MMPR/JLA
by C.A. Turner
Summary: The Power Rangers join the Justice League of America
1. From Heroes To Legends

From Heroes to Legends

**_Disclaimer:_**_ MMPR and all related items courtesy Saban, yadda, yadda, yadda. JLA and all related characters courtesy DC comics, blah, blah, blah. Writer's Note: 1. Since I am writing this as my first MMPR/DCU story, I made some changes to the Ranger's history, mainly that in this, There has been no Power Transfer, and no Ninja competition. Thus : Rocky, Adam, and Tanya (another change) do not appear until Kat makes her 1st appearance. 2. There is a 7th Ranger, a purple one, named Samantha. 3. This is not the official DC universe._

From Heroes to Legends  
by: Carl Turner 

The alarms in the Command Center were blaring like crazy. Alpha 5, Zordon's robotic right hand, seemed to be going just as insane. "ZORDON!" the android sputtered, "we've got real trouble now! A group of Tengas and Putties..." 

"Rita and Zedd are really starting to get bolder with this attack. I'll..." Zordon started. 

"It's not Rita or Zedd! You're not going to believe this, but those creature are with the Cheetah, the Riddler, Two-Face, Brainiac, Felix Faust, Major Force, Doctor Light..." Alpha sputtered. 

Zordon looked grimmer than usual. "Hmmm. Some of the Justice League's worst enemies. And if the putties and Tengas are with them, then a very foul alliance has been formed. This can only mean true disaster. Contact the Power Rangers immediately!" 

* * *

At that moment, Zack Taylor and Kimberly Hart were helping a new science teacher, Andrea Thomas, get settled into her new surroundings. 

"This is a major change from Lockspur. I hope I can fit in," Andrea told the two young students. 

"Man, science is gonna totally jam this year!" Zack assured her. 

"I wish I was in your class. Zack's right, you make science totally cool! Billy is so lucky to have you as his teacher," Kimberly spoke. 

"From what I hear, you two are already in fine shape in your science classes," Andrea told them. She was about to say something else when two alarms went off. One was the signal for the Power Rangers, the other... 

"Sorry, but we better be going, Ms. Thomas. Prior commitment," Kimberly told her. 

"Go ahead, I have an important errand to run myself," Andrea told them. With that, Zack and Kimberly raced down the hall into a deserted lobby. "We read you Zordon, go ahead," Kimberly whispered. 

Zordon's voice boomed, "Rangers, teleport to the Command Center right away. This is vital." 

Zack whispered, "We're on it, Zordon." Soon, he and Kimberly faded into black and pink light and shot out of the school. 

* * *

Soon, the two Rangers were joined by Jason Lee Scott, Trini Kwan, Tommy Oliver, Samantha Dean, and Billy Cranston. Zordon spoke, "Rangers, behold the viewing globe. The world's worst supervillains have joined forced with Rita and Zedd. Whatever they have planned, it can be no good for the world." 

Trini spoke up, "We have to stop them now, but why have they come together like this?" 

"That's something we have to find out as soon as possible," Jason told her. "Guys, IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" 

Zack : MASTODON! 

Kimberly : PTERODACTYL! 

Billy : TRICERATOPS! 

Trini : SABER TOOTH TIGER! 

Tommy : TIGERZORD! 

Samantha : STEGOSAURUS! 

Jason : TYRANNOSAURUS! 

In a flash, the seven Rangers teleported into downtown Angel Grove. The Cheetah and another villain, Felix Faust, were about to lay waste to the entire area. 

In his guise as the White Ranger, Tommy bellowed, "Hey, grandpa! Drop it! Don't make this any harder on you than it already is!" 

Faust sneered, "Well, if it isn't the next generation of Teen Titans! Sorry, kiddies, you may defeat stupid monsters, but were' too much for you to handle. You can't beat us. You've already lost!" 

Red Ranger (Jason) snorted, "Wanna bet, has-beens?" 

The Black Ranger (Zack) yelled, "Come on guys, let's put these geezers back in the Old Villains' Home where they belong!" 

"Oh really?" Cheetah snarled. "Putties, Tengas, ATTACK!" 

But the Rangers made short work of the creatures. The Yellow Ranger (Trini) spoke up, "You're next, kitty! Behave, and you may even get a saucer of milk!" 

"Sorry, kid, I prefer mice. Ranger mice, to be precise. Shall we, Felix, hmm," Cheetah growled as she and Faust attacked the Rangers. Unfortunately, the creeps had the Rangers at their mercy. "So long, kiddies," Cheetah started when a voice behind her shouted, "Oh really? WE DON'T THINK SO!" Cheetah and Faust turned to see who they were facing, and both said the same two words before getting a right to the jaw. "OH, NO!" 

* * *

Wonder Woman and Isis looked at the villains in disgust. "Picking on kids. What's next, kicking kittens?" Isis griped. 

To wit, the evil twosome said six words, "WHO THE HELL INVITED YOU TWO?!" 

"No one," Wonder Woman smiled. "We decided to crash. Oh, and speaking of crashes...," and then promptly threw the Cheetah into a tree and just proceeded to beat the living hell out of her. Meanwhile, Isis showed Faust just who was the better sorcerer. She shot him into the air like a cannon. Joining him, she grabbed him, and sent him screaming back to the ground, where Wonder Woman had just sent the Cheetah into orbit. The two fiends collided in mid-air and soon were unconscious on the ground. 

* * *

Isis walked over to the unconscious teens. "Are you all right? I saw those turkeys messed you up real bad." Jason was the first to recover from the attack. Looking a the two sleeping villains, he said, "I know we didn't do that." 

Isis gets this funny look on her face was bells go off in her head. She thinks to herself, "Jason? No, it can't be," before forcing her thoughts to return to the business at hand. 

Kimberly (Pink Ranger) had the same idea, asking, "What were those two creepazoids doing here?" 

"They, along with several other superbastards have joined forces with your Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. They're planning to destroy several cities throughout the United States. Someone is bankrolling the whole operation, but we're not sure who he is yet. If their plans succeed, the future of America, maybe the world, is in severe jeopardy. We need your help, Power Rangers. Will you help us on this?" Wonder Woman asked. 

The Rangers quickly conferred with each other, and soon had their answer. "YOU GOT IT!" 

* * *

In hours, they were at the JLA's satellite HQ. Batman briefed everyone on what he had discovered in his investigation. "Basically, none of these people have the financial resources or brainpower to do this alone. Five guesses who is funding this whole cataclysmic endeavor?" 

The Flash mused, "That of course being..." 

"Lex Luthor. He is the only one with the money to pull something like this off, and pull together this type of talent. Needless to say, he's the brains behind this," Batman told everyone. 

Billy (Blue Ranger) was understandably puzzled. "I heard Luthor was a humanitarian and a benefactor to various organizations that do nothing but help people. Why would he be involved in this hellish scheme?" 

Superman told Billy, "The philanthropist, benefacting, humanitarian is just a snow job. This man is a completely ruthless, conniving sleaze who would do anything to expand his power base." 

Hawkman then told everyone, "We have less than 29 hours to stop this plan from ever coming to reality." 

"If we're going to be truly effective in stopping their plans, we'd best split into smaller teams," Wonder Woman told them. "The Pink and Black Rangers are with me in Boston." 

"Red Ranger, you're with myself and Robin in Gotham," Batman told him. 

"Yellow Ranger, you come with Hawkwoman and me to Chicago," Hawkman replied. 

"Flash, Green Lantern, and myself will take Angel Grove," Tommy told them plainly. 

"Isis, the Purple Ranger, and I will head for L.A.," Black Canary told everyone. 

Superman spoke, "That leaves Metropolis for the Blue Ranger and myself. Let's get going." 

* * *

Many important events in this country's past have happened in or around Boston. Recently, it was the first city Wonder Woman had called home for her first six years in man's world. Now, she and two of the Power Rangers had come to save the city from Poison Ivy and Bloodsport. 

"Ooooooh, where do we start first, what do we do first?" Poison Ivy snickered. 

"How about 'Surrender peacefully,' how's that for an option?" Wonder Woman spoke up. She, Zack, and Kimberly had promptly decided to knock their blocks off. "Hello, Ivy. Anything to say before we knock you two into next week?" 

Poison Ivy growled, "You really know how to kill a party WW, you know that?" 

Bloodsport shouted, "Let's just blast them to hell! All three of them!" 

Bloodsport immediately began blasting away at the three with a mega-cannon he had transported from somewhere, but Wonder Woman was ready. She promptly deflected each shot right back at him with her bracelets while Zack aimed his Cosmic Cannon at the creep's weapon and fired, destroying the death-dealing item. Another shot destroyed his transportation belt, taking away any weapon access he had. One that was taken care of, Zack did a flying kick, right to Bloodsport's jaw, knocking him out. 

Kimberly, meanwhile, avoided any and all of Poison Ivy's attacks with chemicals, or whatever, simply by ducking and avoiding the botanical vixen, and when the time was right, she grabbed her by the wrist, and slammed into the base of the Paul Revere statue, revealing almost 200 pounds of plastique. "Wonder Woman, the bomb's here!" Pink Ranger shouted. 

In seconds, the Amazing Amazon was there, wrapping the statue with her magic lasso. Then, using her superstrength, she hurled it up into the stratosphere. Zack took aim at the statue with his Cannon, as did Kimberly with her Battle Bow, and when it was high enough, both fired, safely detonating the threat high above the city where it could harm no one. Kimberly told the others that she found the real statute, hidden in a storage chamber, with so many items covering it, no one would be the wiser. 

"Smooth move, we saved Boston!" Zack cheered. 

"All right, we did it!" Kimberly screamed. 

Wonder Woman was more cautious. "Let's hope our friends are just as successful." 

* * *

Gotham was, and always has been, a city that has seen better days. Caught in the grip of constant crime, violence, terror and despair, it's no wonder that hope is a truly rare commodity in this city. It is this reason that only Gotham City could have given birth to the Batman. Now he, Robin, and Jason, the Red Ranger, had to find the Scarecrow, the Riddler, and sixty canisters of deadly fear gas. 

"I never thought I'd actually be in here," Jason marveled. But only for a second. Where they were was at the Batcave. 

"Knowing the Scarecrow's insane desire to put everyone in a state of total fear, it's most likely they would want to disperse the gas at an extremely large gathering, but where? That's what we had to find out, and soon," Batman spoke. 

Robin wondered, "Hmm... Rock concert... Electronics and computer exhibit... boat show... football game... man, it could be anywhere?" 

"Wait a minute, why didn't I think of this before? Isn't there supposed to be a MAJOR Martial Arts exhibition here in Gotham in 45 minutes?" Jason asked. 

Batman shouted, "Of course! Every martial artist in Gotham will be there, not to mention the differing masters of each discipline. That has to be it!" 

Robin shouted, "What the hell are we waiting for? We'd better haul it to the Mazzuchelli Auditorium!" 

In fifteen minutes, they had arrived at the auditorium. "Spread out, and most importantly, find those canisters!" Batman yelled. 

Jason teleported into the rafters above the seating area, and discovered the Riddler attaching twenty canisters to the ventilation systems. "Hey, puny boy! Turn around!" Red Ranger yelled. 

"So, Red Ranger, is it? I've got one for you. Why are you like a baby carp?" 

Jason promptly responded, "I've never thought of myself as a small-fry." He then threw his Scathing Sword at the pipes that connected the canisters to the ventilation system, cutting them in two. Leaping twenty-five feet to catch him, Red Ranger shouted, "Hey, Riddler, I've got one for you. What's the difference between a lawyer and you?" 

Riddler asked, "What?" 

Jason slugged him in the jaw, knocking out the criminal, saying, "You see, a lawyer goes before the bars of Justice... and you're going behind them." 

Meanwhile, Robin encountered several Putties at the ticketbooth, along with twenty more canisters of fear gas. After kicking his way into the booth, he remembered what Jason told him about their "Z" spot. He waded into the putties, taking them out with ease, then simply disconnected the canisters. Both soon got in touch with Batman, who found the remaining twenty under the stage. After disconnecting the valves, he confronted the Scarecrow, who taunted the Dark Knight with "A little present from me to you, Batman!" he sneered, tossing a plastic skull at him. 

As always, Batman was prepared, snatching the skull out of the air and throwing it back at the Master of Fear. Emitting fumes, the skull had soon enveloped Scarecrow, who began to hallucinate images of bats, robins, and tyrannosauruses, ripping him apart. The images ended when Batman knocked him out, saying, "That's my present, Scarecrow!" Robin and Jason joined him with news that they had stopped their foes, and that Wonder Woman, Zack, and Kimberly had been successful with their mission. Batman said, "That's good to know. Contact Hawkman." 

* * *

Chicago has been known by many names, the Windy City chief among them. Although not as bad as Gotham, Chicago is still loaded with crime, bigotry, and strife. The city gained two guardian angels four years ago, by the names of Hawkman and Hawkwoman. Today, they and the Yellow Ranger must stop Major Force and Two-Face. 

"They're holding the entire city commission hostage. They are demanding $45,000,000 in unmarked bills," Hawkman told them. 

Trini spoke up, "They're dreaming. No way are we going to let them get that." 

"I agree. Let's attack from both high and low," Hawkman told them. "Hawkwoman, loan the Yellow Ranger your wings and anti-grav belt. You can take these Tengas on ground level. We'll attack them on high." 

As Hawkman and Trini shot into the sky, Hawkwoman went after Two-face and his group of Tenga terrorists. The dual demon taunted, "Looky, looky. The bird-lady without her wings. Let's put the dear woman out of her misery, shall we?" But they quickly learned that day never, ever underestimate an angry Thanagarian woman, with or without wings. 

After making short work of the Tengas, she went after Two-Face, saying, "Yoo-hoo, half and half, guess what?," giving him a flying kick to the jaw the minute he whirled around. "Moron," Hawkwoman smirked as she tied him to a chair securely, then went to check the hostages, to make sure they were okay. 

Hawkman and Trini, meanwhile, soared down onto the Tengas and Major Force on the roof of city hall. Trini had come up with a very risky plan. "Suppose I draw their fire. While they're busy with me, you can take these creeps out of commission." 

Hawkman told her, "Good idea, only I'll draw their attention. Use my Gravitron pistol if you have to." With that, he swooped down low and took out the Tengas, leaving only six left to aid Major Force. 

While Hawkman confused them all, Trini used her Dyna Daggers and Gravitron pistol to disrupt the head villain, in effect, temporarily canceling his powers. He whirled to discover the Yellow Ranger swooping down upon him, but he really couldn't do anything; It was too late for him. Using full power, Trini knocked him out. 

"Yeah, we did it!" Trini yelled. 

Hawkman spoke into his signal device, "Hawkwoman, how did you do?" 

"Nailed them. Those losers are history!" she yelled. 

* * *

Angel Grove is the exact opposite of Gotham in every aspect. The only kind of trouble it usually receive comes from the husband and wife trouble team of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, but that is more than enough. These two have caused the White Ranger and his fellow Rangers more than enough grief to no end. But this time, with the help of the Flash and Green Lantern, he intends to put a permanent end to their plans. Doctor Light aided them by slowly removing the light from Angel Grove. They had an earth based HQ which our heroes had discovered. "I'll take care of Light, you take care of Rita and Zedd!" Tommy yelled. 

As Light tried to steal the rest of the light from the city, Tommy burst through the door, scattering Putties and Tengas in his wake, making Doctor Light furious. "So, the teen superhero wants to try to stop me, does he? Well..." But before he could do anything, Tommy leaped out of his vision field, landed behind him, and snatched his gadget-laden belt, returning Angel Grove's light and power in the processes. 

"Hi!" Tommy snorted and gave him a quick right hook. Quickly recovering, and having no stomach for physical confrontation, the cowardly crook began to run, crying for mercy. Tommy simply teleported in front of him and yelled, "BOO!" Light fainted. White Ranger groaned, "Green Lantern was right about you. You are a complete wus." 

Rita and Zedd soon discovered that their putties, Tengas, and various other creatures were being taken out by a blur of red light. "How,... who... what... OF COURSE! THE FLASH! STOP HIM NOW! GOLDAR!" Rita bellowed at her simian right-hand man, who leaped into the battle, sword at ready, but the sad truth of the matter was, Goldar never had a chance. The Flash simply ran circles around him, creating an incredible updraft, sucking him up into it, sending him 95 feet into the air, and then simply stopped. Completely disoriented, Goldar hit the ground with an amazing CRASH!, causing shockwaves in the immediate area. 

"Had enough, you overgrown Wizard of Oz reject? Winged Wussy?" the Scarlet Speedster taunted. 

"Big deal, Speedster. You took out Goldar. Rita and myself are another matter entirely. No, prepare for your end!" Zedd shouted angrily. Just as they were aiming their staffs, a green claymore smashed them out of their hands, destroying them instantly. 

"NO!" Rita screamed. 

"YEAH! I am the coolest!" Green Lantern laughed. 

"Right, and I'm Cindy Crawford!" Flash said jokingly. 

"I'll ask for your autograph later, Miss Crawford." Green Lantern chuckled while trapping the terrible twosome in green electric chairs created from his Power Ring, proceeding to hit them both in their faces with ring-created creme pies. The Flash took one look at the once-powerful villains and snickered, "Low class finish, GL." 

As Tommy joined them with the unconscious Doctor Light, Green Lantern responded, "Yeah, well kiss my ring, buddy!" Tommy couldn't help but laugh as these two continued to rag on each other. 

* * *

In the past three years alone, Los Angeles has had it's share of unwelcome attention and controversy. Race relations fragile at best, the city is constantly on the verge of exploding into an all-out war zone. Hopefully, the Purple Ranger, Black Canary, and Isis can stop that from happening by catching Killer Frost and Count Viper, who are trying to completely ruin any peace left between it's inhabitants. 

Frost was spreading lies in downtown L.A., trying to stir up racial unrest. "Once again, the pigs in charge don't want you to receive your fair share, and keep you in no position to get ahead. They don't want you to ever in a a..." Frost was spewing, when she was hit with an intense blast of searing heat, connecting solidly, and knocking her off her podium. Quickly recovering, Frost discovered Isis and the Purple Ranger standing over her, disgusted. "Neither of you can stop me. It has begun." 

Isis look at her and growled, "And now, it's going to end. you lose." 

"NO! I will not be defeated by the likes of you! FOLLOW ME, MY..." Frost started, as she tried to cover downtown L.A. in a blanket of killing ice. 

This was cut short by Samantha, who shot two concessive blasts of heat from her Sonic Slings, followed by a roundhouse, takedown kick from the Purple Ranger. Angrily, Samantha grabbed her and yelled, "Why in the hell are you trying to ignite a race war?" 

Knowing she had lost, Frost said, "I was paid by Lexcorp to start a race war to generate negative publicity against Los Angeles bad industries and damage the city's financial and social bases." 

"You nearly destroyed a city for the sake of commerce? My God, what sort of scum are we dealing with here?" a disgusted Samantha growled. 

Isis told her young companion, "The type who won't be around much longer, if we have anything to say about it." 

In a high-rent district of L.A., Count Viper had just chalked it all up to a loss, and was just about to cut his losses, and hit the road, when he was hit by a sonic blast. Looking up, he saw Black Canary standing before him. Angrily, she kicked him in the ground, then promptly began to slam him around the office, finally kicking him almost out of the tenth-story window, screaming, "YOU MISERABLE SON OF A BITCH! You take away jobs, homes, family, and virtually, freedom from people because of the color of their skin, trying to start a race riot all in the name of the mighty dollar? GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T THROW YOUR DAMN ASS TO THE STREET!" 

Samantha told her, "I'll give you a reason. He's not worth it. Let the police deal with it." 

* * *

Basically known as Gotham's exact opposite, Metropolis is thriving in any and all aspects. Although it too has it's fair share of crime, unrest, poverty, and other social ills, these are significantly lower, due to her No. 1 citizen, Superman. Today, he and the Blue Ranger must stop Brainiac from destroying the downtown business district, and put a permanent end to the architect of the entire scheme, Lex Luthor. 

"So far, I've stopped at least ten executives from jumping to their deaths, but how in the... OF COURSE! MIND CONTROL!" Billy shouted. 

"Why not? Makes sense. He commands them to give Luthor power of attorney, giving him control of their companies, then has them leap to their deaths! Diabolical! But we're putting a stop to this.. RIGHT NOW!" Superman shouted. 

"I'll get started by running a trace of the brainwaves," Billy told him. "Bingo! They're coming from Luthor's world headquarters. Time to interrupt his brainwave items," Blue Ranger spoke up. 

Once the brainwave blocker activated, Billy and Superman put a stop to Brainiac's henchmen, then made short work of the fiend himself, finally destroying Brainiac's mind control device. "Now for the creep who set this whole scheme in motion," Billy smiled. 

Superman added, "As your friend Jason would say, 'Let's do it!'" 

Like before, with Count Viper, Lex Luthor knew the JLA and their young allies had beaten them, but next time, no one would stop his schemes, he thought. However, this would be the last time for a long time. His secretary was shouting, "Wait, you two can't go in there..." to no avail. 

In seconds, the heavy, oaken doors were broken down and Superman and Billy strode into his office. "We finally nailed your ass, Luthor! You're going to be in jail for a long time," Superman grinned. 

"You can't prove a thing, you sanctimonious..." Luthor started, but was soon interrupted by the Blue Ranger. 

"You were so certain that you would ascertain a victorious expedition that you failed to protect your past indescrepancies and peccadilloes." 

Luthor bellowed, "What the hell did he just say?" 

"He said that you were so sure your scheme would be such a windfall for you that you didn't cover your crooked ass! We uncovered schemes that go all the way back to the Nixon Administration, and this time, you can't con your way out of any of it. Your fakery ends with us, and since the police are here, I'll just let them in so they can do their job." The Man of Steel grinned. 

Billy added, "It's all over, Luthor, and by the way, get used to prison. You're going to be there for a long time." 

* * *

One month later, all seven Power Rangers were teleported to the JLA satellite, and then to the moon, where a new fortress was installed when Rita and Zedd's castle used to be. Wonder Woman told them, "This will be our secondary headquarters, the WatchTower. We figured that you'd better get used to the place, especially if you accept our invitation." 

Zack as the first to react, "Invitation? For what... OH, MY GOD! Are you kidding?" 

"We're not kidding. We would like for all of you to join the JLA," Batman said. 

Hawkman asked, "Well, how about it?" 

"Jammin'! This is a major groove!" Zack shouted. 

"This is so totally awesome!" Kimberly cheered. 

"Count me in!" Trini yelled. 

"This is fantastic. Count me in, too!" Tommy shouted. 

"All right, I'm in!" Jason howled. 

"Outrageous!" Samantha shrieked. 

"This is most prodigious!" Billy chimed. 

"Zordon told us of the three rules that you must follow as Power Rangers. We'll uphold these as well, and provide all of you access to any and all JLA files as well. Tommy, Kimberly, Zack, Trini, Jason, Samantha and Billy, welcome to the JLA!" Superman smiled. 

As the other Rangers got accustomed to the HQ, Jason was deep in thought about this new situation they were in. Thinking to himself, he said, "Don't worry, we're going to try to be worthy of this." 

* * *

JLA 

Hereby elects : 

Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) 

Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) 

Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) 

Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) 

Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) 

Samantha Dean (Purple Ranger) 

Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) 

Collectively known as the Power Rangers 

to membership for life-- with all privileges and gratuities including the signal device(s) and possession of the special keys which permit access to the teleporters which provide entry to the satellite-sanctuary and the WatchTower, and the libraries, laboratories, weapons range, armory, conference rooms, and souvenir rooms of both headquarters. 

It is also resolved that : 

The Power Rangers 

shall receive a special commendation for their assistance on this case file-named: 

Deadly Alliances 

[][1][][2]

   [1]: index.html
   [2]: jla2.html



	2. Kimberly, Zack, & Trini: Warrior Rangers

Kimberly, Zack, and Trini: Warrior Rangers

**_Disclaimer: _**_If I said that the Rangers were mine, Saban would have me killed. Same goes for Wonder Woman, JLA, and DC Comics, as well as Xena, Gabrielle, and MCA/Universal. TIME TRAVEL WARNING! There is definitely time travel involved in this tale, and before you ask, no, the Rangers and Wonder Woman do NOT go back in time. Possibility of culture shock for Xena and Gabrielle. Don't say you weren't warned. End sequence paraphrased from 'There She Is, Miss Amphipolis.'_

Kimberly, Zack, and Trini: Warrior Rangers  
by: Carl Turner 

The Angel Grove Museum of Ancient History was filled to full capacity with the tour of the Xena scrolls. Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, and Diana Prince were there to see the historical items from the earliest days of civilization, telling the tales of a heroic warrior princess. 

"I couldn't believe how packed the place was. You almost have to make a reservation just to get in the door!" Trini sulked. 

"Yeah, I'm really bummin' about it! I've heard all about those scrolls, and wanted to check 'em out for myself!" Zack frowned. 

Diana was optimistic about the situation. "You know, we've still got two more days before they leave California. We can make plans to..." This was interrupted by an unwanted pack of clay-brains. 

Kimberly snarled, "Putties! I knew this day was gonna go from bad to worse! Well, let's take these potheads out!" 

As the four started to fight the putties, Trini noted that one of them took out a strange jewel and threw it away from the fight. "Careful, gang! Looks like we may be getting more grief!" The jewel then started to glow, then exploded into a weird doorway of light. 

Zack had a pretty appropriate response. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT DAMN THING?!" 

* * *

Meanwhile... (about 2000 or so years ago) 

Two women were grousing about their most recent adventure. 

"I don't care if the end result is total warfare! I will never, I mean NEVER, EVER AGAIN go undercover in a beauty contest! NEVER!" Xena snarled. 

"Well, you gotta admit, it was a lot different than our usual tales of danger and catastrophe," Gabrielle told her. 

"True. I usually don't dress like a tramp or act like a total IDIOT! I HATE pageants! Four days watched pigheaded warlords and a bunch of underdressed overdeveloped BIMBOS in a BEAUTY CONTEST?!? NEVER! NEVER AGAIN!" 

"Uh, Xena? What is that glow in front of us?" Gabrielle whispered. 

"I'm not sure. It looks like a passageway of some sort. In any case, we won't find out what that is standing here. Let's go!" 

* * *

Kimberly had her hands full with three putties when... 

SYEEEEEYAH!!! 

When she looked up, a woman in a brown leather outfit with an odd-looking breast-plate was making short work of the claybrains. "What sort of creatures are these things? More importantly, where are we?" the woman asked. 

"Angel Grove, California. Where did you think you were?" Kimberly asked impatiently. 

"Celaphonia... wait? What is 'California?'" the mystery woman replied. 

Kimberly was amazed that her companion didn't seem to know about her surroundings. In fact, she seemed to be downright out of place. On a hunch, she asked, "What year do you think this is?" The answer she got... 

"14." 

"Actually, you're 1982 years off. It's 1996, and, I may be way off base here, but you just traveled through time, probably through that portal thing over there," Kimberly explained as best as she could. 

Xena interrupted, "Let's worry about all that later, how do you stop these...?" 

"Putties. Hit 'em in the 'Z.' That usually does the trick," Kimberly finished. 

"GABRIELLE! Hit these... putties... on that spot marked 'Z.' Don't give them any opening, anywhere!" the Warrior Princess yelled to her partner, who was helping Trini finish off her group of the putties. 

"Persistent creeps, aren't they?" Gabrielle asked. 

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet. For brainless creatures, they can really test your patience," Trini told her. 

Meanwhile, Zack and Diana were slamming putties together. "Man, we're gonna have to recycle way too much clay after this!" Zack grumbled. 

"Getting back to the issue at hand, I believe our two new allies came from that portal, or gateway, or whatever that is, probably intended to send us somewhere. Three guesses as to who sent it," Diana quipped. 

"Easy. Rita and Zedd. Odds are, it would have been a one-way trip, knowing those two. Now what?" Zack asked. 

Gabrielle spoke up then. "Xena, it looks like we went through some kind of time portal and wound up in 1982 years in the future! Now, how are we supposed to get back home to our own time?" 

A stunned Trini gasped, "Xena?" 

"I was when I woke up this morning. You?" 

"Trini Kwan. It's an honor to... HEADS UP! MORE PUTTIES!" 

Zack bellowed, "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT! Let's finish these things! Kim, Trini, shall we go to work? 

"Let's do it!" 

"Let's kick some putty!" 

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" 

"MASTODON!" 

"PTERODACTYL!" 

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" 

"On that note, time I got into my working clothes," Diana shouted, reaching into dimensional space to get her Magic Lasso. Billy had created a special vibration to change whatever clothing she was wearing into her Wonder Woman armor. "Time to finish this. Black Ranger?" 

"In the groove, ready to move!" 

"Pink Ranger?" 

"Let's smash these clay pots!" 

"Yellow Ranger?" 

"Powered up and ready!" 

The six warriors quickly went to work, Xena quickly kicking and punching as skillfully as any of the Rangers. Trini noticed that she could probably give both Jason and Tommy a run for their money, maybe even give Batman a real workout. Xena noticed that all of her new friends were very adapt at fighting, especially Trini. In almost record time, the putties were completely trashed. "Now that those are out of the way, let's see about getting you home to your own timeframe. I assume that the portal is still over... Uh, guys? The portal is gone. I guess they did intend for us to have a one way trip," Wonder Woman finished. 

"Our one way home is GONE?!? I do NOT believe this! There must be a certain group of gods who have it in for us!" Gabrielle shouted. 

By this time, the Rangers had demorphed. Trini suggested, "Maybe Zordon could create a time portal that could get you back to your own time period. We'll need this though," as she picked up the diamond-like substance. 

"Well, it's worth a try, anyway," Wonder Woman added. 

* * *

At the Command Center, Alpha 5 was examining the jewel while Zordon told them, "Since the Chronogen is magical in nature, I can recharge its energy to full, it will take quite a while, however, given the amount of time energy that Rita had used to keep herself young, and the temporal distance than the two of you have crossed to get here." 

"Chronogem?" Kimberly asked, confused. 

"Yes. The chronogem, in addition to being able to create temporal portals anywhere, past or future, it also can keep the wielder eternally young. Beautiful, however, is another matter. Because Rita is evil, quite naturally, she will get ugly, no matter what. If, let's say, Trini held it, not only would she stay young, she would still be beautiful, even after 50,000 years," Zordon revealed. 

"That could put a lot of plastic surgeons out of business," Zack joked. 

"We also know now how it came to run low on energy. Rita using it for almost 10,000 years, and it still didn't do a damn thing for her! Talk about greedy!" was Wonder Woman's response. 

"What do Gabrielle and I do in the meantime?" Xena asked. 

"Well, since you both won't remember anything about this little time trip except us, it really won't do any harm for them to explore our world," Zordon spoke up. 

By now, Gabrielle was totally confused. "How different could your world be from ours." 

Trini told her, "You'd be surprised. A lot can and has changed in over 1982 years." 

* * *

Within 27 minutes, Xena and Gabrielle discovered just how much different the world was from what they knew. Neither were used to the concepts of electricity, indoor plumbing, (after all, it had been almost 2000 years), cable and satellite TV, clothing stores, music stores, telephones, restaurants, and just about everything else. Kimberly tried to explain the concept of shopping malls. 

"You mean people actually build places for trading and selling? What a world this is!" Xena marveled. 

Kimberly was dumbfounded. "Maybe this isn't the time to explain credit cards just yet." 

"Credit cards?" Gabrielle asked. 

"Never mind. Maybe later." It was at this point that Kimberly noticed something about Xena's armor, mostly the design and texture, reminding her of a family heirloom. "My family has this item I think dates back to your era. Maybe you can tell me all about it." 

* * *

"My mom said it was almost 2000 years old," Kimberly told Xena. They were now at Kim's house, examining a ring that was ancient in design. "She said it involved one of my ancestors who was saved by... NO WAY! She was about to become a sacrifice of some weird deity." 

"...Of Fertility. A couple of days ago, Gabrielle and I rescued a young woman from some sicko tribal priest, who also seemed to get a form of sick joy out of the whole thing," Xena replied. 

Kimberly whispered, "If it weren't for you, I might not even be here. Hey, I owe you a major thank you!" 

"My pleasure. By the way, what is a 'Power Ranger?'" Xena asked. 

"Power Rangers protect the Earth from total turkeys like Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, and lately, some earthbound scum, Brainiac comes to mind. As for how we became Power Rangers, well..." Kimberly started, when Diana, Zack, Trini, and Gabrielle came in, along with Tommy Oliver, who had just heard about his teammate's recent run-in with the putties, and was completely blown away with his first glimpse of Xena. 

After being brought up to date by Kimberly, Tommy asked, "How long do you think you'll be here in this timeframe?" 

Xena truthfully answered, "I wish I knew. To tell you the truth, it depends on your friend Zordon. As for your world, it moves a little too fast for me." 

"Too fast for you? Shall we talk truly ironic here. We don't exactly live the quiet life ourselves, either," Gabrielle smirked. 

"Kimberly was telling me all about the Power Rangers. How old are you, and how did you become these super teens?" Xena asked. 

"17," Zack told her. 

"I'm 17, too," Kimberly chimed in. 

"18 here," Trini spoke. 

"19," Tommy said. 

Trini piped up, "The others are 18, 19, and 18, and wait 'til you meet them." 

"As for how we became Power Rangers, it all started when a really ugly, evil creature from the pits of hell, named Rita Repulsa, escaped from her dungeon can-cell. She then started her plans to destroy the planet," Kimberly told her. 

"That was when Zordon first chose Trini, Kim, me, Jason, and Billy to become Rangers. Rita's kept us hopping ever since," Zack finished. 

"Two months after that, Rita capture me, and made me her evil Green Ranger. The Rangers were able to break the spell, and I've been with them ever since, first as the Green Ranger, then, when my powers were gone, as the White Ranger," Tommy added. 

"Samantha made the scene three weeks later after that. Rita tried to do the same thing to her, but Zordon had gotten to the Purple Power Coin before she did, and rescued her from a putty ambush. She then accepted the Coin, and became the Purple Ranger, and the seventh member of the team," Trini finished. 

"And only one week ago, all seven Rangers helped the JLA crush a major scheme by Lex Luthor, and a seemingly reformed Legion of Doom. after that, they became the newest and youngest members of the Justice League of America," Diana added. 

Xena was suddenly taken by a charm that Zack was wearing. "Not to change the subject, but I've seen that before. How long has that been in your family?" 

"Longer than I can tell you. It was said to have come from one of my ancestors, a guy named after the God of joy and revelry, Dionysus," Zack told her. 

"Dionysus? Uh-oh!" the Warrior Princess paled suddenly. 

"Dionysus? One of your former lovers? This is too wild for words!" Gabrielle shouted in a voice that could be heard for almost thirty miles. 

"Former lover? JAMMIN'!" Zack shouted with obvious glee. 

"Oh, God, we're never gonna hear the end of this!" Trini moaned. The Yellow Ranger was polishing a half of a round disc, with ornate decoration. "I brought this over to see what you could make of this. My mom said, according to family legend, the other half was lost in battle almost 1,550 years ago." 

Gabrielle looked at the chakram that was always at Xena's side, then looked in her own pack. She then pulled out a piece that was nearly identical to Trini's. "Um, Xena, didn't you say that you had a second chakram in your family, belonging to your father before he was killed in battle? His children held on to one half, but we got the other half from his killers. Do you think..." 

"Hold on. There's only one way to prove this. Trini, let me see your piece. Maybe they do..." Xena started as she brought the two pieces together. There was a pull from both pieces, almost as if they were two magnets. A sound of clanking steel, a blinding flash, and when the light cleared, there was a whole, second chakram. 

Trini sputtered, "Zack, I think I got you beat." 

"So you're one of my descendants. Well, this is yours now. Use it well. With your line of work, you'll probably need it." 

"Is that the truth! Thanks." 

Right then, the communicators went off. Zordon's voice rang out, "Rangers, Goldar and a team of Tengas and Putties are giving Jason and Hawkman trouble in the park. They need your help. Hurry there at once, and may the Power protect you all!" 

Tommy shouted, "You got it, Zordon. IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" 

"TIGERZORD!" 

"MASTODON!" 

"PTERODACTYL!" 

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" 

Diana also transformed into Wonder Woman once more. "Tommy, if you don't mind me saying it this time, BACK TO ACTION!" 

* * *

In seconds, the seven warriors were at their fellow Leaguer's side, fighting Tengas, Putties, and Goldar, Zedd's right hand monster. "Well, it looks like I finally get to finish you off, White Ranger!" the simian louse retorted. 

Tommy snarled, "Bring it on, you Wizard of Oz reject!" 

Soon, Tommy and Goldar were going at it tooth and nail, while Kimberly, Zack, and Hawkman kept slamming both Tengas and putties into the ground, trees, playground rides, passing busses, and at one point, even into a portable barbecue grill. 

Kimberly joked, "Southern Fried Tenga, anyone?" 

Zack added, "It's finger-licking good!" 

Hawkman chuckled, "I think I'll pass." 

Scorpina had just arrived and tried to attack Jason from behind, when she was caught completely off-guard by Wonder Woman. The Avenging Amazon walked right up to her, tapped her on the shoulder, and said, "Hi, there," very smugly before knocking her into dreamland. 

Tommy, however, wasn't fairing as well against Goldar this time around. In fact, Goldar had him cornered and at a disadvantage. Goldar was about to use his sword to deliver the final, killing blow, grinning, "So long, White Ranger. You've fought your last fight!," when two deadly, razor-sharp disc-weapons flew through the air, both aimed at Goldar. One smashed into his sword, trashing it, while the other hit him in the forehead, knocking him out and leaving a nasty gash. Before blacking out, he saw both Trini and Xena flying at him, fists armed and ready, a flash of colors, a sense of extreme pain, then blessed unconsciousness. Trini walked over to Scorpina, who was just waking up, and yelled, "Now take your garbage and GET THE HELL OFF MY PLANET!" 

* * *

"The chronogem is fully charged and working again. Xena, Gabrielle, thank you for your help. I do regret that you won't remember anything else about this time frame, outside of us," Zordon spoke. 

Gabrielle smiled, "I wouldn't have missed it for anything, although it would have been nice if I had met one of MY descendants!" 

"Trini, how are you taking all of this?" Xena asked. 

"It's kind of a shock. I'm related to one of history's greatest heroines. This is really a lot to take in at once." Trini smiled, "My family is going to royally flip!" 

"You now have a powerful weapon to use in your battle against the forces of Rita and Zedd. Use it with pride," Xena told her, then hugged her young counterpart. 

Trini returned the hug, whispering, "I'll make you proud of me." 

Xena whispered back, "I will always be proud of you. Be proud, Trini. Remember your family is your power. It was nice meeting the rest of you as well. Take care of her." 

"We will, and you take care, too," Zack grinned. 

"You both be careful, too," Kimberly cheered. 

Wonder Woman, Tommy, Jason, and Hawkman smiled and waved goodbye. 

The time portal opened. "Good luck, and may the power protect you both!" Zordon spoke. 

"Give Rita and Zedd no mercy! Trash both of them! Good luck, my young friends!" Xena shouted as she and Gabrielle jumped back through the portal. In seconds, the portal disappeared. 

"Man, awesome! Simply awesome!" Zack smiled. He then looked at Jason's hurt expression. "What's up, bro?" 

The Red Ranger frowned and said, "You guys actually met Xena and didn't think to call me and let me know!" 

"We didn't call you because you would be drooling all over the place!" Kimberly smirked. 

"You'd have your tongue hanging out!" Tommy added. 

"And basically making a damn fool of yourself!" Zack finished. 

"Me?" 

"Yeah, YOU!" 

Trini, meanwhile, was looking at the chakram that was now part of her armor as the Yellow Ranger. She now had two power weapons to call her own. Thinking about her heritage, Trini was brought out of her reverie by Wonder Woman. "Penny for your thoughts?" Diana asked. 

"Man, the past two and a half weeks have been just so damn cool. I just realized how lucky I really am. One great family, cool friends, the ability to defend my planet against supercreeps, a member of the world's greatest superteam, and now, one fantastic heritage. I'm thinking, 'Am I blessed, or what?' How much better can my life get?" Trini bubbled over. 

"Well, it certainly looks like it. Right now, you are flying pretty high, and with good reason, so, for now, just try to enjoy it, and remember it's not all just fun and games. Things will get a lot tougher at times, so you have to take it all in stride. But for now, let's shelve this and go help Jason. He looks like he's being put through the wringer, and the rest of the gang isn't going to make it any easier for him." 

"Oh, poor Jason. But, I gotta add to the fun, too!" Trini grinned. 

* * *

At this point, 1,982 years in the past, Xena and Gabrielle had returned to the very point where the last adventure had begun. 

"I don't remember much about our little trip, but I get the feeling that the future is definitely in good hands. Gabrielle, are you going to write about this?" 

"You bet. I was thinking about calling it... 'Xena's Mighty Morphin Power Warriors.' How about that?" 

"Gabrielle." 

"How about 'Wonder Rangers?'" 

"Gabrielle!" 

"'Super Friends?'" 

"GABRIELLE!" 

"OK, OK!" 

[][1][][2][][3]

   [1]: jla1.html
   [2]: index.html
   [3]: jla3.html



	3. When Heroes Fall

When Heroes Fall

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Rangers : Me, no. Saban, yes. JLA and other DC heroes: again, me, no. DC, yes. If you are an Aquaman fan, TURN BACK NOW!!! This will not be your cup of tea. If, however, like me, you want to have the so-called 'king-of-the-sea' as the guest of honor at a modern day lynching, you will enjoy this tale.  
**Note :** This story takes place two weeks after "Kimberly, Zack, and Trini: Warrior Rangers."_

When Heroes Fall  
by: Carl Turner 

Trini Kwan felt a twinge of deja vu and longing as Black Canary took both her and Jason Lee Scott on a tour of the Hall of Justine in Metropolis. Deja vu, because some of the League's earlier cases mirrored some of the Rangers' early adventures. Longing, because she wished she could have been a part of those cases. Barely a month ago, she and the other six Rangers had become the newest members of the Justice League of America. 

Jason was soon standing in front of a portrait of the original Leaguers, completely fascinated, and had a lot of questions, such as... "How was it, I mean, your first few adventures as a team?" 

Black Canary told him, "Not too differently from yours. Then, we were all very different people, full of piss and vinegar, along with a good dose of righteous anger, ready to take on the scum of the Earth." 

Trini had the next question. "We know what happened to the original Flash and Green Lantern, but what happened to Aquaman? There's virtually nothing on him." 

Black Canary growled, "That is something we have been asking ourselves for the past eight years. Somehow, four years after we got together, he changed, and not for the better. He disbanded the League, and replaced most of the team with a group of complete idiots who had absolutely no business whatsoever ever crimefighters. The press called the U.N. funded League 'an expensive joke.' Wrong on all counts. Sure, they were ridiculous at times, and admitting Guy Gardner was a major faux pas, but at least they actually got the job done. Aquaman's team was the real joke, no teamwork, no interplay, nothing but powers and attitude. J'onn and Aquaman were proud of that motley crew of turkeys. I respect J'onn's opinion, and still do to this day. But, as far as fish-face goes..." 

Trini and Jason gasped in surprise. "Fish-face?" They had no idea that her contempt of the one-time Sea King ran so deep. However, it seemed they had only scratched the surface. 

"He had already begun to change at that point. He blamed the entire surface world for his own failures and stupidity. When his JLA went down in flames, he saw this as the last straw. He began to reject any ideas and thoughts other than his own. When he resigned this last time, no one, not even Power Girl, cared one bit. His actions soon reflected this new murderous attitude, as he began attacking waterfront cities and destroying lives. When he initiated an assault on an underwater farming project, he destroyed ten years of work which would have helped ease world hunger. He also crippled and nearly killed all the personnel assigned to the project. And, as time went on, he just got even worse, with no remorse to what he had done." 

Trini spoke up then, "Man, that's low. From hero to complete bastard, I mean, that has to be a major 180." 

Black Canary continued, "His recent escapades prove he's only gotten worse. In fact, just one month before you and the other Rangers joined, he used his powers to demolish the waterfront district of Gateway City, and would have tried to trash the entire city, if Wonder Woman wasn't there. I'm happy to say that she stopped his rampage and beat him shitless. Unfortunately, he was able to escape." 

"I've seen him on recent broadcasts. It's almost as if he's just remaking the entire planet in his own image. But, didn't the other Green Lantern try to do that?" Jason asked. 

"There's a slight difference, Jason. From everything I've ever read, he was villainous for less than one year, and towards the end, he began to atone for his misdeeds, even though it cost him his life. It seems that Aquaman has absolutely no intention of reforming whatsoever," Trini told him. 

At that very moment, all three JLA signal devices went off. The Flash was clearly disgusted. "He's done it. The point of no return. Teleport to the Watchtower." All three knew who he meant. 

Soon, the entire JLA had assembled, including all seven Power Rangers. Batman was even grimmer than usual. "Rangers, Aquaman plans to destroy Angel Grove and all of its population. No ransom demands, no negotiations, nothing. He plans to wipe out any and all continents, beginning with North America, Angel Grove beings the focal point." 

"We've discovered that he's somehow got hold of Rita Repulsa's book of spells and incantations. He's into mass destruction and black magic now. The worst thing is, we don't have any idea how he got his hand on the book," Isis told everyone. 

"Oh, man, that book was trouble times 90 in Rita's hands. I don't even want to know what sushi-boy can do with that!" Samantha Dean spoke up. 

"We should contact your mentor, Zordon, and ask him bout what our 'Sleaze-of-the-Sea' can do with this thing," Hawkman told them 

Robin asked, "Wonder Woman, do you think he'll try to destroy Gateway City again?" 

"I wouldn't put it past him. Meanwhile, we have another mystery on our hands. Tommy, you can help me with this one. You started out as the Green Ranger, right?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

"Well, a friend of mine, Phil, has found a coin similar to the one you had as a Green Ranger. If it is like that, could it give him your old powers?" 

"It could, if it is the second green coin. Considering what's going on, we need another Ranger, even a temporary one." 

"I'll contact Phil and tell him you're coming. Tell him all about the Green Ranger's powers and see if he'll help us out," Wonder Woman told us. 

* * *

Within minutes, Tommy and Green Lantern were in Dayton, Ohio. "There's the address WW gave us, Tommy. Let's go," Green Lantern said. 

* * *

Phil's first response to what greeted him on his doorstep was quite simply, "God, it's too damn early in the morning for this crap. Go away!" 

"Mr. Farrell, Diana sent us. We really are the White Ranger and Green Lantern, and we could really use your help. Can we depend on you to do this?" Tommy asked. 

"If I can. How?" 

"Diana told us that you found a coin with strange energy coming out of it. Could we see this coin, please?" Green Lantern asked. 

"Here! Take this damn thing, and get it out of my sight! Since I found the thing, I've had nothing but trouble and grief. Who the hell needs that crap?" Phil growled as he handed the coin to Tommy. 

As the White Ranger held the coin, he noticed the power starting to fade. "What in the hell? GL, look at this." 

"Uh-oh. Ah, Phil, would you hold the coin for a second?" Green Lantern asked. He reluctantly did so, and the power returned to full. Phil had an instinctive response. "Oh, hell no!" 

Tommy began, "We have to test it to make sure, but if it is what we think it is, we have a huge favor to ask..." 

"NO! My life is full of headaches and grief as it is now! I don't need this insanity in my life! No way!" Phil growled, then continued, "My fiancee is in a coma, my career as a performer seems to be on permanent hold, my uncle is in the early stages of Alzheimer's, now this?!? If I knew that being friends with Diana would bring stuff like this..." 

"Uh, just how did you and Diana meet, anyway? Truth be told, you strike me as the type who wouldn't have a superhero as a friend, much loss tolerate all that comes with it," Tommy asked him. 

"Well, three years ago, the Cheetah came to Dayton, intent on stealing rare silver pieces from the Art Institute, and other rare items. I forget what they were. Anyway, Diana tracked her here. While she was in pursuit, she ran and collided into me in front of the Victoria Theatre downtown where I was heading for an audition. We traded some four-letter insults, and then we both calmed down. She helped me get my audition, and I was able to help her set up the Cheetah and put her away. And we've been tight ever since." 

"What type of performer are you?" Tommy asked. 

"Musician, comedian, actor. But, considering my fiancee's condition, I really haven't done much in that field lately. She was one of these people who were in Florida working on a underwater farming project when a..." 

"...huge wave crashed into the area with deadly results? Oh, my God, it couldn't be... could it?" Green Lantern asked. 

Tommy immediately grasped what he was getting at. "You think Aquaman caused that disaster? My God, he really has gone past the limit." 

Phil also got the idea. "That son of a bitch was responsible for Michelle being in a coma? And you say that this coin will only work for me?" he asked, looking at the coin in his hand. 

"Wait a minute! The idea is to catch him and put him away, if possible, not kill the guy! I've been Green Lantern for two years now, and I've learned that being a hero does not involved that sort of revenge." 

Before the matter could be discussed any further, the signal went off. Tommy responded, "Go ahead, we read you." 

"Teleport to the Watchtower right away, the stakes went up, big time," Hawkman told them. 

Phil stopped them both. "I'm coming with you, and before you say anything else, the coin will only work for me, so I might as well come along. Besides, I can keep my emotions in check, and Id don't have it in me to kill anyone, no matter what. Besides, you probably need all the help you can get, don't you?" 

Tommy said in resignation, "OK. Hold on to my shoulder. Hawkman, three to teleport now." 

* * *

Within seconds, Hawkman and Zordon were outlining what Aquaman had created with the book of spells. "It seems that he's been able to create an army of the undead from the sea... zombies, if you will, to do his bidding, along with a batch of sea golems, animated bodies of water, as a backup, unstoppable force. He's already destroyed a good portion of the waterfront area of Angel Grove, along with killing nearly 50 people. He can't turn back now, we have to stop him at all costs, by any and all means necessary." 

Zack Taylor told them, "But we took an oath to never take another life, no matter what." 

"In this case, Zack, this may be the only way. I have told all of you Rangers that all life is scared, but anyone who kills indiscriminately, with no remorse, and at his level of power, vastly increased, there is no other option. No prison can hold him, he's too deadly to keep under observation, and he's much too deadly and vicious to be allowed to go free," Zordon told him from the special tube that Green Lantern had created for him. 

"We'de better teleport to Angel Grove now! And this time, the gloves are off!" Hawkwoman stated. 

Zordon told them, "First, Phil, you have the Dragonzord coin. Now, accept your morpher." In a flash, a Ranger morpher appeared in his hands. "Go now with your fellow Justice Leaguers, Rangers, and may the power protect you all." 

Kimberly Hart asked, "You know what happens next, don't you?" 

Phil said nervously, "Yeah. Here goes. DRAGONZORD!" 

There was a blinding flash of green light, and in seconds it faded, and there was the new Green Ranger standing there. "OK, let's do it," Hawkman yelled. "Right. Move out!" 

* * *

Angel Grove was total pandemonium. People running in total panic from all of the zombies caused chaos and leaving blood-filled streets in their wake. Isis and Hawkman sent Billy to Atlantis to recapture the book. Hawkman's communicator beeped. "Did you get it?" 

"Yeah. I just sent it to Zordon. He's trying to come up with a way to defeat those things. I'm on my way over there now. Billy out." 

"Your days of terrorizing are over, ugly! Eat size nine!" Zack yelled, and did a flying kick alongside Robin. The two connected with the zombie's head, knocking it off. When this happened, the body collapsed, and then disappeared. 

"That's how we handle the zombies. Remove the head, it falls apart!" Trini yelled. 

"But what about the water golems... and THAT?!" Samantha Dean shouted. 

"Oh my God. Aquaman used a growth spell on himself!" Green Lantern yelled. 

"Well, we can't call the Zords, the golems will overwhelm you guys. What the hell do we do now?!" Jason yelled. 

Kimberly shouted, "Hey guys! Zordon just told me that any Ranger can take the size of a MegaZord for a brief period of time, but with that huge golem and Fish-face himself, two of us have to do it, but I kinda have my hands full at the moment." She was protecting a troop of Girl Scouts from zombies using her Power Bow. 

Jason bellowed, "I'll do it!" 

Phil added, "So will I!" 

Soon, the two were concentrating on their sources of power, and in seconds, both grew to the size of the ThunderMegazord. "Phil, you take care of the big monster, I'll take the Turncoat-Chicken of the Sea!" Jason shouted. 

The ultra golem was about to march into town and destroy everything in sight. Phil blocked it at every turn, making several kicks and punches, all make contact, but since the creature was made of water, they had little or no effect. 

"This is really getting me steamed. Wait. Steam. That's it! And since dragons were supposed to breathe fire... worth a shot." The Green Ranger concentrated hard, and a huge ball of fire materialized in front of him. "Hope you like spicy food, you son of a bitch!" he yelled, and hurled the fireball right at the golem, striking it's head, and having the desired effect, turning it into whisps of steam. In turn, with the big monster out of the way, the smaller monsters quickly evaporated, leaving only the zombies, which the Rangers and JLAers quickly took care of. 

Meanwhile, Jason was taking a real beating from Aquaman at first, but slowly but the upper hand. Each time Aquaman tried to thrust with his hook, Jason parried with his sword. "Man, why the hell are you doing this? You were a hero, once! Don't you give a damn about what you're doing?" 

"Hell, no, not for the past seven years! Your world is a rotting husk! No one here was worth risking my life for, so now I'm getting rid of this cancerous realm once and for all! Your world is pure trash!" Aquaman snarled. 

"Who said your world was a utopia? Wake up, damn you! Only one person is responsible for your life and your feelings.. YOU! Go sell that bullshit somewhere else, you stupid bastard!" 

"You young punk, you really think I give a damn anymore? Hell, no! None of you can stop me, and I will rid this world of land masses, and none of you can stop me. The only way to do that is to kill me! None of you can ever hope to have the guts to do that, ever!" 

"Wrong, I can do that. I have to stop you. I have to do this." Jason's voice lowered as he steeled himself for what he had to do next. Aquaman advanced on him. 

"Don't make me do this," Jason whispered. 

As Aquaman fired his harpoon-hook at the young hero, Red Ranger dived out of the way, weaving in and out of the line of fire with his Power Sword at the ready, driving it into Aquaman's rib cage, just below his heart. 

"I'm really... surprised. For a... lousy punk... Ranger, I didn't think... you had it in... gasp... you," a surprised Aquaman choked. 

"Wherever you wind up, I truly hope you receive your just due," Jason whispered as he prepared to deliver the final, killing blow. "I never wanted to do this, but if I don't, this world will never get another change. May God have forgiveness on you, because I don't think you'll get any here." With one swing, Jason beheaded Aquaman, and watched as his body fell into the sea. He then returned to normal size, and promptly took off his helmet and ran behind a tree, throwing up and crying. In minutes, Hawkman was at his side, along with Tommy, who was worried about his best friend. 

Hawkman looked at the Young Ranger. "Jason, all that I can tell you is that, hopefully, you can use this to help you one day. Believe me, this is something you never truly get over. It kills you inside, but you can't let it destroy you, not in this line of work." 

Tommy spoke up then, "He's right, Jason. You did what you had to do. It's over. You did the right thing." 

"No. This can never be called right. Never," Jason wept. 

* * *

**One Month Later**

Jason was outside of the Command Center, looking into the sky. The tears were gone, the self-loathing was nearly gone, along with an unknown hollow feeling. Only the guilt remained. 

He soon realized that Hawkman was behind him. "Did Phil make a decision about his powers yet?" 

"Yeah. He's decided it's not for him. His girlfriend's just come out of that coma, and she's recovering nicely, his career seems to be back on track, but he feels that being the Green Ranger would make her a target, and send his career right down the toilet. Zordon's got the coin now, but asked Phil to be a reserve member, just in case. He's performing at a comedy club in Dayton," Hawkman said. 

"You know something? I could use a good laugh right about now." 

"Still gets to you, doesn't it? Jason, remember, he crossed the line a long time ago. He had to be stopped. Your fellow Rangers could be plotting revenge against Aquaman right now, if he had gotten his way. There was no other way to handle the situation." 

"God, I wish there were. Do you think there will be anyone who remembers him the way he was? I mean, before he changed?" 

"I don't know. But his crimes were so hideous, almost worldwide genocide, that I doubt that anyone on this planet would ever look at him in a favorable light again." 

"Man. You're right. I just wish it made it easier. Now, let's go to that comedy club. I could use a few good laughs right now. Thanks." 

"Anytime. Now, come on, Jason. They're waiting for us." 

As they both headed inside, Jason started to feel better about himself and tried to forgive himself for what he had done. Not completely better, but getting there. 

[][1][][2][][3]

   [1]: jla2.html
   [2]: index.html
   [3]: jla4.html



	4. Redemptions

Redemptions

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Rangers not mine, they're Saban's. JLA, Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, and all other related heroes not mine, they're DC's Special thinks to Chris McIntyre, who wrote the original version of this tale, entitled: The Return of a Hero. This version is located at http://www.glcorps.org/f-hero.html if you would like to read this before you start this version._

Redemptions  
by: Carl Turner 

It had been two months since the entire Aquaman affair. Jason Lee Scott, the Red Ranger, was upset about the event, because he had killed the former Sea King. A week before, he and his girlfriend, Samantha Dean, the Purple Ranger, had called it quits, saying they weren't meant for each other. Those events combined, sent Jason into a deep depression. Sensing that he needed a change of scene, Kyle Rayner, Green Lantern, invited both him and Trini Kwan, the Yellow Ranger, to New York City to help Jason. 

Trini smiled as she saw the view of NYC from the top of the Empire State Building. Kyle had just finished the artwork for an ad campaign, so he decided to take his fellow JLAers sightseeing. While Trini was higher than a kite, Jason's spirits were still at an all time low. 

Trini spoke up then, "I know this sounds strange, but I'm hungry. Any place around here to get a really good chili dog?" 

"Maybe not a chili dog, Trini, but we could get some great lunch at Warriors about now," Kyle suggested. 

Jason asked "Doesn't Warriors belong to Guy Gardner?" 

"Yeah, it does, but Guy's pretty cool. If he ever was a total asshole, he sure has changed from that. Besides, they make the best double bacon cheeseburgers in the city. Let's go," Kyle responded. 

* * *

Within minutes, they were at Warriors, a super sports bar and restaurant, munching on mega nachos, waiting for lunch, and asking Guy a lot of questions, mainly about Hal Jordan, Kyle's predecessor as Green Lantern, when a beautiful woman in a sharp business suit came in, asking, "Had anymore bar fights lately, Guy?" 

"Nice seeing you too, Carol. Kyle, Trini, Jason, this is Carol Ferris, supersharp businesswoman and Hal's former lady. Carol, you already know Kyle. The two newcomers are Trini Kwan and Jason Lee Scott. They... help Kyle on occasion." Guy knew about the Rangers too, but was also sworn to keep their secret. "So, why are you in town, Carol?" 

"I'm trying to get a loan to restart Ferris Aircraft. Tom Kalmaku has designed an engine that could cut fuel consumption in half, and we want to produce and manufacture it together on a mass scale," Carol told them. 

"You got here just in time. It'll get dark soon, and this place will be completely swamped," Guy told her, pouring a drink. 

Jason asked, "Ms. Ferris, what was Hal Jordan really like? Kyle told us of all the times he went up against him, and that he was reminded of all the things he did as a hero, saving the world. That's all Trini and I know, legendary tales. How could he have changed so radically like that?" 

"Truthfully, Jason, I don't know what happened to him. I talked to Hal after Coast City had been destroyed, and he seemed to have put the whole thing behind him, but then again, Hal was never an easy man to figure out. I just can't believe... why are you asking this?" Carol asked the teen. 

Jason quickly turned away, saying, "Uh, I have my reasons, and I'd really rather not go into them right now." But soon, he, Trini, and Kyle asked each other the same question: How can only man change so drastically in a matter of minutes? 

Trini puzzled, "Carol said that he seemed to have put Coast City behind him. Why put himself through all of that garbage if he did?" 

"That's right. When I met the man, it sure didn't seem like he was the type of person who would make such an extreme change like that," Kyle wondered. 

But before the three could try to figure out any more of this, their communicators went off, followed by the voice of the Flash, saying, "Green Lantern, Superman needs your help in Metropolis as in YESTERDAY! Get there at once!" 

Trini spoke into the communicator, "Jason and I can help, Flash. We'll go too." 

"OK, Trini, you go with GL. Jason, Zordon wants you to come to the Command Center. He says it's important." 

* * *

"Jason, this is Ganthet. He is the last of a group of mentors called the Guardians of the Universe. They created the Green Lantern Corps. He needs your help in finding a certain person. You were the one he asked for, because both of you have incredible amounts of guilt, and you both truly believe in the heroic ideal." 

"Who are you looking for?" Jason asked. 

"Hal Jordan." 

Jason was in shock. 

* * *

Trini and Kyle had both transformed into the Yellow Ranger and Green Lantern, and were ready to fly to Metropolis, when they were both stopped by Guy, who was ready for action. "Neither of you are going without me! I want a piece of Extant after what he did to me during Zero Hour. He's going to get what's comin' to him!" 

* * *

Superman was in serious pain. Extant, who was basically time energy, was able to create Kryptonite chains, wrapping the Man of Steel in them tightly, smirking, "Did you actually think you had any chance of stopping me? ME?!? Really. Now, I can prolong your agony, or just kill you now. I can..." That was as far as he had gotten when he received a flying kick from the Yellow Ranger. In quick order, he was then attacked by the White, Purple, Blue, and Green Rangers. 

"Zordon thought you could use some help, so he got Phil to use the coin again," Tommy Oliver, the White Ranger, told her. 

Trini asked, "Where are Kim and Zack?" 

Samantha told her, "They're helping Wonder Woman on Themyscira. Rita's trying to capture the island, and no way are they gonna let that happen." 

"We could really use their help. Extant is not just gonna roll over, and... HE'S UP AGAIN, GUYS, BACK TO ACTION!" Trini yelled. 

Weapons ready, the Rangers promptly leaped back into battle. Phil had just freed Superman, and together, they tried to attack the fiend from all sides, when Extant let loose a sense-shattering blast of chronal energy, knocking almost all of the heroes unconscious, cheering, "Uhm, uhn, uhn, can't do thinks like that, gang. Now, let's end this farce, shall we, hmm?" 

Kyle and Guy shouted together, "Yeah, you son of a bitch, let's!" 

In seconds, Guy blasted Extant into the next building, leaped on top of him, and created a scimitar from his Vuldarian arm, shouting angrily, "You know, I never got the chance to repay you for what you did, almost ripping my guts out. don't worry, that'll seem tame compared to what I'm going to do to your damn ass!" But as Guy was about to play slice and dice with Extant, a weakened Superman grabbed his arm, saying, "I can't let you kill him, Guy." Unfortunately, that gave the villain enough time to blast all three heroes with a stream of energy. "Ah, well, so much for all that." 

* * *

Jason was in Silent Springs, Nev., with Ganthet. "I don't understand. How in the world did he survive the Sun-Eater? And, why me? I mean, why not guy, or one of Hal's friends. He doesn't even know me." 

"I have absolutely no idea how he survived that encounter, but as for why you are here, I believe you both can help each other. We are here." 

"A roadside diner? Hal? After all I've heard about him, I never would have expected anything like this. Ah, well, we won't get anywhere standing out here. Let's go inside." 

As the two walked inside, people pretended not to notice a 19 year old teen and a three-foot tall midget, thinking they were hallucinating. Both walked into the back where Jason asked, "Hal Jordan?" 

"Yes. What can I... Oh, no." 

In seconds, they were out back, where Jason told him about what was going on in Metropolis, quickly explaining, "I know who you used to be. You are the League's last hope." 

Ganthet took over, saying, "Extant is going to finish what you started, first, by destroying the heroes who stopped him." 

"And how does our young friend figure into all of this?" Hal asked. 

"Best if I just show you," Jason said, whipping out his morpher and yelling, "TYRANNOSAURUS!," transforming into the Red Ranger. 

Hal asked, "You want me to become a Power Ranger?" 

Ganthet said, "No. Time for you to become who you truly are." Then, in a flash of green, Hal had a power ring on his finger and was in his old uniform. -It feels good to wear this again, it feels right,- Hal thought. "But aren't you afraid that I'll try to destroy the universe again?" 

Ganthet answered, "No, that was not truly you. Do you remember just before you were exiled into space? A very powerful Quadrian being brought out your evil side with a mere touch. We all thought that the combined will of the Corps had driven the evil out of you. Instead, it drove itself deep down within you. Later, the tragedy of Coast City caused this to reassert itself with a vengeance. When we were merged, I tried to suppress this anger, but it was too strong. Your real self finally started to take control, and when the Sun-Eater finally drained your power, it also drained that evil." 

"But I destroyed the Corps, killed..." Hal started, but Jason took over by saying, "Man, what you did, it wasn't truly you. You weren't in control. It wasn't your fault. Unlike me." 

"Wrong, Jason. I saw that battle when it was broadcast on tv news. Aquaman could have very well killed you. The man had, like me, grown too powerful If he had gotten his way, this world would not exist if you hadn't stopped him. You did what you had to do to protect the planet. Now, let's get to Metropolis. We are needed there," Hal told the young hero. 

Ganthet handed Hal a Lantern battery, saying, "Here, you will need this." As Jason watched proudly, Hal placed the ring to the battery, and said his oath: __

_IN BRIGHTEST DAY, IN BLACKEST NIGHT,  
NO EVIL SHALL ESCAPE MY SIGHT,  
LET THOSE WHO WORSHIP EVIL'S MIGHT,  
BEWARE MY POWER, GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!_

* * *

Metropolis was like a war-torn battlefield. Flash, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Black Canary, Superman, Green Lantern (Kyle), and the Yellow, White, Purple, Blue, and Green Rangers were captured and taunted by Extant, who smiled, "Pity, I truly expected more from the World's Greatest Superheroes. Enjoy breathing, friends, you won't be doing it much longer. With all of you out of the way, I'll just destroy the earth. Too much work to rule. Jordan may have started this, but he was too much of an idiot to see this thing through." 

"Well, who in the hell declared you an Einstein, shithead?!" Jason yelled. 

"Ah, the elusive Red Ranger. Where are you, you young..." Extant was interrupted by three things: 1. A powerful kick to the jaw by Jason. 2. Jason's sword slicing his upper arm and lower thigh, causing him extreme pain. and 3. the sight of Hal Jordan... Green Lantern. Extant screamed in terror, "Do you really think that you and this ...relic can stop me? I'm more powerful than ever! I've caught Superman! No one can stop me, ever!" 

Hal smirked, "Extant, stay away from those old '50's comic books. They're rotting what's left of your brain. Now get this through your skull, I'm back, I don't live in the past anymore, and I have a responsibility to live up to starting with taking you out, no ifs, ands, or buts. Believe me, it ends here." 

Angrily, Extant tried to blast Hal with an energy stream. Dodging it with ease, Hal put up a shield that blocked a stream of yellow energy. "The new ring must be like Kyle's," Hal thought. Shooting off another bolt of ring energy, Hal knocked Extant off his feet. Meanwhile, as the two were fighting, three teleportation beams came in alongside Jason. Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, and Wonder Woman arrived, and helped Jason free the other heroes. 

Hal sent a ring beam right into Extant's very being. "Guess what? If you won't give up your power, I'll just have to take every bit of it that you have, like it or not!" As the energy drain started, Hal glowed a bright Green, bucking with pain. Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Wonder Woman, Kyle, Hawkman, Trini, and the other heroes rushed over to take some of the load off. Guy revived, and joined the team in their effort. Hal shouted to everyone, "We need to suppress his will. Everyone focus your willpower into one. One mind, one will. Just let your minds go with it. Let it go and relax. Just let it go on instinct." 

In a flash, Extant sat there in the form of an ordinary human, powerless, and they've won. Everyone ran up to Hal, asking him questions, most glad he's back, and a few wondering what he's up to. Jason smiled happily. He now feels he has atoned for what he has believed to be a fiendish crime. Hal, too, was pretty happy. He had realized that he had gotten a second chance to put his life back together. 

* * *

Two weeks later, Jason and Hal were both at the Watchtower. Hal just got a job as a test pilot for a new airline corporation based in Angel Grove. Jason asked him, "So, what are you going to do now, rejoin the League?" 

Hal thought about it and chuckled, "Maybe later. Not now. You know, Jason, hopefully we've both learned something here. We can't change what's happened in our past than we can change who we are. You've got to accept the past, and plan for the future, and be who you are." 

Jason looked at him and smiled, the first smile he had since Aquaman. "In other words, you just have to roll with it, right?" 

"Exactly. Just be who you were meant to be." 

"That's exactly what I plan to do. Come back inside. One thing I've learned about the Flash and your successor, both are total pizza fiends." 

"You go ahead. I'm gonna take a little space flight. See you later, Red Ranger." 

"Later, Green Lantern." 

In minutes, Hal had taken to the airless void of space. He loved flying like this. He meant everything he told Jason, and he was going to live by that, too. He's gotten his life back together, now to move into the future. 

He's Hal Jordan. 

He's Green Lantern. 

And he's back. 

[][1][][2][][3]

   [1]: jla3.html
   [2]: index.html
   [3]: jla5.html



	5. Heaven's What I Feel

Heaven's What I Feel

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Mighty Morphin Power Rangers don't belong to me (WAAH!). They belong to Saban. Wonder Woman isn't mine either (WAAAH!), DC owns her. Heaven's What I feel belongs to Gloria Estefan. That's all._

Heaven's What I Feel  
by: Carl Turner 

In the Watchtower Observation deck, an Amazon Princess was dealing with certain feelings concerning one of the newest members of the Justice League of America, in particular, Zack Taylor, the Black Ranger. 

"What am I thinking, he's only 18, still a kid for the most part, for Athena's sake! I can't have these feelings for him! He's got Angela. But, I can't help it, I... I am in... I can't even bring myself to say it, that's how wrong this is! If he ever found out, how will he react, what...." 

"Hey Diana! How's things?" Zack asked, somehow knowing what was on her mind. 

"Zack, we have to talk," Wonder Woman told him. 

* * *

An hour later, at the Angel Grove Youth Center, Wonder Woman, known as Diana Prince, was talking to Zack at the Rangers' usual table. "How did you know?" 

"I just had a hunch, the way you've started stumbling over words whenever I've asked you a question, turning your eyes away from me when I look at you. Diana, how do you feel about me. Really?" 

"Zack... I have never met anyone like you, adult or teen. I... I am... in... love with you. I've said it, and oddly enough, I expected both Aphrodite and Zordon to get together and blast me with a high grade lightning bolt. Still, you're only 19, and you already have Angela... or do you?" 

"Yeah. I finally managed to get her to see the real me. I've got this feeling that she's the one for me. Which brings us back to... you." 

"Yes it does. Zack, I've dealt with the wildest and the worst that this world has to offer, and not once have I flinched. Yet, this conversation is tying my stomach into knits." It was at this point, a new song came on the cd system. Gloria Estefan's 'Heaven's What I Feel.' 

"Figures," Diana said. 

"Diana... you actually... oh, man! Look, we're still human beings, no matter what this job we do convinces us otherwise. I've learned that it's ok to have these thoughts, but also to know when to talk to the other person about them." 

"Yes, but, Hera help me, I'm still afraid." 

"Of what?" 

"Of you, Zack. Of you. Because you are right here in the JLA, and so close..." 

"You don't trust yourself?" 

"That's the understatement of the year." 

"Look, Diana. No one knows what's going to happen to them, or how they're gonna feel about someone. You have half of the male population of the world falling over themselves for you. I've become your focus, for some reason. I'm flattered, but, I'm just a friend. But, because of this talk, maybe we can be better friends. A little closer than most, but still, good friends." 

As the two left the table, Diana told him, "Zack, you're very special. Angela's a lucky woman. Still, if she ever wrecks your heart..." 

"Hey, you never know. Come on. Tommy's probably wondering where we are." 

As Diana left the Youth Center with Zack, she knew he was right. No one could control how they would feel about someone. But, how you dealt with it, and what happened afterwards, that was in your hands. 

_Even if these feelings do fade away completely, I will always love you for this moment, Zack Taylor. You really are one of a kind_ Diana thought to herself as they headed for the JLA Teleportation Booth and back to the Watchtower. 

* * *

_ _

_Love sometimes ,can be like destiny  
There's no way to say forever  
You may not realize your dreams  
But lots of times, it's like the flowing wind  
It can take us to forever, sending us on silent wings  
But I have broken  
All the rules of love...  
I never dreamed that  
I could come this far....  
And now I'm lost in my emotions  
You're becoming my devotion  
There's nothing I can do  
To stop this love for you...  
I was not supposed to  
Fall in love with you  
I have someone else....  
Someone else is loving you  
And I was not supposed to let this love get through (let love get through)_

_So let me say for real....  
Heaven's what I feel  
When I'm with you...  
This feeling is forever  
It is forever...  
You make it feel like heaven  
My love is true when I'm with you  
How could I have  
Known that in your eyes  
(in your eyes)  
I would find the deepest answer  
To the questions of my heart  
And how could I have known  
That by your side  
(by your side)  
Was the light to fill the darkness  
And the shadows of my life  
But I have broken  
All the rules of love  
I never dreamed that I  
Could come this far  
And now I'm lost in my emotion  
You're becoming my devotion  
There's nothing I can do  
To stop this love for you...  
I was not supposed to  
Fall in love with you  
I have someone else....  
Someone else is loving you  
And I was not supposed to  
Let this love get through  
let love get through  
So let me say for real....  
Heaven's what I feel....  
When I'm with you....  
this feeling is forever  
you make me feel like heaven, my love is true, when I'm with  
Heaven....Heaven...  
Is what I feel  
When Were together  
Heaven....Heaven...  
Just look in my eyes and  
You'll see it's the truth.....  
I was not supposed to  
Fall in love with you  
I have someone else....  
And Someone else is loving you  
And I was not supposed to  
Let this love get through  
let love get through  
So let me say for real....  
Heaven's what I feel  
When I'm with you...  
  
_

[][1][][2][][3]

   [1]: jla4.html
   [2]: index.html
   [3]: jla6.html



	6. MMPR/JLA Bylaws & Membership

MMPR/JLA Bylaws and Membership

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and all associated... OH PLEASE! Rangers are Saban's, JLA is DC's. Is this really necessary? No action here, this is a summary of the MMPR/JLA bylaws and membership. This is since Redemptions, not the official DCUniverse or the official MMPR universe._

MMPR/JLA Bylaws and Membership by: C.A. Turner 

Part One : Bylaws and Charter 

First priority : Establish the purpose and goals of the team. 

To protect the universe from the threat of evil, Earthborn, or alien. The Justice League, including the Rangers, operates in the best interest of the universe, and tries to avoid political confrontations. 

The JLA, including Ranger members, are official recognized by the General Assembly of the United Nations. This allows them to travel and operate freely within any UN member nation without the hassle of passports and visas. 

The JLA receives most of its funding from a trust fund that was established by the Wayne Foundation of Gotham City. 

To be considered for membership, an applicant or an invited individual had to be a full-time crimefighter, with at least a year's distinguished public service. (NOTE: The active membership has the power to waive any and all of these requirements by unanimous vote on a case-by-case basis.) 

Each member is awarded a Signal Device, a membership card, and a plastic identity card. All new members have their bio-patterns punched into the JLA computer, which handles the Oan transporter system in both the JLA satellite and the JLA Watchtower. All members are granted free access to the League's current headquarters, including full living quarters in the satellite, and a free $1,000,000 life insurance policy compliments of the United Nations. Active membership also allowed its recipients full voting privileges. 

Members are required to attend regular meetings. Any member, including the Rangers, who is forced to miss a regular meeting is require to file a videotaped excuse. In addition, each member is required to participate in the cleaning and maintenance of the League headquarters. 

Any member requesting a leave of absence is required to file a 96-hour advanced notice in order to give the current chairman time to contact alternatives. At the moment, there are only three, Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, and the Huntress, but soon, the League, including the Rangers, will embark on recruiting alternate members. Among these are possibly the Power Rangers Zeo. 

Normally, the bylaws require that all new members immediately reveal their day-to-day identities to their fellow Leaguers, but in the case of the Power Rangers, one of the rules is that they NEVER reveal their identities to anyone. However, Zordon made an exception in this case, and this was the one time that the Rangers were allowed to tell others who they really are. Alternates are not bound by this clause. 

With the exception of the Rangers, because of their teenage lives outside of their heroic personas, each active member takes regular turns manning the advanced surveillance equipment aboard the satellite or at the Watchtower, serving a 24-hour shift, two-third of which were spent directly monitoring the equipment. Members who missed shifts were required to contact their own replacements. 

The person on monitor duty is essentially a sophisticated sentry. If that person detects a crime or a disaster, that person would summon the appropriate Leaguers, and dispatch them to deal with the crisis. 

The JLA assigns each active member a month in the upcoming two calendar years, during which that person would serve as JLA chairman, with some member taking multiple monthly assignments in order to fill the gaps. The chairman's main duties are to conduct the regular meetings and coordinate all JLA activities during that month. 

Any member who formally resigns from the league automatically severed all ties with the team. Thus far, with this team, no one has seen fit to do that, but if anyone does do that, he cannot be reinstated. 

The original charter included a clause that allowed the active membership to dissolve the JLA by unanimous vote. Later, the charter was expanded to include a passage that allows the current chairman to disband the League at will, a clause that was invoked by Aquaman when he disbanded the team and replace with them a group of inadequate, egotistical, hard-headed... (SLAP!) Thanks, I needed that. Where was I? Oh yeah! This clause, given the events that led up to When Heroes Fall, was wisely thrown out when the JLA reorganized. In any case, ownership of any and all JLA property would revert to the Wayne Foundation in the event of Dissolution. Fortunately, this doesn't look like that is going to happen soon. 

With the addition of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the Justice League of America is now a recognized power on Eltare, Phaedos, and other worlds. More secrets and powers for the vastly increased team will soon reveal themselves in the near future. 

Membership 

Zachary David Taylor (Black Ranger)  
Power Source : Mastodon  
Weapon : Power Axe  
Dinozord : Mastodon  
Thunderzord : Lion  
Powers : Enhanced agility, speed, strength, invulnerability  
Personality : Lively, vibrant, joyful, a good friend, strong sense of justice, outrageous sense of humor.  
(Although, if he met Blue Beetle, even Zack would have a hard time with his jokes.)  
Date joined : February 22, 1996  
Membership : 1996 - present 

Kimberly Anne Hart (Pink Ranger)  
Power Source : Pterodactyl  
Weapon : Power Bow  
Dinozord : Pterodactyl  
Thunderzord : Firebird  
Powers : Same as Zack's  
Personality : Love of adventure, fiercely loyal to friends and family, realistic, has no pretensions, hates pettiness, a good heart, believes in the inner goodness of people, optimistic.  
Date joined : February 22, 1996  
Membership : 1996-present 

Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger)  
Power Source : Saber-Tooth Tiger  
Weapon : Power Daggers, Power Chakram  
Dinozord : Saber-Tooth Tiger  
Thunderzord : Griffin  
Powers : See Black Ranger  
Personality : Idealistic, honorable, calm, peaceful, spiritual, fearless, and loving  
Date joined : February 22, 1996  
Membership : 1996-present 

Thomas Kenneth Oliver (White Ranger)  
Power Source : White Tiger  
Weapon : Power Sabre (Saba)  
Dinozord (as Green Ranger) : Dragonzord, now White Dragonzord  
Thunderzord : Tigerzord  
Powers : Increased endurance, slight magical ability.  
Other powers : See Black Ranger's. Personality : Courageous, heroic, moody at times, dark, determined, loyal  
Date joined : February 22, 1996  
Membership : 1996-present 

Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger)  
Power Source : Tyrannosaurus  
Weapon : Power Sword  
Dinozord : Tyrannosaurus  
Thunderzord : Red Dragon  
Powers : See Black Ranger  
Personality : A natural leader, confident, inspiring, honorable, dedicated  
Date joined : February 22, 1996  
Membership : 1996-present 

Samantha Elyse Dean (Purple Ranger)  
Power Source : Stegasaurus  
Weapon : Power Slings  
Dinozord : Stegasaurus  
Thunderzord : Medusa  
Powers : See Black Ranger  
Personality : Free-spirited, outrageous, dedicated, loud, honest, optimistic  
Date joined : February 22, 1996  
Membership : 1996-present 

William James Cranston (Blue Ranger)  
Power Source : Triceratops  
Weapon : Power Lance  
Dinozord : Triceratops  
Thunderzord : Unicrn  
Powers : See Black Ranger  
Personality : Highly intelligent, reserved, shy, logical, fair, inventive  
Date joined : February 22, 1996  
Membership : 1996-present 

Wonder Woman (Princess Diana, aka Diana Prince)  
Weapons : Bracelets that can deflect bullets, lasers, etc., a razor sharp tiara, a golden lasso that compels anyone ensnared to tell the truth  
Powers : Superspeed, superstrength, power of flight, wisdom of Athena  
Personality : Caring, understanding, bright, optimistic, daring, warrior's soul  
Created League with other members : May 18, 1994  
Membership : 1994-present 

The Batman (Bruce Wayne)  
Weapons : Utility belt with different items needed for certain occasions, Batmobile  
Abilities : Olympic-level athlete, Highly skilled tactician  
Personality : Dark, intense, arrogant, intelligent, moody, strong sense of justice  
Created League with other members : May 18, 1994  
Membership : 1994-present 

Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)  
Weapon : Power ring that can make his very thoughts reality  
Abilities : Unlimited willpower, top fighter, pilot  
Personality : Fearless, honest, thoughtful, cocky, daring  
Date rejoined : June 2, 1996  
Membership : 1996-present 

Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner)  
Weapon : Power Ring that can make his very thought reality  
Abilities : Amazing imagination, developing will  
Personality : Brash, outrageous, artistic, unconventional  
Created League with other members : May 18, 1994  
Membership : 1994-present 

Hawkman : (Kater Hol)  
Weapons : cestus, mace, Gravitron pistol, anti-gravity belt that allows him to fly, wings to navigate  
Abilities : Highly skilled fighter, knowledgeable tactician, peacemaker, police training  
Personality : Introspective, spiritual, intellectual, less than social  
Date joined : November 2, 1994  
Membership : 1994-present 

Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance)  
Powers : Sonic beam (known as the Canary Cry)  
Weapons : Hidden daggers  
Abilities : Master of several forms of the martial arts, notably, judo and karate  
Personality : Friendly, protective, blunt, to the point, sarcastic, stubborn  
Date joined : June 15, 1994  
Membership : 1994-present 

The Flash (Wally West)  
Powers : Faster than light superspeed, vibrate through solid items, air control, lends speed to other items in motion  
Personality : impatient, wild, adventurous, funny  
Created League with other members : May 18, 1994  
Membership : 1994-present 

Hawkwoman (Shayera Thal)  
Weapons : cestus, Gravitron pistol, shuriken, anti-gravity belt that allows her to fly, wings to navigate  
Abilities : Superior fighter, police training, anti-terrorist training  
Personality : short-tempered, does not live with restrictions, strong sense of duty, slight sense of humor, sarcastic  
Date joined : November 2, 1994  
Membership : 1994-present 

Robin (Timothy Drake)  
Weapons : bo staff, sling, utility belt abilities, master fighter, expert computer hacker, developing detective skills  
Personality : Inquisitive, daring, intelligent, open to most new ideas  
Date joined : April 6, 1994  
Membership : 1994-present 

Isis (Andrea Thomas)  
Powers : Controls the elements of Earth. (In Egyptian mythology, Isis was the goddess of nature.)  
Abilities : Growing fighting skill, mediator, expert with most weapons  
Personality : calm, nurturing, logical, straightforward, desire to learn  
Date joined : December 22, 1994  
Membership : 1994-present

Superman (Clark Kent)  
Powers : Superstrength, superspeed, invulnerability, long-range hearing, long-rage vision, flight  
Abilities : writer, reporter, scholar  
Personality : straightforward, no-nonsense, strong sense of duty, strong sense of decency, high moral fiber, dedicated  
Created League with other members : May 18, 1994  
Membership : 1994-present 

There is no doubt that the JLA's membership may grow in the future, and they will gain new allies, and foes. Hopefully, this series will keep you up to date on those developments, as well as the possibilities of the Zeo, Lightstar, Geo Rangers, and the Thundercats (not what you think) coming aboard as allies in the near future. 

[][1][][2][][3]

   [1]: jla5.html
   [2]: index.html
   [3]: jla7.html



	7. Avengers Zeo Part One: Pink, Yellow, Blu...

Avengers Zeo 1: Pink, Yellow, Black and Blue

**_Disclaimer: _**_Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin and Zeo, don't belong to me (I wish!) They belong to Saban. DC heroes, JLA, and all related items don't belong to me either (Damn!) DC comics owns them. The Avengers, John Steed, Emma Peel, Purdey, and Mike Gambit aren't mine either (I can't get a break!) Luminere owns them. This is my first 2-parter, but it is also a self-contained story. Here we go..._

Avengers Zeo, Part One:  
Pink, Yellow, Black and Blue  
by: Carl Turner 

Zordon scanned the intergalactic dimensions, always looking for new forces of power to use in the fight against evil. On this session, he rediscovered a very potent, powerful source. Alpha 5 was on hand when he found it. "Alpha! I've found the Zeo Crystals scattered throughout three eras. Two in this era, two back in the sixties, and two in the seventies. Contact the Rangers and some of the Leaguers. We could use their help in this endeavor." 

* * *

At this time, Tommy Oliver, Samantha Dean, Jason Lee Scott, and Billy Cranston were helping two new students, Tanya Sloan and Adam Park, adjust to their surroundings, Angel Grove High School. Tanya in particular, seemed to be nervous about starting the school year in a new school. 

"It's still all so strange, nothing that I know about this place. I'm glad that you and your friends have helped us so far," Adam told them. 

Tommy spoke up, "Believe me, I know what it's like, being the new kid. You'll find your way around here." 

They were soon joined by three other new students, Kat Hillard, Rocky DeSantos, and David Trueheart, Tommy's brother. Kat asked, "How did you all come to be such good friends? I mean, you all seem so different for such a close-knit group." 

Jason was about to speak when their communicators went off, followed by Zordon's voice. "Rangers, teleport to the Command Center right away, and bring your five new friends here as well, for this also concerns them as well. This is of the utmost important." This was after school was over for the day, so no one was concerned about cutting class. 

Tanya asked, "What was that all about, and who was that?" 

Jason just smiled and said, "You have to see it to truly believe it." Holding on to their new friends, they teleported out. 

* * *

In seconds, all nine teens were at the Command Center, joined by Trini Kwan, Zachary Taylor, Kimberly Hart, and six Justice Leaguers, Batman, Robin, Flash, Wonder Woman, and two Green Lanterns : Kyle Rayner, the newest GL, and Hal Jordan, who had recently returned to action. They were soon joined by Black Canary and Isis. Rocky was truly shocked by all of this. "Uh, Tommy, what's going on here?" 

Tommy went straight to the point. "Well, guys, the truth is, we're the Power Rangers. As for why Zordon had us bring you here, I have no idea." 

Zordon's boomed just then. "Rangers, your friends were called to become part of the Ranger team. I have recently discovered a great source of power known as the Zeo Crystal. It has been broken into seven shards, and scattered throughout three time ears : the 1960's, the 1970's, and today. Recent tracking puts the pink and yellow shards in London, England, 1966, and the blue and black shards in the same place, this time in 1976. If Rita and Zedd get their hands on these, it could mean disaster for the Earth, and the known universe. We cannot allow that to happen." 

"Hal and Kyle can get us into both eras, no problem. But why were Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, and David brought here?" Trini asked. 

"Because, they must be asked if they want to assume this power, and become a 2nd Ranger force, known as the Zeo Rangers," Zordon told them. 

"Wait a minute, do we know these five kids can handle this sort of power? I mean, how will they be able to handle themselves in a fight?" a concerned Flash asked. 

"I know, because I've seen Rocky and Adam in practice for various tournaments, and from sparring with them on occasion. They're both good," Jason vouched. 

"Kat and Tanya also have the same potential. We can trust them took," spoke Trini. 

"I've gotten to know David very well this summer. I know he'd make a damn good Ranger," Tommy replied. 

"And all five can handle stressful situations. Remember that earthquake in Stone Canyon? They handled emergency situations, helping the homeless, medical assistance, almost anything. If anyone deserves to be Rangers, these five do," Billy revealed. 

Tanya asked, "How did you know all that?" 

Billy told her, "Remember when the Blue Ranger came along with Superman to help out with the relief efforts?" 

"You're the Blue Ranger?" 

"Exactly." 

Zordon then spoke up once again. "Rangers, our five new allies must know of the three rules that Rangers must follow: 

"1. Never use your powers for personal gain. 

"2. Never enter a battle unless the forces of evil escalate it, and 

"3. Always keep your identity secret. No one must ever know you are Power Rangers." 

"You got it!" Rocky shouted. 

"Always!" Adam declared. 

"We'll always keep your secret," Tanya declared. 

"You can count on us," David added. 

"And we will never betray you," Kat said firmly. 

Samantha broke in. "When do we get started, Zordon?" 

"As soon as you morph. Alpha and I will explain all about what we do to our five new allies. Good luck, and may the power protect you," Zordon said. 

"OK, guys, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Tommy yelled. 

"MASTODON!" 

"PTERODACTYL!" 

"TRICERATOPS!" 

SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" 

"TIGERZORD!" 

"STEGASAURUS!" 

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" 

Batman spoke up, "Black, Pink, White, and Yellow Rangers will come with Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Hal Jordan, and myself into the 1966 period." 

"And the Red, Purple, and Blue Rangers will come with Flash, Robin, Isis, and myself into 1976," Kyle spoke up. 

"All right people, let's do it!" Isis yelled. In a matter of moments, two green flashes of light covered the two groups, and soon, they were gone. 

* * *

**Downtown London : 1966:**

As the flash of green light died down, the eight time-traveling heroes promptly got to work in searching for the pink and yellow shards of the Zeo crystal when a rather portly, well-dressed man in his early 40's was being chased by three street punks, and five creatures the Rangers knew all too well. 

"Heads up, PUTTIES!" Kimberly yelled. 

"And they're after that man! He must have found one of the shards! We gotta get him to safety and get those creeps off his back!" Wonder Woman shouted. 

Soon, the battle was raging on. Zack and Kimberly took the man to safety and stayed with him while Tommy, Trini, and Batman trashed putties left and right. Black Canary and Hal Jordan (Green Lantern) took to the young toughs who were with the putties and nailed them with well-placed punches and kicks. 

Goldar had also appeared, and truthfully expected to do battle with Tommy or Jason, and take both shards. Instead, he found himself about to receive a major beating from Wonder Woman. The winged ape was definitely outclassed in every way, and quickly retreated. "This isn't over yet, Amazon!" he snarled, before leaving in a flash of golden fire. 

"Are you all right, sir?" Kimberly asked. 

"Yes, I am, thanks to you and your friends, but I must get this to Steed," he told them. 

Both Zack and Kimberly had bolts of realization. "Of course! Steed! He's talking about John Steed! Oh man, this is like fantasy of mine, to actually work with him and Emma Peel!" Zack squealed with joy. 

Batman had overheard this conversation. "Of course! 1966! If I may ask your name?" 

"I am Professor Emil Vasil. Can any of you oddly dressed people get me in touch with him?" 

"We seem to be only one block from his place, 13 Stable Mews. Let's go!" Zack said, definitely overjoyed. 

* * *

Soon, the heroes were at 13 Stable Mews, where Zack quickly rang the doorbell. Kimberly quickly though, "How do we explain ourselves? I mean, we just can't go up to him and say, 'Hi, we're from the future, 30 years from now, and we need your help in finding a pink crystal shard and a yellow crystal shard, so we can use them to save the universe.'?" 

"Why not? From what I've read about them, they've dealt with much wilder things than this," Black Canary told her. 

Right then, the door opened, and in five seconds, Zack was in love. A beautiful, cultured woman answered the door. Deep blue eyes, clear, silky skin, and a lilting voice, plus long, chocolate brown hair, she would be called an 'English Rose.' However, she wore a black-leather outfit with matching boots. "Hello, you're a little early for beggars' eve, aren't you?" 

"Uhm, this is going to seem pretty wild, but we are from the future, 30 years to be exact, and we're here looking for two crystal shards, pink and yellow. These are very important to the safety and well-being of Earth's future," Tommy said rather bluntly. 

"Come in, please. And before anyone asks, that story sounds so bizarre, no one could have made it up, it has to be true. Just a second, I'll fetch Steed. By the way, I am Mrs. Emma Peel. Please, sit down." 

Only two minutes had passed, when Mrs. Peel returned, with a well-dressed, seemingly well-cultured English Gentleman. Zack was the first to shake his hand. "Mrs. Peel tells me you are from the future. You are..." 

"The Justice League of America. We are looking for two shards of crystal called the Zeo Crystal. But first, this gentleman was being pursued by some very evil putties and some street punks," Wonder Woman told him. 

"Emil! How are you, old boy! I see you've gotten yourself on the spot again. What can I do to help?" Steed asked. 

Vasil told them, "I must get my plans to the Yanks in America, but as for those crystal shards, I think I have found them." He opened a large valise, and pulled out a yellow, long, crystalline shard, at the top this symbol : = 

"The second Zeo shard!" Trini shouted. 

"Thank you, professor. Now we have to find the pink shard. But, it seems you need help in getting the professor to the States. How can we help?" Zack asked without any hesitation. 

"No doubt the airports will be watched by our enemies, your putties, and the people after the Professor's papers. Steed, I have a plan, and these young people can help us pull it off. Can we depend on your assistance?" Mrs. Peel asked. 

"Of course!" the four Rangers shouted. 

"You've got it," Green Lantern and Black Canary added. 

"What do we do first?" Wonder Woman asked. 

* * *

Two hours later, the professor was at the airport, awaiting his flight, when a large group of toughs, led by a sneering fiend named Perov, started toward him, determined to stop him. At that moment, a group of screaming pop fans, led by Kimberly, Trini, and Black Canary cut them off. Zack and Tommy, dressed as a rock and roll duo, the object of the screaming fans, also added to the mass of confusion, which soon included Mrs. Peel, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern, as British paparazzi, snapping cameras, flashbulbs going off, blinding the hit men long enough to get Vasil out of harm's way. Batman quickly got him to a private car, where Steed quickly got the professor to a waiting private plane, and soon, he was safely on his way to the states, while the heroes took out the group of friends. Steed looked at all the unconscious would-be-killers, and smiled. "Not bad. Jolly good, in fact." 

Mrs. Peel spoke, "You said you were also looking for a pink crystal? I think I found it. Take a look." She then produced a shimmering pink crystalline shard with an oval at the top of it. 

"That's it! Thanks," Kimberly smiled. 

"You've really helped us out quit a lot. Thank you," Wonder Woman told the super agents. 

"Hey, you helped us out, too. If you're ever back this way, timewise..." Mrs. Peel told them. 

"Actually, Mrs. Peel and I have some vacation time stored up. If you wouldn't mind...?" Steed asked. 

"Sounds good to us!" Tommy smiled. 

After a quick phone call to their superiors, John Steed and Emma Peel joined the heroes traveling back to 1996, Mrs. Peel asking, "Why do you wear those strange helmets?" 

* * *

**Meanwhile... Downtown London, 1976**

As the green flash cleared, Jason quickly spoke up, "We'd better start looking for the blue and black crystal shards. Zordon did say that Rita and Zedd would be looking for the Zeo crystal shards as well." 

"Is it me, or does it seem that Zedd's heart isn't in his evildoing these days? I mean, it's almost as if, well, it's not really him doing these things. Like Zedd would rather not be doing this," Flash mused. 

"You're right. I'll ask Zordon about it when we get back. Meanwhile, let's get our minds back to the task at hand," Isis told them. 

Screaming people interrupted their train of thought. "Looks like trouble's followed us here! Let's get to work!" Samantha bellowed. 

In seconds, they saw the cause of the screams. A group of bird-like humanoids, called Tengas, were trashing Trafalgar Square, making their way towards what was once called 'Carnaby Street.' 

"Hold it, bird-brains," Robin and Jason shouted as one. 

Spinning their heads around, the Tengas attacked the young heroes, but as they did, a young woman in a Triumph '76 Roadster stopped her car, leaped into the fight, kicking the Tengas in a very sensitive area, causing them extreme pain. Billy noticed this, and then a lightbulb went off in his head. "This woman, I've read about her, in the JLA Files. Glad she came along, we could really use her help." 

Within seconds, with the young woman's help, the putties were chased away, and soon, they started their search for the Zeo blue and black crystal shards. 

"Thanks for your help. I'm Isis, this is Flash, Robin, Red Ranger, Purple Ranger, Green Lantern, and Blue Ranger. That was a risky thing you did, please try not do anything like that again, OK?" 

"Uh, Isis, it's in her job description. She's one of England's top agents, working under Steed. Am I correct?" Billy quickly corrected her. 

"That's right! How did you know that?" the woman asked. 

"We're from the future. You are known as Purdey, right?" 

"Yes. Steed is away right now. Why are you here? From the future, you say?" 

Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) finally spoke up. "Yes, and we're looking for two particular crystal shards, one blue, one black. Have you seen anything like that around today, have you?" 

"Not today. But, I am on my way to check out a crash in Hereford. Two weird meteorites crashed near a pasture. Gambit is already out there," Purdey said. 

"Mike Gambit," Samantha asked. 

"That's the one." 

Robin said, "Well, then, let's go! Those may be our shards." 

Soon, at Hereford, however, they and Mike Gamit were fighting more Tengas, doing their level best to keep them from getting their claws on the meteorites. "Lightning Strike!" Isis bellowed. In seconds, lightning bolts struck the bird-creatures, deep frying them. Flash and Green Lantern nailed even more of them, Flash sent them flying into a ring-created vise, smashing them totally. Jason and Samantha trashed their tengas by using a double play that they had no idea would be used. In seconds, those Tengas were trashed. Robin and Gambit beat the hell out of the last few Tengas, leaving Purdey and Billy to check on the meteorites. "It's them! The Blue and black Zeo Crystal shards! We've gotta get them back, now!" Billy shouted. 

"Billy, are you sure those are them?" Samantha asked. 

"Take a look," Billy told her. 

The blue crystalline shard had a triangle at its top, while the black shard had at its apex, a rectangle. 

"Just what was all of this about?" Gambit asked. 

"The well-being of our planet in the future. We'd better be going back now, thanks again," Robin told them. 

With both the blue and black shards in their possession, the green light rose over the seven heroes, and when it faded, they had vanished, returning to their own time. 

* * *

Just before both teams returned, the Command Center was soon under attack from a putty squad, intent on destroying the Center. Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, and David waded into the putties, and their leader, Rito Revolto, by first slamming the putties into each other, then tricking Rito into a anti-gravity room in the center, making him helpless. 

Kat grinned. "Gotcha!" 

"NOOO!" Rito moaned. 

"Well done, Zeo Rangers. Return to the Command Center, the other teams are returning from their missions, hopefully with the shards," Zordon's voice boomed. In seconds, they returned to the base, where two flashes of green soon faded, and fifteen heroes and two British agents. 

Alpha gaped. "Who..." 

Mrs. Peel was totally awestruck by what she saw, and mind you, hardly anything ever shakes her cool. Steed, although just as stunned, still kept an air of nonchalance. That is, until he saw the warp tube, and Zordon. 

"Thank you both for your assistance, Mr. Steed," Zordon began. 

"Just Steed, that's sufficient." Nothing ever surprised John Steed for long. 

Mrs. Peel had also regained her composure. "Tell us more about these... supervillains, and what you have to do to stop them. They seem like another bunch of these '...Tomorrow, the world!' maniacs we're always fighting." 

"I feel that I must tell you, when you returned to your own timeline, you won't remember much of anything of this period. That said, we welcome you to 1996, and value your help," Zordon spoke up. 

"Glad to be of help, old boy," Steed returned. 

Jason looked over at both Zack and Kimberly. Both totally were soaking in every word the two British superagents said. _A serious case of hero worship here!_ he thought to himself, before telling Zordon, "Isis brought up that Lord Zedd doesn't seem to be as into his evil ways as before. It's almost as if he wants us to stop him." 

"Hmm... I've heard that this might be the cast. If it's true, then there may be a chance to return Zedd to the side of good. I will have to look into this futher. Meanwhile, the remaining shards, red and purple must be found." 

"What about the gold shard?" Trini asked. 

"Trey, prince of Triforia, has that shard. He uses it to fight off evil forces on his planet as the Gold Ranger. Since he was successful in this, he is coming here to aid us in our fight," Zordon told them. 

Wonder Woman looked relieved. "Good, 'cause I have a feeling that very soon, things will get pretty rotten real fast, and we're going to need all the help we can get." 

At that moment, on the dark side of the moon, in a beat-up old winnebago, Rita Repulsa was pondering all that had happened in her life that had gone completely wrong in the past five months. Actually, they started almost a whole year before, when she and Lord Zedd tried to first destroy the connection to the Morphin Grid, thus ending the Power Rangers once and for all. However, Superman ended those plans when he caught Rito trying to sabotage the Zords. That plan was truly the beginning of the downward spiral, and from that point on, Rita tried to include the possibility of him or some other meddling superhero interfering, for all the good it did her. The last six months have been the worst, with the Rangers joining the Justice League, then having their castle headquarters destroyed by Flash, Green Lantern, and the White Ranger, who then hauled them all off to the intergalactic police, then coming back and finding the JLA had installed their new Watchtower HQ in place of their castle, now Zedd didn't seem to have the heart to go on with any evildoing whatsoever, almost as if he wanted it to just be over and done with. "We really have to talk, Zedd. I want to..." Rita started, but then a sudden twinge of fear came over her, and soon began to take over her entire being. "I guess that will have to wait. I... I think we're in trouble!" 

Zedd was alternating between anger and a feeling that could be best described as an 'I-don't-give-a-damn-anymore.' "What the hell is wrong now?" he snarled. 

Rita gasped, "The Machine Empire is coming!" 

[][1][][2][][3]

   [1]: jla6.html
   [2]: index.html
   [3]: jla8.html



	8. Avengers Zeo Part Two: Red, Gold, & Purp...

Avengers Zeo 2: Red, Gold, and Purple

**_Disclaimer:_**_ No, I don't have the rights to Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, Jamie Zedden, Leslie Zedden, Larry Zedden, Justice League of America, the Avengers, John Steed, & Emma Steed don't belong to me at all. MMPR, PRZ, belong to Saban, Inc., JLA belongs to DC comics, Jamie Zedden, Leslie and Larry Zedden, and the majority of this storyline belong to Ellen Brand (Thanks go to Ellen for allowing me to use her characters and the storylines from 'Things Left Undone' and 'Two of Hearts' in this tale.) and the Avengers, Steed and Mrs. Peel belong to Luminere. Part 2 (Conclusion) coming up..._

Avengers Zeo, Part Two : Red, Gold, and Purple  
by : C.A. Turner 

"What the hell is wrong now?" Zedd snarled. 

Rita gasped, "The Machine Empire is coming!" 

* * *

Signals blared like mad in the Command Center, and soon all attention was on what Zordon had to say. "Rangers, we must prepare for the coming of the evil Machine Empire." 

Hal Jordan asked, "Machine Empire?" 

"Yes, Green Lantern. They were created by an evil scientist/dictator to help him rule his domain, but they soon took over, and had him destroyed." 

"Soon, they were ruling this domain, and soon intended to slowly take control of the entire universe." 

"Zordon, wait! How come we haven't heard of this 'Machine Empire?'" Robin asked with a lot of disbelief. 

"Batman advised his young partner, "The universe has countless galaxies and zones, so there's no logical way of covering them all. Besides, Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd were running around for five years before we heard of them, and they were causing all sorts of havoc for the Power Rangers." 

Zordon continued, "When he created them, he made them out of cold steel and iron, rendering Rangers helpless against them, so wizards in the M-51 Galaxy, along with scientists created the Zeo crystal, which behaved like science, allowing the wielders of its power to fight the machines, even though it was powered by magic." 

"Magic?" Tommy Oliver asked. 

"Yes. You see, the Morphin Grid is the source of power humans call magic, and it underlies all of the universe. It can be tapped by those magicians with the talent to do that, and is part of every known race in creation. The Power is a part of all things, except one, cold iron, which disrupts and repels the Power, which is why, in Earth legends, cold iron is a barrier to magic. And all places feel the pull of the Power. Iron is one of those extremely rare materials in the universe, and in a very, very few places, it is found in large quantities, and usually those planets are almost totally divorced from the Power, although not completely, proof of which being the Olympian Gods who created the Amazons." 

Wonder Woman rose an eyebrow upon hearing this news. 

Zordon resumed, "The Morphin power is magic, where the Zeo Crystal is not. It is rooted in the intersection between magic and technology, containing some magic, but it follows the rules of science." 

Batman looked at Zordon. "You have to admit, this does seem a little far-fetched, but, from what I've seen with the JLA, it does seem possible." 

Jason asked, "When do you think that the Machine Empire will arrive in this system?" 

"Hard to say. On the plus side, we are receiving some help from the Gold Ranger. He is coming to help stop the Machine Empire, but we still need to find the red and purple shards. With the Machine Empire arriving, we need to activate the Zeo Ranger team as soon as possible," Zordon stated very plainly. 

"Just who is this 'Machine Empire' composed of, anyway?" Emma Peel asked. 

Zordon directed everyone's attention toward the viewing globe. "This is King Mondo, he is the main force behind the power of the empire. With him his wife, Queen Machina, almost as evil as her husband, and their youngest son, Prince Sprocket, who is very eager to step into his father's shoes." 

Zack Taylor asked, "Youngest son?" 

"Mondo has an older son, Prince Gasket, who married an archrival's daughter, Archerina, and has been estranged from the family ever since. And these are Klank and Orbus, footmen to the throne. This composes the entire Machine Empire. We must all be prepared for their arrival, so we can stop them, once and for all, permanently." 

Kimberly Hart spoke, "Until then, we just have to keep an eye out, huh?" 

"Exactly. Be careful, Rangers, and keep looking for the red shard," Zordon told everyone. 

* * *

An hour later, Jason was running, making his rounds through the park. Usually this helped him think a lot better, and the past six months had given him a lot to think about. First, helping the Justice League of America on a case, then becoming one of their newest members, afterwards having to do Aquaman away, something he had nightmares about still, and just recently, an act that seemed to redeem that act, helping Hal Jordan forgive himself enough to return to action as Green Lantern. Now, the Machine Empire was coming, and he and the other Morphin Power Rangers, along with their JLA teammates, had to be prepared, along with legendary superspies, John Steed and Emma Peel, who timetraveled from 1966 simply for a new experience. 

His mind now completely swamped, he sat down under a tree to enjoy the beauty of the day, and to take his mind off things. 

"Is this a private party, or can anyone join?" an unfamiliar, sweet voice asked. Jason opened his eyes to see a girl he had never met before standing in front of him, standing. 

"Pull up a root, and sit down," he replied, gesturing off to his left. "I don't remember seeing you around here before." 

"No, I just moved here Friday. I start school here next Monday." 

Jason couldn't help looking at her. she was striking, but not conventionally pretty. Her features, certainly pleasant, but were far too strong. Her hair was a brilliant red, the color of autumn leaves, and her eyes were a smoky hazel. Her height stunned him most of all, for when she sat down next to him, he saw that she was almost an inch shorter than Kimberly, standing only about 5'1". "I'm Jason. Jason Scott. What's your name?" 

"Jamie Zedden. I've heard of you, nice to meet you. I hear you teach martial arts. What style are you?" 

"I've got a fourth degree black belt in American style Karate," Jason told her. He hadn't pictured his morning discussing martial arts with a beautiful redhead, but he wasn't complaining. 

"American Style, huh? That's pretty interesting. I just earned my fourth in Shotokan." 

Now Jason was impressed. "Shotokan? That's a tough style." 

"Yeah, but I love it. Besides, where I come from, you have to be tough." 

"So, where are you from?" 

"Just moved up here from one of Los Angeles' 'finer neighborhoods," she frowned. 

Jason and Jamie spent a long time discussing everything they could think of. Jason was completely enthralled. Jamie was the most interesting person he had met in al long time, and he really enjoyed being with her. He hadn't felt his way since his first date with Samantha. After that quick reflection, he steeled himself to ask the question that had been tumbling around in his mind. "Jamie, I was wondering if you'd like to go see that new action movie at the Angel Grove multiplex tomorrow night?" 

She smiled at him. "Are you asking me on a date? Seriously, though, is that the one with those teenagers with superpowers who save the world? What's it called, 'Lightstar Heroes' or something?" 

"No way!" Jason gasped. "Those things are so cheesy! I meant the new Segal movie." 

"Sure, I'd love to IF you promise to take me to the Lightstar thing sometime. I like cheesy. Besides, I'm a sucker for a man in Spandex." 

Jason thought to himself, -Oh Jamie, if you'd seen what I sometimes wear,- but he let it go. "Great. Meet you there at eight?" 

"Sure." They talked about other things for a while, but all too soon, reality intruded, and they both had to go home. Walking back to his house, Jason felt really great, like things are once again goin to be great. Then, he thought, _How's Samantha going to feel about this?_ Even though the two had since broken up, he still had to winder how she felt about his finding someone soon after their separation. 

* * *

Kat Hillard, Tanya Sloan, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, and David Trueheart were also enjoying their day. The Zeo Rangers to be were having a mini picnic, and talking about their new situation. 

Adam spoke up, "The Rangers sometimes work with the JLA. In fact, they're the newest members of the team. Do you think we'll work with them as well?" 

"Maybe. Remember, we're the second power team, but first, we've got to... HEADS UP, GUYS! PUTTIES!" Tanya screamed. 

A group of putties had arrived there with a sensor, looking for one of the remaining shards. "We've got work to do, guys! Let's go!" Rocky yelled. 

In seconds, they were in a major fight, slamming putties left and right, until the putties were completely trashed, and they had gotten hold of their sensor to find the shard. Kat shouted, "Guys, that device is pointing us southward in that direction! Do you think...?" 

Within minutes, David had a shovel teleported there, and were digging in that spot the sensor indicated, and soon, had found a red crystalline shard with a star at the top. 

"THAT'S IT! Let's get it to the command center!" David yelled. 

In seconds, they were gone. 

* * *

In Paris, France, a frustrated Eugene Skullovitch walked into the office where he and his school pal, Bulk, worked, and slammed his hands on the desk. "I'VE HAD IT! Let's face facts, Bulk, we've got nothing here, and we are going nowhere fast with this secret agent business. I'm through, and I'm going back." 

Bulk's jaw dropped. "What? You can't, I mean, we haven't fulfilled our contract with Inspector Klouseau yet!" 

"So what? He can keep the money he was going to pay us! This is the stupidest thing I've ever done, and I don't want to do this anymore!" 

"Skull, if we leave, we're finished here." 

"GOOD! I'm miserable, damn it! You're the one who wanted to be a spy, so what are we doing? Training, I can understand, but all we're doing is paperwork on top of paperwork! I was happier as a detective, even if I did stink at it." 

"I've finally learned that it takes time to learn to do anything. I mean, all of our lives, we got into trouble and made fools of ourselves by trying to do things the easy way. Now, I've finally got something that I want to work for, and I'm not going to give it up." 

Skull sighed, "You don't have to. I'm going home, whether you come with me or not and this is the last time I ever do something that I don't want to do. I'm not going to throw my happiness away anymore because we're on different tracks." 

Bulk swallowed and stood up, shaking his hand. "I'm going to miss you, buddy, but I'd rather you were happy. Promise you'll write?" 

"You bet. We'll always be friends, Bulky, no matter what." 

* * *

Tommy, Billy, and Flash were on hand when the Zeo team teleported in with the red Zeo crystalline shard. "It's here! Now what?" Rocky asked. 

Zordon spoke up, "Rangers, the Gold Ranger's Zord, Pyramidas, has entered our atmosphere, and Rita or the Machine Empire will be after him." 

Billy spoke, "Don't worry, Zordon, we're on it." 

Mrs. Peel also told him, "I'm coming along, too. I'd like to help." 

"Ok, but be careful. 1. Putties and Tengas are not what you're used to, and 2. Zack and Kimberly would kill us if anything happened to you or Steed," Tommy told her. "It's Morphin Time!" 

"Triceratops!" 

"Tigerzord!" 

* * *

The four were soon on Angel Grove beach, and almost as soon as they got there, the Putties and Tengas started to attack. The Flash slammed Tengas into each other at a very high speed, leaving nothing but feathers for the most part. Tommy and Mrs. Peel were a very effective team; she set them up with several well placed punches and kicks, while he knocked them down and out for the count. Billy kicked and slammed putties all over the place, but they just seemed to keep coming, when a new arrival showed up, trashing the Tengas and Putties with ease. Dressed in an outfit almost like the Black Ranger's, with a golden shield, and a totally different helmet with an eyepiece shaped like a tri-fold bar. 

"Power Rangers of Earth, I am happy to be of service. I am Trey, of Triforia, the Gold Ranger." 

The heroes soon introduced themselves. "Hi, I'm Tommy, the White Ranger." 

"Billy, Blue Ranger." 

"Flash." 

"Emma Peel." 

"We had best retreat to your Command Center. My Zord, Pyramidas, is right over there, cloaked. Would that be all right?" 

"Zordon would be happy, and so would we. Let's go," Billy smiled. 

Soon, all five were inside Pyramidas, which soon teleported towards the Command Center. 

* * *

On a plane high over the Atlantic, Skull was relaxing in a seat, eating his peanuts, and flirting with the stewardesses. Amazingly enough, some of them were flirting back. He remembered a time when they would have shot him down in a heartbeat. He really had grown up. 

Part of it, of course, was his appearance. In his khakis, yellow-button down shirt, and suspenders, he didn't look like the punk he had been for so many years. He was also far more relaxed than he had ever been in his police uniform or the suit he mentally referred to as "Spywear." Life as a detective completely agreed with him. 

Sighing, he closed his eyes, and tried to get some sleep. He wasn't sure of what was going to happen when he got home, but he wanted to be ready for anything. 

* * *

Temperatures were in the mid 60's in downtown Angel Grove, and the streets were jam-packed with people hurrying somewhere. The festive atmosphere of that long weekend was infectious, and Jason felt better than he had ever been since the whole Aquaman fiasco. Part of it, he was positive, had to be attributed to falling in love again. 

There was something so right about the two of them when they were together, and he was always happiest by her side, and she seemed to feel the same way. 

They had both enjoyed the Segal movie, and true to his word, Jason took her to the "Lightstar Heroes" a few nights later. To his amazement, he actually like the campy film, laughing at Jamie's jokes, and cracking a few of his own. He had teased her about drooling over the Red Lightstar Hero, but had to shut up after she caught him ogling over the Pink one. He wondered briefly if morphing really did that to a woman's physique. He hadn't noticed, but at the time, he had been busy with other things; these days, those things included trying tot think pure thoughts when standing around Wonder Woman. 

Now Jamie had dragged him antique shopping, something he hadn't even done for Samantha. Jamie was looking for antique weapons, however, which was something Jason had always been interested in. Besides, her excitement made everything worthwhile. 

Finally, they came to Old as the Hills, the last store on the list. Inside, the owner, Ignatz Hill, showed the two an excellently elaborate collection of antique swords, daggers, crossbows, knives, and other weapons. 

A flash of light on steel caught her eye, and soon she was at a case where a beautiful, strangely-crafted sword was lying on purple velvet. "Could I take a look at this one?" she asked. 

"A good choice. No one knows where this sword came from, I'm afraid," Mr. Hill commented in his Maine drawl. "I inherited this from my grandfather, but where he got it from, I never found out. He never wanted to discuss it at all. I've had it examined by every expert in the area, but none of them could tell me where this sword is from." He then lifted it from its case, and handed it to her. 

When she had it in her hands, it felt oddly like it was meant for her, somehow; a slight, harmless shock happened, then nothing. Testing the heft in one hand, she lifted her eyebrows at its light weight, asking, "Steel?" 

Mr. Hill shook his head. "Nope. They don't know what it is. It seems to be plumb old. How old, no one can say." 

She examined it closely, saying, "You're right, it's very odd. Look, the blade is shaped like an English broadsword, but there's no blooding channel, and it has these funny runes etched on the blade. I'd almost say they were Norse, but the Norse never made swords like this. The pommel stone's like nothing I've ever seen. It could be milk quartz, or moon stone, but it's huge, almost the size of a quarter." A decision was made. That sword had to be hers. "How much?" 

Looking at her for a long moment, Mr. Hill spoke, "A sword like that usually costs upward towards one thousand dollars, but, it's almost worthless to a collector, with no past or identifying marks, so, I figure it's time to unload the thing. $22.00, and it's yours." 

Jamie was in complete disbelief. "$22.00, are you sure, sir?" 

"Course, I'm sure. $22, take it or leave it." 

"I'll take it!" Jamie handed the man a 20 dollar bill and two singles, and he put them into the cash register. "Oops, almost forget," Hill cackled. Reaching behind the counter, he pulled out a scabbard made of something dark. "This was always with the sword. Part of the purchase price. You'll want to keep it sheathed in town, of course. And before you ask, no, it ain't leather. Nobody knows what it is, either." 

Wholeheartedly, Jamie told him, "Thank you very much, sir," Slipping the sword back into its scabbard and heading out the door. Jason started to follow, when Hill suddenly put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Young man, is she your girlfriend?" the old man asked, seriously. 

"I like to think so, sir," Jason told him, wondering what was going on. 

"You keep an eye on her. There's something funny about that bladed, like it was meant for her. I don't reckon there's anything dangerous about it, otherwise I wouldn't have sold it to her if I thought there was, but..." he trailed off, but Jason understood. 

"Don't worry, sir. I'll keep my eyes open." He then followed Jamie into the sunshine. 

* * *

Isis was talking to Zordon about Zedd's recent change of attitude toward his career of evil. "We were talking about this while we were in 1976 London, and it's like he really doesn't have it in him to be that evil anymore." 

"Hmmm. If what you're saying is true, then it proves an ancient legend is based in fact. That Zedd was brainwashed into the service of evil, and maybe... What is it?" Zordon asked the Human goddess. 

"Jason. His new girlfriend, Jamie. Goldar! Excuse me, Zordon, I've got work to do!" Isis shouted, and soon flew in the direction of the park. 

* * *

In the park, Jamie stopped to unsheathe her sword and try a few practice moves. Jason leaned against a tree watching her, smiling. Jason's thoughts were cut off by a flash of gold fire. Goldar, grinning evilly, materialized in front of them. 

"Don't worry, all I want is the sword. Hand it over, and I am out of..." That as far as he got, for he was hit by a bolt of lightning. Isis stood between him and the teens. 

"Beat it, you Wizard of Oz reject!" 

"Who invited you, witch?" 

Jamie interrupted, "You want my sword, that I just paid $22 for? Dream on, you overgrown chimp." 

Goldar snarled, "Give it to me, human. you have no use for it, and no clue about its true power and worth, so it's useless to you." 

"You want it, monkeyboy? Come and get it!" 

Jason cried, "Are you crazy? He cheats!" 

"I'll make sure he doesn't!" Isis bellowed, and cast another lightning bolt on Goldar, sapping his strength. 

"Witch, what have you done to me?" 

"Evening the playing field. Try anything underhanded, you're lion chow!" 

Jamie smiled. "Still want the sword?" 

Goldar growled, "Yes!," and the battle was on. Goldar started with a ringing downslice, but Jamie blocked him with ease. It was soon obvious that both were masters of the sword. Cuts, parries, thrusts, and slices formed a glittering web of razored steel. Normally, Goldar would be far stronger than Jamie, but the spell cast by Isis took away that advantage. Jamie also had grace and speed on her side. Goldar's cunning made up for his lost strength, so they were evenly matched. 

Goldar then lost his patience and fired a large, golden energy beam at her, but to everyone's amazement, she absorbed the blast, as a purple aura formed around her. Smiling at the winged ape, she fired a large purple bolt of energy at him, directly in his chest, knocking him back at least two yards. 

Isis shouted to Goldar, "You lose, winged wussy! Beat it!" 

Without one word, he vanished in purple flame. 

"Well, that was fun. What was that all... ISIS?!" Jamie was amazed. It really was one of the Justice Leaguers who helped her with Goldar. 

Jason enfolded Jamie in his arms. "I think that sword gave you special powers, but you must have a death wish or something, he could have killed you!" 

She shrugged. "I somehow knew I could take him. Weird as it sounds, the sword told me I could do it." 

"Jason, we're going to have to tell Zordon about this, and we're also going to have to tell her about..." Isis started. 

"I know. Jamie, there's someone I think we all should talk to about this," Jason told Jamie. 

"Where are we going? Who?" 

Isis told her, "You have to see it to believe it." 

* * *

In minutes, all three were at the Command Center. "Jason, is something the matter?" Zordon asked as they materialized. 

"Big time," Jason replied. While he went over these recent events, Jamie was staring around the Command Center with amazement. After hearing all this, Zordon had Alpha 5 run a scan on the sword. 

"I want that back in one piece! So, where are we, and who are they?" Jamie asked. 

"Jamie Zedden, meet Zordon of Eltare, interdimensional being and mentor to the Power Rangers," Jason told her. 

"Power Rangers? You're a..." 

"The Red one." 

"Wow. I heard about you and that Aqua-creep. I know you were upset about it for a while. I won't push you, but if you need to talk about it, I'm willing to listen." 

"Thanks, Jamie, I'd like that. Maybe later." 

"Jamie Zedden?" Isis asked. 

Zordon continued, "Age 17, daughter of Lawrence Zedden." 

"Yes, but my dad's dead, though. Do you two know me?" 

"It's more fitting to say we know of you," Isis spoke. 

"We both now have our suspicisions as to what happened in the park, although we will have to wait until Alpha finished his analysis of the sword to be sure, and the others arrive," Zordon told him. 

"You mean, you found the red shard?" Jason asked. 

"The Zeo Rangers found it. And now it seems that..." Isis started. 

Alpha interrupted, "Ay yi yi! Analysis complete! The sword is of Zarakin manufacture, one of the six elemental blades manufactured by the Wizard Ralthor over three hundred millennia ago! It is the long-lost Sword of Lightning!" 

"Zordon, it really is true!" Isis replied heavily. 

Jason was baffled. "What's true?" 

Jamie asked, "Zarakin? Sword of Lightning? What's going on here?" 

Before explanations could be made, a rainbow of light appeared in the Center, which materialized into the other Morphin Rangers, and the soon-to-be Zeo Rangers, along with the Flash and Black Canary. 

"I am glad you are all here. Before we begin, I was about to tell Jason and Jamie about the history of this sword, and I feel you all should know as well. You see, the Zarakin are a people who live many light-years from here, on a planet known as Danata. Long ago, they settled there to escape the constant invasions their people were subject to." 

"Oh, kind of like Belgium," Trini interjected. 

Isis continued, "In a way. You see, the Zarakin were determined not to be driven off their planet again, so a great wizard named Ralthor created six magical swords to be given to worthy wielders, known as the Elemental Blades. They were the Sword of Fire, the Sword of Water, the Sword of Wind, the Sword of Earth, the Sword of Heart, and the Sword of Lightning. From what I've read, the Zarakin House of Swords was an organization of bodyguards to the king that grew up around these swords. Along with being able to control the element for which they were named, each blade had another hidden power, known only to the wielder." 

Zordon took over at this point. "The Sword of Lightning, however, had a power that could not be hidden. It transformed its wielder into a formidable warrior, the Purple Zeo Ranger." 

"Purple!" Jason exclaimed. "Then that's..." 

"The Purple Zeo Shard. It was forged into the handle of the sword, apparently." 

Jamie asked shyly, "Do you want it back?" 

Isis assured her, "Jamie, the sword has bonded to you. The power is yours, no matter what you do." 

Zordon continued, "We would like you to be a full-fledged Zeo Ranger, tied into the grid. That way, we could come to your aid, if necessary, but you are under no obligation." 

"I'll do it. How?" 

"Take the sword in both hands, and concentrate on the crystal." 

Jamie did just that, and saw the crystal separate from the handle and float over to the other Zeo crystals. At its apex, a hexagon. 

It soon joined the other crystals, and Zordon announced, "The time has come. Zeo Rangers, accept your powers." 

The Gold Ranger stood by and watched as the new team assembled, one by one. Zordon spoke, "Rangers, through courage and sacrifice, the Zeo Crystal is here. To the ones chosen, it will give powers beyond imagination. 

"Katherine, from this day forth, you will be known as Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!" 

As he said this, a pink flash covered Kat, and when it faded, she was in a pink spandex uniform, and a helmet with an oval eyepiece. 

"Tanya, you shall become Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow! 

"Rocky, you are Zeo Ranger 3, Blue! 

"Adam, the power for Zeo Ranger 4, Black, belongs to you! 

"David, you shall assume the identity of Zeo Ranger 5, Red! 

"And finally, Jamie, to you goes the power of Zeo Ranger 6, Purple!" 

Soon, the team was ready for action. "Zeo Rangers, the crystal now resides within you. How do you feel?" 

Adam spoke for all six. "I feel powered up and fully charged!" 

Zordon continued, "Your Zeonizers will give you access to your new powers. Soon you will receive your Zeo zords." 

"Zordon, I need to know, how does my father fit into all of this?" Jamie asked. 

"Jamie, your father is a Zarakin prince," Zordon told her. 

"WHAT?!" everyone else yelled. 

Zordon continued, "The Zarakin, like most races in the universe, are neither all evil or all good. They, too, have the potential to create great heroes or the most fiendish villains, one of whom is Lord Zedd." 

"ZEDD? I thought the Zarakin people were like humans physiologically!" Isis cried. 

"They are. The form that you know as Zedd is not his true one. As a Zarakin, he appears to be a completely normal looking human. Zedd was born to the King and Queen of Danata many eons ago, even before my birth. He was the pride and joy of the royal court, a baby of uncommon handsomeness and intelligence. He had a slight temper, but that trait has bred true throughout seven hundred generations of rules and extends to most of the planet as well, so there was little chance that he would escape that. 

"He grew to become one of the finest warriors Danata had ever seen, graduating first in his class from the House of Swords, and given the Sword of Fire. As he grew, it was thought that he would become one of the finest kinds that the Zarakin Sector had ever known. 

"Then, something happened, and to this day, no one knows what. Up until recently, it was believed that he was seduced by a dark power, but his recent actions suggest that he was taken against his will, much like Rita did with Tommy. In any case, he became an evil sorcerer of great power, drawing on the darkest sectors of the Morphin Grid." 

"Zordon, I thought the Rangers used the Grid?" Black Canary asked. At that moment, Emma Peel returned to the Command Center. 

"What's going on here?" 

"Emma Peel, meet the Zeo Rangers!" Zordon spoke. 

"A pleasure." 

Zordon resumed his tale. "The Morphin Grid is a vast source of power humans call magic, which permeates the universe, and is tuned to the polar extremes of being. Some, like the Rangers powers, answer to the light pole, while Zedd, Rita, and most evil sorcerers answer to the dark side. Rita, in truth, is a witch, drawing her power from objects which magic has been infused, and has no other form. Zedd, however, is currently in his alternate persona, monstrous enough to draw power from the Grid's dark pole. On the light side, Isis is a goddess, using a natural connection to the Earth and the Grid to achieve her skills. At her level, most things she does takes a mere thought. I am a wizard, also drawing my power from a natural connection with the Morphin Grid. Unlike Isis, I use mental disciplines to summon the power. There are many other classifications, but it would take too long to go into them now, and I have already strayed too far from my story. One millennia ago, Zedd returned to Danata to cause a massive war with a nearby planet when Zarador, and the Council of Elders, trapped him, stripped him of his alternate form, and sent him to Earth, where he would fit in, but not rise to power. This was twenty years ago." 

"Twenty... oh, boy!" Flash whispered. 

"On Earth, he took the name Lawrence Zedden. He then created a past for himself, and soon fell in love with Leslie Corren. They soon married, and had one child, a daughter named Jamie." 

"Actually, they named her Jamaica Theresa, which she has been trying to live down ever since, and being grateful they didn't give me Sommers for a middle name, as they had planned," Jamie smiled sickly. 

"Jamie Sommers Zedden?" Kimberly smiled. 

"Hey, my mom was a huge 'Bionic Woman' fan! Give her a break." 

Zordon resumed the tale. "Jamie, I am unclear on the details on Lord Zedd's return to power, but I believe the minions sent to retrieve him planted that false body so that no one would wonder where he had gone. It would be a piece of cake for them to generate a duplicate of your father's body and dump it in the river." 

Jason walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Look, I don't care if you are Zedd's daughter. I like you anyway." 

"So do we," Zack added. 

"Thanks. That's good to know," Jamie smiled. 

"Jamie, there's something else that you should be aware of. According to Zarakin law, your parents are still married. There was no divorce, and no real death, so the marriage was not dissolved. This means that Rita and Zedd are not really married, which may be a bad omen for you. Rita does not like to be replaced, and lately, Zedd seems to want that life to be over, so that in a way, makes it even worse." 

Jamie shivered at the thought of Tengas or Putties attacking her mother. 

"I'm going to have to tell her about this, Zordon. She has to know." 

Isis put a hand on her shoulder. "I agree. We'll both teleport to your house, and explain things to her." 

Zordon spoke up, "One other thing. The Elemental Blades can be stored in a pocket in hyperspace. Simply concentrate on putting it in a pocket." Jamie did this, and the sword disappeared. "To retrieve it, simple imagine it in your hand." She concentrated, and the blade returned. 

"Cool. And this pocket will go wherever I do?" 

"Yes." 

"Great! Any other interesting talents I have?" 

"Lord Zedd could tell you more about them." 

Jason held her hand tight. "Hurry back." 

"You got it." In flashes of purple and gold light, the two teleported out. 

* * *

Jamie teleported into the hall of her house, Isis alongside her. "Mom?" she called. 

"In the kitchen, honey. Did you have a nice day? Buy anything deadly?" 

Isis asked, "Buy anything deadly?" 

"Long story," Jamie told her. "Mom, I've got a special guest with me. She's truly one of a kind." Jamie grinned and entered the kitchen with her guest. 

Leslie Zedden looked at Isis. "Since my daughter couldn't make up a wild joke like this, I guess you really are Isis. How did you two run into each other?" 

Isis studied both women. It was easy to see where Jamie got her looks. Leslie had the same red hair and short, slim build as her daughter, with similar facial features. Only their eyes were different, Jamie's a smoky hazel, Leslie's a cool emerald green. Jamie also inherited toughness of spirit from her mom. She never had anything that she couldn't tell her, but this, well... 

"Mom, the day you found out that Dad was dead. You never really talked about it. You just said that the police called and told you his body was found in the river. What happened that day?" 

Isis added, "It really is important. Please excuse my manners, it's nice to meet you." 

Leslie sighed. She really didn't want to remember the events of that afternoon, but Jamie was certainly old enough to know the truth, and she wouldn't ask if it weren't important, although how it could involve Isis, she had no idea. 

"I was doing something in the kitchen, and you were watching 'Sesame Street' in the living room. There was a knock at the door, and two strange men were outside, looking like they didn't belong there or anywhere. They said they were friends of your father, but something told me otherwise, so I said no, but they insisted, so I kneed one of them and whacked the other with a skillet, then slammed the door in their faces, heading back into the kitchen. Then, the door blew in." 

Jamie and Isis looked at each other in shock. 

"Larry was afraid something like this would happen, although he never told me why. They were chasing us soon afterwards, but luckily, Firestorm showed up, and put a stop to both of them. He saw that we were okay, and went back to check on them, but they had got away. We went to Grandma's almost soon after. Later, I found out our house was set on fire, and virtually nothing survived. For awhile, the police thought we had died in the fire, but they found out we were alive, so they called me and told me about Larry. It was almost more than I could take. If it weren't for you, I would have given up. To this day, I still don't know who those men were or what they wanted. Why are you asking me this now?" 

Jamie took her mother's hands into her own and sighed. "Mom, I have something to tell you, and you may not believe any of it." 

* * *

On the moon's surface was a Winnebago, cloaked from the Watchtower's motion sensors, and inside, Lord Zedd was listening to Goldar's explanation with mounting anger, when something Goldar said caught his train of thought. "A girl, you say? Red hair, about seventeen?" Zedd asked, leaning forward. 

"Yes, my lord." 

"And she was able to call upon the sword's powers?" 

"Yes, Lord Zedd." 

"Hmm," Zedd mused. Common sense told him it was impossible, but in any case, his heart began to pound. "She must be a half-breed Zarakin. Let me see this girl!" 

Zedd's eyebeams shot down towards Earth, allowing him to see whatever he wanted. As he did so, a duplicate of the image formed in front of his henchman. "Goldar, is this the girl?" 

"Yes, my lord." 

The image was of Jamie talking with her mother in the kitchen, Isis listening with patience. Zedd's breath caught in what passed for his throat. He didn't recognize the girl; far too many years had passed. The woman, however, was as familiar as his own name. He dreamed about her every night. 

"Leslie," he whispered. 

"Leslie?" Rita asked. 

Zedd whirled on her. "That's my wife! She's alive!" 

Rita paled. "What-what does that mean for us?" she managed. 

"I don't know. I'll have to think about this." Confused, he left the Winnebago for a long walk. 

* * *

Emma Peel and Wonder Woman were talking about the Amazons, Themyscria, (Wonder Woman's birthplace), and women crimefighters in general when Trini walked into the Command Center, wanting to ask both of them some questions about how to deal with male chauvinism in their fields of work, Mrs. Peel being from the 1960's, lending some historical perspective. Tanya was with her. 

"You are a married woman, and yet you do dangerous work for England. How does your husband deal with this?" Tanya asked. 

"My husband's gone missing." 

"Missing?" 

"Yes. He was in the Amazon, doing research on something when the group he was with lost track of him. I haven't seen him since. Almost two months later, I found myself working with Seed, involved in these wild adventures, and now we had just finished a case involving killer cats, believe it or not, when we got into this affair," Mrs. Peel told them. 

Tanya looked skeptical. "Killer cats? Oh, like runaway tigers and lions?" 

"No. Regular housecats. Long story." 

Trini asked, "Recently, I found out that I'm a descendant of Xena, Warrior Princess. I'm wondering how my life is going to change because of that." 

Wonder Woman answered that one. "Trini, no matter what happens to you in the near or distant future, the fact remains that you, even without the power or the new heritage, will always be a very special person. Nothing will ever change that." 

"Thanks. How about a pizza? My treat." 

"MY treat, Trini. Come on, your friends are probably waiting for both of you, and I really am hungry. Mrs. Peel?" 

"Why not?" 

* * *

It had taken a fair amount of arguing, one exploded toaster, a blown microwave, and a morph, but Jamie had finally convinced her mother of the truth of her story. Now, Leslie was trying to deal with the realization that her daughter was a superhero, her husband, presumed dead, was a space alien who may be on the side of evil against his will, and his current wife was probably hiring an avian hit squad to attack them even now. She was taking all of this rather well. "So, what are the fragile areas on a Tenga?" Leslie asked calmly. 

Isis smiled at Jamie. "Mrs. Zedden, I am happy to say it looks like nothing surprises you or your daughter for long. As for the Tengas, eyes, beak, throat, and the... usual," miming a knee to a sensitive area. 

"So, these are male birds?" 

Before either Jamie or Isis could answer, the room was filled with a hail of black feathers. 

"Looks like we're gonna find out. Jamie, get your mother out of here!" Isis yelled. 

"Mom, go in the other room!" Jamie shouted and joined Isis as both dropped into fighting positions as Goldar and the Tengas materialized. Both sides prepared for a major fight. 

"NOT IN THE HOUSE!" Leslie bellowed, startling all combatants into silence. "We can just take this outside! You have no idea how long it took me to clean this floor this morning!" she told them all. 

Goldar and the Tengas looked at each other sheepishly, then walked out the back door. Jamie, Isis, and Leslie looked at each other for a moment, then Isis teleported all three of them to the Command Center. They materialized in the middle of the room. 

"Looks like I'll have to get used to that. So, this is that Command Center you were telling me about?" Leslie sighed, taking in her surroundings. 

Zordon boomed, "It is indeed. Welcome, Mrs. Zedden. I am Zordon, mentor to the Power Rangers. May I congratulate you on a rather ingenious way of escaping the Tengas? However did you think of that?" 

Leslie shrugged. "Even things like that had to have mothers. Some behaviors are just universal." 

"I assume Goldar and the Tengas have returned to Rita to tell her about their failure to get chewed out," Isis spoke up then. 

"Exactly. I doubt that they will show up again for a while, but, in case they do, Mrs. Zedden, I would like you to have this communicator. Jamie, I have made some for you and the other Zeo Rangers as well," Zordon told them. Leslie received a purple and white wristband, while Jamie's was simply purple. "Should you be attacked, simply touch the large button, and you will be teleported here instantly." 

"Thank you," Leslie replied, buckling the band onto her wrist. "I had better had on back home. I had a cake in the oven that will probably need my attention soon." And with that, she teleported out. 

"I'd better head to the youth center myself. I told Jason I'd meet him there. I'll see you later." She also teleported out in a purple rush. 

Zordon smiled to himself. There were now two Ranger teams, Morphin and Zeo. There is also a connection with the Justice League of America. Things couldn't be any better than now. However, such thoughts ended when the alarms blared, signaling a new threat. 

Isis seemed to know what was the cause. "Machine Empire?" 

"Yes. On the moon, and already planning to destroy everything, starting with Zedd and Rita." 

* * *

Finster was looking for Zedd and found him two hours later, dangerously close to the JLA Watchtower. "My lord, I have some rather disturbing news." 

Zedd growled, "What is it, Finster? I would prefer to be alone right now." 

"I overheard Rita talking to herself in the trailer, and I made an interesting discovery. The fire that consumed your home, and that you thought killed your family was set by Dendrian mercenaries, the same ones who brought you back to your forces." 

Zedd's head swiveled slowly towards the little crafter. "What? Why?" 

"To destroy your ties on Earth, so that you would have no choice but to leave your life as Lawrence Zedden and return to being Lord Zedd. Apparently, there was also a contract out on your wife and daughter, but the mercenaries underestimated her, and she escaped." 

Pride was evident in Zedd's voice as he spoke again. "Leslie always could take care of herself. It was one of the reasons I fell in love with her." 

Finster chose his next words carefully. "I also know who placed the contract on your wife and daughter." 

In a tone that would make even Batman flinch, Zedd demanded, "Who?" 

"Rita. It seems even at that time, she had hopes of gaining control of the empire through you. She used a communications spell to hire the mercenaries that Goldar recommended, although he didn't know why she wanted them. That way, they would return you to your empire where she could someday get close to you." 

Without a word, Zedd turned and strode back to the trailer. Finster followed in his wake, smiling to himself. Fur was going to fly tonight. 

* * *

At that moment, unknown to everyone, except Zordon, the Machine Empire had landed, installed a cloaked castle on the moon, and were soon making plans to enslave the Earth, first, they planned to destroy Rita and Zedd. "Yes, the time has come at last! Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd will be the first to perish," King Mondo smirked. 

Queen Machina smiled. "Darling, that would be lovely. Then the world will be ours to demolish. But what about this 'Justice League of America' and 'Power Rangers' that we have heard rumors of?" 

"That's all they are, my dear, rumors. We should have no real opposition to our takeover of this planet, and then, the world. But, just in case, I have a little present for their mightiest member, Superman. A bit of his home planet, so to speak." 

"Kryptonite. How wickedly delicious!" 

* * *

"Rita!" Zedd bellowed, standing outside the trailer. "Get out here, witch!" 

Rita knew better than to disobey Zedd when he spoke in that tone of voice, and hurried out the door. 

"Yes?" she asked, fear showing very obviously on her face. 

"I know about what you did, bitch. Both this morning and nineteen years ago. I ought to kill you right here and now, but, for some reason, I'm feeling merciful. You can have the Putties, the Tengas, your idiot brother, and even that rotten trailer. Goldar, Finster, Scorpina, you are all with me. I'm heading back to Serpentera and maybe, if I'm still in a merciful mood, I'll free you from the spells Rita put on you, and you will return to your individual lives. Rita, if I ever seen your ugly face again, or catch you even thinking about attacking my wife and child, there won't be enough left of you to put in a dumpster. Goldar, Scorpina, Finster, come!" And with that, Zedd turned and stomped away, with the three he summoned following him. 

Before he could say anything else, a series of explosions rocked the surface, followed by several of Mondo's scouting rockets. 

* * *

A bored Hawkwoman was on monitor duty in the Watchtower when the moon shook.

"Well, it looks like there might be some action after all. Activate viewer, and set for moonscan!" 

What she saw looked like a replay of the Vietnam war and Star Wars combined. 

"Zedd vs. Rita vs. who I think may be that Machine Empire Zordon warned us all about. Time to call in the troops!" 

* * *

Zordon spoke, "Yes, Hawkwoman. I'll summon the Rangers, both teams. Contact the JLA, too!" 

* * *

Soon, at the Watchtower, the Rangers and the Leaguers were watching the battle scene unfold. "Man, it is really going hot and heavy out there!" Samantha stated. 

"We had best split up into three teams and attack on all three fronts," Flash shouted. 

"Let's do it!" Jason yelled. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" 

"MASTODON!" 

"PTERODACTYL!" 

"TRICERATOPS!" 

"SABERTOOTH TIGER!" 

"TIGERZORD!" 

"STEGOSAURUS!" 

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" 

"ZEO RANGER I, PINK!" 

"ZEO RANGER II, YELLOW!" 

"ZEO RANGER III, BLUE!" 

"ZEO RANGER IV, BLACK!" 

"ZEO RANGER V, RED!" 

"ZEO RANGER VI, PURPLE!" 

"GOLD RANGER POWER!" 

* * *

Mondo held the chunk of kryptonite, smiling all the while. "If there is a Superman, he won't dare attack while we hold this! It is the only substance that can actually kill the man of steel!" 

Though totally robotic, the news of the kryptonite was a turn-on to the evil Machina. "Oooh, I love it when you're ruthless like this! They won't know what hit them!" 

Klank and Orbus scurried in to the throne room, terrified. "It's not a rumor! He's coming! He and three of his friends have already destroyed our finest cog fleet!" 

"Well, let him come! I am completely prepared for our unwanted guest!" 

The sound of crumbling masonry signaled the arrival of Superman and the Flash. 

"Machina, I do believe we have a surprise for our guests! And here it is!" Mondo snarled, and threw the kryptonite. 

What happened next, however, no one expected. 

"Mondo, for a superior machine, you have a real lame brain. What the hell is this supposed to do to me? This doesn't hurt me anymore. You're through!" Superman bellowed, and trash the Cogs, Klank, Orbus, Gasket, Archerina, and short-circuited Machina. "Anything else?" 

In a complete rage, Mondo charged Superman, and was completely dismantled. 

Flash smiled. "You don't need me at all! You were great!" 

Superman smiled, then changed into the Martian Manhunter. 

Flash grinned. "J'onn, they never had a chance." 

J'onn J'onzz returned the smile. "How is the real Superman doing?" 

* * *

Speaking of Superman, he, John Steed, and Emma Peel were trashing Tengas and Putties with ease, protecting the people of Angel Grove. Emma completely smashed and trashed Putties with complete ease and style. Steed was also finishing off his group with little or no effort, using his bowler and brolly, he had them dispatched in no time. Superman just smashed Tengas one right after the other. In no time, the three had finished their opponents off, and Zordon contacted them with news the other had to know about Zedd. "Zordon, Mrs. Peel and I are on our way back there, while Superman joins the others on the moon," Steed told him. 

* * *

Putties, badly-created monster, Squatt, Rito, Baboo, and cogs were what the Morphin Rangers, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), and Hawkman ran into. Not even an annoyance. Rita tried to create monster with her magic, but without Finster, or the book of spells, she wasn't even worth the effort. 

Kimberly said it for everyone. "This is what we were worried about for three years? Let's put her out of her misery, and out of our hair!" And they did. 

"Shall we join the others with a real threat? Lord Zedd?" Hawkman asked everyone. 

* * *

Goldar and Scorpina were promptly trashed by Adam and Kat, and as for the so-called 'improved' King Sphinx, well, Tanya, Rocky, David, and Jamie completely messed him up. Tery, Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner), Hawkwoman, and Isis trashed Serpenterra, and soon, only Zedd was left. Jamie raced up to him, and as he was attacking the others, shouted, "Dad, don't!" 

Zedd froze. "Jamie?" 

At that moment, the other Justice Leaguers, including the Morphin Rangers, arrived at the scene with Superman, with news from Zordon. "THE STAFF! Zedd's staff! That's the focal point of Zedd's spell! Destroy the staff, the spell is broken for good!" 

"Hurry!" Superman told everyone. 

Tommy promptly used himself to distract Zedd from what the other Rangers were doing. Using his sabre, he fought Zedd, blocking every move Zedd made with his staff. While he was doing this, Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Trini, Samantha, and Billy combined their weapons into the Ultra Blaster. 

Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, David, and Jamie formed the Zeo Ultra Blaster with their weapons. 

At a signal from Superman, they stood ready. 

"NOW!" 

The Morphin Rangers fired the ultra blaster. 

The Zeo Rangers fired the ultra blaster. 

Both Green Lanterns fired a blast from their power rings. 

Isis fired a lightning blast. 

The Gold Ranger cut loose a blast from his power staff. 

The influx of power was too much for the staff, which reverted into a snake, then vanished in a bright flash. 

Forced to his knees by the loss of power, Zedd flickered, assuming his natural form as he did, a cloud of black mist rising up from him, blown away by the wind. 

Zedd choked, "Oh God, what have I done?" 

At a signal from Jason, both teams demorphed. Tommy walked over to the kneeling man and put his hand on his shoulder. "What you did, you had no control over. It's in the past. You can't change it; you have to live with it. What's important is what you do now," Tommy told him, remember when he and Jason had played out this little scene years ago. 

"Red Ranger, Power Rangers, for what I have done, can you forgive me?" 

"The League may have a bit of trouble, but we understand. We have no grudge against you." 

Accepting Tommy's hand, Zedd rose slowly to his feet. "Jamie," he started, crossing to his daughter. "I-know that I haven't been a very good father to you. I missed to much of your childhood, and I'm sorrier than you will ever know. I realize that we cannot go back to what has been, but could we- maybe- start again? Could we try to be a family again, of some sort?" 

Jamie threw her arms around him, bursting into tears as she did so. "I'd like that, just so long as you leave my boyfriend alone." 

"I won't be any more protective than any other father, all right?" 

"Deal," she sniffed, tears flowing freely. 

"Would your mother- still be interested in seeing me?" 

"She still wears your wedding ring. Otherwise, you'll have to ask her yourself." 

Still keeping one arm around his daughter, Zedd turned to all the assembled heroes. "Thank you all for helping me." 

Kimberly, Zack, Trini, Hal, Wonder Woman, and Kat smiled. Kat spoke, "Don't mention it. It's our job to help people." 

Tanya, Batman, Robin, Flash, Hawkman, Rocky, and David grinned as Adam suggested, "I saw we all go back to the Watchtower. We can talk about this better there." 

"Right," Hawkman nodded. In a rainbow of colored light, Zedd, the Rangers, and the Justice Leaguers teleported out. 

* * *

With both Steed and Mrs. Peel there, Zordon soon spoke, "I am very proud of all of you. You have all come through this battle with flying colors. Zedd, it is good to have you on the side of the light again." 

"What about Goldar and Scorpina?" Hawkman asked. 

Wonder Woman spoke up, "Well, with the spell on Zedd wiped out, in turn, they are pretty much two free people themselves, their spell simultaneously ended. I guess they are going to return to their own lives at this point. But, what about Finster? I mean, what's he going to do now?" 

Zedd spoke up then. "Finster's going to help Zordon for a while until he's able to return to his own planet. And, as for me, it's good to be back. Look, everyone, I'm not really Zedd anymore. I've really changed too much to go back to all that insanity. I'm just plain old Lawrence Zedden now." 

Zordon spoke, "Mr. Zedden..." 

"Just Larry." 

"Larry, you know, of course, that by giving up your powers, you will now age at an accelerated rate to make up for the time you kept the aging at bay." 

"I know, Zordon. Of course, accelerated for you and me is completely normal for Earth humans. I won't live much longer than Leslie, and that's the way I like it. Now, my powers are gone, but I'm still a Zarakin, and I still have the Sword of Fire. If you ever need it or me, I'm more than willing to help you." 

John Steed and Emma Peel spoke up then. "This has been a true wild time, but we've got to get back to our own time period. Do you think..." 

Hal Jordan smiled. "You got it! It's been a real gas, as Jason would say." 

Zack quickly said, "Man, it's been an honor to work with you." 

"Kimberly added, "I am going to remember this case for a long, long time. I really enjoyed having the both of you here." 

Mrs. Peel smiled back. "Zack, Kimberly, both Steed and myself have learned that, no matter who you worship, it is always best to be yourself. Don't try to model yourselves on us, just be who you truly are, and you will find that to be the best advice anyone can give you." 

Steed then told them, "Besides, from what I've seen, you don't need to pattern your lives on anyone else's. You are doing just fine." 

"Good luck, all of you," Mrs. Peel smiled. 

"Thanks. Good luck to you, too," all the Zeo Rangers and the other Morphin Ranger said, and the Justice Leaguers agreed. 

Zack and Kimberly walked over to the two superagents, and said, "Always keep your bowler and your leather boots on in times of stress, and an eye out for dangerous masterminds." 

Steed and Emma smiled back. "Thanks." Then, they both stepped back through the swirling green portal, and when it faded, they were gone. 

Larry was stunned. "Where those really...?" 

Billy spoke, "Yup. By the way, this is for you." He pulled out a purple and white communicator, which he accepted readily. 

"Who's up for a party at the youth center?" Jason asked. 

"Yeah!" all the Rangers shouted. 

"You guys have fun, we've got to get back to our own cities as well," Hawkman told them. "See you at the next meeting, gang!" And with that, they quickly teleported out.

"You kids go on, I've got some catching up to do," Larry smiled, and teleported out. Nobody doubted as to where he was heading. Exchanging amused smiles, they all teleported out. 

* * *

Jason and Jamie danced every dance together, as did Tommy and Kimberly. Zack was promptly claimed by Angela, Trini and Billy were with each other all of the party, Kat and David were together, Tanya and Adam were seemingly joined at the hip, Trey was with Tommy's sister Chelsea, Rocky and a new girl, Katarina, sat at a table, talking. Only Samantha was alone, but not for long. Skull walked in to the youth center, and immediately had her attention. "Hey Skull, how're you doing?" 

"Hi. You look great." 

"Yeah, so do you. You with anyone?" 

"Nope." 

"Hey, wanna dance?" 

Skull smiled. "I'd love that." 

As the two went on to the dance floor, Samantha thought to herself, "Me? Falling for Skull? Who'd believe it. Well, after these last six months, I now know strangers thing can, have, and will happen." As the two danced together, she began thinking these next few months are going to bring even more wild changes, and she was gonna be ready. 

[][1][][2][][3]

   [1]: jla7.html
   [2]: index.html
   [3]: jla9.html



	9. Remember Your Power

Remember Your Power

**_Disclaimer :_**_ Oh, come on, is this part really necessary? OK, Rangers, Saban, Jamie Zedden, Ellen Brand's, Wonder Woman, JLA, and all other heroes that go with it, DC's. Ever wonder how necessary are these disclaimers? I mean, they pretty much say the same thing each story, they're not essential to the story, and in fact, I have had it with these stupid... SLAP! Okay, I'm back to normal. I apologize, and now, let's get this tale going._

Remember Your Power  
by: C. A. Turner 

Katherine Hillard, Tanya Sloan, Jamie Zedden, and Samantha Dean were waiting for the arrival of some friends of Samantha's from Gateway City, and since then, she had been driving everyone else crazy. "I mean, wait until you meet them, they are the coolest, they...," Samantha started. 

"Sam, if I knew this is how you would be acting, I would have joined Trini and Kim on Themyscira with Wonder Woman. I know you have been excited to see your old friends again, but the way you've been going on, I half expect you to turn into Sally Field at the Oscars, screaming, 'You LOVE me, you really LOVE me!'" Tanya interrupted. "Now, don't take this the wrong way, but SHUT UP, ALREADY!" 

"Come on, Tanya, we've both had friends that we haven't seen in years. It's only natural to act like that," Kat answered her with great patience. 

"Kat, the woman started a countdown two months prior to their arrival!" Jamie spoke up then. "That's nuts!" 

Just then, the arrival doors open, and a young Asian girl with long, dark hair, slightly taller than Trini, walked through, talking to another young woman with long auburn hair, and a younger lady with shoulder length hair. All three seemed to be excited about something that happened on the trip. 

* * *

Soon, at the Angel Grove Youth Center, the newcomers were relating an adventure that they had on the bus. The young Asian girl was Cassie Chan, one of the three friends that Samantha was excited about seeing again. The others, Ashley Hammond and Karen Peel, were talking about these creatures that had attacked the bus. Ashley tried to describe them. "They looked like a bunch of badly designed robots, attacking almost anybody. What were they called? I've seen them on TV. They were called..." 

"Cogs. You've had a run-in with a pack of cogs. They're the new menace that the Power Rangers deal with, courtesy of the Machine Empire," Kat told them. 

"So, that's what those bloody things were. I thought that those were those bloomin' Cybernauts my grandmother told me about," Karen spoke, with a very noticeable British accent. 

"Your grandmother?" Jamie asked. Jamie noticed something familiar about the 13 year old, the way her hair was styled, the way she seemed very calm about the incident, even her name. Then, it hit her. "Karen Peel. Would you grandmother be, by any chance, Emma Peel?" 

"Yes." 

Kat answered, "We've met her and John Steed. Quite a pair. Fascinating." 

"Really. I love her, and I'm proud to be her granddaughter. I'm going to be a British agent, just like her, but I have to ask, what trouble was she in?" 

"None. In fact, they had helped us out on some trouble we had a while back," Tanya told her, and left it at that. Why involved time travel, and their new powers as Zeo Rangers. "How about Steed? What's he really like?" 

"He's truly terrific, but the one you really have to ask about that is his grandson, Justin. He's coming over here, too, for schooling here. His dad's idea. Something to do with the family business, same as my grandmother's and my mom's. Anyway, back to these cogs, just how often do these buggers pop up?" 

"Long enough to be an appetizer for whatever trouble that either Rita or the Machine Empire has cooked up," Tanya told her. 

Cassie asked, "What about Zedd?" 

"It seems he's out of that now. According to news reports, he was only evil due to a spell placed on him long ago. Once it was wiped out, Zedd's career ended," Jamie told them. 

While they were talked, a slight glow started to encompass the room. It began to grow in intensity, until it was almost blinding. When it faded, the girls looked around. "Something's missing," Ashley spoke up. 

"Yeah. All the men here. This is not fun. I have my suspicions as to why could have played such a stupid joke, and if I ever get my hands on Mr. Tommy Oliver, Kimberly's going to have to look for a new boyfriend," Samantha snarled. 

Tanya disagreed. "I don't think so, Sam. Listen to this," she said, pointing at the portable TV on the counter. 

"...as it seems that ever male on the Earth has vanished or is fading away. We will keep you posted as news develops. Sarah Brightman, in for Stone McCauley, KAGV news." 

Kat, Tanya, Jamie, and Samantha looked at each other. They had to do something, but not in front of their friends. Their communicators went off, however, taking that choice out of their hands. "Rangers, come to the Command Center, and bring your young friends. This is an emergency," Alpha spoke up. 

Kat answered, "On our way." 

"Rangers? Okay, girlfriend, what has happened in your life since I moved to Gateway?" Cassie demanded. 

"We'll fill you in later. In the meantime, hang on," Tanya spoke up. 

* * *

At the same time, in the park, another group of young women, led by a tall, dark-brown haired lady named Laurie Partridge had just formed a bond after fighting a similar group of creatures, this time, Putties. "Everyone all right?" Laurie asked. 

Aisha Campbell was the first to answer. "Nothing broken, except my pride, thanks. Everyone else all right?" 

Kris Thomas added, "I've been through worse, thanks. Tracy? Kay?" 

Kay, Kris's sister, added, "Some walk in the park, huh?" 

Tracy, Laurie's sister, shouted, "And I thought Angel Grove was going to be like San Pueblo. San Pueblo was the pinnacle of boring, by the way." 

It wasn't over yet, as a tingly sensation shot through all five women. "Now what?" Laurie bellowed. 

Soon, they faded into beams of light, and shot out of the park. 

* * *

In minutes, both groups of women were at the Command Center, where two sights were waiting for them. One, a woman in white, with a white veil, in Zordon's tube, the other Wonder Woman, and the Pink and Yellow Morphin Rangers, helmets off. 

"Trini, what's going on here? Why did we bring our friends here, and where's Zordon?" Jamie shouted. "And where are the guys?!" 

Trini Kwan, the Yellow Ranger, stopped her, and said, "First, the guys seemed to have disappeared, along with seemingly ever male on the planet, including the male Justice Leaguers. We're trying to track the energy that seems to have caused this. The one thing that we know, it's magical in nature." 

"Magical? Then why not get Isis on this?" Tanya said. 

"It seems that this magical energy also knocks out most female heroines, for some reason. In any case, Isis, Hawkwoman, and Black Canary fell to this. It also seems to affect Zordon, too, but his powers and those he gave them to seem to be immune. As to why we had to bring your friends here, they, too, are of a heroic nature. The eight of you, more so, in fact," Wonder Woman added. 

"Um, how so? I mean, I never thought of myself in that light," Laurie told her. 

"I think I'll let Dimitria handle that." 

The woman in Zordon's tube spoke, "Thank you, Wonder Woman. I came to this planet to warn Zordon of a new threat to this solar system." 

Kat frowned. "In addition to the Machine Empire?" 

"I am afraid so. In fact, worse than the Empire. Dark Spectre and Darkseid have pooled their resources together to create a cadre of evildoers to destroy the entire universe, and to that end, hold on, they have brought together 3 evil deadly women : Astronema, Divatox, and someone I believe Wonder Woman is familiar with, Circe." 

"Oh, that's just lovely. And since most of her spells were directed against men in the past, something like this is right up her alley! But, what does she get out of this?" 

"More slaves, more subjects for her magic experiments, who knows with her. Anyway, this unholy trio only means more grief for this galaxy, which means, in spite of its defenders Earth normally has, more are needed." 

Ashley gasped. "That's why we were brought here. To become Rangers!" 

Dimitria smiled. "Yes, Ashley, you, Cassie, and Aisha are to be a part of a team that was born originally on KO-35, but... Anyway, the powers are en route from there, and soon, as your other teammates arrive, your team will be complete. Karen, Kris, and Kay, likewise, your powers need for the other members to arrive before you can assume them. Unlike your new friends, your powers are the very elements of Earth. Laurie and Tracy, your powers are that of the might jungle cats, and like the others, you need for the rest of your teammates to be here before you take control of them." Dimitria finally finished. 

A newsreport interrupted any other thought they might have had. "A vast amount of magical energy, similar to the one which took away every male, has been detected off of the coast of Rhode Island. It is not known what effect this blast will have, but the question on the world's lips is, 'Where is the Justice League?'" 

Kimberly Hart, the Pink Ranger, asked, "Does he mean just us?" 

Trini spoke determinedly, "He does now. Come on, let's get the men back!" 

Alpha quickly added, "I've programmed the ThunderZords to follow Kat, Tanya, and Jamie's commands, as well as Kim, Trini, Samantha, and Wonder Woman's orders. Still, be careful!" 

"As you were saying, Trini, let's do it! Alpha, make sure our young guests are all right. Ladies, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Trini bellowed. 

"PTERODACTYL!" 

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" 

"STEGOSAURUS!" 

"ZEO RANGER 1, PINK!" 

"ZEO RANGER 2, YELLOW!" 

"ZEO RANGER 6, PURPLE!" 

* * *

Materializing in the middle of a panic, women were running from putties, cogs, and a new creature. Jamie shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS?!" 

Wonder Woman spoke up, "I've read about those things. Quantrons. Get ready!" 

In seconds, a major battle was waged, with the creatures soon on the losing end of the whole thing. Between Kim's Battle Bow, Trini's Dyna Daggers, Sam's Screaming Slings, Kat's Zeo Power Discs, Tanya's Zeo Power Clubs, and Wonder Woman's Golden Lasso, the creeps were toast, except for one who looked like a mummy out of the old horror movies. In minutes, he was firing deadly blasts of lasers from his fingertips and eyes, and trying to wrap them up as he did so, saying, "Stupid women, Mumm-Ra will destroy you and present your bodies to the great Circe. With you as a sacrifice, her power will return to full, and the world will be hers. Now DIE!" 

"In your dreams, geek! Eat arrow-taser!" Kimberly yelled, and fired, striking home on his right shoulder. Mumm-Ra screamed in pain and agony, and soon fell to the ground, almost exploding. 

"Not this time!" a voice boomed. 

"Circe," Wonder Woman snarled. 

"My power is nearly gone, spent doing this entire scheme! I will not wind up like Rita Repulsa! I will destroy you with this, my last blast of power! If you win, the men are returned. I will not let that happen. Mumm-ra, return to the living, and GROW!" In seconds, Mumm-Ra had grown to gigantic proportions, ready to smash anything, especially the heroines. 

"Okay, time to go to work," Trini yelled. "WE NEED THUNDERZORD POWER, NOW!" 

Kat: "MASTODON-LION THUNDERZORD POWER!" 

Kimberly : "PTERODACTYL-FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!" 

Tanya : "TRICERATOPS-UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER!" 

Trini : "SABERTOOTH-TIGER-GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER!" 

Samantha : "STEGOSAURUS-MEDUSA THUNDERZORD POWER!" 

Jamie : "TYRANNOSAURUS-RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!" 

Wonder Woman : "I NEED TIGERZORD POWER, NOW!" 

"Let's not waste any time, people! Go straight for the big gun!" Wonder Woman yelled. 

"Right! THUNDER-MEGAZORD, ENGAGE!" In seconds, the colossus was ready for battle. Wonder Woman operated TigerZord like it was made for her. "TIGERZORD, ASSUME WARRIOR MODE, NOW!" 

Mumm-Ra fired any and all weapons at his disposal, for all the good it did. Using its sword as a shield, TigerZord charged, slamming into it at least nine times, knocking it off balance, then jumping out of the way, screaming, "DO IT, GANG!" 

Tanya shouted, "You heard her!" 

All : "THUNDERSABER, ENGAGE! FIRE!" 

In one swift stroke, a slashing move, Mumm-Ra collapsed once more, this time for good, as he hit the ground and exploded. 

"NOOOO!!! You will pay! My power is now totally spent, thanks to you all! I shall have my revenge, I swear it!" Circe screamed over and over, voice fading as she did. Again, another flash of light, and soon all the men had returned, as if they had never left. 

"I get the feeling that this isn't over, this was way too easy, especially for her powerful I heard Circe once was," Trini frowned. 

"We'll all just have to be careful in the coming days. Let's go home," Wonder Woman told her young cohorts. 

* * *

Back at the Command Center, the Rangers saw Zordon was in his tube, along with another tube, containing Dimitria. Cassie, Ashley, Aisha, Karen, Kris, Kay, Laurie, and Tracy were bubbling with excitement. "We know what our colors are!" Cassie smiled. "Laurie, Karen, and me, we're pink." 

"Pink. Ugh!" was Laurie's reaction. 

Kris grinned. "I'm Green." 

"Tracy, Kay, and Me, we're yellow!" Ashley grinned. 

"But, I want to know, who are our teammates?" Laurie asked. 

"In the coming days, they will make themselves known. As for all of you here..." Dimitria started. 

Wonder Woman interrupted, "Dimitria, this battle has taught our younger heroines, all assembled, that they can do anything in their grasp, that they don't need a man to depend on." 

Kimberly smiled, "And when you say 'power' this time, it's not what we use to fight monsters and bad guys. It's our spirit, our independence, our own sense of worth. You told all of us recently 'The better you can fight, the less you'll have to.' You didn't just mean physically. In everyday life, we sometimes run up against hurdles and restraints that tests our spirit. And it's that spirit that will help us get to the next level." 

Trini added, "In our words, Remember Your Power." 

"Exactly," Wonder Woman spoke up. 

Jamie asked, "Dimitria, are you staying here, too?" 

"Yes. With Astronema, Divatox, and even a powerless Circe joining forces, I am needed her more than ever." 

"Great to have you aboard," Tanya added. 

"Let's go check on the guys, and see if they're all right, but first, let's take our guests home. Welcome to the team, by the way," Samantha added. 

"Great to be here," Ashley spoke for the new girls. 

"Okay ladies, let's roll!" Wonder Woman shouted. 

In a series of colored lights, the women left. 

[][1][][2][][3]

   [1]: jla8.html
   [2]: index.html
   [3]: jla10.html



	10. The Power Progeny

The Power Progeny

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ OK, here goes...Power Rangers, Morphin, Zeo, & Lightstar(Space) belong to Saban, as does Justin Stewart(Steed in this series)Kris & Kay Thomas are 2 very real young ladies, and I thank them for their permission to have them here. Jamie Zedden, Franklin Park, Tommy's family, Jason's family, & Adam's family courtesy of Ellen Brand. JLA, and all associated heroes, DC comics. Keith, Laurie Danny, Chris, & Tracy Partridge, Columbia Pictures Television(Screen Gems)(Yes, I am a Partridge Family fan. Accept it and move on.) Karen Peel, Mark Stanton, and Jessica Cranston are mine, as is the idea for the Geo Rangers. Thundercats name belongs to Rankin-Bass, concept, however, is Saban's. Thanks again to Kris for Mark's last name._

The Power Progeny  
by: Carl Turner 

Cassie Chan & Trini Kwan were listening to the latest cd by Madonna, and definitely had varying opinions, such as from Trini: "The woman has definitely returned. 15 years on top, and taking her music in a whole new direction. That's guts for you." 

"She's a poser, plain & simple! And a has-been! Bonnie Raitt, however, there is a..." Cassie challenged 

"...real boring, overrated, no talent, useless, fraud, and her music is so blatantly vomitizingly _crappy!_ I know music is universal, but, this...**_OH, GOD! PLEASE!!" _**

"Vomitizingly crappy?" 

"Hold it, you two! You both know your tastes in music is as different as Milk chocolate and dark chocolate, so let's leave it at that, and get back to business." Kimberly Hart said, quickly taking over. 

"That business being, what are these new powers of ours supposed to be? And more important, why us? I mean, it could have been anyone out there?" Laurie Partridge spoke up. 

Dmitria told her "Laurie, in the case of yourself & Tracy, it will be a family team. Having said that, let the rest of your team appear here now!" With a flash of white light, Laurie's three brothers appeared, and Kim could not take her eyes off the oldest one. He was almost like Tommy in build and in looks, except he wore his hair in a long '70's shag cut, and had hazel eyes. Laurie went over to introduce her brothers. 

"Kimberly, Trini, & Cassie, I would like you to meet Christoper Partridge(the youngest, at 10), Danny(the middle brother), and the one Kim can't seem to take her eyes off of...Keith." Laurie introduced. 

Kimberly stumbled over her words. "Nice to meet you, sorry for gawking, it's just that you look a little like my boyfriend, Tommy." 

"Um, nice to meet you. Laurie, where are we?" Keith asked. 

"Keith, remember that ...Command Center...I told you about?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Well, we are about to..." Laurie started, when more people teleported in. Trini recognised one of them, Adam's younger brother, Franklin, and thought she saw Rocky's cousin, Carlos, among the newcomers. 

One of them, a young boy of 13, with a decidedly British accent, asked, "Where in the bloody hell are we?" 

At that point, Cassie, Ashley Hammond, Kris Thomas, her sister Kay, Aisha Campbell, & Tracy Partridge all teleported in to the Centre. "Hi. I know we've got a lot of explaining to do." Ashley told them. 

"That's putting it mildly. What in the world is going on here?" TJ Carter demanded. 

Samantha Dean's voice rang over the comm units. "AstroMegaShip landing right outside." 

Superman's voice then came over. "Could all of you please come up to the Watchtower? All will be explained there." 

"On our way Superman. Trini out." 

"Superman? Now I definitely want to know what's going on here." Chris shouted to his older sister, who just told him "Hang on, you're about to find out." With that, all of them teleported out. 

* * *

On a partially cloaked spaceship, 3 women were welcoming their new associate, bitchiness just flying. "Rita, darling! So sorry to hear about Zedd. Drove him to the side of the angels, did you?" 

"Circe, sweetie! About your power loss, a real tragedy! Wonder Woman proved to be a bit much for you, did she?" 

"Look who's talking! You can't even destroy seven goody-good teenagers!" 

"At least I still have some degree of power, and Wonder Woman didn't take that away from me!" 

**_DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THAT DAMN AMAZONIAN WITCH AGAIN!!!_**

"Struck a sore spot, did I, sweetie darling?" 

"ENOUGH! Cease your catty remarks! Darkseid & Dark Spectre are counting on us to destroy the Earth and capture Zordon. Can we at least pretend to be civil towards one another?" Astronema snarled. 

"Civil? From these two? You are living in a dream if you think for one moment that Laverne & Shirley here will ever act... civilized." Divatox smirked. 

"I SAID ENOUGH! Does anyone have an idea we can use to destroy the Rangers and the JLA?" 

"I, unknown to the Rangers or the Justice League, have a 2nd copy of my book of spells. We can create a devastating monster and then invade the Earth!" Rita snarled. 

"Been there, done that, sent the postcard. Ad Nauseum." Circe frowned. 

"Ah, but this time it will work. We have a new ace in the hole. Ladies, meet my right hand man...Ecliptor!" 

A humanlike prism swaggered into the room, speaking, "My princess, are you sure you wish to associate with these...how shall I say this...pigs?" 

"Who in the hell do you think you are?!?" Divatox roared. 

"How dare you speak to me like that?" Circe snarled. 

"What makes you think you're all that, refractor boy?" Rita finished. 

"Ecliptor...these are our...associates after all. But know this ladies...and I use the word 'ladies' very loosely here...if any of you even think about double crossing me, you had best make plans to leave this universe. Do I make myself clear?" Astronema finished. 

"Yeah, yeah, we getcha." Rita frowned. 

"And now...as this planet's John F. Kennedy once said...'Let us Begin.'" 

* * *

Zordon & Gaea were ready for the villainesses plans for Earth, and took the necessary steps. Zordon spoke "Andros, are you ready?" 

Andros came forwards. "I am ready, Zordon. Cassandra Chan, Ashley Hammond, TJ Carter, Carlos DeSantos, and Aisha Campbell, could you please step forward." 

The five of them did this, and Andros handed each of them a wrist morpher, called a digimorpher, like the one he had, and told each one of them their power that they will have. "Cassandra, you will be the Pink Lightstar Ranger." 

"Ashley, you are the Yellow Lightstar Ranger." 

"TJ, you are now the Blue Lightstar Ranger." 

"Carlos, you shall become the Black Lightstar Ranger." 

"And Aisha, you will be the Purple Lightstar Ranger. Welcome aboard, all 5 of you." Andros finished. 

Zordon continued. "Gaea?" 

"Yes. Justin Steed, Karen Peel, Franklin Park, Kristine Thomas, Kay Thomas, and Mark Stanton please step forward." All six did as asked. 

As each one stepped forward, Gaea kissed their foreheads, giving them their powers. "Justin, you shall be the Red Geo Ranger, and control the element of fire." 

"Karen, you are the element of wind, and identified as pink." 

"Frankiln, the element of earth, and the color black, are yours." 

"Kay, energy, and the color yellow shall be yours to command." 

"Kristine, you will control the forces of nature, and will be identified with Green." 

"And finally, Mark, Blue, and the element of water are yours. Let yourselves be known as the Geo Rangers, and you shall fight for the Earth. And now, Keith, Laurie, Daniel, Christopher, & Tracy Partridge, please step forward." Gaea asked. 

All five followed suit. Gaea then spoke "Keith, the Lion resides within you. You shall be the Red Thundercat." 

"Laurie, you are one with the Cheetah. You are the Pink Thundercat." 

"Daniel, within you is the spirit of the Tiger, thus you are the Blue Thundercat." 

"Christopher, your spirit is that of the Leopard, thus you shall become the Black Thundercat." 

"And finally, Tracy, the Cougar, and the powers of the Yellow Thundercat are yours. The new teams are ready." Jason walked up to them and asked "How do you guys feel?" 

"A little nervous. I don't know if we're up to this." TJ told him. 

Before the point could be discussed any further, the alarms blasted. "They've already started. No time to test, we've got work to do. Morphin Rangers, you're with Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Hal, & myself in Gateway." Wonder Woman spoke. 

"The Zeo Rangers are with Flash, Isis, Robin, & myself in Gotham." Batman told them. 

"Lightstar Rangers, you're with me in Metropolis." Superman added. 

"Geo Rangers are with me in Seattle." Black Canary spoke. 

"Thundercats, we've got New York. You ready?" Kyle asked. 

"Ready or not, we've got work to do. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason shouted. 

"WHITE TIGER!"

"MASTODON!" 

"PTERODACTYL!" 

"TRICERATOPS!" 

"SABRE -TOOTH TIGER!" 

"STEGOSAURUS!" 

"TYRRANOSAURUS!" 

"ZEO RANGER 1, PINK!" 

"ZEO RANGER 2, YELLOW!"

"ZEO RANGER 3, BLUE!" 

"ZEO RANGER 4, BLACK!" 

"ZEO RANGER 5, RED!" 

"ZEO RANGER 6, PURPLE!" 

"RED LIGHTSTAR POWER!" 

"PINK LIGHTSTAR POWER!" 

"BLACK LIGHTSTAR POWER!" 

"BLUE LIGHTSTAR POWER!" 

"YELLOW LIGHTSTAR POWER!" 

"PURPLE LIGHTSTAR POWER!" 

"FIRE!" 

"WIND!" 

"EARTH!" 

"NATURE!" 

"ENERGY!" 

"WATER!" 

"LION!" 

"CHEETAH!" 

"TIGER!" 

"LEOPARD!" 

"COUGAR!" 

* * *

The Gold Ranger had already arrived, and was nailing as many cogs as he could, when the Zeo Rangers & the other heroes arrived, and quickly got into the thick of things. "As if we didn't have enough trouble with the Joker & Two-Face!" Robin snarled as he slammed a cog into the ground. 

Adam was furious. "ZEO 4 POWER HATCHETS!" he bellowed, trashing almost 12 of them with two strokes. "Happy birthday, you bunch of mother... 

"ADAM!" Tanya shouted. "ZEO 2 NUNCHAKS! Come here, cogs, come to mama!" and promptly laid waste to as many as she could. Afterwards, she went to help Batman trash Prince Gaskett, not that he needed it. 

"Well, I see, if anything your reputation is an understatement. Even so, I will still..." That was as far as he had gotten. Tanya had slammed a foot into his jaw, dislocating it. "Good move, Zeo 2. A little riskier than I'd like, but still very good." Batman told her. 

"I'm getting a message from Black Canary. She and the Geo Rangers need help with the Beowulves and a new Octoplant. How are you guys without me?" Isis asked. 

"Go for it, Isis, they need you. We'll be fine." Flash answered. 

Kat, Rocky, David, & Jamie went after Archerina with a vengance. 

"ZEO 1 POWER SHIELD!" 

"ZEO 3 POWER AXES!" 

"ZEO 5 POWER SWORD!" 

"LIGHTNING SWORD STRIKE! Eat this, you walking wet-a-bye doll! Jamie snarled. 

The Flash, Batman, & Robin were trashing cogs by whipping them into a column of hardened air, about 85 feet up, then dropping them hard onto the ground, finally dismantiling them. 

Gaskett called to his wife "Archerina, my love, let us grow!" 

"Yes, my darling!" Together, they used an old growth potion stolen from Rita, and grew to godzilla-size. "DAMN! We did NOT need this!" Rocky growled. 

The Gold Ranger had quickly opened a box and set it on the ground, then blasted the contents with his power staff. The gems quickly grew into a group of zords, each with the color of a Zeo Ranger. "What are these?" Rocky asked. 

These are your Super Zeo Zords. Each one is attuned to you. Hurry!" Gold Ranger shouted. 

"Shall we put these babies to the test?" Jamie shouted. 

Adam quickly agreed. "Let's do it, guys!" 

Activating the morph controls in each zord, they came together to form the SuperZeoMegaZord. Grabbing Archerina, they threw her into Gaskett, then, using their sabres, shrunk them both back down in a blaze of glory. The other heroes were waiting, and soon nailed the husband-and-wife robots. Any cogs that were left were toasted. 

"And that takes care of that!" Kat grinned. She then looked at Batman and thought to herself -I'm gonna make him crack a smile if it's the last thing I do.- 

* * *

Seattle was littered with cogs and putties running wild. Isis soared in on the zephyr winds to see Black Canary, and the new Geo Ranger team go at it tooth and nail with them. 

Justin cut loose with a good sized blast of fire from his hands. "Bon Appetit, you bloody bastards!" he bellowed, sounding every bit British and proud of it. 

Isis quickly got into the game, yelling... _"Where nothing grew before, save grass, Let there be oaks of mighty mass!"_

A pack of Beowulves had arrived, and were adding to the terror, when she surrounded them with the trees, then... 

_"Trees grown to a size so great, surround them, so they meet their fate!"_

While Isis was occupied, Black Canary used every bit of her training in the Martial Arts, and her sonic scream, to nail more of the footsoldiers. The Geo Rangers were soon busy with a new opponent:Occuplant. 

Justin quickly took the lead. "Smile old girl. SWORD OF FIRE!" Swinging the sword, he made a slicing contact with the monster, weakening it. 

"ENERGY WHIP!" Kay shouted. The whip hit the creature 6 times. "All we're doing is slowing it down! We need to finish it off! 

Franklin & Kris got together to finish it off. "PLANT ATTACK" "EARTH LANCE!" 

Together, the 2 also slowed it down even further. Vines grew from nowhere, and surrounded the monster, while a lance of pure soil slammed into its face. 

Mark took out every bit of water the killer plant had, leaving an almost harmless husk. Almost, because the falling form could still cause some damage. Karen took charge. "WHIRLWIND!" Soon, the plant was torn apart to miniscule pieces by the windstorm. 

"Not bad for our 1st adventure. A little too easy for my tastes, but..." Justin smiled. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure there will be worse monsters down the road. Let's get back to the Watchtower. Isis frowned. 

* * *

Metropolis was a madhouse when Superman & the Lightstar Rangers arrived, along with the Thundercats, in the downtown business district, which had turned into a complete scene of terror. 

"Oh, great. Luthor's newest 'pet', a new, deadlier version of the Dark Warrior. All right, people, let's get to work." 

The Thundercats had helped Kyle in New York by stopping a new monster, Megaphonemouth, and caught Circe, turning her in to the police. Divatox, however, had escaped, making her way to Metropolis. 

Tengas & Quantrons made for a distressing afternoon. "Time for a little Tenga-fricaseeing! THUNDERAXE!" Chris shouted. The youngest Partridge boy took to his new powers quickly, and soon, of all the Tengas that he had, there were nothing but feathers left. Carlos, his Lightstar counterpart, was taking care of his Quantrons in swift fashion. "LUNAR LANCE!" He then polished off the pack, shouting "I could get to like this!" 

Laurie got into the act. "THUNDERBOW! Eat this, bird-brains!" she yelled, shooting arrow-tasers with pinpoint accuracy. Likewise, Cassie went to work as quick as she could. "SATTELITE STUNNER!" 6 shots told the story. "Anybody need any spare vcr parts? Come see your friendly Quantron recycler!" Cassie chuckled. 

Ashley, Tracy, & Aisha got together against a pack of Tengas. There being no purple Thundercat, Aisha helped the Yellow Thundercat and Lightstar. "SOLAR SHURIKEN!" 

"STAR SLINGER!" 

"THUNDERDAGGERS! Now, don't mess with us!" The trio carved into the Tengas like they were Christmas turkeys. 

Andros & Keith had discovered that 7 Quantrons were equipped with deadly Kryptonite lasers aimed at the Man of Steel. "Let's take 'em out, Andros! THUNDERSWORD!" 

"Sounds good to me! "SPIRAL SABRE!" As one, the 2 Red heroes launched into a Quantron-trashing spree. 

Danny, however, was having a tough time of it with his group of Tengas. Kyle & TJ leaped over to help. 

"ASTRO AXE!" TJ shouted. As Kyle shot a blast from his ring, TJ nailed some of the bad birds. The blast finished them off. Rita & her new cohort, Lex Luthor, had other ideas. 

"May I, Lexie-poo?" 

"But of course, Rita darling." 

"DARK WARRIOR, GROW!" 

The monster was now the size of the Lexcorp building. Superman bellowed "LUTHOR! I thought that even you would have more taste than to hook up with that dime-store witch! I see that I'll have to deal with her too." 

"Is that so? We've got a suprise for you, you overgrown boy scout! Dark Warrior?" Rita snapped. 

"KRYPTONITE PUNCH, ACTIVATE! Your life is now at an end!" Dark Warrior grinned evilly. 

"Wanna bet?" Andros snapped. As one, he, TJ, Ashley, Cassie, Carlos, & Aisha yelled "WE NEED LIGHTSTAR MEGAZORD POWER, NOW!" 

The MegaShip appeared in the horizon, which promptly morphed into a warrior robot, which the 6 hopped in. Lightstar MegaZord & Dark Warrior traded punches & kicks, with the MegaZord gaining the upper hand. "LIGHTSTAR MEGAZORD, ENGAGE! Let's finish this!" Andros yelled. 

One decisive slice told the tale. Dark Warrior was down and out. 

Kyle & the ThunderCats came out with Rita & Luthor bound & gagged. "Guess who we caught trying to escape through the fire exit!" Keith smiled. 

"Hope you like prison." Laurie giggled. 

The comm unit beeped, and Kyle answered it. Trini's voice rang over, saying "Guys, we nailed Dark Spectre, Ecliptor, and the ohers. Astronema got away, however. 

Zack's voice followed, saying "Wonder Woman made herself one nasty enemy in this Astronema babe. She almost destroyed her Dark Fortress, and just beat the living hell out of her. This didn't sit well with ol' Astry, and she vowed revenge before she got away." 

"Other than that, we stopped these creeps. Now, let's get back to the Watchtower. I think it's time for a meeting." Hal Jordan told everyone. 

* * *

All the heroes were assembled in the Watchtower's meeting room. Gaea had long since left, as had Dmitria. Superman spoke up "Our roster is full at the moment, but we are looking for alternate members for the team. Would any of you like to join us in that capacity?" 

David spoke for the Zeo Rangers. "We would be honored." 

"As would we. You can count on us." Andros added for the Lightstar team. 

"This is gonna be wild! Count us in too!" Keith spoke for the ThunderCats. 

"It will be a privelege to work with you." Justin spoke for the Geo Rangers. 

"I see I'm needed too, and I'd be a fool not to come back full time. Count me in too." Hal finished. 

Batman spoke up "Welcome back Hal. And as for our new alternates, welcome aboard. 

* * *

Trini was lost in thought at the obsevation window when Isis came up behind her. "Penny for your thoughts?" 

"Nothing. Just looking at the Earth, and how peaceful it seems to be up here. No one would suspect what goes on down on our little marble we call home. Speaking of home, I better get back. Cassie is still trying to convince me that Bonnie Raitt is the best female Rock artist ever. PLEASE! pure dishwater!" Trini spoke up. 

"You're right. Let's get out of here." Isis finished. 

Soon, they headed for the teleporters, and beamed back to Earth. 

[][1][][2][][3]

   [1]: jla9.html
   [2]: index.html
   [3]: jla11.html



	11. Sacred Emotion

Sacred Emotion

_**DISCLAIMER:** Saban, DC, you know the rest, except this: The lyrics to 'Sacred Emotion' are by Donny Osmond. _

Sacred Emotion  
by: Carl Turner

3 days after Astronema's attempted invasion of Earth was cut down by the JLA and 3 new Ranger teams, Superman thought that the Morphin Rangers needed some down time. Zordon agreed, and for the next 2 weeks, Jason, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Tommy, Samantha, & Billy were on leave from the JLA. Zordon also decided to let them have rest from any Ranger-related business. 

Tommy Oliver & Kimberly Hart had decided to go on a picnic, just the 2 of them, so they could have a long talk about their future. Tommy seemed really nervous, especially when he asked her: "Where do you think we'll be in 5-6 years?" 

"Well, given the way the world is, I think we'll still be fighting bad guys with the JLA, and..." 

"No, no, I meant the _2_ of us. Where will _we_ be at that time?" 

Kimberly nibbled on a piece of fried chicken and said "The only thing that I know for sure is that there is no one else for me. I see the 2 of us together in 6, 18, 22, hell, 95 years. I can't imagine anyone else in your place. There are no reservations on how I feel about you, and no one can, or will ever take your place. Now and forever, you are the only one for me." 

Tommy smiled, eyes twinkling. "I feel empty when you're away from me. You are my sun in my universe. When I came to Angel Grove almost 4 years ago, you, Jason, Zack, Trini, & Billy were the first people here to welcome me here. Then Rita tried to spoil it by making me her evil Green Ranger..." 

"Please, don't remind me. Thankfully, we were able to break that spell, and you became one of us, and then one week later, Samantha joined the team. For a long time, those 2 were inseperable. I'm just sorry it had to end for them like that. I remember Jason took it really hard." 

"Yeah, and having to do Aquaman away didn't help matters for him. I am so glad Jamie came along when she did. As for Samantha, you won't believe who she's dating. Skull." 

Kimberly almost choked on her Cherry Pepsi. "SKULL? The guy who drove us nuts? The same guy who she delighted in embarrassing every chance she got? _That_ Skull? **NO WAY!**" 

"I know what you mean, it shocked the hell out of me, too. 

Getting the conversation back on track, Kimberly asked "Tommy, you seem to have something on your mind. What is it?" 

"Well, in the past 4 years, I've learned that you shouldn't put limits on anything in your life, and that there is absolutely NOTHING worth watching on TBS anymore, except Coach..." 

"TOMMY!" 

"...seriously, Kimberly, I've never felt this way about anyone else. I realise that we probably won't be doing this for a long while yet, but...man, I can't seem to get the words to come out of my mouth. Kim..." Tommy's throat got as dry as the Sahara. 

Kimberly giggled. Tommy was definitely cute when embarressed. "Take it easy, Tommy." 

The words suddenly came, and he rushed right through them. "KIMILOVEYOUWILLYOUMARRYME?" 

"First, slow down. Second, did you just ask me what I think you just asked me? 

Tommy's voice squeaked for a minute, then returned to normal. "Yes, that's exactly what I asked. I'm betting the rest of my life on your answer, but if you need to think about it, please, go right ahead." 

"There's nothing to think about, I don't need to think about it. Yes, I will marry you, Thomas Kenneth Oliver. You won't believe this, but I was considering asking you to marry me." 

With that, Tommy pulled out a antique diamond ring, and put it on Kimberly's finger. "Your mother's ring! Oh, Tommy, this must have cost a fortune." 

"Hey, if you're worth it, you're worth it." 

The 2 then shared a very passioniate kiss, and held each other, daydreaming about their future together. 

* * *  
  
_

SACRED EMOTION   
DONNY OSMOND   
  
There's a candle,deep in my window, and it's burning brighter tonight,   
Through the storm and the winds of change, I'm sure that you will see the light,   
I never wandered, I never gave up, 'cause a true heart never goes astray,   
Whatever road that you take will lead you back to me, 'cause our love is too strong to slip away   
Like a river flowing into the ocean I can feel you coming back to me   
'cause our love is like a sacred emotion, and it's burning bright for the whole world to see   
  
It won't be long before I hear that knock on your door, that telephone call,  
  
And if your journey takes you far away, I'll still catch you when you fall,   
Love's like a wheel turning round and round, the feeling fades but never dies,  
There'll never be any question, or a doubtin my mind, 'cause the answer's right there in your eyes,   
Like a river flowing into the ocean I can feel you coming back to me,   
'cause our love is like a sacred emotion, and it's burning bright for the whole world to see   
Bring it on back to me   
  
Whatever road that you take will lead you back to me, 'cause our love is too strong to slip away   
Like a river flowing into the ocean I can feel you coming back to me,   
'cause our love is like a sacred emotion and it's burning bright for the whole world to see   
I feel you coming back to me   
  
Like a river flowing into the ocean I can feel you coming back to me,   
'cause our love is like a sacred emotion and it's burning bright for the whole world to see. 

_

  
  


[][1][][2][][3]  
  


   [1]: jla10.html
   [2]: index.html
   [3]: jla12.html



	12. Insensitive

Insensitive

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_The obvious first: Saban & DC. The song Insensitive is by Jann Arden, and if you haven't heard this, pick up her album 'Living Under June', and you'll find it there. It really is a beautiful song. Now, on with the story... _

Insensitive  
by: Carl Turner 

Billy Cranston & Trini Kwan went up to the Watchtower for 3 reasons: 1: They wanted to tell their fellow JLAers about Tommy & Kimberly's engagement, which threw everybody for a loop. 2: Black Canary seemed upset a while ago when they called her, and that had them worried, and... 3:They only had a week left in their 'down time'that Superman told them to take, and they were bored out of their minds. They found Canary in the monitor room, checking the equiptment, half heartedly. "Canary?" Billy asked. 

"Last time I woke up this morning. What's up?" she asked the 2 Rangers. 

"Are you ok? You seem to be upset about something?" Trini asked. 

Black Canary started to deny it at first, but then changed her mind, and told the 2 Rangers exactly what was bothering her. "You've both heard of Green Arrow, haven't you? I've been thinking about my past relationship with him, and wondering why we ever got together in the first place." 

"Um, you and...him. What happened." Billy asked. 

"Truthfully? You got me. Our last 6 years together, we just fought over everything. He didn't seem to give a damn about my needs or feelings, or, at the time that's how I saw it. I stuck with it because I thought it would get better, but it just got even worse, and it turned into a lust-filled joke." 

"Talk about insensitive." Trini growled. 

"To say the least. Anyway, I realized that I wasn't all that flexible myself, and yesterday, I thought that the 2 of us should just go somewhere, and talk the whole thing out and see if it could be saved. We never got the chance." 

"Why didn't you?" Trini asked. 

Voice breaking, Black Canary told her "I just found out he died in an exploding plane outside of Metropolis barely 3 hours ago. God, there were so many things left unsaid, so many...God, I never got to...to..." Black Canary stopped right there, and completely broke down and cried. 

Trini quickly embraced her. "Oh, God, Canary, I'm so sorry." 

Billy added his sympathy, asking "Anything we can do for you?" 

"No, nothing anyone can do for me at this point. The way we treated each other doomed it from that point. But I do have some good advice for the 2 of you that I have learned from this that you both can use. You see, I've seen the way the 2 of you look at each other sometimes, and the way you react whenever you're not together. Basically, the 2 of you are a team, even without the other Rangers, or the JLA. So, please, listen to me when I tell you, don't hide your feelings. Tell each other how you feel. Tommy & Kimberly are acting on their feelings, please, don't ignore yours towards each other. I can easily tell you how quickly that can change." she pleaded with the 2 young Rangers. 

"She's right Billy. I am completely crazy about you, and I hope you feel the same way about me. Do you?" Trini whispered. 

"Absolutely. I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way as I did. Man, have we been blind to the obvious." Billy observed. 

"No more of that. From here on out, we tell each other how we feel. Thanks, BC. It also looks like you could use some company. Mind if we stick around?" Trini asked hopefully. 

"I really do need to talk to someone right now, thanks. Oliver might still be alive if I had tried to talk to him, but it's still a 2-way street." 

"I think Kyle left some microwave pizza up here in the mini kitchen, I'll put that on to heat up." Billy told them. 

"Thanks. I'm glad that the both of you came up here." Black Canary told them. 

And for the next five hours, they talked. 

* * *

_INSENSITIVE _

_JANN ARDEN _

_How do you cool your lips_

_After a summer's kiss_

_How do you rid the sweat_

_After the body bliss?_

_Â How do you turn your eyes_

_From the romantic glare?_

_Â How do you block the sound of the voice you'd know anywhere?_

_Â Oh, I really should have known_

_By the time you drove me home_

_Â By the vagueness in your eyes_

_Your casual goodbyes_

_Â By the chill in your embrace_

_The expression on your face that told me_

_Â Maybe you might have _

_Some advice to give _

_on how to be_

_Insensitive_

_Â Insensitive_

_Â Insensitive_

_Â How do you numb your skin_

_After the warmest touch_

_Â How do you slow your blood_

_After the body rush_

_Â How do you free your soul_

_After you found a friend?_

_Â How do you teach your heart it's a crime to fall in love again_

_Â Oh, you probably don't remember me_

_It's probably ancient history_

_Â I'm one of the chosen few_

_Who went ahead and fell for you_

_Â I'm out of vogue, I'm out of touch_

_I fell too fast, I feel too much_

_Â I thought that you might have _

_Some advice to give_

_On how to be_

_Insensitive _

_Oh, I really should have known_

_By the time you drove me home_

_Â By the vagueness in your eyes_

_Your casual goodbyes_

_Â By the chill in your embrace_

_The expression on your face that told me_

_Â Maybe you might have_

_Some advice to give_

_On how to be insensitive (how to be) _

_Insensitive(how to be)_

_Â Insensitive(how to be). _

[][1][][2][][3]

   [1]: jla11.html
   [2]: index.html
   [3]: jla13.html



	13. The First Time I Loved Forever

The First Time I Loved Forever

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ The following do not belong to me: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, JLA, & Beauty and the Beast. They belong to the following, respectfully: Saban, DC, & Republic Pictures, which means if you're expecting the Disney version, you're going to be disappointed. I moved up the Beauty & the Beast storyline, and I am doing this fic because I am a MAJOR fan of Catherine & Vincent, and thought that the last year of the show was a major downer, and this is my opportunity to give the star-crossed lovers a happy ending instead. _

The First Time I Loved Forever  
by: Carl Turner 

**_Gotham City_**

Tommy Oliver, the White Ranger, was helping the Batman with the capture of an unknown financial crook, and Two-Face, who was being bankrolled by the crook. Together, the 2 heroes stopped a shipment of cocaine from hitting the streets. Having trashed their hideout, they discovered so far a coke-processing plant, mounds of unrefined cocaine, countless hand guns, tons of money, and other items. 

Tommy heard a woman scraming "VINCENT!" from the upper-level, and a man yelling "Shut up, bitch, no one's gonna hear you!" followed by a slapping sound. "BATMAN! Something's going on upstairs, I'm gonna find out what it is!" 

"BE CAREFUL! We still don't know what these scum is capable of!" Batman yelled to him. With that warning still ringing in his ears, Tommy dashed up the stairs, to a room at the top. Smashing the door down, he discovered a woman tied to a bed, and a steroid case about to slug her. 

Red hot anger and instinct took over, and soon the White Ranger kicked him across the room, snarling "So, you get your thrills & kicks beating up defenseless women, huh? Well, here's how I get mine, you no good son of a bitch!" Within seconds, Tommy trashed the man within an inch of his life, finally knocking him out. He then went to check on the woman, to see what her condition was, and got the shock of his life. 

The woman, although sporting a black eye and a split lip, seemed to be in good physical condition. Long light brown hair framed her face, blue eyes still alert, voice gentle. However, she was still disoriented by her surroundings 

"You're...you can't be! Hold on, let me get you out of that thing!" Tommy quickly untied her, and helped her out of the bed, taking her downstairs to where Batman had basically just cleaned house. The Dark Knight had the same reaction when he saw her. Her only reply: "Please. You must help me get back to New York." 

Tommy spoke up then. "I'd say a quick trip to New York is in order. But, Batman, do you really think that..." 

Still stunned, Batman told him "Normally, I'd say no, but oddly enough, my instincts tell me that this woman really is Catherine Chandler." 

* * *

**_New York City, Underground_**

Hal Jordan and Isis were fixing up a new generator for an underground civilization known simply as the Tunnel World. With them were Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Kimberly Hart, Jason Lee Scott, Wonder Woman, and both Hawkman & Hawkwoman. An older gentleman, known only as Father, thanked them for their help as they moved into another chamber, where they met another man with long hair, like a lion's mane, a lion's face, and clawlike hands. He was tending to a baby in his crib. Isis asked him "How are you holding up, Vincent? I mean, you've lost so much in the past 6 months." 

His response was "I miss her. They robbed her of her son, of her life. They robbed us of a glorious spirit and a loving soul. There is no reason, no excuse for..." He stopped suddenly, set Jacob gently in his crib, and dashed past the shocked heroes towards the upper tunnels. 

"What got into him?" Trini asked. 

"He hasn't been the same since...I'll explain on the way, right now, time to find out why he just took off like that." Isis told them. 

* * *

**_Central Park, above the tunnels_**

"This is not a good place to be at night! Why did you ask to come here?" Batman asked. 

**"Catherine!"** Tommy yelled. 

But Catherine Chandler had one particular destination in mind, and nothing and no one was going to keep her from reaching it. Batman quickly took Tommy aside, and explained the one thing that no one else outside of the Tunnel world, Zordon, or the JLA knew. 

* * *

At the same time, Isis & Hal revealed to the others the bond that Vincent & Catherine had. Jason asked "He could sense whenever she was in danger? Then why couldn't he..." 

Trini broke in. "I have an idea. She had just given birth to Jacob, and his empathy for her might have been temporarily transfered to him." 

"Well, that explains that, but why is he acting like this now." Zack asked. They were following Vincent, who seemed to go faster. 

* * *

Batman & Tommy quickly raced after the woman in Central Park. "Is she really trying to get back to...him?" Tommy asked. 

"It would be the one logical place for her to..." Batman quickly broke it off and motioned for Tommy to stop. Coincidentally, everyone else had followed Vincent above. What happened next seemed to come right out of an old romantic movie. Or a fairy tale. 

Vincent raced out into the night, calling "Catherine." To the amazement of everyone there, she ran right into his arms, crying "Vincent." The Rangers & the Leaguers were in shock as Batman & Tommy quickly tried to explain to everyone what had happened. Kimberly said it for everyone there. "I guess it's really true. Love really does conquer all. 

* * *

In father's chamber, Batman did his best to explain what was going on. "From what Tommy & I were able to discover, Gabriel had crooked doctors & scientists in his pocket, and was able to obtain from them a serum that, once in the body, simulates death for 96-98 hours. Once that was taken care of, he combed the morgues to find a deceased woman the same height, age, eye, hair color, & build as Catherine. A little plastic surgery, and you have Catherine Chandler's corpse." 

Isis then asked "Why go to all that trouble?" 

"I think I know." Jason spoke up. "This...Gabriel...probably wanted to drive Vincent insane, most likely to the point of suicide. That answered, all that remains is: how did he find out about them in the first place?" 

"I don't know, but in any case, Gabriel's dead, and his organization is in ruins. He won't be giving them any more trouble, at least not anytime soon." Batman finished. 

"How's Catherine doing?" Jason asked. 

"She & Vincent haven't left each other's side since their reunion. Zack, Kimberly, Trini, Tommy, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, & the Hawks are with them now." Hal told them 

* * *

In Vincent's chamber, he, Catherine, and the JLAers present were talking about all that had happened. Zack had a question for them. "How are you going to explain this. I mean, you just can't walk back into the D.A.'s office Monday morning and say 'Hi, everyone, I'm back from the dead, how was your weekend?' Can you imagine?" 

Kimberly added "Yeah, I can just see people screaming and fainting on the spot." 

"Actually, I prefer to stay here with Vincent & my son. I would love to talk with some friends before I leave that life behind, but, are you sure that group won't cause any more trouble for my son?" Catherine asked. 

"The League trashed the last of his holdings, so we're pretty sure he won't be causing you any more grief." Trini told her. 

Right then, the communicators went off. "We read you, Zordon." Zack quickly spoke into the device. 

"Rangers, although I am relieved to hear that Miss Chandler is alive, I do have some distressing news. Gabriel has connections to the one-time Legion of Doom, now known as the Legion of Dada. This means that she is still in grave danger." 

"I will not expose Catherine or my child to any more terrors. I have to stop them and make sure they do not bring their evil to this world." Vincent quickly vowed. 

"I've got an idea. Wonder Woman, isn't Themyscira in an alternate dimension, and anywhere the Amazons choose it to be?" Kimberly asked. 

"Great Hera, of course! I'll contact Mother right now, and ask her about this." 

Zordon spoke "I will contact your mother. I just hope Hippolyta can help us in this case. In the meantime, Billy & Samantha are on their way to join you right now. Farewell." 

Batman quickly charged into the chamber. "Rangers, your old goat friend Rita just sent down a monster created after the lamest, most stupid dance craze. It's...get this...the Macarenatron. 

"You have GOT to be kidding!" Zack groaned. 

"I really wish I were. It's already as big as the Empire State Building. You need to call your zords...now!" 

2 colored flashes of light came in, then solidified into Billy Cranston, the Blue Ranger, and Samantha Dean, the Purple Ranger. "Just in time, guys, we've got work to do!" Jason shouted. This was followed by 2 more flashes of color, red & silver. They were Andros...and a silver Ranger. Andros quickly spoke up "There are a pack of Quantrons headed here, and the monster may just be to draw your attention away from them. I'll explain my friend later, right now, we've got work to do." 

In minutes, the Rangers joined Jason in the middle of Central Park. "OK, GUYS, **LET'S SHOW 'EM THE POWER OF THUNDER!"**

"MASTADON-LION THUNDERZORD POWER!" 

"PTERODACTYL-FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!" 

"WHITE TIGER THUNDERZORD POWER!" 

"SABRETOOTH TIGER-GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER!" 

"TRICERATOPS-UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER!" 

"STEGASAURUS-MEDUSA THUNDERZORD POWER!" 

"TYRRANOSAURUS-RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!" 

Soon, the Thunderzords merged and formed the MegaThunderZord, while the Tigerzord assumed it's warrior mode. Just in time, the Macarenatron was gyrating badly, and that music was deafening. 

"Oh, brother, I don't know which is worse, the monster, it's dancing, or the song it's dancing to!" Samantha frowned. 

Tommy shouted "Hal! I've got a plan. If the music was taken away, it would affect the monster. How about it?" 

"Worth a shot. I found 2 heavy-duty loudspeakers on either side of the building. Let's trash those babies, besides, I hate that damn song too!" Hal fired a intense blast on one speaker, while Tommy's zord picked up the other speaker, and threw it on the ground, trashing it completely. Both speakers were trashed, and it had a marked effect on the monster, who was now totally confused. 

"While it's off balance, guys, THUNDERSABRE, ENGAGE!" Jason shouted. 

One incredible slash later, the monster was history. "Rita must really be losing her touch." Billy replied. 

* * *

Cogs tried to gain entrance to the Tunnel World, but were stopped at every turn by Batman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, and the Red & Silver Lightstar Rangers. 

"Good thing Jason taught me this. TORNADO KICK!" Andros did that move almost letter perfect, trashing his group of cogs. Calling over to the Silver Lightstar, he asked "Zhane, how're you doing?" 

"These are Mondo's footsoldiers? Talk about pathetic! SUPERSILVERIZER!" Zhane finished off the other cogs, while Batman nailed Prince Gaskett. "Give up, you walking videogame. You're through!" 

"HMPH! Do you really think that you, a mere human, can ever catch me? ME? I am the heir to the Machine Empire, I can make your insignificant existence end right now! I..." He was cut off by a sonic scream that trashed his motors, a gift from Black Canary. "GET OVER YOURSELF, GASKETT!" she yelled. 

Bolts of electricity were soon fired at the heroes by Archerina, Gaskett's wife, shouting "Release my beloved, now!" These were soon shot back her by Wonder Woman, who deflected each shot with her bracelets. One shot, she yelled "Hey, Archerina, EAT THIS!!!" and shot it back so that it fried her neurons and motor functions, effectively putting the mechanical villainess out of action. 

The other Rangers & Green Lantern soon came back after destroying the Macarenatron and sending the zords back to their hiding places. Trini asked "Um, Andros, is this...?" 

"Zhane. He just woke up from a 2-year cryosleep, and just in time too. Things are getting weirder than before. 

"Hi." Zhane said rather simply. 

After hellos were given, the communicators went off again. "We read you, Zordon." Tommy quickly spoke. 

Instead, Queen Hippolyta's voice rang from the device. "Thomas, is my daughter there? I must speak with her. 

"I'm right here, Mother." Wonder Woman told her. After a quick conversation, she told them "We can go ahead with plans for Vincent & Catherine, but we'd better hurry. We've only got 22 hours, so we've got no time to lose. 

* * *

_14 hours later, Themyscira: _With the Rangers, the JLAers, and Hippolyta watching, Tommy told Vincent & Catherine "Kyle said he'd keep an eye on the Tunnel World from time to time. Are you sure you both want to do this?" 

Yes. If this is the only way that we can be together, so be it. I just cannot live my life without Vincent or my child." Catherine told them. 

"My life without her has been empty. I will not go back to that existence, for there is no life without Catherine. This is also what I wish to do." Vincent finished. 

Isis joined them. "Is everyone ready?" the human goddess asked. 

Vincent & Catherine looked at both each other, then their son. As one, they said "We're ready." 

Catherine looked at the heroes assembled. "None of this would have been possible if not for you. You saved us both. Thank you." 

"You have given me the best part of my life back. Even with my son, I would be incomplete. There are no words that can express my gratitude." Vincent added. 

Kimberly smiled. "This is like a fairy tale come to life. I hope the 3 of you have a beautiful life together." The others echoed those same wishes. 

Hippolyta walked up to the couple. "All is in readiness. This is basically a storybook dimension. You will both fit right in. Hurry now, it is time." 

The doorway was opened, and to both Kimberly & Trini's joy, fairies, unicorns, and deer were in a lush, beautiful forest. 2 women appeared, saying "They may enter now." 

Vincent, Catherine, and their child went to the portal, looked at the Rangers & the JLAers one last time, then walked through. As they held each other, the portal faded, maybe for forever. 

Everyone stood there for a long time, lost in thought. Then they all looked at each other. "Come on, guys, let's go home." Jason finished. 

* * *

**_4 days later, Angel Grove Park:_**

Trini & Billy were talking as they sat down under a shady tree, as the sun was rather hot that day. They were talking about what had happened in this last adventure. 

"I was thinking about Black Canary and how her relationship with Oliver Queen went sour just before he died, and about Vincent & Catherine, and how theirs just gets stronger, no matter what gets in their way. Both of those tell me something, Trini." Billy revealed. 

"There is a difference between the 2. Vincent & Catherine were, and are, sensitive to each other, and their needs. BC however was sensitive and caring, but her deal with Oliver was a one-way street. It was doomed from the start." 

"I don't want that to happen to us, Trini. I won't let it. I love you, with every fibre of my being, and I will always be there for you. Also, look at what's happened because of this: Zack's spending more time with Angela, Jason & Jamie seem to be joined at the hip, Tommy & Kimberly are making wedding plans, Batman & Wonder Woman are shooting looks at each other, and Samantha's dating Skull. **_That_** one I still don't believe!" 

"YOU don't believe it?!? Anyway, I definitely don't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else but you, Billy. It's you and me from here on out." Trini told him. Nothing else neede to be said as they drew each other into a gentle embrace. 

* * *

_THE FIRST TIME I LOVED FOREVER _

_The first time I loved forever was when you whispered my name _

_And I knew at once you loved me, for the me of who I am _

_The first time I loved forever, I cast all else aside _

_And I bid my heart to follow, be there no more room to hide _

_And if wishes and dreams are merely for children, if love's a tale for fools, I'll live the dream with you _

_For all my life and forever, there's a truth I will always know _

_When my world divides and shatters, your love is where I'll go. **********************************************************************_

_This is where the wealthy and the powerful rule _

_It is her world, a world apart from mine _

_Her Name is Catherine. From the moment I saw her, she captured my heart, with her beauty, her warmth, and her courage. _

_I knew then, as I know now, she would change my life...forever! _

_He comes from a secret place, far below the city streets _

_Hiding his face from strangers, safe from hate and harm _

_He brought me there to save my life _

_And now, wherever I go, he is with me, in spirit _

_For we have a bond, stronger than friendship or love, _

_And although we cannot be together, we will never, ever, be apart. _

_[][1][][2][][3]_

   [1]: jla12.html
   [2]: index.html
   [3]: jla14.html



	14. Woman

Woman

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Saban, DC, you know the rest. The song Woman is by John Lennon. Thanks, and how's that for a short disclaimer? _

Woman  
by: Carl Turner 

Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart, Trini Kwan, & Hal Jordan were talking at the Watchtower, discussing upcoming wedding plans(Tommy/Kimberly), new relationships(Trini/Billy Cranston) and old love affairs(Hal), when Zack Taylor teleported up, looking like he had a major decision to make. Trini asked him "What's up? You look like you're a million miles away." 

Zack frowned "I was with Angela. Luckily, our last 6 dates ended either before my communicator went off, or she had to cancel. But, I've been thinking about the unavoidable, and I talked to Zordon about this. I think I'm gonna tell Angela about..." 

"Zack, are you really considering telling her about you as the Black Ranger?" Hal asked. 

"Yes. I feel that I should." 

Tommy asked "What did Zordon say about that?" 

"He said that 'That is a decision that only you can make.' Guys, there have been so many times that I just wanted to take her in my arms and tell her everything. Look, if I'm going to spend the rest of my life with this woman, there can't be any secrets between us, at least I don't think so." Zack told them. 

Tommy spoke again. "Zack, she's not a hero or heroine. Would she understand it at all?" 

"What is a hero or heroine. A person who tries to help anyone in need. Angela does do that with children, animals, anyone. So, she is a hero. Can we trust her? If I didn't how can I say that I love her?" 

"Besides, Tommy, we've all known Angela for years. She's a very understanding person who loves Zack for who he is. I think he can trust her, definitely. Besides, Zack's got a point, it's best not to have any secrets between any couple." Kimberly spoke. 

"So, Zack, what are you going to do?" Trini wanted to know. 

"I'll let you know, but for what it's worth, nothing's changed. I still feel that I have to tell her. 

* * *

**_2 days later, at the park..._**

Angela & Zack were having a private picnic in the park. She looked at him and asked "You look like you've got something important to tell me. What is it?" 

Zack cleared his throat, which was suddenly very dry. "Angela, you know how you have certain...facets...to your personality that no one else seems to know about...anyway, you know about the Black Ranger, and how he and the other Rangers are members of the JLA? Well..." he started, when she put 2 fingers to his lips and shushed him. 

"I know. I was wondering when you were going to tell me." 

"How long have you known?" 

"For sure? 2 days ago, when you were over, when you left, I had something to tell you, and I came out and you were talking to both the Red Ranger & Hawkman, and then disappeared in a flash of black light. That pretty much said it all." 

"Before I go any further...How do you feel about all this?" 

"I've got a confession to make...now that I know, I'm a little... jealous of...Wonder Woman. I mean, every guy in class, if he isn't nuts about the Pink Ranger, it's her. Now I know I don't have to worry about that. But...how will you find the time just to be Zack Taylor?" 

With that question asked, both Zack & Angela talked for almost 2 hours about their planned life together, future plans that were seperate from each other, and any other problems that may rear their ugly little heads in the future, and were convinced that they were destined to be together, now more than ever. Soon, they were at Angela's front door in a very loving embrace. 

Holding her gently, Zack spoke "Angela, I can't imagine the rest of my life without you. It's gonna be great between us. 

Angela smiled. "I feel that too. But I also see some serious times ahead. You worried?" 

"With you by my side? No way!" But as they kissed, the signal went off. Angela looked at Zack. "Go.Show the world you care. I'll be waiting for you when you get back." 

Zack quickly kissed her on the lips, then waited as she went inside. As he disappeared in a flash of black light, he know knew that in his heart, he did the right thing, and he was now higher than a kite. 

* * *

_WOMAN _

_JOHN LENNON _

_Woman, I can hardly express_

_My mixed emotions at my thoughtlessness_

_Â After all, I'm forever in your debt_

_Â And woman I will try to express_

_My inner feelings and thankfulness_

_For showing me the meaning of success_

_Â Ooooo, well well, Do do do do do _

_Ooooo, well well, Do do do do do _

_Woman, I know you understand_

_The little child inside the man_

_Â Please remember my life is in your hands_

_And woman hold me close to your heart_

_However distant, don't keep us apart_

_Â After all, it is written in the stars _

_Ooooo, well well, Do do do do do _

_Oooooo, well well, Do do do do do _

_And Â Woman, please let me explain_

_I never meant to cause you sorrow or pain,_

_Â So let me tell you again and again and again_

_Â I love you, yeah yeah, now and forever _

[][1][][2][][3]

   [1]: jla13.html
   [2]: index.html
   [3]: jla16.html



	15. Young Justice

Hotmail Add Stationery function mOvr(src,clrOver){ if (!src.contains(event.fromElement)){ src.style.cursor = 'hand'; src. = clrOver; } } function mOut(src,clrIn){ if (!src.contains(event.toElement)){ src.style.cursor = 'default'; src. = clrIn; } } function mClk(src){ if(event.srcElement.tagName=='TD') src.children.tags('A')[0].click(); } var L_H_TEXT = "the Add Stationery page"; var H_KEY = "UseStation.htm"; 

[][1]
Hotmail® 
_**carlturner@hotmail.com**_
[][2]

[Inbox][3]
[Compose][4]
[Address Book][5]
[Folders][6]
[Options][7]
[Messenger][8]
[Calendar][9]
[Help][10]

**Add Stationery**

**Background:** [None] Blue Rhapsody Chess Currency Fleurdelis Hotmail Classic Ivy Jasmine Judge Jungle Mabel Meadow Note Book Office Supplies Paw Print Pine Lumber Sea Marble Story Book Sunny Side Up Teal Tech Tools Technical Tiki Lounge

Hi. 

For the longest time, I've put #15 in my MMPR/JLA series off. 

Not any more. Here's a sneak preview... Hi. Here's no. 15 in the series.... 

DISCLAIMER:Power Rangers belong to Saban, as does Justin (in his original incarnation of Justin Stewart.) Geo, however, is mine. Kris & Kay Thomas are 2 very real young ladies and I continually thank Kris for her permission, as I do Ellen Brand for Franklin Park. JLA, Young Justice, Robin, Superboy, Wonder Girl, Impulse, and all related items are DC comics'. Brian Taylor is mine. If anyone has an idea for a cool heroic name for Brian other than Green Lantern, please e-mail me at carlturner@hotmail.com. 

YOUNG JUSTICE by C.A. TURNER 

PROLOGUE 1 

The Olympian Gods, looking over the Earth from their home, Mt. Olympus, were none too pleased with the current Wonder Girl, Cassandra Sandsmark, and decided some changes were needed. 

Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, decided: "I shall give the new champion the wisdom of the Olympians, and an intellegence second only to Diana's." 

Demeter, Goddess of Power: "I shall increase her might to the point of equal with Diana." 

Hestia, Goddess of home & hearth: "I shall give her access to the flames of Truth. To this end, I have cut a small piece of Diana's golden lasso in order to create one for Wonder Girl." 

Artemis, goddess of hunting: 

"I shall give her the hunter's eye and the warrior's skill." 

Aphrodite, goddess of love & beauty: "There is truth in beauty, so I shall contribute the beauty of youth, as well as that of a loving heart, so, like Diana she shall be." 

Hermes, messenger of the gods: "Like that of Diana, I shall give her superspeed, along with the power of flight." 

It was then that Hera, queen of the gods, asked "How will these gifts help improve Cassandra's performance as Wonder Girl if she has not done at all well with what we've already given her?" 

"They shall not. It was my folly for giving them to her in the first place. I should have realized that Cassandra was too impulsive to handle these abilities. Thus they shall be given to another, the first teenager that Diana knew when she first came to this world. Vanessa Kapatelis is nowhere near as impulsive, and will not be as likely to make terrible mistakes. Let it be done." spoke Zeus, King of the gods. ______________________________________________________________________ 

PROLOGUE 2 

Ganthet, looking over Angel Grove, was watching a young boy doing a combination of dance & martial arts, which his older brother referred to as the Hip Hop Kido. He knew then this was the right person for this, so he approached the young man. 

"Brian Taylor?" Ganthet asked. "You got him." he spoke up. In seconds, he was wearing a ring like Kyle Rayner's, and was holding a power battery. ______________________________________________________________________ 3 days later... 

Robin, Jason Lee Scott, Rocky DeSantos, & the 6 Geo Rangers were helping both Superboy & Impulse sort out all of the items & articles in the JLA's old HQ, a cave on the outskirts of Metropolis. 

Rocky frowned, "Man, I do not believe that the World's Finest superheroes made their home here at one time. Batman, I can see, but Black Canary? Why would she want to roost here?" 

"I gotta go with Rocky here." Superboy added. "I mean, when you say, 'Justice League of America', you think of grand...exotic. Not... this!" 

Justin Steed, the Red Geo Ranger and grandson of British superagent John Steed, explained "After that bloody mess with that whole 'World Without Grownups', Zordon thought that we should be a team, for the time being. I do wish that Robin would join us. With Impulse on this team, we need all the rational, level-headed people we can get." 

"WAS THAT A DIG ON ME?" Impulse shouted. 

"I'd say one of the kinder ones. Besides, Justin, you and Superboy are the real leaders of this team." Robin spoke up. 

Mark Stanton, the Blue Geo Ranger, frowned "HEY! What are the rest of us supposed to do, stand behind them and go 'doo-wah, doo-wah'?" 

Green Geo Kris Thomas spoke "Come on, one Impulse in this group is enough! Besides, do you think you'd like to be in charge?" 

"Unlike my sister, I'd love it!" Yellow Geo Kay Thomas spoke up. 

Kris quickly responded "Thank you, Evita Peron." 

"Come on, what is this, pick on the super fast kid day today?" Impulse whined. 

Karen Peel, the Pink Geo Ranger, griped "What are you, the poster child for paranoia? We weren't talking about you. Get a grip!" 

Jason looked at Robin. "You really think they can be a team without trying to kill each other first?" 

"Come on, Jase, give 'em a chance. As for different personalities, 4 words of reminder: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers." 

"Uh, guys, not to interrupt the murder of my least favorite speedster, but does anyone else besides me see a green glow over the meeting table?" Franklin Park, the Black Geo Ranger asked. 

"I think it's also starting to change shape and harden. Didn't the Guardians used to get around like that?" Kay Thomas, the Yellow Geo Ranger, spoke up. In seconds, they had their answer. It was a Guardian, Ganthet, along with 2 other teens, one strangely familiar to Jason, the other... 

"Hey, Wonder Girl! We could have used your help earlier. Glad you went back to your old look, that new one reeked." Superboy smiled. 

"That's because I'm not that Wonder Girl. Name's Vanessa. Vanessa Kapatelis." 

"Uh, are you Diana's sister? You look like a younger version of Wonder Woman." Jason asked. 

"Nope. When I use these powers, I look like this. Otherwise, I'm a 15 year old redhead with a underdeveloped body. Damn, I wish Diana was here!" 

"Who cares! I'm bored! I want some action!" Impulse frowned. 

Kris groaned. "Will someone please put a leash & muzzle on this jerk?" 

"We tried. Nothing seems to work." Superboy told her. 

"You sure you want to be a part of this?" Kay asked the 2 newcomers. 

"I think it's a little too late to change our minds." Wonder Girl told them. 

"Since we're introducing ourselves here, I'm Brian. Brian Taylor." the young man with the Green Lantern ring spoke up. 

Jason thought to himself -Oh. My. God. Zack is going to have kittens.- 

"Hey, guys, lookit! I'm surfin the Tornado!" Impulse shouted.

"PUT THAT BACK WHERE YOU FOUND IT, SIT DOWN, DON'T MOVE, OR SAY ANOTHER WORD TODAY!" Robin shouted. 

"Can't we just drop him off at the nearest insane asylum?" Karen asked. 

"I am afraid not, miss." a voice spoke up. 

Impulse screamed "YIIII!"

Wonder Girl frowned. "Now what?" 

Rocky groaned "Who said that?" 

"I did. I had come to shut myself off, because I felt that I had lost touch with humanity. I still have a connection, thanks to you, because I too, want to rip Impulse's head off his shoulders. Thank you." 

"You're welcome...I think." Brian finished. The alarms went off. "Now what?!?" Robin groaned. 

* * * 

Now they were on their way to Carlsbad Caverns. Amazingly, it was Impulse who found out what was going on. "It seems that one of the Archivists were digging on that site, and unearthed an object that struck that person with a beam of light. I don't know anything else after that." Impulse told everyone. 

"Imp, do me a favor: Don't ever hand me straight lines like that." Kris told him. "I can see at least a dozen zingers from that already." 

The 13 heroes landed at the site, where they were stopped by 2 men, one in black, the other in white, both were trying to cordon off the site, a huge crater. Robin demanded id...and got it. 

"DEO...CIA...FBI...SCOTLAND YARD?...MI5?!" the young teen hero asked. "No one has that much clearance." 

"This we do indeed, young man." the man in white, called Maad, spoke, rather pleasantly enough. 

His partner in black, calling himself Fite, was more abrasive. "Damn straight. We got more clearance than God!" 

"If there's one thing I hate, it's a government yahoo who is rude and full of shit! I don't give a damn if you're the bloody President! Get out of our way, lives could be at stake!" Rocky bellowed. 

"You wanna fight, punk?" Fite snarled. 

"Put it in park, Fite. Apparently, there's more here than meets the eye, if these young people are involved. It probably would be best if we let them have first crack at this." Maad, the obviously more calmer of the 2, spoke. 

Impulse, however, wasn't waiting for anyone's permission, and shot down to the site. 

"Young man, kindly do NOT stick your head in there!" Maad warned.5 guesses what he did, anyway. 

After, there was a crash. Impulse was fine, but the glass case was totalled. 

"Oh, nice going, Imp!" Superboy frowned. His tone quickly changed when he saw who came out after him. Built for…well, for want of a better term…puberty dreams, she shouted "I see you up there, shivering in fear…" 

"THAT'S NOT FEAR, THAT'S ANTICIPATION!" Superboy smiled. Rocky, Mark, Franklin, Brian, and Impulse agreed. Even Robin, Jason, & Justin were impressed.

The girls, however, were disgusted. "Easy, stomach. Don't turn over on me now." Wonder Girl groaned. 

"I shall make this sorry planet over in my image! Thus speaks MIGHTY ENDOWED!" 

"Figures." Kris groaned. 

"I shall destroy all who oppose me! I…oh, no, too top-heavy! Can't stand…" And with that, she fell flat on her face in the sand. 

All 4 girls almost died laughing. 

"Nerts." Superboy frowned. His tone quickly changed as he jumped down into the chasm, and pulled out a rather strange-looking vehicle. 

"Hello, hello, hello, what have we here?""Looks like some type of intergalactic motorcycle. Let's look 'er over." Brian spoke up. 

"Whatever it is, it's mine. I'm callin' it the Supercycle!" 

Impulse whined "Oh, no. Why should the rest of us ride in something that gives you top billing?" 

"Cause it's a hell of a lot better than riding in something called the 'Impulsecycle.' UGH!" Kris frowned. 

"As far as I'm concerned, no one's riding the bloody thing until we give 'er the once over. Robin…" Justin asked. 

"Sounds good to me. Let's take a look." Soon, both were checking out the cycle, but were soon held fast to the vehicle's seating compartments. In seconds, Wonder Girl, Franklin, Kris, & Jason were helping Justin, while Karen, Kay, Superboy, Brian, and Rocky tried to help Robin. Impulse, however, fiddled around with the controls, when a mechanical voice spoke 'hold on'. 

"Uh, did this…cycle…just say hold on?" Wonder Girl gasped. 

"That settles it! Everyone, off this thing, NOW! Robin shouted.Too late.It soon shot into the sky for an unknown destination with 12 young heroes all screaming in terror… 

"WHAHOO!" Impulse shouted. 

Well, almost all. 

*** *** *** 

Within minutes, they were over the Great Wall of China... 

"...and it looks like we're gonna hit it in seconds!" Karen frowned. 

"Terrific." Robin's sarcasm quickly came to the surface. 

"There's a group of nuns at the bsae of the wall. Probably tourists." Brian added. 

"Not to mention other tourists." Justin added, British accent coming in loud and clear. 

"Terrific." Robin snarled. 

"There's also a van with explosises at another part of the base...set to go off in 5 minutes." Superboy frowned. 

"I GET THE PICTURE! Man, when it rains, it pours!" Robin finished. 

"Shall we go to work, everyone?" Justin asked. 

"My thoughts, exactly. Karen, wanna help me get the nuns & tourists out of the way?" Kris asked. 

"You bet. Time to go to work." In minutes, the wind & some trees had moved the observers to a safe distance. Brian used his new power ring to save a few more bystanders, and Superboy & Wonder Girl got the explosives out of the area. 

"All right, now what?" Justin asked. 

"We try to figure out where this...cycle..." Robin started. 

"SUPER-cycle!" Superboy quickly corrected. 

"ENOUGH ALREADY! I will not call it the Super Cycle!" Impulse shouted. 

"Well, it sure as hell beats calling it the 'Impulse Cycle.'" Kris finished. 

"If I may be allowed to finish...we try to figure out where we are headed, and why?" Robin finally finished. 

*** *** *** 

Where they were heading was an oasis hidden under a snowy mountaintop. This is where the Ali Ben-Steyn(I kid you not, that's his name) ruled. Fite & Maad had already arrived, and warned him about his upcoming...visitors. 

"OYYY! Why do I get this kind of tsuris?" 

*** *** *** 

**Meanwhile, back to our heroes...**

...flying directly over the same mountaintop, Impulse shouted "I don't like this! Something weird's going on here!" 

Kris glared at the speedster. "Oh, and the rest of this has been an everyday thing? 9-10 speedsters running around, and we get the one with no BRAINS!" 

A rumbling sound finished any other things they might have said. The rumblings exposed both the oasis, and a weird creature called Shattershock. "At last, AT LAST! I LIVE AGAIN!!!" 

"Why us?" Justin & Robin asked no one in particular. 

Shattershock continued "Now my cycle has returned! Thank you, gnats!" he addressed the young heroes. 

"Oh, no, he didn't call us what I think he called us!" Wonder Girl growled. 

"NOW GIVE ME MY CYCLE!" he snarled. 

Superboy & Mark both exploded. Mark: "This cycle?" 

Superboy: "After what we just went through?" 

"After this day?" 

"Sorry, Charlie!" 

"You're out of what's left of your mind!" 

"Walk east 'til your hat floats!" 

Shattershock then charged everyone, but by this time, they had become a team. Robin had programmed the cycle to come only to the young heroes, while Superboy, Wonder Girl, & Brian slammed into Shattershock with an unleashed fury, sending the villain crashing into his own army, wiping them out. Franklin then created an earthen prison around him, Mark doused it with water to make it more pliable, Kay added energy barriers, Kris strengthened it with vines, Karen shot it into the air, and Justin blasted it with a heatflash to rival the Sahara. It turns out that Shattershock had captured Steyn's kingdom, and was turning the people into his unwitting drones in a war against Darkseid. 

Steyn was pleased. "Thank you, my friends. You have saved my people. You can take anything I have...except my money. (Why doesn't that suprise me?) 

Superboy's eyes were on a certain maiden. "Actually..." 

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE!" Wonder Girl snarled. 

*** *** *** 

Back at the old JLAHQ, Nightwing was waiting for them. "Robin asked me to fill in for him while he's with the League, so, if you guys don't mind, I think I can make you almost as good as the Titans." 

"Sounds good to me." Justin spoke up. 

Wonder Girl, Brian, Kris, Karen, Kay, Franklin, & Mark all agreed. 

Jason & Robin smiled. They could get back to the JLA. 

Superboy smiled. "Hey, I'm easy. As long as we have the Super-cycle!" 

Impulse started "We are not...Oh, the hell with it!" 

THE END

[Inbox][3]
[Compose][4]
[Address Book][5]
[Folders][6]
[Options][7]
[Messenger][8]
[Calendar][9]
[Help][10]

[][1]
© 2001 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved. [][11]TERMS OF USE [][12]TRUSTe Approved Privacy Statement 

   [1]: http://www.msn.com
   [2]: http://lc3.law5.hotmail.passport.com/cgi-bin/logout?curmbox=F000000001&a=c6a028d2927956903ab90cbb7e77b70f&t=992712405&loru=&id=2&ct=992712405
   [3]: /cgi-bin/HoTMaiL?curmbox=F000000001&a=c6a028d2927956903ab90cbb7e77b70f
   [4]: /cgi-bin/compose?curmbox=F000000001&a=c6a028d2927956903ab90cbb7e77b70f
   [5]: /cgi-bin/addresses?curmbox=F000000001&a=c6a028d2927956903ab90cbb7e77b70f
   [6]: /cgi-bin/folders?curmbox=F000000001&a=c6a028d2927956903ab90cbb7e77b70f
   [7]: /cgi-bin/options?curmbox=F000000001&a=c6a028d2927956903ab90cbb7e77b70f
   [8]: http://go.msn.com/ZZR/EN-US/f.asp
   [9]: http://calendar.msn.com/?locale=1033
   [10]: javascript:DoHelp()
   [11]: http://lw4fd.law4.hotmail.msn.com/cgi-bin/dasp/links_shell.asp?matter=tos&curmbox=F000000001&a=c6a028d2927956903ab90cbb7e77b70f&id=2&ct=992712405
   [12]: http://lw4fd.law4.hotmail.msn.com/cgi-bin/dasp/links_shell.asp?matter=pstate&curmbox=F000000001&a=c6a028d2927956903ab90cbb7e77b70f&id=2&ct=992712405



	16. The Technis Imperative

**_DISCLAIMER_**_ Morphin, Zeo, & Space, as well as Justin (Stewart):Saban. JLA, Titans, Young Justice, and all associated heroes:DC. You all know the rest. You get the feeling I'm headed for a nervous breakdown with all of these people in my stories? _

The Technis Imperative   
by C.A. Turner 

_Over the African jungle, a flying golden woman with firery red hair was doing battle with a seeming space probe. Shooting starbolts out of her fingertips, she wondered why this thing was after her in the first place. She had no more time to think about such things, however, as the probe shot out capture cables, and pulled her into it. _

_Starfire captured. More to apprehend." A mechanical voice spoke. _

_

* * *

_

**_JLA Watchtower_**

Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Tanya Sloan, Jamie Zedden, Kat Hillard, & David Truehart were with the Flash & Green Lantern Kyle Rayner. They were assembling a new GPS tracking system when talk went over to a new possibility of another team of Teen Titans. Tanya asked "Flash, you used to be a Titan, what was it like? 

"Hard to describe. It was a rollercoaster of a ride that I got off of way too soon. Why do you ask?" 

"With talk about the Titans possibly getting back together, I was really wanting to know about them, how they were, pretty much everything." Tanya was about to ask more, when the Watchtower violently shook. 

"Now, what?!?" Hawkwoman snarled. 

**Now** a group of survailence pods, the same type of thing that attacked Starfire, was determined to do some damage here. Kat quickly spoke into her comm unit, shouting "Trey, get your butt up here, NOW!" 

In 2 minutes, Trey showed up. "Kat, why are you screaming into the communicator like a wild woman? You didn't...WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY?" 

"That's what we need to find out. **IT'S MORPHIN TIME!**" David yelled. 

**"ZEO RANGER 1, PINK!" **

**"ZEO RANGER 2, YELLOW!" **

**"ZEO RANGER 3, BLUE!" **

**"ZEO RANGER 4, BLACK!" **

**"ZEO RANGER 5, RED!" **

**"ZEO RANGER 6, PURPLE!" **

**"GOLD RANGER POWER!" **

Hawkman contacted both Hal Jordan & Isis, who joined them in seconds. Soon, 12 heroes were fighting an entire fleet of capture pods hell bent on capturing..... 

"FLASH! Get out of that thing's way! It really wants you bad!" Adam shouted, then jumped in. "ZEO 4 POWER PUNCH!" Adam kicked, threw, and just trashed the pod any way he could. Another one, however, was right on top of him, and... 

"ADAM!" Tanya screamed. 

"That thing's gonna pay! How do you like being suckerpunched at light speed, creep?" The Flash bellowed as he shot towards the creatures, literally tearing some of them to shreds. However, there was another one which caught him. 

In the following order: Adam, Flash, Rocky, Tanya, Trey, Jamie, David, & Kyle, these heroes were captured and the pods with them shot away. One remained, and made it's target known: Kat. 

But this time, Kat was able to find out something about these creatures. Mainly, they are going around capturing former Titans members for some unknown reason. Anger flooded her as she placed a tracking device on the departing pod, and just threw herself into a majorleague battle with the one left. "Capture my friends, will you? **EAT ZEO POWER KICK, YOU BASTARD!"** and just proceeded to tear it to pieces. 

* * *

"I don't get it! It seems to be capturing former Titans members, then it decided to nail almost all of the Zeo Rangers? Why?" Hal Jordan asked Kat. 

"A better question would be why did it seem to miss me. It's also caught Flash & Kyle. We need to get the others up here, now. I've got a feeling we may be in for some serious trouble here." Kat responded. 

Nothing more was said. Hal hit the JLA communication system, set for level 3, member-wide priority. Seconds later, Black Canary, and all 7 of the Lightstar Rangers were at the Watchtower. "Now what fresh hell are we dealing with?" Aisha Campbell, the Purple Lightstar, asked. 

"I think we'd better wait until the rest of the JLA is here. One of them may be able to find out what's going on." Hawkman told her. 

"I'm with Kat. I have a feeling we better find out soon." Hawkwoman finished. 

The teleporters gave another quick hum, and soon, the Morphin Rangers, the Thundercats, and Isis, Wonder Woman, & Batman were there, along with a late Superman, & Martian Manhunter. Batman, it seems, had already been observing the pods, and traced the energy source. No one liked the answer. 

**" TITANS' TOWER?!?" **a stunned Superman bellowed. 

"Makes sense. It explains why it wants former Titans. What it doesn't is why it wants the Zeo Rangers." Jason Lee Scott, the Red Ranger frowned. Trini Kwan, the Yellow Ranger, was keeping a close eye on Jason. Jamie, his girfriend is the Purple Zeo Ranger, and was among it's captives. He was holding it in, but... 

"We've got more problems. Look at what's coming at us!" Samantha Dean, the Purple Ranger shouted. It looked like every bit of space debris was coming towards the moon, specifically the Watchtower. 

**_"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS ABOUT?" _**Tommy Oliver, the White Ranger, snarled. 

"It looks like the Watchtower has suddenly become an intergalactic off-ramp. These are space vehicles...including the AstroMegaship! Now, we've really got something to worry about!" Billy Cranston frowned. 

Batman added "Things just keep going from bad to worse. We're losing control of certain electronic devices here, except for the life-support systems, thank God." 

"That's bad enough. What's worse is another one of those pod thingies is back, I guess to finish capturing the Zeo Rangers. This time, I'm gonna let it take me to where the other Rangers & Titans are being held at. I just need some kind of advantage over it." Kat said. 

Taking this as a cue, Hal concentrated, and made a duplicate of his power ring. "Unfortunately, it has the same yellow weakness as mine, it's not at all like Kyle's. Be careful." 

_

* * *

_

Soon, Kat found herself on Earth, on Titan's Island in Manhattan. "Now to find out why these things want us so badly." Using the duplicate power ring, Kat burst her way out, almost at the same time, Kyle did the same thing, as did Adam, and Nightwing. "Holy...will you look at all who's here! Why us?" Adam puzzled. 

I suspect we'd better find out soon, and I can't help but feel this is only the beginning." Nightwing added. 

"Yeah, but what? And who's behind this?!?" The Flash had just broken out of his prison-pod, and joined the others. 

"I've got an idea, but no one's gonna like it. Anyone remember a guy called Cyborg?" Adam asked. 

"We should." Flash frowned, referring to himself & Nightwing. 

"Well, a couple of weeks ago, this one other former Titan, Changeling, was telling me all about Cyborg, then Cyberion. He soon became part of this mechanical conciousness, and soon Changeling left him. Apparently, he's trying to re-establish his human side, and began gathering former Titans." 

"HOLD IT! Reverse. Nightwing & Flash, I understand. And Donna, Raven, Starfire, & Changeling make sense. But what do some of these other Titans, not to mention me and the Zeo Rangers have to do with this. None of us have ever even met him." Kyle grumbled. 

"I understand what Adam's talking about now. In Cyborg's current state of...mind, so to speak, he can't differentiate between Titan teams. But, where do the Zeo Rangers come in in all of this?" Kat asked. 

* * *

"Why is this...Cyborg, whoever he is, catching the Zeo Rangers as well as the Titans? What the hell is this all about?" Robin asked. He had a not too pleasant encounter with them, just before they rejected him. 

"I couldn't answer that one, but here's one I can. Why are the so-called 'New Gods', along with former Leaguers, attacking Titans' Island?" Jason asked. 

"I'm not sure of the why, but I know we've got to stop them right now! The Titans & the Zeos are down on that island somewhere. Knowing some of these idiots with God complexes, they're liable to raze the entire island just to get whatever the hell they want, and them some, especially Orion." Superman snarled. 

"Darkseid's son? The stakes just got worse. He doesn't care about innocent people, just mindless carnage." Tommy shouted. "We've got to get down there and stop those idiots NOW!" 

* * *

In seconds, the Rangers had contacted Young Justice, and told them to let the Geo Rangers know what was going on, and to contact the Thundercats...just in case. Once on the island, Batman advised everyone, "Be careful. If Cyborg's conciousness is still intact, it may still have suffered some ill effect, and may see us as unknown enemies, and have brainwashed the former Titans against us. Be careful, everyone." 

**"TURN AROUND AND GO BACK NOW!!!** This is our capture! Leave!" bellowed a rather brutish-looking fiend. 

" 'New Gods' HAH! 'New, Deluded, Pathetic, Power-Hungry, Selfish, Moronic Bastards with God complexes' is more like it!" Jason snarled. 

Orion snarled "Take care, and keep a civil tongue, boy!" 

Metron, always sitting in his Mobius chair, added "You do not know who you address, dancing like ants on a hill before..." This was as far as he got. One lightning bolt for Orion, and one for Metron, shut the pair up, a gift from Isis. "I see if anything, Jason's description of you was an understatement. Now, we have some friends of ours who need our help, and we are not about to let you sons-of-bitches stand in the way of that." 

"Who cares about a few inconsequential lives when a very powerful souce is down there that can power our weapons for eternity? Loss of life is necessary in a battle." Solara declared. 

For the first time since the Justice League had known her, or her fellow Rangers for that matter, Trini completely lost her temper, and exploded **"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU INCONSIDERATE, SELFISH, BLOODTHIRSTY, MURDERING SCUM!! WE DO NOT DO THINGS LIKE THAT HERE! ON THIS PLANET, ALL LIFE IS SACRED! YOURS POSSIBLY BEING THE ONE EXCEPTION TO THAT!"**

Diana gently took her aside. "Trini, please. Losing your cool won't help here. I know they're total scum, but try not to let them get to you. We won't let them stop us from saving our friends, Â that I promise you. 

"I know, and I'm sorry about that, Wonder Woman, but..." 

"Believe me, Trini, I've wondered about how people like that are created. To hell with them, they're not worth the hassle." 

"I'm glad to see one of you is trying to calm your mad pups!" Lightray snarled. 

"I could tell you guys the same thing, but you're such huge piles of walking horse manure, it's impossible for me to care. Now, for the last time, get out of our way, our friends need help, and I for one am not about to waste one more second with the likes of you!" Wonder Woman told them. 

"ENOUGH OF THIS!! It matters not who is hostage, or that fact, even. We need a new power source for our new weapons, and that is it! Now begone!" Highfather, leader of the New Genesis group, tried to order. 

"Yeah, so you can power up your death machines against Apokolips, which is only slightly worse than you cruds. Not on your life! We are rescuing our friends!" Kimberly Hart, the Pink Ranger, shouted. 

Orion snarled "I believe the saying is 'You and what army?'" . At that point, the Thundercats, Young Justice, & the Geo Rangers arrived. Together with the Lightstar Rangers, the JLA, & the Morphin Rangers, Kim snarled **_"THIS ONE!!!"_**

* * *

At this point, the former Titans members, along with the Zeo Rangers, had gotten themselves free, but not before winding up in a few holographic fantasy existences. "Now I know Cyborg is behind this, misguidedly creating false lives for each of us. But, we have to talk to him, try to get him to stop." Tanya spoke up. 

The former Wonder Girl, now called Troia, added "We better hurry and get topside. From what I hear, the 'New Gods' have gotten some former Justice Leaguers to help them steal Cyborg and use him as a power source. Something's also happening on the moon as well." 

"Yeah, someone is turning the moon into a intergalatic dumpsite, and it's also causing havoc with the Earth's weather. But first, let's send those 'New Freaks' packing!" Rocky yelled. 

"Leave it to me! I'll take care of this!" Starfire shouted, and shot off a series of high intensity starbolts, smashing the once-secure steel ceiling, leaving the Zeo Rangers & the Titans a way out of their enforced habitat. On top, however, they joined right in against the New Gods. 

"To hell with us, huh? Funny, that's exactly how we feel about you bastards. In other words, get gone!" Trey, the Gold Ranger, shouted, and fired a blast of Golden Zeo energy at the attackers. 

"Fools! Begone!" Orion yelled, and shot a searing blast at Trey. 

"TREY!" Tanya yelled. Turning back to Orion, she snarled "You filthy, worthless, selfish son of a bitch!" 

"Yes, that does describe my father very well, but mind your tongue, and leave him be, girl!' 

Kim, Zack, Tommy, Samantha, Billy, a slightly calmer Trini, and Jason put the UltraBlaster together, Jason shouting "Man, we've had about enough of you! FIRE!" The blast slammed into Orion, sending him into several trees, finally putting him out. "Burn in hell, slimeball!" Jason snapped. 

Metron fired a concussive blast at the Morphin Rangers, but the Flash sent it right back at the New God. He then vibrated the Mobius Chair he was sitting in into several billion bits. 

Former Leaguers Fire, Ice, Tasmanian Devil, & Plastic Man tried their best, but were soon overcome by an angry group of Zeo Rangers, who caused them to use their powers against each other. "STRIKE THREE! THEY'RE OUT!" Rocky grinned 

Each time the New Gods tried a gambit, the Earth heroes defeated their efforts. Within the hour, they were sending the New Gods back to New Genesis with their tails between their legs. "You slimeballs caused this, stay away from our planet, we'll send your mess back to you!" Kat snarled. 

"Now the problem seems to be how to take back the moon from a disembodied Titan. How do we do that?" David frowned. 

"No problem there. Simply go to the moon and talk to him." Rocky frowned. 

"Rocky, just exactly what do we talk to? He's a disembodied spirit that's currently possessing machinery and inadvertenly causing all kinds of weather chaos here on Earth, we just can't strike up a casual chat with the guy." Adam snapped. 

Jamie looked at Adam and asked "Why not. In my short time as a Ranger, I've seen weirder things happen." 

Kat seemed to take charge at this point. "The best people to do that would be the original Titans, and Raven. Let's get them here, and tell them all of this. 

* * *

Raven was already on top of things, contacting Titans Nightwing(the 1st Robin), Troia (the original Wonder Girl), Flash(Kid Flash), Arsenal(Speedy), and Tempest(Aqualad). The Zeo team was the ones joining them, along with the Thundercats. As they headed for the now unrecognisable moon, both Wonder Woman & Jason looked up worriedly at Raven's golden soul self as it headed into space with it's passengers. 

"Don't worry, we trained them well. They'll be all right." Hawkman told them 

Both nodded, then looked up, unconvinced. 

* * *

Once on the moon, the heroes disembarked, with one extra addition. "You may all exit now." Raven told them. 

Before everyone's startled eyes, Starfire exited the golden soul-self of Raven. "Before anyone says anything, he's my friend too, and I feel I should be here." 

"OK, now that we're all here, how do we contact him?" David asked. 

"Like this." Trey told everyone, and used his golden staff to create a warming glow around the area. 

After that, the Titans & Zeo Rangers began to vanish, until Nightwing was standing alone with one aspect of Cyborg, the human side he so desired. With him was Adam and David. Both tried to talk to him to make him understand the type of chaos that was going on with Earth's weather because of his control of the moon. 

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth, the Thundercats had returned to Earth to help the others keep the planet safe. There was plenty to do. Former Titan Terra, and Black Geo Ranger Franklin Park were trying to stop a piece of New Genesian spaceship from crashing to the surface, killing thousands if it did. The Thundercats called on their zords... 

Tracy: **I NEED COUGARZORD POWER! **

Chris: **I NEED LEOPARDZORD POWER!**

Â Danny: **I NEED TIGERZORD POWER! **

Laurie: **I NEED CHEETAHZORD POWER!**

Â Keith: **I NEED LIONZORD POWER! **

Quickly forming the ThunderCatMegaZord, they tried to stop it's descent into the atmosphere. It broke in half. But that other half just seemed to stop in midair. All soon discovered why. 

**"WONDER WOMAN!"** all seven shouted. 

The Amazon Princess was holding the other half in midair, and quickly tossed it back into space. "We've got to hurry. Things are falling to every part of the planet, and we've got to stop them." 

* * *

Back on the moon, the Titans and Zeo Rangers had just made contact with the one formerly called Cyborg, and had him release control of the moon. When he did that, however, all hell just broke loose. 

**"GOOD GRIEF, THIS PLACE JUST BECAME A INTERGALACTIC OFF-RAMP!!!" **Rocky shouted. 

A round metallic sphere floated up to them. Raven knew what it was. "The Omegahedron! I must get this back to Earth, along with Cyborg's soul, but what about all of you?" 

"We'll be fine. Go!" David yelled. 

* * *

"Raven! I've got a very desperate idea! Put his soul into the Omegahedron. Hurry, you can't hold it much longer!" Isis yelled. 

Soon, having been funnelled into the round object, he took control of it, forming it into a almost humanoid shape, but colored gold. Groggily, he asked "What the hell happened?" 

* * *

Soon, everyone on Earth had stopped all of the falling New Genesis debris, and the moon had restored itself to normal. The Titans, however, were still aboard errant space debris, with the Zeo Rangers. "Can we interest you guys in a lift back to Earth?" Tanya asked them. 

**"WE NEED SUPERZEOMEGAZORD** **POWER, NOW!!!" **

The huge rocket, composed of 6 Zeozords, made its way towards them, and soon all fit aboard, although a little tight. Rocky, being Rocky, smiled at Kat. "You know, up against you, I notice you've got a nice little..." 

**_"DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU, DESANTOS!!"_**

* * *

2 weeks later, in the JLA Satellite, the Leaguers, Rangers, & Titans had got together. Robin and the Titans had some important news. 

"As you know, the Titans are getting back together, and we would like the Zeo Rangers to be a part of our group. How about it?" Nightwing asked them. 

Kat, Tanya, Adam, Rocky, David, Jamie, & Trey gave a huge WHOOP, Kat finally speaking for everyone. "You bet." 

Kyle added "With Hal back on the team, you really don't need 2 GLs, but the Titans may need one. I'm going with them, at least for now." 

Troia grinned "Welcome aboard." 

Robin added "I'm leaving too. Young Justice needs some help, and I can give it to them." 

Batman smiled at his young partner. "I think you made the right choice, kid." 

Jamie grinned at Jason. "How about that, I'm a Titan. This is gonna rock. 

Jason said nothing. He just took his girlfriend into his arms, and gave her a soft long kiss. 

The End 

* * *

Dedicated to the memory of Duke Brown(1975-1999). We have truly lost one of the good guys. May the Power protect you always, my friend. 


	17. Holiday

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_All incarnations of Power Rangers named here belong to Saban. If they were mine, I'd make Donald Trump sweat for a few weeks. Same holds true for the JLA, and all other related heroes. They're DC's. Adam's family, Tommy's family, Jason's family, & Jamie Zedden belong to Ellen Brand. Kris & Kay Thomas are 2 very real young ladies, and I thank Kris for her permission. Brian Taylor, Karen Peel, Mark Stanton, and Jessica Park are mine. This is a change of pace tale. The song Holiday is by Madonna, and Edge of Seventeen is by Stevie Nicks. OOPS! Almost forgot, Keith, Laurie, Danny, Chris, & Tracy Partridge are the property of Columbia Pictures Television. _

Holiday  
by: Carl Turner 

Not long after a recent case, Batman ordered everyone to take some much needed down time. The Morphin Rangers, Jason Lee Scott, Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Kimberly Hart, Tommy Oliver & Billy Cranston, along with Purple Zeo Ranger Jamie Zedden and Zack's girlfriend Angela Pierce, went to the beach with Diana Prince(Wonder Woman), Vanessa Kapatelis(the new Wonder Girl), and ThunderCats Keith, Laurie, Danny, Chris, & Tracy Partridge. Andros, the Red Lightstar Ranger, went along for awhile before joining the rest of the Lightstars at the movies to see Jackie Chan's latest. Danny grumbled "I will never understand why everyone wants to see his lame-o flicks." 

"Oh, shut up, you Ozzie & Harriet/Roy Rogers fanatic! I honestly can't believe how retro you are sometimes! I swear you should have been in the '50's! I sure wouldn't wanna be back there!" Laurie frowned at her middle brother. 

"Laurie's right. Other than our grandparents, the only 6 good things that came from that era were rock & roll, Lucy, the Honeymooners, tv dinners, Charlie Brown, & Donna Reed. Otherwise, I don't care for it. At all." Billy added. 

"You wanna talk retro? Laurie's still stuck in the '80's! Musically, anyway!" Danny snapped back. 

"So, what's wrong with that? I still love a lot of '80's music, and some '60's & '70's too." Trini smiled. 

"Zack chimed in "YEAH! Pretenders, Bryan Adams, Scandal, Vanity 6, Sheila E., Joan Jett, John Cougar, Pat Benatar, man, I could go on!" 

"Let's not forget the Go-Go's, the Bangles, Michael Jackson when he was a lot more public, the Stray Cats, and my all-time fave, STEVIE NICKS!" Kimberly added. 

"Don't forget Culture Club!" Tommy added. This suprised everyone, Keith & Jason in particular. "I never would have pegged you for a Culture Club fan." Keith told him. 

"Me neither. I had you pegged for a Springsteen man myself. It suprises the hell out of me that you like Culture Club." Jason added. 

"Why not? I love their stuff. Still do." 

As if on cue, the Pretenders 'Message of Love' came on the '80's channel that Laurie had the radio on. "Yeah!" Jamie shouted, and everyone began dancing to the music until everyone promptly got tired and sacked out on the beach. 

"Man, we never had music like this on KO-35. We would have loved this." Andros smiled. 

Laurie looked at him and asked "You don't have to go now, do you? I mean, we've got plenty of food, especially that we're keeping Danny & Tracy away from the picnic baskets, and the music's great too, and..." 

Keith leaned in and quickly said "Eyes back in your head. Cassie's got eyes for him too, and the last thing we need is a pink war." 

Andros grinned at the Pink Thundercat and said with a touch of regret "I'd love to, but I'm meeting the others later at the movies. Later." 

After 2 hours of Thompson Twins, Duran Duran, Fleetwood Mac, Wham!, Heart, Bon Jovi, the Waitresses, & Bananarama, Diana walked over to Zack. "So, how're you doing? I know you're thinking about telling her about...the Black Ranger." 

"Great. Even better since I told her. Now, however, she's worried every time we go up against a new monster, or face a new villain. The 2 of us are going out to dinner tonight." Zack told her. At this point, Angela came over and gave him a very passioniate kiss. 

"Will we be hearing a 2nd set of wedding bells to go along with Tommy & Kimberly's? If there is, you can count on all of us being there. In fact, if I'm not invited, I'm gonna hunt down the both of you with Hanson, Backstreet Boys, & Britney Spears cds..." Diana joked. 

Zack & Angela both held up their hands in mock terror. "NO, NO, DON"T DO THAT!" 

"Seriously, all of you will be there when we do decide, but right now, we prefer to just let nature take it's course." Angela smiled. 

Meanwhile, Tracy Partridge was talking to Vanessa Kapatelis, who was adjusting to life as the new Wonder Girl. "Feel like your world's been turned inside out?" the Yellow Thundercat asked. 

"That's one way of putting it. One minute, I'm studying for finals, the next I've got a teenage version of Diana's body, hair, & face, her powers, including bracelets & lasso, helping Robin, Superboy, the Geo Rangers, Zack's brother, & Impulse as a member of Young Justice. I think we need a better name than that." Vanessa spoke up. 

"Actually, as far as names go, it's pretty cool. It could be worse, you could be JLA jr." 

"UGH! You're right, that would be much worse!" Both girls stopped talking when they heard Laurie Partridge scream "JASON LEE SCOTT! JAMIE ZEDDEN! DON'T YOU DARE!" 

The twosome gave her a rather evil grin, then Jason innocently told her "Laurie, you really need to cool off, so this is for your own good." then the 2 lifted her up and tossed her into the lake. Fuming and sputtering, she came up, only to have a huge grin on her face, which made them both very nervous. Jamie started "Why are you grinning like..." which was as far as she got before she realized that Keith had grabbed both her and Jason and was about to throw them in. "Get ready for a big splash!" he chortled. 

"OH, MY GOD!" Jamie squeaked out before they hit the water. 

Chris & Zack, along with Angela, had raced up behind him, and started laughing like no tomorrow, when Diana raced up behind the 4, grabbed them all, and soared over the lake before dropping her cargo into the water. Zack, however, had gotten ahold of Diana's lasso, and twirled it over his head, threw it, and caught her, pulling her in as well. Diana screamed "ZACK, YOU TURKEY!" 

Nessie, Trini, & Tracy died laughing. "That's the ugliest group of mermaids I've ever seen!" Trini chortled. However, her tone quickly changed when she heard Kimberly squeal "TOMMY! THOMAS KENNETH OLIVER! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Tommy had Kim under one arm, and was headed for the lake...and Trini. Kim shouted a quick warning. "TRINI, **_RUN!!!_**" 

Too late. Tommy had both of them, and in seconds, tossed them both in rather unceremoniously. The 2 screamed **_"YOU ARE SO MUCH DEAD MEAT!!_**" Their tunes quickly changed, however, and were soon smiling from ear to ear. Nessie had crept up behind him, and tossed him in right after the girls. However, as she did this, he grabbed her wrist, and she went with him into the drink. SPLASH! 

Tracy & Billy were chortling, when they too were tossed in, right behind everyone else. Danny was the only one left, and he was busy laughing to beat the band. 

13 pairs of eyes glared at Danny. Diana promptly took her lasso back from Zack, and nailed the redhead. Everyone grabbed it, and started to pull him in, Billy shouting "Any last words?" 

"Yeah. We who are about to die salute you, not to mention... I'M GONNA KILL YOU TURKEYS!" With that, he was yanked into the lake, and into a full-blown free-for-all water war. 

* * *

Later that evening, there was a party at the Youth Center, which was in full swing. Trini was on hand-held keyboards, Jason on synthesisers, Tommy on rhythm guitar, Kimberly on fender bass, Zack on lead electric guitar, Jamie on percussion, & Billy on drums, the music of the '80's was alive again, with the group performing music from Joan Jett, Stevie Nicks, Madonna, Rick Springfield, Bryan Adams, Belinda Carlisle, & others. The JLAers were all out of costume, and enjoying the evening. The Zeo Rangers were there, as well as the Geo Rangers, the Thundercats, & the Lightstar Rangers." We definitely needed a night like this!" Andrea Thomas(Isis) told everyone. 

"Where's Impulse?" Kat asked. 

"He's being punished for spraypainting the JLA cave HQ. Max Mercury found out and totally freaked out." Justin told her. 

Kat looked over and saw Samantha & Skull at a table, totally engrossed in one another. -I see it, and I still can't believe it!- she thought to herself, before the group began to play 'Edge of Seventeen'. Walking over to David Truehart, she smiled "Come on, let's dance." as she dragged him out onto the floor. 

* * *

_HOLIDAY_

_Â MADONNA_

_Â HolidayÂ  Celebrate_

_Â HolidayÂ  Celebrate_

_Â If we took a holiday, just some time to celebrate_

_Â Just one day out of life, it would be, it would be so nice_

_Â It's time to tell the world, we're gonna have a celebration_

_Â All across the world, in every nation_

_Â It's time for the good times, forget about the bad times, oh yeah_

_Â One day to come together to make things better, we need a holiday_

_Â If we took a holiday, just some time to celebrate_

_Â Just one day out of life, it would be, it would be so nice_

_Â We can turn this world around and bring back all of those happy days_

_Â Put your troubles down, it's time to celebrate_

_Â Let love shine, and we will find_

_Â A way to come together and make things better, we need a holiday_

_Â If we took a holiday, just some time to celebrate_

_Â Just one day out of life, it would be, it would be so nice_

_Â Holiday Celebration_

_Â Come together in every nation_

_Â Holiday Celebration_

_Â Come together in every nation_

_Â We have got to get together_

_Â We've got to get together,_

_Â take some time to celebrate_

_Â Just one day out of life,_

_Â it would be so nice _

_

* * *

_

_EDGE OF SEVENTEEN_

_Â STEVIE NICKS_

_Â Just like the white-winged dove, sings a song, sounds like she's singin,_

_Â Who, who, who_

_Â Just like the white-winged dove, sings a song, sounds like she's singin,_

_Â who, who, who_

_Â And the days go by...like a strand in the wind,_

_Â In the web that is my own, I begin again,_

_Â Said to my friend, baby...nothing else mattered_

_Â He was no more than a baby then_

_Â Well he, seemed broken hearted...something within him_

_But the moment...that I first laid...eyes on him_

_Â All alone on the edge of seventeen_

_Â Just like the white-winged dove, sings a song, sounds like she's singin,_

_Â who, who, who_

_Â Just like the white-winged dove, sings a song, sounds like she's singin,_

_Â ooo,baby, ooo, said ooo_

_Â I went today, maybe I will go again...tomorrow_

_Â And the music there, it was hauntingly...familiar_

_Â And I see you doing, what I try to do for me_

_Â With the words from a poet, and a voice of a choir,_

_Â and a melody Nothing else mattered_

_Â Just like the white-winged dove, sings a song, sounds like she's singin_

_Â who, who, who,_

_Â Just like the white-winged dove, sings a song, sounds like she's singin_

_Â ooo, baby, ooo, said ooo_

_Â The clouds...never expect it...when it rains _

_But the sea changes colors...but the sea...does not change_

_Â And so...with the slow...graceful flow...of age_

_Â I went forth...with an age old...desire...to please_

_Â On the edge of...seventeen_

_Â Just like the white-winged dove, sings a song, sounds like she's singin,_

_Â who, who, who_

_Â Just like the white-winged dove, sings a song, sounds like she's singin_

_Â ooo, baby, ooo, said ooo_

_Â Well then suddenly...there was no one...left standing in the hall_

_Â In a flood of tears that no one ever really heard fall at all_

_Â Oh, I went searchin' for an answer...up the stairs...and down the hall_

_Â Not to find an answer...just to hear the call...Of a nightbird_

_Â Singin' come away (come away, come away)_

_Â Just like the white-winged dove, sings a song, sounds like she's singin'_

_Â who, who, who_

_Â Just like the white-winged dove, sings a song, sounds like she's singin'_

_Â ooo, baby, ooo, said ooo_

_Â Well, I hear you(I hear you) in the morning (in the morning)_

_Â And I hear you (I hear you) at nightfall (at nightfall)_

_Â sometimes to be near you...is to be...unable...to give you...my love_

_Â I'm a few years older than you are...my love_

_Â Just like the white-winged dove, sings a song, sounds like she's singin'_

_Â who, who, who_

_Â Just like the white-winged dove, sings a song, sounds like she's singin'_

_Â ooo, baby, ooo, said ooo... _

The End 


	18. With This Ring

**_DISCLAIMER_**_:Here we go, everyone...Power Rangers(Mighty Morphin, Zeo, & in Space)are Saban, as is Justin(originally Stewart, he's Justin Steed in this series)Jamie Zedden, Tommy's family, & Franklin Park are Ellen Brand's, Kris & Kay Thomas are courtesy of Kris & Kay Thomas, JLA, Titans, Young Justice, and all heroes related courtesy of DC comics, and all five of the Partridge kids are from Columbia Pictures/Screen Gems. Time & space does not permit me to name all of the people who helped me with ideas for the wedding. I would like to thank all of you for this. I would like to dedicate this fic to all writers of PR fanfics. It is our love for these people that gets our creative juices flowing. Thank you, and away we go.... _

With This Ring  
by C.A. Turner 

In all of his 2500 years in his service, Alpha 5 had never seen Zordon this upset or worried. "Zordon, please, calm down!" It seemed odd that the little android would be saying that. 

"I am truly sorry, Alpha, but you know how important this is. We must try this again.

***

Â _Angel Grove Park_

Both Diana Prince & Zack Taylor were going absolutely mad trying to coordinate what went where for this wedding, where the food was, and... 

**WHO IN THE HELL ORDERED FIREWORKS?!?" **Diana screamed. 

"No, neither cake goes there! Where were you trained?" Zack frowned. 

Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's majordomo, was there to help the duo, as was Lois Lane & Clark Kent. A female clown walked up to them and asked "Is Diana Prince here?" 

Diana raced up to her. "Fluffy! Glad you're here! Your ad was right, when we hire you, we hire punctuality! Come on In! 

Alfred frowned. "Really. A clown at a wedding?" 

Zack took over here. "Alfred, you don't understand. There will be some really young kids coming too. Fluffy's going to entertain them while the older people enjoy themselves." 

Alfred quickly reconsidered. "Good thinking. Quite good thinking." 

A group of people rushed up, yelling for attention. As one, Diana & Zack shouted "WAIT A MINUTE!" 

Lois took over. Zack, why don't you & Diana take a break, and get some rest?" 

Clark added "Lois is right. You're not going to do anyone any good if you're both a bundle of nerves. 

"You're right. Besides, I think if I hear one more 'Mr. Taylor, I need to talk to you, I'm gonna scream. 

Me, too. Diana added. 

Right then..."Ms. Prince, Mr. Taylor, I... 

**AYIEEEEEEAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!**

Clark & Lois took over, Clark stating "We'll be handling things for Ms. Prince & Mr. Taylor until later. One thing: You will treat both of them with respect. 

The burly mover snarled "Hey, I didn't mean..." 

"I don't care what you meant! They are your employers, and if you disregard them like that again, I will do the Watusi on your spine! Get me?" 

"WE will do the watusi on their spines, Clark." Lois quickly corrected. " Now, gentlemen..." 

***

Meanwhile, crosscountry in New York City, Aisha Campbell, Cassie Chan, Ashley Hammond, & Zhane went to catch up with their fellow Lightstar Rangers at Kyle Rayner's. Kyle was working on a special piece of artwork for Tommy & Kimberly as a wedding gift. "Has he been working on that all night?" Ashley asked. 

"Just about. He's still working out details & fine touches, as he says. The man needs sleep." Carlos frowned. 

Andros shouted from upstairs, "Hey guys! Come take a look at this!" 

The five raced upstairs where they joined him & TJ in looking at one of the most beautiful pieces of stained glass artwork in their lives. "They've got to love this!" Cassie smiled. 

"Kyle, you really ought to let Sharon arrange that art show for you. Work like this should be seen by everybody." Aisha told him. 

"Maybe later, Aisha, not now. I do freelance artwork to pay the bills, but work like this is just for family & friends, you know, private." Kyle told her. 

And nothing else was said as they continued to admire the artwork.

Â **_6 days later..._**

Back in Angel Grove, the Park looked beautiful in white & pink decorations. In one of the hotel rooms not too far away, Samantha & Kat were laughing about the wedding shower. Andrea Thomas guffawed "You mean, our own Hawkwoman got blitzed on....COOKING SHERRY?!?" she asked before totally losing it again. 

"That's right. Kim could probably tell you more about it. Where is she, anyway?" Tanya asked. 

"In the other room with the maids of honor, Trini & Diana." Laurie Partridge told them 

"She said she had a lot to ask Diana, she seemed really nervous. But I'm sure she'll be fine." Kat told them 

In the next room, Trini Kwan & Diana Prince were both putting the finishing floral touches in Kimberly Hart's hair. The bride was, all things considered, a nervous wreck. "Trini, Diana, do I look ok?" 

"Kim, you have got to be kidding me! I have never seen such a beautiful bride. Tommy is one fortunate man, to be marrying you today. Today, it's really fitting. The first day of spring. Like a new beginning." Trini told her. 

"Still, are we doing the right thing? I just started my career as a fashion designer, Tommy's opening his own dojo, so we'll be fine, but still, I'm pretty nervous about all of this. 

Diana asked her "You only need to ask one question: Do you love him?" 

"He's the other half of my sky. I feel empty when we're apart." 

Diana took Kim's hands into her own and finished "In that case, you both are doing the right thing, and I couldn't be happier." 

Trini tearfully added "Diana's right. You love him, I love him, hell, we all love him. Let's marry the guy." 

Tracy Partridge shouted from the other room, "MAN IN THE ROOM!" 

Cassie frowned "Tracy, it's Billy, not President Clinton! Calm down, will you?" 

Billy walked in, and saw Kim in her wedding gown. "You have never looked more beautiful than you do now." 

"It was my grandmother's. I'm so glad she's here. Billy, I am really glad that you're giving me away. We've been through so much together. Billy...I love you." Kim softly spoke, voice cracking. 

Billy reached out and hugged his teammate, then quickly spoke up "Come on, let's get you married." 

***

On the other side of the hotel, Keith & Christopher Partridge were helping Hal Jordan, Jason Lee Scott, a much calmer Zack Taylor, and Adam Park convince Tommy that he was doing the right thing. "What am I doing, what am I doing?" Tommy freaked. 

"You are having what is known as pre-wedding jitters. Take it easy, bro." Jason smiled. 

"Yeah, besides, with Jase & me as your best men, how can you go wrong. Anyway, we all know that you and Kim were meant to be together. Besides, I have a feeling that I'm gonna have a very special talk with Angela soon. Not bad for a guy who just found out his little brother is a newly ordained Green Lantern in Young Justice." Zack quickly reflected. 

"How did you react?" Hal asked him. 

Christopher interrupted "I believe Brian said he put his fist through a wall when he heard. Our mom pretty much did the same thing." 

"She fainted right on the spot." Keith corrected. "Getting back to what is at hand, how are you holding up?" 

"Nervous, but better. Ok, guys, let's do it." Tommy told them. 

***

The park was a sight to behold, trimmed in pink & white. An ice sculpture of a tiger & a firebird was on the table with the punch. Daniel & Sarah Oliver, Tommy's parents, were in the front row, along with Chelsea & Teddy, his sister & brother. Kim's mother, Sharon, sat with her younger brother, Michael, and father Ryan. The Justice Leaguers, in their normal identities, were also there, as were the Titans. Young Justice was also there, along with Andros, Cassie, & Carlos. Carlos played the flute, Cassie the portable keyboards, and Andros handled classical guital for the prosessional. The maids of honor, Trini & Diana, joined the best men, Jason & Zack, at the dais, then the wedding march started. 

An elegant coach and four pulled up, and out stepped Kimberly, beautiful in her grandmother's wedding gown. Leading her to the dais was Billy. In minutes, Kim was standing alongside Tommy. Billy stepped aside, and let Reverend James MacAulliffe take over. 

"We are gathered here today in Angel Grove Park to witness the union of Thomas Kenneth Oliver and Kimberly Anne Hart. Despite their reasoably youthful ages, they both realize that marriage is a sacred covenant, and both are determined to remain together, as long as they both shall live and love together. Using popular songs, Kimberly & Tommy have chosen to write their own vows. Kimberly..." 

Eyes full of love & devotion, Kimberly looked at Tommy and spoke; "Tommy, as the song says,'You are my strength when I was weak, you were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were always there for me, then, now, and always. I'm everything I am, because you love me." 

Tommy gently responded;"Kim, from this day forward, I will try to express my inner feelings for you and my love. You are the other half of my sky. I will never cause you sorrow or pain. I love you, Kimberly Anne Hart, now and forever. 

Trini's eyes misted up as the reverend asked, "May I see the rings, please? 

As both rings came forward, Diana noticed Bruce Wayne(Batman)looking at her like a man completely in love. -The 2 of us are probably going to have a long talk soon.- she thought to herself. 

First Tommy, then Kimberly spoke these words: "Take this ring as a symbol of my love and undying devotion to you." 

The reverend then finished "Ladies & Gentlemen, I now present to you, Mr & Mrs. Thomas Kenneth Oliver. You may now kiss the bride." Tommy did just that, gently cupping his wife's face in his hands as he did this. At a signal, the doves flew free. 

Angela walked straight up to Zack. "See, Mr. Wayne knew exactly what he was doing when he placed you & Diana in charge. So far this is a great wedding!" 

"Funny you should speak of weddings, because all I've been thinking about for the past 2 hours is our wedding. Man, I didn't intend to ask you here, but..." Zack paused, got down on one knee, and pulled out a small box, handing it to her. "I realize that we won't be doing this for a while, but will you..." 

It was as far as Zack had gotten. Angela's passionate kiss said it all. **_Yes!!_**

*******

Bruce & Diana got together after the ceremony. "I hear you want to talk to me. What about?" Diana asked. 

"If I'm not assuming too much, about us. Diana, you're all I can think about these days. If you don't mind spending some time with a rather moody guy who dresses like a bat..." 

"Only if you don't mind a woman who dresses up in the flag sometimes. You've been on my mind a lot, too." 

"Want some punch?" Bruce asked. 

Diana told him "I'd love it." 

***

Jason & Jamie looked around waiting for the reception to start. Although they both loved getting together with all of their friends & families, both, however, preferred get togethers that weren't as formal. "I feel like a walking dummy in this dress." Jamie frowned. 

"At least, you look great. I look like a walking Ken doll. Why can't there ever be a wedding with jeans & t-shirts?" Jason griped. 

"You might want that at _our _wedding?" 

"It would be different. Seriously, details don't matter to me, just as long as our friends are there, and most importantly, _you're_ there, I'll be happy." 

"Truthfully, I've never been one for dressing up for anything. Let's just make our wedding as simple as possible. I would like to have it in the park, however." Jamie smiled.

*** 

Trini & Billy were together when the reception started. "I wanna know right now: Is it true they almost picked Sonny & Cher's 'I've Got You, Babe' as their song?" Billy asked. 

"Well, Billy, it was either that song, or this. I'm glad they chose this one. It also mirrors how I feel about you." Trini told him softly then kissed him. Then both turned and watched as the bride & groom danced to the Beatles' 'In My Life' 

_There are places I remember, all my life, though some have changed,_

_Â Some forever not for better, some are gone, still some remain,_

_Â All these places have their moments, of lovers & friends, I still can recall,_

_Â Some are dead, and some are living, In my life, I've loved them all_

_Â But of all these friends and lovers, there is no one who compares with you,_

_Â And these memories lose their meaning when I think of love as something new_

_Â Though I'll always have affection for lovers & friends who went before,_

_Â I know I'll often stop and think about them, In my life, I love you more._

_Â Though I'll always have affection for lovers & friends who went before,_

_Â I know I'll often stop & think about them, In my life, I love you more,_

_Â In my life, I love you more. _

"Now, that's fitting. I mean, it's perfect for them. Now, what about us. Where do we go from here?" Billy asked. 

"I don't know, but I'm really anxious to find out with you. Shall we explore our future together?" Trini smiled shyly. 

"You really have to ask?" 

***

"TRACY PARTRIDGE! You're just as bad as Danny! The 2 of you just about polished off all the chicken tenders and wings! They were the appetizers! What are you going to do about the dinner itself, not to mention 2 wedding cakes, both chocolate...Oh no." Laurie frowned as she saw her middle brother & youngest sister rub their stomachs in greedy anticipation. 

"The **PIG**contingency is heard from again!" Christopher Partridge snarled. 

"Come on, guys, there's always room for a _little _more!!!" the 2 smiled. 

"Yeah, if you're a vacuum cleaner!" Come on, let's give Tommy & Kim our friendship this day, not piggishness." Keith ordered. As they walked over, he looked at his little brother and asked "Are you sure you're **_younger _**than Danny?"

*** 

After the roast beef & lyonaise potatoes were served, a very happy Sharon Hart made an impromptu toast. "To my beloved daughter, Kimberly, and Tommy, her new husband. I wish them both all the love and happiness in the world, and wish your marriage more success than mine had." after which everyone raised their glasses in celebration. Zack & Adam caught their brothers about to try to sample the champagne. 

"HOLD IT! You're still to young to drink. Stick with the 7-up." Zack told Brian, his younger brother. 

"The same goes for you, too. You're not ripe enough, Franklin." Adam added. 

Both younger brothers frowned. "Killjoys." Franklin griped. 

"Watch what you say. I don't know about yours, but my brother could hear a pin drop in Florida." Brian cautioned. "He's still not too crazy about me having a power ring." 

"Tell me about it. Adam's not too thrilled about me being a Geo Ranger. Mother hens." Franklin frowned. 

"Worrying old women." Brian sniped. 

But both younger brothers quickly shut up when both Zack & Adam both bellowed **"WE HEARD THAT!**"

*** 

Kat & David were busy talking about their future when Kat got this sensation...not anything horrible, but..."David, something's going to happen soon, but I don't have any idea what. Nothing terrible or anything like that, still..." 

"Something about a door?" David seemed to read her mind. 

"Yes, something like that. Maybe it's just nerves. Come on, let's get back. Starfire is probably attracting every male in the vicinity."

*** 

Justin Steed & Kris Thomas were talking about a recent adventure they had with Young Justice involving alternate dimensions. Kris was wondering "Did Zordon ever think of something called 'Turbo'? 

"I guess that's something we'll have to ask next time we pop in at the Command Center. Me, I just can't picture my life as anything else than what it is. But, we experienced it. I am a dead ringer for a Justin _Stewart_ and am the Blue Turbo Ranger on this alternate dimension. Think we'll see them again?" 

"Maybe, but not just yet. **Red **is your color, my man. 

"Why Kristine, are you trying to catch my firery nature?" 

"Since you brought it up, on the subject of nature, it seems my powers are growing. I'll have to ask aunt Andrea about this later." 

"Isis. Your aunt is Isis. Cool" 

"Well, looks like we're starting a family business of our own."

*** 

"Hmmm." Tanya Sloan looked lost in thought as Tommy & Kimberly cut both wedding cakes. Rocky DeSantos asked her about this. "Tanya, what's going on?" 

"Something about a door. A door and an unexpected friend. Probably nothing but jitters. This wedding has got everyone thinking. But, I still get the feeling there's more to it than that. I just wish I knew." After cutting both the white iced & the chocolate iced cakes, Tommy & Kimberly were each giving one another a bite, when Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Samantha, Diana, Hal, Kyle, Andrea, Bruce, Wally, and the Zeo & Lightstar Rangers asked them to come with them to a very special tent, and asked them to step inside. "What's going on?" Tommy asked. 

"Welcome, Tommy & Kimberly. I could not miss this event. I had to be here." a man with dark hair told them. Then, he began to glow until he was replaced with a familiar plasma tube, and a head appeared inside. 

"ZORDON!" the bride & groom shouted happily. 

"Never before has this happened with any of my Rangers. I needed to be here to give you both my love & support. And now, I must give you both the words of my parents before I return to the Command Center: 'Grow together in love and devotion. Then, like the gods, you shall be truly immortal'. Farewell, my children." Then, with another flash, he was gone.

*** 

The reception was a bigger success than anticipated. Andros, Ashley, Cassie, & Zhane were all over the park, meeting people. It then came time for the bride & groom to leave for their honeymoon in Hawaii. "Throw the bouquet!" several girls shouted. 

Kim turned around, and threw the bouquet into the air. It landed in Tanya's hands, causing her to smile at Adam, who suddenly did not look all that comfortable. 2 hours later, the party began to break up, leaving the Morphin & Zeo Rangers, the Titans, and the Leaguers together. Clark spoke for everyone. "Zack, Diana, all of us, especially Tommy & Kimberly wanted you to have this." They were 2 gold medallions that said 'JLA master coordinator' on each one. 

"You see, Zack, you and Diana had nothing to worry about." Angela grinned, kissing him on the cheek. 

"She's right, you both saved the day." Bruce Wayne added, giving Diana a kiss. 

"Thanks guys, this means a lot, but I think I speak for both Diana & myself when I say..." 

"Yes?" 

"Next time, let Jason do it. Too many headaches" 

"Amen!" Diana added. This brought peals of laughs from the group, with Jason looking very nervous.

*** 

On a private plane winging out to a private bungalow for 2 in Hawaii, Tommy opened a bottle of champagne that had just been chilled. "Pilot's up front, love. Just you and me." 

"Mmmmm, do I like the sound of that. Get ready!" Kimberly shouted as the door opened, and she stepped out in a beautiful pink lace summer dress. "You like?" 

"Drool." 

Kim soon curled up in her new husband's arms and sighed contentedly. "Kimberly Hart-Oliver. God, I love the sound of that." 

"Hey, Kim, do you sometimes get the feeling that, no matter what, things between us are going to be the best from now on?" Tommy asked dreamily. 

"I'm getting that feeling now. Ready for the future?" 

"With you, I'm ready for anything. Nothing's gonna stop us, I guarantee it. I love you, Mrs. Oliver." 

"And I love you, Mr. Oliver." Kim smiled. And as the plane continued toward Hawaii, both finished the conversation with a long and very passioniate kiss that seemed to say; 'This will be now and forever. 

The End 


	19. The Light Of The Green Lantern

_**DISCLAIMER: **OK, we all know who goes to who by now...Saban & DC. There is going to be a MAJOR change in what Billy can do after this, so I'm asking everyone who reads this should he keep both powers, should he just be the Blue Ranger, or just be a Green Lantern. E-mail me, and let me know._

The Light Of The Green Lantern   
by C.A. Turner 

2 days after Tommy & Kimberly's wedding, Zordon, Billy, & Hal Jordan were talking about the Green Lantern corps, and how he, Kyle Rayner, & Zack Taylor's brother, Brian, were the 3 sole GLs left in the universe. Zordon tried to console Hal. "You were not to blame for what you did during your possession. That was not your will." 

"Maybe, Zordon, but I still don't feel that I am worthy of... 

A green glow interrupted any other thoughts on the matter. The glow materialised into the remaining Guardian of the Universe...Ganthet. "Zordon speaks true. You have always stood by the path of hero until then, and now that you are free, will continue to do so. But I am here to inform you that a new Green Lantern corps has been started by myself. A few select individuals in the universe have recieved their new power rings. Right now, there is one more Earthman that must be asked if he would like to have the power. 

"An Earthman? Who would that be, Ganthet?" Billy asked. 

Ganthet walked up to Billy, took his right hand, and concentrated. Within seconds, Billy had a power ring, like Kyle's, on his ring finger. 

Understandably, Billy was shocked. "ME?!?" he managed to sqeak. 

Ganthet spoke up again "Yes. William James Cranston, you are a perfect candidate for the new Green Lantern corps. First, you are an incredibly intelligent young individual. 2nd, your will is almost equal to that of our finest GL, Hal. 3rd, your courage as the Blue Power Ranger and as yourself speaks volumes about you. Finally, our long missing brother kept us informed about his young charges, and said that you are the best suited. 

"Brother? Zordon? But I thought that you were from Eltare?" Billy asked. 

"I am, but Eltare & Maltus were at one time, twin planets. I started out with the Guardians before internal fighting caused a rift and I left. Ganthet, however, has since kept me informed about the Manhunters, and later, the GLcorps." Zordon finished. 

Hal turned to Billy. "Well, how about it?" 

"I don't know. It's a real honor, but how can I be both a Power Ranger and a Green Lantern? 

"That is a question that only you can decide, Billy. Either way, you will still be on the side of justice...and one of us." Zordon reassured him. 

The sirens went off in the Command Center. "Looks like I'm about to take these new powers out for a test drive. Look!" Billy yelled. A creature named Beowulfitron was terrorizing Angel Grove. 

"Later, Zordon, we've got work to do!" Hal yelled. Billy made an impromptu decision. Leaving behind his morpher, he went to Hal's power battery and quickly charged his ring up, the words now firmly entrenched in his mind... 

_**"IN BRIGHTEST DAY, IN BLACKEST NIGHT, NO EVIL SHALL ESCAPE MY SIGHT LET THOSE WHO WORSHIP EVIL'S MIGHT, BEWARE MY POWER, GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!**_

* * *

Panic was the watchword in downtown Angel Grove. The richest area of the city was under attack by Beowulfitron, it's eyebeams turning people into werewolves. Jason & Samantha, the Red & Purple Rangers, and the Flash, all tried to stop the monster, only to wind up unconcsious and sprawled out over the ground. The Flash got up, and tried to contact the Zeo Rangers & the Titans, but a swipe from Beowulfitron ended that. The monster roared its head back in horrible glee, when 2 flashes of green stopped him. Beowulfitron growled in pure anger and attacked the 2 Green Lantern newcomers. 

"You need to be put in a cage, right now!" Hal yelled, and created a fence-like cage with his ring, but the monster escaped, growling as he did so. 

Billy thought fast about what stopped werewolves, and had an idea. Using his new ring, he shot a beam to an old silver mine, and crafted a large silver bullet. Since Beowulfitron wasn't really alive, no big loss. Creating a ring-crafted gun, Billy shouted "Hey, wolfie! Eat THIS!" and fired. 

The bullet hit home, and all sorts of gears & wheels grinded to a halt. With nothing more than that, Beowulfitron fell to the ground and exploded. With the monster gone, all of it's victims returned to normal. 

Using their rings to check on Jason, Samantha, & Flash, Hal & Billy were convinced they were ok. But the new Green Lantern now had a lot to think about. 

* * *

Back at the Command Center, Billy had taken back his morpher. It seems that he was just testing himself and how good he would be as a Green Lantern. Jason was going a mile-a-minute. "Man, wait until the others hear about this, they're gonna flip!" 

Samantha quickly hugged him, saying "You are gonna be great!" 

Zordon spoke "Rangers, this is truly a first. A Ranger has graduated to that of a Green Lantern. Ganthet, our brothers would most definitely be proud." 

Ganthet went over to Billy, and handed him a Power Battery. "Billy, this is your battery. With it, the ring will be charged whenever you need it. You are aware that it must be charged every 24 hours?" 

Numbly, Billy spoke "Yes, I know. It's an honor to do this, thank you." 

Hal went over to Billy. "Are you alright? You look like you were hit by a steamroller." 

"In a way, I have been. Man, this is going to be great, but what about my duties as the Blue Ranger? What am I gonna do?" 

"I can't tell you. As Zordon says, that is something only you can decide. But, whatever it is, make sure it's the right decision for you." 

"Thanks, Hal." Billy walked away, looking at the lantern-shaped green ring now on his right hand ring finger. He knew that whatever he did, he would still be helping his friends, but who was he now? 

The Blue Ranger? 

A Green Lantern? 

Or both? 

* * *

Who is Billy Cranston now? You can help decide. 

Billy's Powers

What power(s) should Billy Cranston keep?  
Blue Ranger Powers Green Lantern Powers Both   

  
Current Results 
  
The End  


  



	20. Alternate Power Pathways: Into The Breac...

_DISCLAIMER: Rangers/Saban, JLA, Titans/DC. Special thanks, and coauthor credit to Cinders for allowing me to use her storyline for the 'Once And Great Power.' Here goes..._

** ALTERNATE POWER PATHWAYS: INTO THE BREACH by: C.A. TURNER**

Through his training with premier Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Billy Cranston had become pretty adept with his new power, the emerald ring that he now wore on his right hand finger. He could create intricate items, cause illusions, increase his own strength, and create dimensional doorways, the last one with Hal's help. It was on this latest training session that both Green Lanterns had picked up some errant, but urgent transmissions from another dimension, where Zordon had been captured by Dark Spectre, and was about to be drained of his power. 

Zhane and Aisha, the Silver & Purple Lightstar Rangers, had come up to the Satellite for a quick training session, when they too saw the messages. Zhane, in particular, was shaken up. "Evil? Me? NO WAY!" 

In any case, it sounds like they need our help. Contact the others, Zhane, we'll contact our guys, and go from there." Billy shouted. ***   
*** *** *** ***

Seconds later, both teams had met at the Watchtower, which was holding the Lightstar Rangers Megaship. "Will it hold all of us in getting there?" Isis asked. 

Andros spoke with confidence. "You bet. Once there, we should hook up with our counterparts, and make sure nothing happens to them. 

Batman soberly added "There may not be conterparts for Superman, or some of the others. We'll have to explain ourselves." 

In minutes, The Megaship was well underway, coming upon a wormhole of green, created by 3 GLs, and Zordon. As they entered, Zordon spoke "Good luck, and May the Power protect you all.   
*** *** *** *** *** *** 

Ashley was going to check on Andros, when she saw... "BATTLE STATIONS! There's another Megaship out there!" 

"We know. They're contacting us. They want to know who sent them a transmission." TJ frowned.  
*** *** *** *** *** ***

"Thanks for your help, we really need it, considering how much trouble Zhane is now." Andros soberly added.

"He still has his powers?" Tanya asked 

"And knowledge of who we are, along with Astronema. That makes hime twice as dangerous! Andros paused.

" Then we better start looking now. I'll look for Adam." Adam spoke up.

"I'll go with you." Nightwing added.

**_ Chapter One: Adam_**  
Private Location: LA California

"Cut!" The director stood from his seat, beside the camera. The group of stuntmen and actors, turned to face him. At this rate, they thought, the sequence was never going to get finished. The director couldn't make up his mind how he wanted the shot to go. They'd do it the wa y he wanted, then he'd stop it, and tell them something different.

Adam Park, rookie stuntman, hadn't thought that doing stunt work professionally, would be this hard. The stunt shows he'd helped put on in Angel Grove, were fun. And he looked forward to staging them. But now, he dreaded coming to work anymore. There was so much he missed.

His friends had all been scattered across the globe. He talked to Rocky, Justin and Jason once a week, but it never seemed like he had the time to visit them anymore.

"Park! Are you listening?"

"Sorry, sir." -Not half af sorry as I'd like to make you, moron!- he thought to himself.

"Now...Park, you'll bring the motorcycle up this ramp. The wall, there, will be burning. You need to hit it about dead center."

-No kidding, Sherlock?-"Yes, sir."

"You, Davidson, you'll be on the other side. You're wearing the fire gear. We'll start the fire on your arms, then it will travel and spread over your body. You'll have about ten seconds to get away from the wall, as the motorcycle comes through it. "These gentlemen will be there to put the flames..."

"Why put them out. They are so much more fun to start!" Adam spun at the sound of the voice. As he turned, a blast of light came toward him.

Putting all of the skills he'd learned, over the years, to work; Adam spun to the side, back flipping over a metal table beside him. Quickly, he grabbed the edge, pulling it down in front of him.

The blast hit on the opposite side. He could feel the heat of it around him, sucking the air from his lungs. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?" An earsplitting scream filled the air around him. Being cautious, he peered carefully around the table's edge, the metal, hot to the touch.  
** Another area of the location**

Adam Park, the Black Zeo Ranger, & Nightwing, had just la nded there to see all that was happening. "Hope we're not too late!" Adam frowned.

"Only one way to find out. Let's go!" Nightwing yelled, and he and Adam raced towards the scene.  
*** *** ***

Davidson lay in a heap of flames. Pulling his eyes from the man who'd been his friend for the last three months, he noticed a few more bodies laying around, they seemed unharmed. Everyone else was gone. He was alone. He slowly, gazed up at the building above the area. He couldn't believe his eyes. To make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, he gazed up one more time, just in time to see the Silver Lightstar Ranger leap three stories to the ground, and then start walking toward him.

"I was strolling to the_ Park,_ one day...Come out, come out, wherever you are!" He sang as he approached Adam's hiding place.

"Yo, Einstein! Heads up!" Arcus turned towards the voice, and saw a razorwing sa iling towards him. Hitting it's mark, the item mada a severe gash in his arm. "YIIIIIIIIIIIII! DAMN IT!" 

Taking advantage of Nightwing & Arcus' fight, Adam raced towards his other self. "Hi. Have I got a lot to tell you."  
*** *** *** 

Ushering his counterpart to a teleport location to the Megaship, Adam quickly replaced his other self, he quickly demorphed,took a deep breath, and stood from behind the table, facing the Ranger, and began settling himself into a fighting stance. "What the hell do you want, turkey?"

The Silver Ranger stopped and crossed his arms. -When did this Ranger engage in trash talk? Something's up.- Arcus thought to himself. There was a long, unsettling stretch of silence, then laughter filled the air. "So, that's what poor old Andros, that zebra headed freak, was talking about. They're looking for the former Rangers. "Only thing is...you're going to be so former, you won't be any hel p to anyone." Adam was trying to protect himself and comprehend what the Silver Ranger was talking about. He watched as the Silver Ranger uncrossed his arms, and brought his hand up before his helmet. 

Adam, however,was ready, and as he watched as a ball of light began to grow within his hand, morphed back. "ZEO RANGER 4, BLACK!"

"You know, if you stood still, this would...WAIT A MINUTE!When did you get your powers back?" The Silver Ranger exclaimed in shock. Before he could toss the ball in Adam's direction, the Silver Ranger was hit by a razorwing, while being thrown forward.The ball of light disappearing in a puff of smoke, while smoke poured from the blast marks in the back of the Silver Ranger's uniform. A flying karate kick from Nightwing shut Arcus up for the time being.

"Now Andros!" Came the voice of the Black Ranger, the Yellow Ranger at his side, blasters drawn.

As the Silver Ranger found his footing, dr awing his blaster, he turned to face the Rangers, just in time to see them disappear as well. "Astronema is going to be pissed...I like that in a woman." Holstering his blaster, he too, disappeared from a sceine right out of the movies.

Finally, the director came out of hiding, his cameraman behind him. "I hope you got all of that on tape."

The cameraman turned a sickened, disgusted gaze on the director. "Hell,no. You sick son of a bitch! People were being killed, and all you care about was the shoot! I quit! You make me sick!" The cameraman walked away as he heard sirens in the background.  
***

Adam didn't know what was happening to him. It felt like it did when he used to teleport, but it was different somehow. As the ground became solid beneath his feet, he found he was still running, and a large, hard, metal wall stood in his way. Adam tried to stop, his shoes sliding over the metal floor. Then he and the wall met in the middle.

The Rangers quickly rushed to Adam's side, as he sat up, rubbing his head. Adam took the offered hand before him. "Do you think you guys could have teleported me while I was standing still?" He glanced up at the owner of the hand, and had to immediately stifle a laugh. "You...you must be Andros?"

Andros seemed confused. This man had only just arrived, and there had not been any names passed around. Andros helped Adam to his feet, "How did you know my name?" Andros asked, slipping his hand from Adam's.

"Well, the Silver Ranger mentioned you and by the description he gave, only you could be him." Andros accepted the explanation, and stood back, giving Adam a view of the bridge and the other Rangers waiting behind him.

Nightwing & Adam 2 teleported to the ship. "Are you all right?" The Black Zeo Ranger asked his counterpart.

"Actually, for someone who thinks he's a 'Twilight Zone' rerun, I'm doing ok. Alright, who's who here."

"Hi, I'm Cassie Chan. We didn't really have time to be properly introduced the last time." Cassie said, offering him her hand. Adam smiled and took the next offered hand.

"TJ Johnson. I agree with Cassie. We really didn't get a chance to be properly introduced."

"And I know you remember us." Adam took the offered hand, and pulled Carlos into a brotherly hug. Ashley leaned in to join the hug.

"It's been a long time guys. What's going on? I thought the Silver Ranger was one of you?"

"He was, until Astronema kidnapped him."

"Why were they after me?" Adam asked.

The Rangers looked at each other, then at TJ. "Our powers alone, are not enough to defeat Astronema. Especially now. We found an alternate power source. One we hope will be able to restore the Ranger powers you and all of the other Rang ers had."

Adam stood in stunned silence. The Morphin Grid. It wasn't a question in his mind. Somehow he knew. He looked beyond the Rangers, at the large containment field. 

"The Morphin Grid." The words were barely a whisper on his lips. 

"That's why Astronema and Zhane are after you, and will be after all of the former Rangers. We need your help locating the rest of the Rangers, before Astronema gets her hands on them." Andros replied. 

"And we need to know where Billy is. We think he's the only one who knows how to access the Morphin Grid, and the Powers."

"Billy..." That was a name he hadn't heard in a long time. Though he thought of him every day. "I think he is still on Aquitar. At least I haven't seen or heard from him since he arrived there." Adam stated.

"Good. I know where it is. The Aquitians have helped me out a few times." Andros said.

"Just on e thing. Who are..." Adam asked.

"We're from another dimension. We got a transmission from here, and we came to help.There are counterparts of all the Rangers, and basically, I'm suprised to discover that we're comic book characters here." Nightwing added.

"I see what you mean. Talking to Nightwing is kinda throwing me."

"All right. Let's get together all of the former Rangers here on Earth, then we'll head to Aquitar." Stated TJ.

"I'll go to Stone Canyon for Rocky. He runs a dojo there." Adam said, looking at the gathered Rangers.

He then looked at his other self. "Is there...?" 

"Yes, and ready to go into action." "Then we'll get Jason. He's a rookie at AGPD." Adam continued. The Rangers all agreed with the plan. 

"Okay. We're on our way." Ashley said excitedly.

No one noticed, as Adam passed close to the Morphin Grid, a small te ndril reach out for him. But, unable to reach further, because of the containment field, it retreated, waiting for the time it could go home again. 

_**Chapter Two: Rocky  
**_ DeSantos Dojo: Stone Canyon, California

Rocky made his way out of the office. His assistants taking over his classes for the day, so that he could get the book work done.

The Dojo was doing well. Nearly every session was booked solid, and there was hardly ever a day when there wasn't enough to do. Walking into the file room, he switched on the light and closed the door.

"Miss me?" Rocky, shocked, spun around at the voice in the room with him, the files he carried, falling and scattering across the floor.

"Oh, man Rocky, I'm sorry."

"What are you doing here?" 

"Nice to see you again, too." Adam responded, as he helped gather up the scattered files.

"You know I didn't mean it that way." Rocky took Adam's offered hand, pulled him to him, and hugged him. "It's been a long time. How are things going in the 'stunt' business?" Rocky asked.

He watched as the happiness of seeing each other again, slowly melted from Adam's face, to be replaced by worry. Rocky took the stack of files from Adam. "The Rangers need our help."

"Sure, what do they need?"

"Us."

"What?"

"They don't have enough strength to defeat Astronema alone, and she's taken the Silver Ranger, and has made him evil. The Rangers have found the Morphin Grid. They're trying to get all of us former Rangers together, then we're heading to Aquitar for Billy. He's the only one with the knowledge of how to access the Grid for the Powers. And, here's something truly weird, we've got some otherdimensional help. Our counterparts, who work with the Justice League, and the Titans.

" ;But, even with their help, we've got to be quick. Astronema knows what they're doing, and she's doing all she can to stop..."

Adam's words died on his lips, as he felt the building rumble, and heard screams coming from the other side of the door.

Acting quickly, Rocky pulled open the door. Young students were running everywhere. Some were huddled together in corners, the whole back of the Dojo wall had been blown in.

"Adam, help me get the kids out of here." Quickly they gathered up all of the kids that they could find, and sent them, quickly, out the front door. 

Before they could get out of the doors themselves, a Blue Zeo Ranger began helping more kids to safety, while the Flash & a Black Zeo Ranger began fighting Quantrons and a Silver Ranger.

The Flash gave a high speed kick, sending the Silver Ranger's body sliding down it's glassy length, to curl up on the floor.

Adam looked around. There was a pile of ru bble where the Silver Ranger sat, before encountering the Scarlet Speedster.

"My, it's a little_ Rocky_ in here. Maybe I should put in a call to the BBB?" Arcus groaned from his spot.

"And you guys said that some of my stuff was bad?" Rocky turned just enough to see the Silver Ranger start to rise up and move toward them, the sunlight filtering in from the missing wall, glinting off of the uniform, only to get another suckerpunch from ...

"THE FLASH?!? But you're just a comic book hero! You can't be real!" Arcus shouted.

"As real as it gets, punk." Flash snarled.

"Besides, didn't anyone ever tell you that Silver's not worth as much as it used to be?" Rocky added.

The Silver Ranger stopped, and Adam gazed at Rocky in surprise. "Hey, I like you. Maybe I won't kill you after all. I could use someone like you to keep me amused."

"Who says we're gonna let you leave? We may decide to make you into mincemeat." Blue Zeo snapped.

Rocky smiled.-That's MY voice. Black Zeo has to be Adam from that other place. Why is his color black, though?- he asked himself.

"Your pathetic little friends still can't sneak up on me this time." Arcus laughed a rather nervous laugh.

"Who needs to sneak up on you, especially when we're standing right in front of you, dummy." The Red and Pink Rangers stepped out of the shadows. "That was pretty good, but I can do you one better."

"At least you didn't let them get away this time." Astronema said, from behind them. Her staff pointed at their backs. Rocky and Adam between them. Rocky looked at Astronema, Adam standing next to him, ready to fight.

"I was hoping this was a bad nightmare. Now I'm sure of it. It's freaking 'Night of the Living Dead' in here." Anger flared in Astronema's eyes, as she looked ove r the group, at the laughing Silver Ranger.

When he noticed the look on her face, he stopped laughing. "What? I can't help it, he makes me laugh."

"Shut up! We'll see who's laughing, who's living, and who's dead." She said as she started to put a foot into Rocky's ribs. Instead, she found herself in a scarlet tornado, going higher and higher. At the very top, she screamed, "LET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

Flash snickered "I aim to please. GOING DOWN!" and he just stopped, and the tornado stopped, and Astronema wound up hitting the ground at high speed. WHAM!

Pink Lightstar observed "That's gotta hurt."

"Speaking of dead...I guess I need to find a taller building to throw you off of the next time, huh Andros?"

"Zhane, Karone! You have to fight them. It doesn't have to be this way. It can end here, and now, without another life lost, or any more JLAers kicking your asses." ;

"Ummm...No! And by the way, the name's Arcus." The Silver Ranger moved forward, going for their blasters, only to get several superfast slaps & punches from the Flash. "WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!?"

"Have we made ourselves clear on this?" Flash frowned. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see both Adams and the Pink Ranger fighting off as many of the Quantrons that they could, with both Rockys getting in on the fight.

Suddenly, Rocky could feel the familiar tingling of teleportation. "Guess we'll have to finish this later." Rocky said, as he disappeared before Astronema's eyes, her staff, clattering to the ground at her feet. Soon, all that was left was Astronema, a few scattered Quantrons, and a very pissed off Silver Ranger.

"What just happened?" Astronema asked as she picked her staff up off the ground. She stormed to the Silver Ranger's side, pointing a finger at him.

"Well, duh! They got away...again. You've just got to stop making googly eyes at all of the men."

"What good are you? You can't even stop the Rangers when they're right in front of you!"

"Excuse me? I didn't see you do anything better!"

"You're worthless!"

"You wanna talk worthless, bitch?"

And on it went.  
***

"I don't know if we'll make it, to find the rest of the former Rangers."

Cassie said.

"At least we're still alive." Ashley stated.

"Barely. It's just been luck that we've been able to escape Zhane and Astronema. I'm sure that it will only become more difficult as we go."

TJ finished.

Slowly, Rocky stood, slipping his shirt back on over his head. "One thing we've learned in our years as Rangers..."

"Was never to give up." Adam finished.

"There's too much to lose if we do." Said Andros.

"Well, I'm ready. Let's go get Jason." Rocky said, as he and Andros left the bridge.

The Grid could feel another presence nearby. Another host for it's powers. But, like the other, they were beyond it's reach. Patience. It would wait. Soon. Soon that time would come.  
***

_** Chapter Three: Jason **AGPD Station: Angel Grove, California_

Arcus entered the Angel Grove Police Dept.'s station. He was surprised at the size of it. Policemen, and women, were coming in and out of the building. Police cars were parked at the side, awaiting their drivers to come on duty. His pace slowed as he passed through the glass doors. Slowly he scanned the area, looking for the one person he'd come to see. Not recognizing any of them, he made his way to the front desk.

A young woman, dressed in a dark blue uniform, looked up from her paper work. "Can I he lp you?"

"Ah, yeah. I'm looking for Officer Scott. Is he on duty today?"

"He sure is, let me page him for you." She turned to a microphone at her left, and pushing a button, broadcast her voice throughout the station. "Will Officer Scott please report to the front desk? Officer Scott."

"Thank you." Arcus said, as he moved a few feet away, to wait for his next victim. It didn't seem like he'd been waiting very long, when he saw a large, muscularly built man, in a dark blue uniform, and short, dark hair, enter the lobby through a pair of doors, and head to the front desk. Arcus watched as the man leaned against the counter, listened to the woman, in matching attire, say something to him, then point in Arcus' direction. Calmly he watched the uniformed man approach. A shiny silver and gold badge on his left breast pocket. "I'm Officer Scott. You asked for me?" Jason extended his hand to Arcus, who was dress ed appropriately, in jeans and white tee-shirt, and a black leather jacket .

Arcus took the offered hand, shaking it slightly. "Yeah, that was me. Can we go somewhere, were we can't be disturbed?"

"Sure." Jason quickly went back to the desk, pointed to the front doors, got a nod form the woman, then returned to Arcus' side. "Is the parking lot all right? I could use some fresh air."

"That would be great." Arcus followed Jason out of the building, silently sizing up the big man in front of him.

They walked silently down the steps to the sidewalk, then stopped before a streamlined, black and white. "What can I do for you?" Jason asked, turning to face Arcus.

"Zhane." Arcus quickly gazed around them, checking to make sure the area was clear. Jason watched him, a little concerned about his actions.

"It's the Rangers. We need your help." Jason did a double take of th e area around them. "The Rangers?" Arcus carefully pulled back the cuff of his jacket, to expose the Morpher on his wrist.

"Where are they?" Jason could feel himself switching into leader mode. No wonder he'd decided to become a Police Officer after he left the team.

"In the alley. Over there." Arcus pointed to an alley, a few buildings away. 

"Let's go then." Jason took off for the alley. 

Unknown to Arcus, he caught the wicked grin on his face. Jason entered the empty alley, and stopped, looking around. "Guys?" He called, as he began to carefully walk deeper into the alley. Turning slightly, he saw Arcus enter the alley behind him. Then there were more steps behind him. Jason turned to see Arcus, surrounded by a half dozen Quantrons, and the evil woman everyone had come to know as, Astronema.

"You must be Arcus. I've got a little suprise for you." Jason gave a knowing grin, then c alled , as he took his fighting stance, "TYRRANOSAURUS!" 

Jason wasn't surprised, when Zhane strode nonchalantly, to Astronema's side; wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her deeply. But both of them were when he changed into the Red Ranger. "What the hell is this?" Astronema screamed.

"Your Waterloo. You've been suckered!" Jason smiled.

"Great_ Scott!_ You're not going to cop out on us now, are you?" Arcus said as he moved to the front of the group.

"Lemme see. Astronema, is it? God, you're one UGLY bitch!" Jason chuckled.

That did it.Astronema slugged Arcus,rushing to stand face to face with Jason. "I want the death of the Rangers, but, considering our track record, I guess I'll have to settle for just you so far.

"Aww, poor baby. We just won't stay dead for the ugly bitch."

Jason really knew how to push her buttons. "AYYYIEEEEE! DA MN YOU!"

"You can damn me all you want, you're still one UGLY bitch!" Jason smirked.

Arcus spoke up "Why are you letting him get to you like that? besides,you know what they say about Jocks, don't you?"

A voice from the sky shouted "Why don't you educate us?" then finished with a blast of heat vision towards Arcus, hitting him square in the chest.

"Arcus, honey, you're on your own." she said, screaming before teleporting away from the area. She knew exactly who just joined their little party. Damnit, damnit,DAMNIT! Quantrons!" Arcus motioned to both Jason & Superman.  
***

Rocky, followed closely by Andros, started to enter the Police Station, only to be stopped by Jason. "Guys, what's going on here. I run into a mirror image of me, with some guy in a Superman costume, they get me over to Wendy's, and tell me to stay there for 10 minutes. What gives?"

&quo t;Long story, we'll explain on the way." Rocky ran down the steps toward the parking lot.

Just then, a shot echoed up to the station, from down the street. Rocky, Andros, and Jason exchanged glances before heading down the street in the direction of the shots.

As they passed an alley, they stopped and backtracked, when they heard the sounds of a fight further down the alley.

Following the sounds, they came upon Jason, beating the crud out of Arcus.

He stood, all of his weight on one leg, his free hand press firmly over a wound in his other leg, blood seeping between his fingers. His friend in the Superman suit was making spare vcr parts out of the Quantrons, with one punch for each one. "I suddenly get the feeling that's the real deal." Jason smiled.

"What a rush!" They heard him saying, through gritted teeth.

With a silent nod to each other, Rocky rushed the Quantrons, as Andros attacked Zhane. Arcus hear d someone approaching, and turned just in time to see the bottom of a boot heading his way. 

Arcus dodged the attack, but his wounded leg gave out, and he fell to the ground. Looking up, he saw Andros, poised and ready to strike, and Jason 2 smiling, and saying "Give the ugly bitch my love."

Arcus screamed "Shut the hell up! We'll be back!" then disappeared. Andros quickly looked over at Rocky and Jason.

Jason was looking at his other self. "Man, what's going on here? Is that really..." he asked, jerking a thumb towards Superman.

"We need to get you onboard the Mega Ship. And yeah, that really is Superman. Shocked the hell out of me, too." Rocky stated, helping Jason to stand.

"Who was that guy you were fighting?" Jason asked.

"Oh, him? Just the tarnished Silver." Rocky stated matter-of-fact.

Jason chuckled. "Still the same old Rocky. I think you guys have a little explaining to do."

"Yes, we do." Andros said, as he approached them.

"I know for a fact that the 2 of us do." Superman finally spoke.  
***

Adam and Rocky stood next to Jason, who was looking at his double in stunned silence. The introductions had been made earlier, and Rocky and Adam remained, alone with Jason, to explain what was going on.

"So, the Rangers are gathering together all of the former Rangers, so that we can fight against Astronema. How are we suppose to do that? We don't have any powers anymore. Remember?"

"Not yet. They found the Morphin Grid. We're rounding up everyone on Earth, our counterparts are with their Billy. They're heading for Aquitar, and our Billy. He's the only one, that we know of, who might be able to access the Grid, and the Power. So...are you with us?"

"Is there any question?" Jason shook hands with both men, a happy smile on his face. A smile that hadn't been there for a long time.

The End  


  



	21. Alternate Power Pathways:Search and Resc...

DISCLAIMER: Saban, DC, anything else is courtesy of Cinders. I urge you to read her original epic, 'The Once And Great Power'. It is a cool read. And without delay... 

ALTERNATE POWER PATHWAYS: SEARCH & RESCUE  
by: C.A. TURNER 

At last count: 3 rescued, 7 to go. Isis and Trini are on their way to Denver, CO. 

Chapter Four: Trini 

National Forest: Outside of Denver, Colorado 

She could hear explosions ahead of her, and smell the acrid smoke of burning trees. Her anger flared higher, as she pushed the Hummer further down the dirt road. 

Road? It was barely a trail through the heavy forest of Colorado. 

Since her return from the Peace Conference, Trini had decided to move to an area where her expertise in environmentalism could do the best work. From here, she knew what was happening everywhere. Another large rock in the trail, brought her thoughts back to the present moment. 

The smoke had grow thicker, she knew she was close. "Isn't it bad enough that people have to clear whole forests, just to put up shopping malls? Now we've got some crazy campers setting fires to our national forests, as well?" 

Trini brought the Hummer to a stop. The trial ended here. She would have to go in on foot. She gazed around her, to see forestry, law enforcement trucks on the sceine, and she could also make out the, snake like, hoses leading from the fire trucks into the trees. 

Grabbing her pack, she stepped out of the Hummer, placed the hard hat on her head, and headed into the woods, following the hoses. 

* * * 

"I just love the smell of fresh, burning trees, in the morning." Arcus crowed, as he lept over fallen trees, and looked upon the destruction with pride. 

Several, 'yellow' dressed bodies lay scattered about the clearing, others, he knew, were hiding amongst the trees. 

Who cared about those. They were cowards. He stopped suddenly, listening to another tree burst into flames. With a sigh of pleasure, he proceeded around the area. The smoke nearly invisible, as he gazed around, through the visor of his helmet. However,he also noticed someone new, joining the party. WAY too late. 

A descisive blast of lightning hit too uncomfortably close, just inches from his feet. "Knock it off, Arcus!" a female voice snarled. 

"Hey guys!" He called out to the Quantrons that were scattered around. 

*** *** *** 

Trini found herself talking to a mirror image of...Trini! She still had her powers, and explained to her in the fastest time imaginable, thata rogue Ranger was after all the former members, and they were there to stop him. They were also there to help them get their powers back. Both women glanced around at the bodies scattered around. A fire hose flailed around, like some mythic sea creature, spewing water everywhere. She tried harder to see what she thought to be a man. A light breeze moving the smoke around. Was that a Silver Ranger? She had barely enough time to question, when her double took over. 

"Isis is taking care of him, I'll stop the Quantrons, you help anyone trapped." 

Sounds good to me. Let's go!" 

*** *** *** 

"I think we've got a Trini little problem here." He stood amongst the flames and smoke, like some demon from hell. His legs were spread slightly apart, and arms crossed over his chest, giving an air of superiority. But she knew, that behind that helmet, he thought he was watching every move that she made, and didn't know WHO he was talking to. He would soon regret it. 

With a nod of his head, the robot like creatures began to advance on her. But he had never encountered the mighty Isis before. In fact, before his shocked eyes... 

_Where everything was aflame Including the Grass, Let there be oaks of mighty mass!_

In 2 minutes, the Quantrons were surrounded by newly grown majestic Oak & Pine trees, completely surrounding the creatures. Trini 2 had finished off her batch, and went over to help her double, but before she could, she was surrounded by a rainbow of colors. The columns of light took shape of the Power Rangers, right before her eyes. She'd never been happier to see a group of people in her life. 

She had just enough time to wonder if she'd know any of them, before Trini 2 smiled "Remember what I was saying about the calvary?" She was hustled to safety, behind a large tree, by the Pink Ranger. 

"You should be safe here." 

"Thanks." Trini watched the Pink Ranger join the others, and noticed how much the Pink Ranger's movements and actions mirrored Kim's. 

If she didn't know, for a fact, that Kim was still in Florida, she'd say Kim had rejoined the team. 

"Mind if I cut in on the fun?" Trini 2 asked. 

"Great to have you here." 

"Welcome, welcome. Now, which one of you is Rainbow Brite?" The Silver Ranger quipped. 

"Ewww. That's worse than Rocky's stuff." Trini said to herself. Thinking that maybe Rocky had become the bad guy, if she didn't know any better. But, she did know better than that. 

"Now Alpha!" The Red Ranger yelled into his communicator. 

A sudden silence came over the forest then. No birds chirping, no sounds of insects in the trees. And it suddenly began to get dark. This seemed to confuse everyone, except the Rangers, who took the opportunity to rush the Silver Ranger, and his goons. 

Trini watched the fight, holding herself back from joining in. It had been a very long time. 

A sudden rumbling began to shake the area, and Trini looked up to see a huge, blue space ship, hovering over the forest above them. How come she hadn't seen it approach, or even hear it. Just as she was trying to come up with an answer, she saw some doors at the base of the ship, open. Suddenly, an avalanche of water spilled from the ship, to cover the forest, dowsing the fires, and soaking everyone and everything in sight. Yet, the Rangers seemed untouched by the wave. And, from out of the midst of the sounds of fighting, came a clear, loud...Whahoo! 

"Who reprogrammed the sinthitron to produce Jolt Cola?" Came the voice of the Black Ranger. 

Trini smiled. Jolt Cola? It could only have been Rocky. Some things never change. 

"Thanks! Saves me the trouble!" Isis chuckled. 

"Why is everyone always raining on my parties!" Screamed the Silver Ranger, in rage. 

Trini didn't hear the footsteps in the mud behind her, but she felt the cold metal arms wrap around her. 

Rule #1, no matter what dimension she's from, do not, sneak up on Trini! With a hi-ya, Trini flipped the Quantron over her back, and planted a booted foot, squarely in his face. Or, what she assumed, was a face. She looked up, at the sound of the Silver Ranger's angry yell. 

"It isn't over yet Rangers, you still have seven friends left to find, and I have seven to kill." In a flash of light, the Silver Ranger disappeared, along with his goons. 

Isis, Trini 2,and the Rangers ran to Trini's side. "Are you all right?" Asked the Yellow Ranger. Yellow, how she missed that color so much. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who else do you have up there besides Rocky?" The Rangers looked at each other, clearly confused. "I heard the 'wahoo', and the comment about the Jolt Cola. There's only one person I know of who does that..." 

"Rocky." Came the unanimous reply of five Rangers, followed by laughter. 

* * * 

When Trini's feet finally touched solid ground again, she looked up to see Rocky, Adam, and... 

"Jason!" She ran to the boys, quickly hugging them all. "It's so good to see you." 

"It's good to see you too, Trini." Rocky stated. 

"I'd like you to meet all of our doubles so far...first, my other self, and Nightwing... 

Rocky's double...and the Flash... 

Jason's twin...and Superman... 

...and you just met your counterpart & Isis." 

All the heroes said their hellos. 

"I'd like you to meet the Rangers." Jason said, turning Trini to face the five Rangers who had just saved her life. Slowly, the Rangers removed their helmets. "Andros, Carlos, TJ, Cassie and Ashley. The Lightstar Rangers. And they need our help." 

"Yes." Trini laughed at the shocked expressions on everyone's faces. 

*** 

Chapter Five: Tommy 

Race Track: Indianapolis, Indiana 

The red car slowed slightly, going into the turn. As it came around the tightest point of the turn, the driver sped the back up, using the momentum to push him out of the turn. Several cars followed the red car, a black car began to pick up speed, to come up beside the red car. A green on lead the way, by half a track. 

The driver of the red car, #38, could barely hear the voice of the announcer above the roar of the engine. Once in a while, his pit boss could be heard in the headset that he wore, and would respond with the adequate answers. "In the lead, #40, James Talbert, with young Tommy Oliver in #38 and Devon Charles in #14, fighting for second..." 

That was all that Tommy wanted to hear. All that mattered was: who was in the lead, and who was challenging him for his spot. And, unless another car passed or evened with him, he was unconcerned. Keeping his focus on the cars that really mattered. 

"Tommy. How's your fuel level holding out?" Came the voice of the pit boss. 

"I've got enough for two more laps. Have the boys ready form me. I don't want to loose any more time than I have to." 

"Right." 

Carefully taping the gas, Tommy began to pull ahead of the black car. His eye on the green car ahead of him, and trying to close as much distance between them, as he could, before he needed to refuel. 

"Oh my God...there's a man in a silver suit on the track! Watch for him Tommy. Some stupid nut with a death wish." 

"Right!" Tommy could see the yellow caution flag being waved ahead of them. Without touching the breaks, Tommy began to slow his car to the required speed, down shifting when needed. 

Then the guy was there, and Tommy couldn't believe his eyes. Is that a Ranger? What the hell is going on? Tommy steered to go around him, but the man changed directions as well. 

Almost as if he were heading right for him. Tommy could hear the announcer, and the panicked cries of the spectators. "He's heading right at #38!" 

Suddenly there was a blinding light coming right at him. Not knowing which way to steer, Tommy pulled to the right 

*** 

"I don't believe this. We just made it with seconds to spare! Green Lantern frowned. 

"Yeah, but my other half is about to run into that Silver plated lunatic. How good are you with that ring?" Tommy 2 wondered. 

"Let's find out." 

The car turned, missing the Silver Ranger, and slamming into the concrete wall, spinning the car around and straight across the track, barely missing oncoming cars, to come to a skidding halt in the muddy grass. 

Smoke began to rise up around Tommy, disorienting him. He fought with the harness buckles, trying to get free of the car. Quickly he began to climb out through the window, when he was savagely grabbed from behind, and violently pulled free of the car. 

Tommy felt a moments sensation of falling through the air, before he landed, unceremoniously, in the mud. Righting himself, and trying to get his bearings, Tommy immediately pulled his helmet from his head. Then, from nowhere, there were hands grabbing him again. 

This time, Tommy was prepared. He kicked up, from his sitting position. His foot connecting with; what he hoped was a head. The hold on him was broken, and Tommy spun around, gaining his feet. 

The air around him was filled with dense smoke. He could hear explosions, screams and the sound of fire, but he couldn't see anything. His lungs were on fire, and his eyes were watering. Grabbing his morpher, one word escaped his lips… 

"TIGERZORD!" *** 

Tommy tried to see through the smoke, through the visor that Green Lantern had provided him with but there was nothing they could make out Then, in the midst of the screams, came a laugh so evil, so cold, that the hairs on the back of Tommy's neck, stood up. Tommy couldn't discern which direction it seemed to come from. It seemed to be coming from everywhere around him, floating on the air like the smoke itself. "Hope your friend does ok." 

"Don't worry. If I know the White Ranger, it's that Looney Tune who'd better worry." Hal told him. *** 

"Who are you? What do you want?" Tommy felt an overwhelming sense of anger. Tommy 2 regained his bearings as he suddenly saw a silver form begin to emerge from the smoke before him. At first Tommy thought that he was seeing things, then his mind clicked back to moments ago. The figure walking toward him on the track. And now, the form had a voice. 

"All...I want...is the destruction...of the Power Rangers!" The words were slow, and methodical. Tommy tried to think as the Silver Ranger grew closer. 

There would be no way he would let this...thing, take down the Rangers. Anger flared in Tommy's eyes, and in a flash, he began to attack the ghost like Ranger. As they sliced through the smoke, at anything that moved, the only sounds that could be heard, were Tommy's cries of, "Sie-Kiyuh!" 

It was a draw. Blow for blow, they were an even match. 

In a mocking manner, the Silver Ranger held his hands out toward Tommy, palms up. "Please, sir, I want some more." The English accent was thick, and really bad. As the Silver Ranger stood back, and prepared to attack, Tommy moved his hand back, and it came into contact with Saba. 

Carefully, Tommy moved his fingers along it, pulling it up into his palm, and wrapping his hand tightly around it. 

As the Silver Ranger stood over Tommy, watching him remain motionless, he felt victorious. He had been unable to destroy any of the former Rangers so far. And he thought that this one would be the hardest one to beat, but he was wrong. Then he heard the laughter. 

"You're pretty clever. 'Oliver Twist'. Glad to see you guys keep up with the classics." Tommy said between coughs. "See if you can guess which classic these quotes come from: 'With my last breath, I spit at thee.' 'From the heart of hell, I stab at thee!'." 

Tommy pulled Saba from his holster, swinging it out, and stabbing it at, what he hoped, was the Silver Ranger's head. Tommy pulled himself to his feet, as he watched the Silver Ranger stagger, shaking the ringing sound from his ears. When Tommy brought the sabre back down, across the Ranger's wounded leg, the Silver Ranger cried out in rage and pain, sinking to his knees. 

Unnoticed, by Tommy, the Silver Ranger grasped his blaster in his hand, and as he prepared to turn, a shot, from within the smoke, knocked the blaster from his hand. Tommy spun around, ready to use the sabre on anyone who tried to attack him. 

With a sigh of relief, he let himself sink to his knees. Emerging from the swirling smoke, strode a 'rainbow' of color. The Tommy of this dimension, Green Lantern, and the Red, Blue, Black, Yellow and Pink Rangers. All holding blasters at the ready. 

"It isn't over Rangers! It will never be over!" With those words, the Silver Ranger disappeared in a flash of light. Holstering his blaster, the Blue Ranger rushed to Tommy's side. "Are you all right, Tommy?" 

"Yeah. I just need a little fresh air. What took you guys so long?" Tommy asked, grasping the Blue Ranger's hand, a smile on his face. 

"Oh, nothing really. Just a few Quantrons, fires, screaming people. Cake walk really." Tommy laughed as they strode out of the dissipating smoke with them. 

Once away from the smoke, Tommy could see what had been happening around him, while he was surrounded by smoke. 

The stadium was still on fire, in areas. Several race cars had been over turned, others abandoned. Fire trucks were in place, trying to put out all of the remaining fires, and a single ambulance was just leaving. They were practically alone. 

Tommy bent over, trying to replace the smoke in his lungs, with the precious, clean air. He felt his head swimming, and decided that he really needed to sit down. 

"What's going on? That...guy, said he was after you, but why was he attacking the raceway?" 

"Because he is after you, and all of the other former Rangers, as are we. But, for vastly different reasons. We need your help to fight Astronema and Zhane." Andros stated. 

Tommy looked up at the group. Remembering a time, with a different group of Rangers, and a different; and deeply missed, Red Ranger. Back then it had been: Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini and...Kim. 

"All, former Rangers? What can we do to help? We gave the powers to you." 

"We found the Morphin Grid." The Pink Ranger stated. Tommy didn't know why he expected to hear Kim's voice, but it surprised him none the less, when it wasn't. 

The Rangers explained to him what had happened, and what they still needed to do. But, in the end, Tommy made the only decision there was to make, the only one he knew he would give the moment they said that they needed his help. 

"I'm in." * * * 

The bridge was alive with laughter and smiles, as Tommy found Adam, Rocky, Trini, and Jason already on board. 

They were now on their way to find Kim, and Tommy faced that realization with a bit of trepidation. The words from the 'letter', still very fresh in his mind. * * * 

Chapter Six: Kimberly 

Gymnastics Training Center: Miami, Florida 

In a flash, Kimberly & Wonder Woman both landed at the door of the Center. 

"We have to find your counterpart fast before Arcus & Astronema do. Let's go!" the Avenging Amazon shouted, and dashed into the building. 

*** 

Kim felt the bar hit her across her pelvis, then it was gone again, but, then another appeared beneath her, her chalked hands gripping it firmly. Carefully, she touched her pointed toes to the bar between her hands. 

Releasing her hands, she pushed off with her feet, corkscrewing through the air, then twisting her body, she did a somersault. As she felt her feet touch the cool vinyl of the mat, she let her legs absorb the impact, then straightening them, she raised her body up straight, and spread her arms wide above her head. 

Kim jumped slightly at the sound of applause. She opened her eyes, and gazed toward the doors to the training room. There, she got a shock as she saw...herself!...in her old uniform of the Pink Ranger...and... she couldn't believe this...WONDER WOMAN?!? 

"We know this is a lot to swallow, but we are who we appear to be. This is Wonder Woman, and...well..." Pink Ranger removed her helmet... and it was like looking into a mirror for Kimberly. Regaining some control, she asked "From another dimension, right?" Both women were stunned. 

"How..." Diana started. 

"Only logical explanation. Now, the only question left is...why?" 

"A Ranger from this world has gone rogue. He's been brainwashed, and is tracking down some of the former Rangers...to kill them. But the Lightstar Rangers have helped us so far in rescuing Adam, Rocky, Jason, Trini, & Tommy. Zack, Tanya, Kat, & Aisha are next, and Batman is with their counterparts right now. They're finding you all so you can help save Zordon." Kim 2 explained. "This illusion crafter our Billy made for me should do the trick. Please, you must trust us here...and help us if you can." Wonder Woman asked. 

Kimberly got this determined look on her face. "Kim, Diana, it isn't if I'll do it... it's what do we do first." 

*** 

Coach Schmidt soon appeared with 2 visitors, a Ms. Van Damme, and a Mr. Lambert. Both made Kim's danger sense go haywire. Both started talking about a gymnastics team founded in Paris. A wave of distrust swept over her, and her guard redoubled. "I don't know." Kim said, worrying her lip between her teeth. 

"Mr. Schmidt, is there someplace we can speak with Miss. Hart, alone?" Mr. Lambert asked. "Yes. There is a small, empty training room down the hall. Miss. Hart can show you were." Coach Schmidt said. He smiled at him, to encourage her. But, it did little to dispel the sudden nervousness she felt. She looked at the couple, and their smiles seemed friendly enough, but the feeling that something wasn't right, wouldn't go away. 

"This way Miss. Hart." Ms. VanDamme said, as Mr. Lambert held the door for them. Kim entered the hallway, and felt somewhat better to see the activity down it's length. Girls were rushing to practice, or to their tutoring sessions. Silently, they moved down the hall, and stopped outside of the double doors, that Kim had indicated. "Is this it?" Mr. Lambert asked, somewhat unsure. Ms. Sandman looked at Kim, and when Kim nodded, she pulled open one of the doors, and stepped inside. Kim followed behind the pair, and reached to her left for the light switch. Kim blinked, as the lights came on, flooding the dark room with light. As Kim looked around, Ms. VanDamme turned to her, a wave of purple light rippled over her. Soon, where Ms. VanDamme had stood, now stood a deathly, pale looking woman, dressed in black armor, and a short, very red, bobbed haircut. 

Kim frowned. "OK, sport, when do you ditch your disguise?" He pulled the door shut behind him and locked it, baring any attempts Kim might make to escape, but it didn't look like she was. Then Kim watched in...boredom, as the same kind of wave rippled over him as well. Changing him into a tall, tan, platinum haired, young man, who stood nearly a foot taller than herself. Kim turned back to the woman, when she heard her soft chuckle. 

"What's going on? What do you want, other than a personality change and a attitude adjustment, 'cause after the day I've had, I'm more than happy to give you both. 

"What's going on...is the deaths of all the former Rangers, and it's all a means to an end. The end of the Power Rangers." Astronema said as she slowly strode toward Kim. Strong arms grabbed her, quickly, from behind, pinning her arms to her sides. 

"There's a lesson you 2 pigs are about to learn..." Kimberly continued, voice dropping like a rock as she did so "...be careful what you wish for!" 

"Oh, come one Kim, you're breaking my Hart." The words were playfully, whispered in her ear. 

"That's not all that's gonna be broken, moron." Kim snarled, pushing off on her right foot, she used her body to slam Arcus into the wall, the small of his back jammed into a very sharp pole that was sticking out. Slamming into him again, she caused him severe pain, then finished him off with a third shot, knocking him out. 

"Oh, by the by, you're not the only 2 using illusions. Guess who I REALLY am!" she smiled, clinking her bracelets together. The same ripple effect appeared again, and soon Astronema was screaming. 

"WONDER WOMAN! Damn it! We've been tricked!" 

"Ever the observant one! You've been tricked, now you're toast!" 

*** 

Tommy felt unsure, for the first time in a long time, as he walked slowly down the busy, noisy hallway. It had been a long time since he'd spoken with Kim. Actually, not since the little episode on the Island of Miranthius. But, he thought it would be best for him to locate Kim, and convince her to help them, then it would for someone she didn't know. 

Now he wasn't so sure that it was the wisest decision he had ever made. Casually, he looked to his right, to reassure himself, that Andros was still with him. They'd become fast friends, and Tommy was glad to see that the current Rangers had a good, and reliable leader. 

As they neared the open doors to the practice area, Tommy slowed, trying to pull himself together. "I can do this if you wish." Andros said, as he gazed curiously into the noisy room.

"Nah. I'll be all right. It's just been a while." Tommy smiled, and stepped into the room. Carefully, he scanned the multitude of gymnasts for Kim's petite form. Just as he prepared to look again, he caught the sight of Coach Schmidt moving toward them. 

"You two, I'm sorry, but you cannot be in here." He made a motion to shoo them away, but Tommy stood his ground. "Do I know you?" Coach Schmidt asked, looking Tommy over. 

"I'm Tommy Oliver, a friend of Kimberly Hart's. We met when you came to Angel Grove." 

"Ah, yes. Good to meet you again. What can I do for you?" 

"I'm looking for Kim. It's very important." 

"Yes. She is speaking with a French couple who are recruiting gymnast to compete in France."

Andros watched as Tommy paled, and began to wonder if he was sick. Tommy knew what it would mean to Kim, to be able to compete in France, and be close to her mother who lived in Paris. 

"Where can I find them?" 

"Just down the hall, to you left. It will be the first set of double doors to you right." 

"Thank you." 

As soon as they were in the hall, Andros brought Tommy up short. "Are you all right? You looked ill back there." "I'm fine. It's a long story. Remind me to tell you sometime, because we don't have the time right now." Andros nodded, and let Tommy pass. 

He followed Tommy to the set of double doors that Coach Schmidt had told them about, only to hear a man scream "AAAAAAH!" just before his unconscious form smashed the doors down. A female scream followed. Both saw Arcus & Astronema hit the wall and crumple to the floor like a couple of ragdolls. 

Both Kimberlys 1 & 2 raced up to both Tommy & Andros. Kim 2, in uniform, frowned "WW, you could have saved at least one of them for me!" 

"Sorry, but they pissed me off. You must be the Tommy & Andros of this dimension." 

"Uh, yes. Wonder Woman, right?" 

"Last time I looked. We'd better explain..." 

"No need. We've been running into Rangers from other dimensions along with Justice Leaguers and Titans. Glad you all could help." 

"Good to have it. Let's check these turkeys." Tommy smiled. 

However, Astronema & Arcus had other plans, namely recovering from the 1st class asswhipping Wonder Woman gave them. 

"You've...aaaarghh...won this time...brother. But...uunnh... you still have five more former Rangers...aaaa!... to go." In a flash, both disappeared from the room, along with the staff from Andros' hands. 

Tommy didn't waste any time reaching Kim's side.He looked at the 2. 

"You're from the other dimension, right?" 

"Yup." Kim 2 answered. Carefully, he lifted her hands into his. She was ok, and he was suddenly grateful they were here. He then turned to Andros. 

"Brother? You're her brother?" Tommy asked, feeling like the words were a vile thing in his mouth. 

"Yes. She was kidnapped when we were children, and raised by her protector, Ecliptor. She found out who she really was, several months ago, but Darkonda kidnapped her back, and reprogrammed her, just as she has done to Zhane. They are more powerful now, than they were before." 

A sigh brought both of their attention back to Kim. Her eyes were full of amazement and wonder, which was only natural after the last few moments. Tommy tried to hold her, but she stopped him, asking, "What the hell's going on here?!? I run into a double of myself who still has her powers, Wonder Woman is real, a intergalactic hit squad is after all the former Rangers, and I may still be in love with you. Can I please just get my bearings?" Startled, Tommy raised his hands in surrender, to let her know that they weren't going to hurt her. 

"Kim, it's me, Tommy. It's alright, they're gone." Kim kept her eyes on the other 4 people in the room, and absently reached up, tucking a stray strand of sable hair behind her ear."Tommy?" 

"Yeah." 

Finally, she looked up. "I'm hungry. Let's go to McDonalds. I think better on a full stomach." 

*** 

Soon, while Kimberly was polishing off a Big Mac & a chocolate milkshake, Andros began to tell her everything. How the Lightstar Rangers need help from all of the former Rangers to defeat Astronema and Zhane, and the help they were getting from their otherdimensional counterparts, along with the JLA and the Titans. Kimberly listened quietly, trying to take it all in. "Will you help us?" Tommy asked, carefully. 

"Do you really have to ask? WW &...Pink Ranger...told me you've already found Adam, Rocky, Trini, Jason, and me. They also told me Zack & Tanya are next, then Kat. What about Billy?" 

"We'll be heading to New York next, to find Zack and Tanya. Kat's in England, and Aisha is still in Africa. And we're all assuming, because no one has seen or heard from him, that Billy is still on Aquitar." 

As she listened to the lists, Kim relaxed a bit. Then looking up, with tear reddened eyes, Kim closed the distance between them, and hugged Tommy with all of her strength. "God, I've missed you. Let's roll." She pleaded into the soft, warmth of his hair. "Sure thing Kim." Tommy looked at Andros, and they shared a small smile, as they all disappeared in five columns of light. One of Red, one of pink, one of red, white, blue, and gold, and two of White. 

* * * 

Kim had never been happier to see a group of people before. The past years all seemed to have been a nightmare, that she had just awoken from, compared to the happiness she felt at that moment. 

The Morphin Grid felt all of the excitement around it, and for an inanimate object, it felt it's own excitement growing. It could feel the hosts, all around it. But, it cold not reach past the barrier, to once again, become one with those outside. Unable to verbally express it's excitement, the Morphin Grid began to pulse more brightly.

The End  


  



	22. Alternate Power Pathways: 4 more saved

DISCLAIMER: Original storyline: Cinders. Rangers: Saban. JLA & Titans:DC. That's all. 

ALTERNATE POWER PATHWAYS: 4 MORE SAVED   
by: C.A. TURNER 

At the last count: 6 rescued. 4 more to go. 

Chapter Seven: Zack and Tanya 

New Wave Dance Club, New York, NY Zack Taylor stood outside of the New Wave, dance club. He watched the lights of the New York traffic pass along the streets. And the blare of car horns, seemed to drown out the should of the cool evening rain. His job as a dance instructor left little time for himself, so when he did have some time, this is where he went. 

Zack let his mind drift back to the past. To a time when fighting monsters left him little time for anything else. But, he didn't mind. He was saving the world. 

He laughed silently to himself, remembering the baggy pants, colorful shirts, and the dreadlocks. Though still there, the dreadlocks were now neater and more manageable, plus a goatee. He now wore loose fitting, black dress slacks, and a black shirt with white trim, topped off with a shiny pair of loafers and matching belt. 

The sound of a door closing next to him, brought his mind back to the present. Zack looked up at the beautiful young woman who had just come out of the, now closed, dance club. 

She wore a thigh skimming, yellow, slip dress and a black pair of high heels. Her long black hair, was now placed in rings, atop of her head, a few loose strands falling to frame her face. The only accents she wore, were the bright yellow butterflies she'd clipped into her hair. 

"It's been a long night." Zack said to her, as she took his offered arm. 

"Yeah, but it's a nice break from my DJ job at the local station." Tanya Sloane, also a former member of the Ranger team, had left for New York shortly after she gave up her position on the team, and now did a little after hour DJing at the New Wave, when she wasn't working at her full time job at the local radio station. 

It was here at the New Wave, that she'd met Zack, and they'd become fast friends. Then about two months after they met, it came out that they'd both been Rangers. They would spend hours together. Zack would reminisce about his time on the team, and Tanya would reminisce about her's. The friendship, only became stronger after that day. The stress of secrecy was gone, now that they had each other to talk to, and the secret was still being kept. 

Tanya felt like Zack did about the team. She missed being a Ranger, but she understood the reasoning for the need to have a new team. "Are you ready to go?" Zack asked, stepping onto the sidewalk. 

Tanya gazed up at the black sky. She knew that from the slight drizzle, that there were clouds up there, somewhere. But, the multitude of city lights, kept her from seeing them, just as they kept her from seeing her precious stars. She suddenly found herself wondering if she'd made the wrong decision after all. 

Pulling a yellow and black shall up, around her shoulders, she again took Zack's offered arm, and together, they headed down the street. 

Red, glowing eyes, watched the pair as they headed down the street, arm in arm. And evil smile curved the lips, as an idea began to stir in it's mind. 

Zack and Tanya were deep in conversation, as they passed the alley. So it was a wonder that they were able to hear the child's cry, coming from the darkness. "Did you hear that?" Tanya asked, the old instincts kicking in. 

"Yeah. You stay here, and I'll go and check it out." "Oh, no you don't. I'd rather take my chances, with you, in the alley, then to stay out here on the New York City street alone. Besides, I was a Power Ranger once, too." 

"We still are." 

Zack & Tanya soon found themselves facing the Black Morphin & Yellow Zeo Rangers. "This is really a lot to take in, but we're asking you to trust us. We'll explain everything later. 

"Okay." 

*** 

Again, they heard the cry. It was low, and more like a cry that said, "I'm afraid.", than one that meant the child was being harmed. Carefully, they made their way down the alley, until they came to an eight foot, brick wall, graffiti marring it's side. 

"I didn't see anything, did you?" Tanya asked, scanning the darkness around them, the best she could. 

"Nothing. I didn't even hea..." Just then, the cry came to them again, from where they had already passed. As they began to turn back, a dark figure dropped down infront of them, barring their way. 

Zack quickly pushed Tanya behind him, as the shadowy silhouette, made it's way toward them, both taking up the once familiar, fighting stances. 

"Well, well, well. Two ex-Rangers, with one stone. Hey, Zack. You're a Taylor, right? I think I need a new uniform, do you think you could fit me with a new one?" The form stepped forward into the small patch of light that was between them, when an even darker form dropped behind him, menacing in stature. He then said 3 words: 

"You're tresspassing, ratbreath." 

"The Silver Ranger froze...and turned to face the newcomer. He then screamed...then fainted. 

Zack 2 remorphed, and smirked "You know, they just don't make bad guys the way they used to." 

Tanya 2 agreed. "Yeah, they're just a bunch of superstitious, cowardly chickens." 

"Oh, yeah? We'll see who's chicken!" Arcus had just woke up from his little fright nap. "Quantrons, nail 'em. All of 'em!" He turned his eyes on Tanya, who stood behind Zack. "Yo! Tanyyyya!" 

"What?" Tanya asked in total confusion. 

"You know, 'Yo! Adriaaan! Sloane?" 

"That's STallone, you moron!" 

"Oh. My bad?" 

"No, you STUPID! That's all there is to that!" the man in nightblack spoke up again, this time advancing on the rogue Ranger. The Silver Ranger, suddenly launched himself at them, mainly out of fear. 

Meanwhile, up out of the way, Zack & Tanya were safe & sound, on the roof with Hawkman & Hawkwoman. "Think we can get a few punches in?" Tanya asked the winged duo. 

"Since you used to be Rangers, I don't see why not. Zack?" Hawkwoman asked. 

"Let's do it!" 

"In that case, people...hold on tight, and as a certain pack of turtles used to say...COWABUNGA, DUDES!" Hawkman shouted. 

*** 

Arms unexpectedly closed around Tanya 2, pinning her arms to her chest. But, with a backward kick, the Silver Ranger immediately released her. Tanya 2 quickly gained her feet, and, grabbing her leg, she pulled it back; as she has so many times before. And like she had before, she released her hold. But, this time, it wasn't a barrel she kicked, it was the Silver Ranger's head. 

As the Silver Ranger rolled to a stand, Batman took over. The Dark Knight then proceeded to punch, slam, and beat the Silver Ranger into submission. Cocky before, his tone changed, screaming "DON'T KILL ME!, DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE!" 

"I'm not going to kill you. I want you to do me a favor. I want you to tell Dark Spectre about me. 

"What are you?" 

Jerking the Silver Ranger close, he whispered menacingly "I'm fear itself. I am darkness. I am the night. I'm Batman." he then just tossed him away. 

Both the Hawks, along with Zack & Tanya, had taken care of a lot of the Quantrons,but there were still a few left, when a yellow column of light appeared between them, and took the form of the Yellow Ranger. As soon as the Yellow Ranger became solid, she pulled out two blasters, and was firing, driving back the remaining Quantrons. Each hit sending sparks flying around them, and angry roars from the mechanical henchmen. 

Regaining some control, the Silver Ranger managed to eke out a little bravado, saying "Your time's coming Ranger. It won't be long now!" The Silver Ranger squeaked, then disappeared in a flash of silver light. 

"Are you all right?" The Yellow Ranger asked Tanya 2, as the Hawks, along with Zack & Tanya joined everyone. 

"Yeah. Your bat-friend here seemed to put the fear of God into that guy." Tanya spoke up. 

"Yeah, he has that kind of effect on certain people." came Zack's voice, as he joined everyone. "Who was that guy? And why was he after us?" 

Zack and Tanya listened quietly, as their doubles spoke, along with Batman, and the Hawks. Ashley unmorphed, and added to the news. There wasn't any shock on their faces, but only happy smiles. Tanya remembered choosing Ashley to take her place on the team. 

"That was Zhane, the Silver Ranger. He used to be on our side, until recently. And the reason he's after you, is because he's trying to keep us from gathering together all of the former Rangers." 

"But, why are you trying to get us all together?" Tanya asked, as she brushed the dirt from her dress. 

"Yeah, what could we possibly do to help? We're not Rangers anymore. Not for a long time." Zack asked. 

"But, if we can get you all together, find Billy, and he can access it, the Morphin Grid will be able to give you back your powers, and you can help us defeat Astronema and Zhane. Will you help us?" 

Tanya and Zack looked at each other. Another chance. Isn't that what they've wanted since they gave up their powers? 

"I gather, from what you've said, that Billy's not with you. Are we the first?" Zack asked. 

"Actually, no. We've already found: Adam, Rocky, Trini, Jason, Tommy and Kim." To the both of them, the names brought back so many happy memories. How long had it been since either one of them had spoken to the others? 

"That's quite a list. Who else do we need?" Zack asked, looking between Ashley and Tanya. 

"Just Kat, Aisha and Billy. Have either of you heard from, or seen Billy lately?" 

"No. Last I knew, he was on Aquitar." Tanya stated. Ashley nodded. "I noticed that Justin wasn't listed on the 'haves' or 'have not' lists." 

"Justin didn't want to leave his dad. He's happy being just a normal kid." 

"I'm happy for him." 

"So, what's it going to be guys?" Ashley inquired. 

"We need to know right now." Batman stated. 

"Do you even have to ask?" Zack questioned, with a bright smile. "I'm in. All the way." 

"Me, too." Came Tanya's happy reply. 

* * * 

Soon, Tanya and Zack joined the others aboard the Astro Mega Ship. Familiar faces were greeted with hugs, and introduced them to the new team. 

But, to everyone on board, there was something missing, though no one was brave enough to ask. The answers to the many questions would be given, when everyone was gathered together, and on their way to Aquitar. Andros had promised. 

* * * 

The Morphin Grid could feel them all around it. It wanted to join with these familiar hosts once again. But, it couldn't reach them, no matter how strong it was, and how hard it tried. 

But, it wasn't time yet. Not yet. There were three more, and one would become the link between the hosts and the Grid, and give it freedom to become one with those around it. 

It could wait. It had no choice. * * * 

Chapter Eight: Kat 

Ballet Theater: London, England 

Kat could hear the roar of the crowd, as she and the rest of the performers took their bows. The translucent butterfly wings on her back, falling open, to brush slightly against her arms. 

It was in the euphoric. This was her fourth performance in as many nights, and she still felt exhilarated. When she had come to England, to train at the Royal Academy, she wasn't sure she was doing the right thing. Would she be good enough? Would the Rangers be alright without her? Then she had to remind herself that there was a new team, who were more than capable of taking care of things. And that she had even helped to find someone to take her place on the team. 

The past seemed to pass before her like a movie. All the happy times and the bad. It wasn't until a single, white rose, came to a sliding stop at her feet. Slowly she reached out to pick up the fragile blossom, among the many red ones. As she stood, she caught sight of a handsome young man in the front row. 

His hair, nearly as white as the blossom she held, and deep blue eyes. He was dressed in a black suit with, an eye catching, silver and black bow tie. 

A wink from him, made her smile feel more genuine. Kat kept her eye on him, until the curtains slid closed between them. Then it was another moment before she realized that the other performers were leaving the stage, and the applause had died away. 

"Katherine...are you all right?" A young woman with dark, brown hair, pulled back into a tight bun, and wearing a pink tutu with silver trim, came up to stand next to her. 

"Yeah, fine." Kat said, looking at the rose in her hands, and thinking about the young man in the audience who had thrown it to her. 

"A white rose? Someone really thought your performance was good. I don't see to many white roses." 

"Jennifer, don't be silly." Jennifer just shrugged her shoulders, pecked Kat on the cheek, and took off toward the dressing room. 

"It's not silly." Kat spun, heart hammering in her chest. Out of the shadows stepped the young man from the audience. 

"I'm sorry, you startled me..." 

"Jacob. Jacob Roberts. I've caught your performances, and I've been dazzled. You are really good." 

"Thank you." Kat didn't know what to say, but she could feel a blush creeping to her cheeks. 

"Would you care to join me for a cup of tea, after you've changed? There is this great little restaurant just around the corner." His English accent was a little different from the other accents she'd become accustomed to, but she liked it. 

"Sure. I shouldn't be long." 

"I'll await you outside." 

"Okay." Kat quickly left the stage, excited about the impromptu date. It had been a long time since she and Tommy, for various reasons; distance being one of them, decided to go their separate ways. And she loved Tommy, very much. Enough to let him go. 

Quickly, she entered the dressing room, brushed past all the other, half dressed girls, to her dressing table. Gently placing the delicate bloom on the table, and humming a tune, began to prepare for her date. 

* * * 

Kat watched nervously, through the beveled glass of the theater doors, at the young man pacing back and forth, at the bottom of the steps. Gently she pulled her jacket on, and pushed open the door, to step into the cool London evening. 

Jacob turned to face her, his face lighting up in a smile. Kat returned the smile, as she descended the steps. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting." 

"I don't mind." As soon as Kat reached his side, he pulled from behind his back, a bouquet of matching white roses. 

"I had hoped to be able to give you all of these tonight." Kat took the bouquet and held them to her, inhaling the sweet sent of the fresh flowers. "They are beautiful, like you." 

"Oh, please, stop! Enough already, you're starting to make me sick." 

Kat gasped at the unfamiliar voice. She had thought that she and Jacob were alone. She felt Jacob grab her arm to pull her behind him. 

As Jacob raised his fists, like the boxer he had been, the shadowy figure emerged from the shadows, laughing. 

"If he really knew, he wouldn't be protecting you, you'd be protecting him." Kat gulped. The man looked disturbingly like Jacob, but that's where the similarities ended. And could this stranger possibly know her past? Know that she had been a Ranger? No. He couldn't. 

"I don't know who you are, or where you came from, sir, but I would strongly suggest that you leave us be." Jacob said, keeping Kat at his back, and an eye on the stranger before him, who's similarities to himself, was disturbing. 

"If he knows what's good for him, he'll leave you two alone!" Another female voice bellowed. 

Kat turned, and found herself facing the Pink Zeo Ranger. "Quickly, both of you, back inside. I'll explain later." Both hurried back in. Once they were safely inside, Kat 2 shouted "OK, Black Canary, let's teach this jerk some manners!" 

"Fine with me. Hey, Arcus!" Black Canary followed the yell with a kick to the jaw, while Kat 2 kicked him in the stomach. 

"You know..." Arcus snarled "...I'm getting sick and tired of you Justice League Rangers spoiling my fun!" 

"Well, slimebag, we're even. We're getting tired of YOU!" Black Canary frowned. 

*** 

Safely inside with Jacob, Kat desperately tried to figure out how he could have known about her past. She watched as Arcus lashed out at the 2 with a sweeping sidekick. She then made a descision. "Jacob, please trust me. Stay here. I'll explain everything when I get back. Grabbing a spear, she then dashed outside. 

"Mmm...I think I've got Kat scratch fever." He liked this one. Like how her accent became thicker in her rage, the fire in her eyes, and her spirit. Yeah, he liked this one a lot. 

"You like duplicates, how about the real thing?" Kat shouted, her strength slowly rising. Charging with the spear, she had Arcus' attention on that, never knowing what her true target was. 

While Kat 2 & Black Canary were fighting off Quantrons, Kat distracted him with the spear, and kicked him in his...family jewels. 

The scream Arcus gave was, well, pretty painful, but given what he was planning to do to Kat, well deserved, and frankly, delicious. 

"YIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" 

Arcus was still screaming, dropping to his knees, desperately trying to stand. Suddenly, a flash of light spun Arcus sideways, enough so that Kat could see past him. With relief, she watched as the Blue and Black Rangers approached, blasters at the ready. Kat quickly raced back into the building, and explained everything to Jacob in record time. 

"EWWWWWWWWWWW!" The Black Ranger said, as he came to stand between Arcus and Kat. The Blue Ranger remained opposite, on the other side of the still prostrate Arcus. 

"You Rangers have stopped me at every turn,but...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Damn, that HURTS!" He then took his leave, in the traditional flash of light. Once he was gone, the Rangers went to Kat's side. "Are you all right?" The Black Ranger asked. 

"Yeah, but I think Jacob's wondering if he walked into a episode of 'The X Files'. Thanks for your help." 

"I'll talk to him." The Black Ranger said, walking into the building. 

Once he was certain that he and Kat were alone, TJ unmorphed, and smiled as Kat hugged him tightly. "It's so good to see you TJ. What's happening?" Kat released her hold on him, and stood back to let him explain."First, who are... 

"They're helping us find you guys. They're from another dimension, where the Justice League and the Titans are real." 

TJ then continued "Astronema is becoming too strong for us. Especially now that she has one of our own, under her control." 

"The guy..." 

"Right." Kat sighed, and remembered how it felt to be under the control of evil. "We've found the Morphin Grid, and we need help fighting her. We're gathering together all of the former Rangers, and if Billy can be found, and can access the Grid's power, you'll all be Rangers again." 

"You don't know how long I've waited to here those words. When do we start?" 

"Right now." 

"Let's go." * * * 

The Morphin Grid could feel them all around it. It wanted to reach out, to become one with them again, but it wasn't time yet. There were still two more. And it still needed the One. * * * 

Chapter Nine: Aisha 

African Plains: Central Africa 

The dust swirled around her, with each step that she took. There wouldn't be any rain for another two months, and already, the ground was beginning to look like a giant jigsaw puzzle. Aisha Campbell was beginning to hate it here. And everything about it. 

For the last few years, she'd lived with two distinct memories of her past. One, a memory of growing up in Africa, and another of a happier time. A time of colorfully uniformed heroes, of which she had imagined she had been one, and battling monsters and aliens, for the safety of the Earth. 

And she was finding, that as time moved on, it was becoming more and more difficult to remember which memory was real. 

Angrily, she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Her long braided hair, pulled back into a ponytail. Today, she was inspecting the local lion prides. They had been successful in stopping the plague, but there had been reports of something new, that might be bringing harm to the lions. 

As Aisha's foot caught on one of the many dry cracks in the dirt, she stumbled, but righted herself before she fell. Saying a silent curse under her breath, she adjusted the pack she carried, and continued on. 

After a few more miles, she could hear the roars of the lions, and the higher pitched ones of the cubs. Quietly, she approached a large rock outcropping, slipping the straps of the pack off of her shoulders. Gently, she dug inside of the pack, searching the contents, and pulled from within it, a medium sized pair of binoculars. Aisha began her observations, every now and then, moving only to take down notes on a nearby clipboard. 

"What are they doing?" Asked a voice next to her. So caught up in her observations, was she, that she didn't even realize that she should be alone. And it wasn't unusual for one of the locals to sneak up on her as she worked. So she answered, never taking her eyes off of the lions. 

"The lions are grooming the cubs, and a few other cubs are playing. The lioness' are apparently hunting, because none of them are with the pride right now." It wasn't until she felt the clipboard pulled away from her, that she finally realized that she wasn't alone. 

A scream passed her lips, before she could stop. And in that instant, she knew that they were in more trouble than before. 

"Who..who are you?" Aisha stammered out, surprised to see a Silver Ranger with her. 

"Um...I don't think now's the time to ask questions. I think we're in a bit of a soup here." The Silver Ranger quickly climbed to the top of the rocks, watching as several of the male lions slowly made their way to their position. 

Aisha scrambled up the rocks, her sandals slipping on the weather smoothened sides. A roar behind her made her turn in terror. One of the largest males in the prides, was staring her in the eyes, as it advanced toward her. 

As the lion roared out in anger, gloved hands closed around Aisha's arms, pulling her up onto the rocks. Quickly, she scrambled up the rest of the way. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome, for now. But, you won't be thanking me later." 

"What?" Aisha looked at the Ranger infront of her, and she knew in that moment, that he wasn't there to help her, he was there to kill her. "You're here to kill me?" The Silver Ranger nodded his answer. 

"So why didn't you just let the lion have me?" 

"What, and spoil my fun?" 

"BACK OFF, ARCUS! LAST FREE WARNING!" 

"Why doesn't this suprise me anymore?" 

Aisha soon found herself riding to safety on a hovering spaceboard, piloted by a Purple Ranger. "Have I got a lot to tell you." the Purple Lightstar Ranger explained. 

Arcus, in the meantime, had his hands full. Not with just the lions, but also the 2 heroines that were standing right in front of him. "Troia & Starfire, right? I read almost all DC comics." 

"I assure you, right now, on this realm, we're real. Back off, or get roasted!" Starfire shouted. 

"After the beatings I've been getting from the rest of you people? Take on any more of you? I'm evil, not suicidal." 

"Smart boy. Goodbye." Troia finished, and the 2 disappeared, along with Aisha, and the Purple Lightstar, leaving Arcus to the lions, who were now all around him, trying with all of their might, to get to the intruding human. * * * 

Aisha couldn't believe it. They were flying away from Africa at a remarkable speed. Then there was a tingling sensation, and soon found herself aboard a spaceship. She noticed how cool she felt, and it was unusually quiet, except for a vague, familiar voice asking if she was all right. 

Startled, Aisha looked up, into a face she thought had only been a dream for so long. "Adam?" Carefully, he helped her to her feet, wrapping her up in his arms. Pulling away, she looked around at all of the familiar, and unfamiliar faces looking at her. Then the lights went out. Rocky barely realized what was happening as her approached her, and Aisha swayed toward him. Quickly, he grabbed for her, holding her in his arms, keeping her from hitting the floor. 

"Told you...the girls are always falling for me." 

Aisha 2 removed her helmet, just as Troia & Starfire teleported onto the ship. "That's almost as bad as our Rocky's stuff." she groaned. * * * 

Again Arcus tried to teleport, but nothing happened. He watched the lions, as they tried to reach him, the others licking their lips. 

"You don't want to eat me. I'd give you indigestion." Again he tried, then with every fiber of his body, he yelled out the one name that he want now, to kill, more than the Rangers. "Astronema!" He watched as a lion lunged toward him, and then suddenly, it was gone. 

No sooner was he aboard the Dark Fortress, then Arcus unmorphed, and went in search of Astronema. As usual, he found her in her private chambers. 

"You did that on purpose. I almost became cat food." 

"I doubt that. One bite out of you, and they'd have become vegetarians." She spun on him, moving to stand as close to him as possible. "Why didn't you let the lions have her? We, at least, would have been rid of one Ranger." 

"What fun is that?" 

"I think you had a moment of kindness." Her smile was smug, and he wanted to...kiss it right off of her face. 

"You thought I'd gone away. You couldn't be more wrong. Why do you think you've been so unsuccessful in destroying the former Rangers?" A voice asked, in the back of Arcus' mind. He ignored it. 

"No, way." 

"Well, it doesn't matter. Now they're all together on that ship of theirs, and they'll be heading toward Aquitar. Now will be the perfect time to destroy them all at once." Astronema stated. 

"I love it when you're vicious." Arcus pulled her into his arms. 

*** *** *** 

However, unknown to both of the badguys, the alternate MegaShip was already halfway towards Aquitar. Andros asked "Billy, do you think you'll be able to convince him to help us? 

"I have to. If I can't, this dimension is done for." 

"Aquitar dead ahead!" Cyborg shouted. 

"Couldn't you have found a better way to phrase that?" Supergirl groaned. 

"Well, people, time to go to work." Green Lantern Kyle Rayner spoke. 

  
  
THE END 

  



	23. Alternate Power Pathways: The Return Of ...

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers/Saban. JLA & Titans/DC comics. Special Thanks: Cinders, for allowing me to use her storyline for this series. By the way, read 'The Once And Great Power'. You'll be glad you did. _

ALTERNATE POWER PATHWAYS: THE RETURN OF BILLY CRANSTON   
by: C.A. Turner 

"Everyone hang on!" Andros yelled. The bridge of the Astro Mega Ship was filled with all of the current Rangers, along with some of the Titans. All vying for something to hold on to, as another blast from the Dark Fortress ripped into it's side. 

Red lights flashed on, and DECA's fading voice called out to them. 

"Andros... systems...failing. Shields...100...%...disabled." 

"Hang on DECA. Aquitar is straight ahead of us!" 

"Andros, should we try to contact Aquitar again?" Cassie asked, fighting the sparks that began to shoot from the communications console. 

"What have we got to lose?" Andros responded. 

"Our lives?" Arsenal commented from behind them. 

Cassie touched a few buttons, hoping that whatever was sparking, wasn't what she needed in order to contact the Aquitians. "Delphine, this is Cassie, aboard the Astro Mega Ship..." * * * 

The Aquitian Rangers had been witnessing the approach of the attacked Mega Ship for some time. They were too far away for them to get a tractor beam on, and the communications were garbled, when they were actually able to get something through. 

Silently, they prayed that the Mega Ship would make it until the 

Earth Rangers were close enough to get a lock on them All attempts at communicating with the ship had been fruitless so far. 

As Delphine prepared to try communications once again, she heard her name called, broken up somewhat. 

"Rangers. You are nearly close enough for us to get a lock on you, and bring you in safely..." 

Static filled the line, and Delphine, as well as the others, waited patiently for some indication that they had been heard. * * * 

"Nothing." Cassie said, looking at Andros, the worry on her face mirrored the expressions on everyone's faces. 

"Keep trying!" TJ yelled over the noise. 

The Mega Ship began to vibrate violently. 

"DECA! What's going on?" Andros called out. But, there was no reply. "DECA!" He called once again. Nothing... 

"Incoming!" Carlos yelled. 

"THAT TEARS IT! Billy, you ready?" Kyle shouted. 

"In this case, I was BORN ready! let's trash these fools! 

*** 

"Yahoo! I love this game! This is better than that...Star-whatever movie it was that they made me watch. It was suppose to be one of the best movies they ever made. I thought it was kind of lame, if you ask me. Didn't seem real at all. Now, this is real." Arcus yelled over the sounds around him. Spinning in his seat, he looked across the Dark Fortress'' deck to where Astronema and Ecliptor stood; their backs to him. 

"Ungrateful-" 

"What did you say?" Astronema asked, as she turned and moved to his side. A printout of the damages to the Mega Ship, held in her hands. 

"I said, that this is better than any video game." 

"What's a video game?" Astronema asked, looking down at the list of damages. 

"You watch a battle on a screen that isn't really happening, and you have these controls in your hands that makes the battle happen, and you try to destroy things, without being destroyed, so that you can win. Something I was taught during my ten year with the Rangers." 

"A battle that isn't real? How can that be any fun?" Arcus turned back to the view of the lifeless Mega Ship before him, sticking his tongue out and mocking Astronema's words, silently to himself. 

Taking the controls in his hands, he prepared to fire at the ship once more, when... 

KA-WHAAAAAAAAAAM! 

"What the hell...?" 

What was going on was both Kyle Rayner & Billy Cranston, both Green Lanterns, were going all out in attacking the Dark Fortress. 

"Keep firing, we'll trash their shields!" Kyle bellowed. 

"2 more shots ought to do it. They're down to 3.8%. Then, we trash their weapons!" Billy had learned some quick tactics from Batman: 

"Where your enemy thinks he's at his strongest, is usually where he's weakest." 

And this was no exception. 

"Wait!" Astronema yelled, just as Arcus prepared to fire. 

"Why? Somehow, they've just trashed our shields! We have to stop them before..." Arcus never got a chance to finish. 

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! 

A mechanical voice spoke "All weapons inoperable. Offensive down completely. Defensive: 1.4%. 

"Oh, this is just lovely! We're sitting ducks out here!" Arcus snarled. 

For some reason, this little bit of news made Astronema extremely happy. Or rather, the inner Astronema. 

**_YES!_**

Outside, both GLs had created a catapault, loaded the weakened fortress into it, and shot it as far away as they could. 

"That should be the last we hear form them for awhile. Shall we continue?" Billy smiled, as they returned to the ship, which resumed its path to Aquitar. 

* * * 

"James, they're bringing it in!" Young Cestran called out. Cestran had been in training with his Uncle, Cestro for two years now, and he loved the thought of one day becoming a Ranger. 

Excitement filled the air, as he looked around the large room. Several control panels flashed with lights, while others seemed like they were some alien creature with millions of arms. Wires hung from various holes in the panel tops. 

"James? Are you here?" Cestran called again. Slowly, he made his way into the room, carefully moving past the dangling wires, hoping to keep his blue robes from getting dirty. 

"Cestran? What are you doing here?" Came a friendly voice from behind him. 

"Looking for you James. They're bringing in the Astro Mega Ship." Cestran faced the man behind him. 

James moved to Cestan's side. His aged hand, patting the young boy on the shoulder. Cestran smiled up into the wise and aged eyes. A head of long white hair, and a long beard and mustache gave statement to 

James' true age. Cestran hadn't seen very many humans in his life span. James was already here when Cestran had started on his apprenticeship. And he adored the elderly man, whose black robes brought out the stark contrast of his long white hair and beard. 

The only other human Cestran had seen, was the Earthling, Billy, but it had been a long time since he'd been there. And when he had seen Billy, it had been for a short time, during a visit. Billy had come to help the Aquitians against the Hydro Contaminators. He'd left shortly afterward. 

"Thank you Cestran. I'm preparing for it's arrival at this very moment. How's your sister doing?" James asked, his voice barely registering the fact that he was nearly eighty years old. Heck, he didn't feel like it; his movements unlabored by age. 

"Cestria should be returning from her search, for the medicinal plants she was looking for, soon." 

"Good. We may need her medical expertise. Tell the Rangers that I'm ready when they are." 

"Sure." Cestran quickly left the room and headed toward the control center, where he would find his Uncle Cestro, and the other Rangers. 

James turned his attentions back to the device in his hand. It looked to be nothing more than three bubbles sitting atop of each other, but a pulse of blue seemed to swirl around it's outer edges, from bottom to top, then dropping down through the center to the bottom, to start it's upward spiral once more. 

"I think this power cell should do the trick." James said, wrapping his hand protectively around it. Moving carefully to the disemboweled console, he stretched out his hand, sinking it into the depths of the panel. 

Concentration furrowed his grayed brow, as he strove to place the power cell in it's place. With a slight push, a click, and the hum of computers filled the room. 

Smiling to himself, he began to replace the consoles wires, and put the covers in place. 

"James, this is Delphine, are you ready to receive the ship?" 

"Yes. Is there any sign of life aboard it?" James asked, with some concern. 

"Yes, but, there has not been any sign of movement for some time. We were just barely able to get the tractor beam on the ship, before the blast hit." 

"All right, opening port doors, now." James said, closing the communications. 

No movement? They had to hurry. James pressed several buttons on a nearby console. With a hum, two huge doors at the back of the docking room, began to open onto the sea beyond. He continued to watch further, as a bubble of water slowly began to reach into the room. And as always, he expected it to suddenly burst, flooding the room, and drowning him. It never did, as it stopped several yards into the room. 

How often, during the time he'd first arrived here, had he wished the bubble would break, taking him with it? He couldn't remember. But, slowly, old memories faded, and if it hadn't have been for Billy, always there, always talking him out of it with his intellectual thoughts, he would have given up to those memories a long time ago. But, Billy was gone now, and James had promised to never give up. And he hadn't. 

A large object coming toward the bubble, brought James out of his thoughts. He watched as it slowly approached. As he looked at it, it seemed almost as if it were coming in upside down. Turning at the slight sound of footsteps behind him, he saw Cestria approaching him. 

"I heard what happened, and I hurried as quickly as I could." James sighed as the young Aquitian woman stopped at his side, and took his hand in hers, leaning against him. 

"Glad you could come Cestria. Your help may be needed." Cestria smiled up at him. 

She turned her attention on the room beyond them, gazing around at all of the equipment Billy had put together since he'd been there. 

When he had first arrived, she watched, feeling strange, as the humidifiers were removed from the room, and the consoles built. It began to look more like Earth in here, than it did Aquitar. The only things that remained the same, were the coral walls, and the doors that opened onto the sea. 

"I can't get over how dry it is in here. Thank goodness it's not this way everywhere. I don't think we Aquitians could stand it for very long." 

"It was hard for me to get use to your climate as well, but things are working out just fine. I wouldn't live anywhere but here, now." 

An alarm began to sound, bringing their attention from the conversation, and back on the task at hand. 

"Is something wrong?" Cestria asked, as the once, upside down object, now upright, came to within inches of the skin of the bubble. 

"No. It was just a warning, in case something does happen. It was just a way of letting us know the ship is here." James smiled as he released her hand, to stand at the controls to help guide the ship in. 

Cestria stood back and watched in amazement, as the huge, blue ship began to emerge from the sea, and enter the room through the delicate skin of the bubble. The ship began to fill the vastness of the room with it's size, making the room appear to be smaller than she had first thought. 

As the bubble let go of the back of the ship, it vibrated back and forth, causing a slight splashing sound, as it did so. 

For a moment, the ship hovered over the floor, as if held aloft by some invisible hand. 

"It's in, Delphine. Retract the beam." James said, as he gazed at the huge ship before him. Water from the sea, running off of it in waterfalls. The water running to the lower side of the room, where it ran down a drain and into recycling containers, then back into the sea. 

A beam, barely visible, slowly withdrew from the ship. And as it did so, the ship gently came to rest, with a shaking thud!, on the floor before them. Once the ship was settled, James took Cestria's arm and guided her into a small room, set into the wall. Once inside, James pulled closed the large, thick door. 

"Now what?" Cestria asked. She knew that the Aquitians had created this chamber to house the ships of various visitors to the planet, but she never thought to learn the mechanics of the things within it. 

"I'm going to raise the air pressure in the room, forcing the bubble of water back, so that the doors can close." 

Cestria watched silently, as a loud hissing filled the room outside. The bubble that reached into the room, began to slowly retreat. The doors closing slowly, as it did so. 

"Tideus, is the medical staff ready?" James called out. Tideus' steady and controlled voice filtered into the small room around them. 

"Yes James." 

James watched as the large doors finally came to a close. Switching on a lever, the hiss faded and a slight roar followed, growing fainter by the minute. 

"All right Tideus, let's get them in here, and I'll see what I can do to get into the ship." 

"We're ready." 

No sooner had Cestria and James left the chamber, than the medical staff, followed by the Rangers: Corcus, Delphine, Cestro, Aurico and Tideus, filed into the room. 

James grabbed up some equipment from a nearby table, and strode toward the bottom of the ship. Drops of water continued to drip from it's hull, as James began to move around it. 

"Where are you? I know you've got to be here somewhere...Aha! There you are." Spotting a small silver panel on the rear of the ship, James called out to Corcus, who rushed up with a ladder for him. 

Once the ladder was in place, James began to climb it, reaching out for the panel. Placing the equipment in the pocket of his dark robes, James began to feel around the panel's edges looking for a trigger that would allow the panel's door to be manually opened. 

"How are the life forms inside, doing?" He asked Delphine, who stood looking a the monitor. 

"They are still alive, and healthy." 

As he prepared to respond, a small click! alerted him to the fact, that he had indeed found the trigger. With hands just as dexterous as they ever were, James pulled open the panel, and fished the device out of his pocket. 

Cestran, who had entered with the Rangers, watched from below, sandwiched between his Uncle and his sister. They watched as James connected two thin wires to the dark panel before him. 

Quickly, he began to tap out codes on the hand held pad. "Come on, come on! Where's the blasted code for this thing?" James questioned himself, impatiently. 

As he punched in code after code, James' mind kept leaping forward to the next code and the next. "Come on, there's only two left." 

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he hit the last numbers. The room was silent. Every little drop of water falling from the Mega Ship could be heard hitting the floor. It's sound like that of thunder in the silent room. When nothing seemed to happen, James opened his eyes, looking around at the people gazing up at him, vivid memories of another time, rushing in. 

As his fingers brushed the pad, a roar of power filled the room, and the lights on the panel flashed to life. Acting quickly; having no time to be surprised, James tapped a code into the panel. Suddenly, a ramp descended down to the floor of the docking room. The medical staff rushed up it as it continued to lower, then stood waiting at the still, closed door. 

Before they could question weather it would open, the doors slid apart, allowing the air in the room to rush past them, like a sudden wind storm, to fill the air starved ship. Cestria left Cestran and Cestro's sides to follow the medical staff onto the ship. James descended the ladder and moved to Delphine's side at the monitors. Staring down at the screen before him, he watched as six, quickly flashing, dots approached the...twelve? slowly flashing dots. 

"Who are those people?" James asked, a bit confused, as the all the dots came together. 

Delphine, feeling a bit confused herself, replied, "The Lightstar Rangers." Her eyes remained glued to the screen before them. 

"Are there suppose to be twelve of them? Maybe it would be wise for us to send in some armed guards?" James asked, a bit worried. 

"What little communication that we did receive, seemed to indicate that the only attack was that from the Dark Fortress but they were stopped by 2 warriors with these emerald rings that could create anything they wished. And, as far as I remember hearing, is that there were originally two Lightstar Rangers, then they recruited four more. 

So, at the most, there should be only six Lightstar Rangers aboard the ship along with these 2...Green Lanterns, I believe they're called." 

James looked up at the ship. "Then, who are the other four?" 

Suddenly, one of the medics emerged from the ship, carrying, what appeared to be a body. James moved forward, and as he neared the medic, he noticed that the body was clad in red, gold and black armor. 

"I found this aboard the ship, with the others. It's an Alpha unit, and it's been severally damaged. I don't know if it can be fix." The medic nodded to the figure in his arms. 

James closed the distance between them, and stopped, staring down at the body in the medic's arms. "It is indeed an Alpha unit." He agreed. Then he noticed that half of the head was missing, having exploded outward, wires dangling from inside of it, with small bits of the outer shell clinging to their ends. "Leave him here. I might be able to do something with him." The medic nodded and continued down the ramp. Looking back into the darkness of the ship, James could see the rest of the medical staff emerging, with 12 people following. All of them had a slight greenish glow, a protectorant of some kind, obviously created by these...Lanterns. 

James stood to the side, as the medical staff, Cestria and the Lightstar Rangers, passed by them. The first was a white male, with brown and blond striped hair. The second one was a young man who seemed to be of Spanish decent, with wavy, shoulder length, black hair. 

Feeling a presence next to him, James looked to find Cestro and Cestran standing next to him. 

"They are alive?" 

"Yes, thankfully." James replied to Cestro's concerned question. They let the silence hang in the air, as they continued to watch the Rangers emerge from the ship. The next, a young Asian woman, with long black hair. Quickly, another one passed, this one a young, tall male, of African decent; head shaved. 

James risked a glance at the two Aquitians at his side. Cestran showed great interest, but Cestro's expression remained unreadable. 

Another had passed them, and James took a quick look to see a young white woman, with brownish-blond hair, passing by. Quickly he looked back at another bubble coming his way. As it passed them, he heard Cestro speak up. 

"Cyborg? Raven? Arsenal? Supergirl?" Cestro seemed confused, which James clearly understood. He was just as confused. He knew them too. 

"I know them as well. But, why are comic book heroes with the Lightstar Rangers?" 

"I do not know. And it may be some time before we find out." Cestro stated, indicating the state all of the Rangers were in. 

Quietly, they watched as, confusion filled his mind. Where did these heroes come from? 

James looked up at Cestro, who was looking questioningly at him. "I believe two of them are missing." James stated, as he quickly took leave of them, his back stiff against their gaze. 

Delphine approached Cestro and Cestran, watching as James moved to the machines, to start a diagnostic on the ship. "Is he all right?" Delphine asked. 

"Yes. And I think we're going to be seeing Billy again...soon. With his friends here, he won't be able to stay away for long." Cestro stated, gazing in James' direction. 

"Good. Billy's been gone a long time, and I miss him." Cestran added. 

Cestro and Delphine nodded in agreement. * * * 

Dark Specter's image stood high above the ridge where Arcus now found himself standing...alone, amid the wreckage of the barely functioning Dark Fortress, due to the unholy damage that both Green Lanterns visited upon them. 

"Where is...WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS HAPPENED HERE?!?" 

"2 Green Lanterns, that's what happened! We had those Rangers, until they showed up, and trashed our shields, our weapons, and our navigation. I don't even know where we are, thanks to those 2. I WANT THEIR HEADS ON A GOLD PLATTER!" 

"Calm yourself, Arcus, we'll deal with them later. Where is Astronema?" 

"Well, I think she's sleeping it off. Woman must have an infinite sea of patience." 

"Very well. I'll try to find out more about these...DC heroes...as you've called them. Why are they here? I'll also send out a crew to fix your ship and get you new weapons. 

As Arcus rose, he found that Dark Specter had left, leaving him completely alone on the ridge. 

"My plan stinks on ice. I couldn't get one Ranger, those otherworld turkeys ruin my encounters, now this!" 

"Sounds right so far, you over inflated windbag." Came a familiar voice from inside of Arcus' head. 

"So, you're still hanging around, huh?" 

"You thought I'd leave?" 

"No. I was just hoping that you had stuck around long enough to witness the end of the Power Rangers." Arcus smiled contemptuously. 

"Well, if that's what you think, you don't know the Rangers very well...do you?" Zhane's voice mocked. And then began to laugh. 

In a flash of red rage, Arcus disappeared from the ridge. 

* * * 

"My Princess." Ecliptor called to her. Gently, he reached out to still her struggling form. 

He watched her eyes slowly opened and she blinked against the light. Ecliptor saw a slight whisper of fear pass over them, then it was gone. Carefully, she sat up, leaning against the wall behind her. 

"What, what happened?" She asked. She put her hand to her head, and felt a small wire hanging from the device attached to her face. 

"I did, what I thought was best. What my heart told me to do." 

Astronema looked at Ecliptor. Her father, with a real heart beating behind the cold armor. "I have raised you as my daughter, from the moment Darkonda brought you to me. I've watched you grow, and I've been at your side your whole life. You were in pain, and I knew I had to make it stop." 

"I don't understand." She stated, shakily. 

"You are, who you have always been. And I will still remain at your side, and I will fight to the death to protect you." 

"Who I've always been?" Confusion overwhelmed her. She stood, unsteadily, from the bed, and wondered to the mirror on the wall. 

Carefully, she listened for the voice in her head, but everything was silent. Silent! 

"Andros..." Quickly, Ecliptor was at her side, holding her. 

"You know...do you not?" Ecliptor asked. 

"I'm...Karone." 

"Yes. Astronema is dead, forever. But, you will have to keep pretending you are still her. Arcus is growing stronger, and is finding favor with Dark Specter. We have to defeat him and Dark Specter." 

"Andros? The Rangers? After all we've done to them, why would they trust us?" 

Because it is the truth. 

Astronema was now more determined than ever to help the Rangers, and get back together with her brother. Is there a way to deprogram Zhane? 

There is, but I'm afraid I don't know what. 

That makes our job that much tougher. 

* * * 

Andros made his way through the Aquitian equivalent, of a hotel, checking on all of the Rangers, and the heroes. At each doorway, he carefully peeked inside. Not so much to keep from disturbing the occupant, but to keep his head from aching. 

When he had awakened, his uniform had been washed and repaired, and he himself was on a very comfortable bed. His fellow Rangers were fine. Ashley was a little bruised, and that was the extent of it. 

Carlos had a couple of scratches. Cassie, who seemed to have suffered only minor bruises, was already up and assisting Cestria with the others. TJ, he found, only had a black eye, and was sitting on the foot of Zhane's bed, playing a game of Aquitian cards. Tideus was teaching them to play. Zhane had bandages on one cheek, which didn't seem to stop his affective laughter. 

In another room, he found Cyborg, Arsenal, Supergirl, & Raven talking among themselves, and in the hall, Kyle & Billy were checked out and unmarked. In fact, Billy looked like he was about to go somewhere. 

"You will be careful?" Kyle chided. 

"Yes, mom." Turning to Andros, he growled, "Didn't know my mom was coming along." 

*** 

One hour later, Billy had found James, and they began to talk. "You know, don't you?" James muttered. 

Hey, you can't keep anything from yourself. Now, the question is: why?" 

Billy leaped up towards James, who said "I look at you, and I see a guy with a lot of promise, a whole life of friends, adventure, & craziness just waiting for him." As James talked, it seemed that he was getting younger, and younger. It was reflected in his voice, his face, and his hair." 

Don't let reality or jealousy claim you. otherwise, you lose both powers, and your friends. Take it from me, that almost happened, and I almost drowned in a sea of self pity." 

-BILLY! I've been talking to Billy all this time!- Andros thought to himself. 

"Hope you understand, now I'm ready to go back to Earth. I'm needed there." 

*** *** 

Meanwhile, back on Earth. 

2 more people were found, ready to take on the guise of the Purple Ranger. They were... 

Cindy Roberts & Jamie Zedden. Isis teleported them safely to their HQ, right under Arcus' nose. 

"Now, if Billy would hurry, and bring his double. He's the key to it all." Superman soberly added. 

*** 

Billy had trimmed the long hair, so that it brushed lightly at his shoulders. He had kept the beard and mustache, which were now dark brown, and trimmed neatly, and short. He was wearing the familiar jeans and black turtle neck shirt that he had been wearing when he left Earth, years before. 

Nervously, he moved to stand before the surprised group. He knew he would have to explain a lot of things to them, and he only hoped that they would understand, and forgive him. But, with what he knew, it would have to wait. 

"I'm sorry for the charade, but things were difficult for a long time, for me. I know you all have many questions, and I'll answer them at another time. I just want to say that I am sorry, and that I have missed you all, and I'm glad to be back." 

"Your friends missed you too." Raven declared. She could tell, from when she met them, that everyone will be trying their best to hold themselves back from jumping up, and running to hug him. as an empath, she knew these things. 

"We can wait, until you're ready to tell us. We understand." Cyborg stated, rising from his place on the floor. He moved to stand before Billy. Smiling, he shook Billy's hand. 

"Thank you. But, what is important right now, is accessing the Grid, and saving Zordon." The room was filled with words of agreement, and Billy smiled. 

Suddenly, he felt a surge of energy within him. And it was telling him everything he would need to know, to return the powers to the other Rangers, as well. 

* * * 

Soon, all of the hugs and handshakes, had been passed around. Billy felt as if his ribs were broken, but he was happier than he had ever been. He stood alone in the large room, Cestria beside him. 

"Thank you, Cestria. For being my friend, and sticking with me, even when I let James take over." 

"I understand why you did, what you felt you had to do. And I am honored, to be your friend. Welcome back, Billy. Welcome home." She smiled, hugging him. Then, together, they left the room, to join up with his friends on the Mega Ship. 

*** 

"Warp factor 6, DECA! We have to get back to Earth, NOW!" Andros said. 

And with that, once out of Aquitar's atmosphere, The AstroMegaShip hit warp 6, on it's way to Earth. Time was of the essence. 

The end 

  



	24. Alternate Power Pathways: The Time Has C...

DISCLAIMER: Saban, DC. Short and to the point. Thanks again to Cinders for letting me use her storyline. Hope you like this... 

ALTERNATE POWER PATHWAYS: THE TIME HAS COME   
by: C.A. Turner 

Billy sat alone at the controls of the Mega Ship. The repairs were nearly complete. Slowly he lowered the panel he held, into place, tightening the fastenings. Andros had offered to help him, earlier, but Billy had insisted on doing the repairs alone. His excuse was, that all of them needed as much rest as they could get, before continuing on in their quest to find Zordon. 

In the course of the last few days, everyone had become edgy and were in a rush to get going, and he could well understand it. The longer the repairs took, the further away Zordon was from them. 

He hated doing it, but Billy had received some reports about Earth, and he'd been keeping them to himself. The reports were, that Astronema and Arcus had been wreaking havoc on Earth. And with a heavy heart, Billy had held it in, knowing that there was nothing that they could do, that wasn't being done already. Lord Trey from Triforia as well as Blue Centurion, were doing all that they could for Earth, as well as the other dimensional heroes who were there. So he had decided, that for the benefit of the rest of the group, he'd keep it all to himself, until they were in a position to do something. 

Billy brought his thoughts back to the moment, and the repairs that needed to be finished. 

"How do you feel, DECA?" Billy asked, looking up at the red electronic eye. 

"All systems are optimal, William," Billy smiled, remembering the time when he had sounded just like that, a time long before all of this had happened. A time when everything seemed... right. 

He had kept his promise to everyone, about telling them about his reasons behind the deception. About how, when the aging started up again, it brought to the surface all of the anger and pain that he'd kept bottled up inside of him for years; how he'd let the alternate self take over just so that he could deal with it all. 

He had apologized to them all, and with smiles and handshakes; and not to mention the back slapping, they had all forgiven him. Now he found himself with a few more friends than he'd left behind. 

"You can call me 'Billy', DECA. All of my friends do." 

"All right, William," Billy smiled again. It seemed such a strange thing to do, lately. It had been so long since he'd had anything to smile about, that it had become as foreign to him as dry land had become to the Aquitians. 

Grabbing up a nearby rag, Billy wiped his hands, then tucked it back into the pocket he'd kept it in. Looking things over, he turned to leave the bridge, and found himself face to face with the Morphin Grid and it's containment field. For a long moment he just stood there, staring at it. The Grid had restored to him, his youth, but ever since, as he tried to unravel it's mysteries, he had failed. He had tried to unlock the Morphin Powers; he thought he knew how, but nothing ever happened. The Morphin Powers were locked up tightly within it, and he couldn't help the Rangers. 

Ever since that day, he'd kept hearing small voices in his head, telling him what to do, but nothing had ever worked. He began to think that the voices were of his own imaginings. Frustrated by his failures with the Grid, Billy had turned to concentrating on fully restoring the Mega Ship's systems back to normal, and joining the others in finding Zordon. He had begun to feel like they had come all this way, hoping that he could help them, for nothing. 

Slowly, Billy circled the Grid, trying to find the ever elusive answers, "What do I need to do, old friend? How can the former Rangers regain their powers, so that they can continue on to save Zordon? You remember Zordon, don't you?" What was he doing? He was talking to an inanimate object, like it was a living, breathing being. "I've totally lost it," Billy said to himself as he stopped circling. 

"What have you lost, William?" DECA asked in her simple electronic voice. 

"Nothing, DECA. I think I'll head down to the engine room; make sure that everything is as you said. Optimal." 

"Very well, William," Billy shook his head as he left the bridge. He was beginning to really like DECA. 

* * * Back on Earth... 

The building that had once housed the Nation's Presidents for hundreds of years, now lay in ruins. Old Glory, stripped from the flag pole, lay in a burned heap at it's base. Debris covered the steps that once lead up to the glorious building. It was at the base of these steps that a large crowd had gathered. Gathered, not because they had wanted to, but because their appearance was demanded. Murmurs went up amongst the crowd about what was happening. 

They knew that if there were any problems found among the people, the food rations would be taken away, or they would be placed in camps. Any work performed was done for the sole benefit of the newly proclaimed leaders. 

Of all the questions going around the crowd, the main ones were; where were the Power Rangers, and why weren't they stopping the enemy? They stopped him throughout the world, why not here, in Washington, DC? 

All sounds died down as a flash of purple and silver light appeared at the top of the steps. All eyes were trained on their new 'rulers.' The man, dressed in black and grey, strode forward, his arrogance prominent in his walk and stance. The woman, dressed in black, was pale and evil and remained behind him, a staff held in her hands. 

"You are all probably wondering why I've brought you here today?" Arcus called out, looking at the large crowd that stretched back for nearly a block. Not all of the citizens had been called forth, his workers needed to keep working. 

There were slight murmurs of agreement before his upraised hands silenced them all. 

"Well, you'll soon find out. Though, I'd really like to clear up one little rumor that's been going around," he moved toward the edge of the steps, his hands clasped behind his back. "I'm sure you've heard that some heroes from the comic books, you know, Batman, Wonder Woman, Hawkman, and the like, they've been stopping me, making sure I fail. Know this: We will be preparing for them very soon." Arcus smiled smugly. 

Karone willed herself to remain stoic. She couldn't afford to let anyone see her true anger and disgust, though it was literally killing her on the inside. 

There was a slight movement at the back of the crowd as a lone figure pushed through the packed bodies. Every now and then he'd stop to try and look over the shoulders of the crowd, trying to spot his destination. He passed by shabbily clad men who had once, mere weeks ago, been lawyers in their three piece suits, as well as mothers who gently coddled their babies and toddlers, trying to keep the quiet. Spotting his destination, he began to wade through the crowd once again. 

"What's happening?" he asked the tallest man to his left. 

"They," he pointed toward the steps of the demolished White House, "told everyone that they were getting ready for the superheroes, which is no good. Things are only gonna get tougher from here on out." 

"By the way, where are the others?" 

"They're both on work detail today. Only those not working today, were required to be here," the young woman responded, keeping her gaze forward. 

Both of the other's eyes snapped forward at the sound of Arcus' voice, "For those of you who wish to defy me, I have a little something that will make you reconsider those plans." 

In a black blur, a figure appeared with two more figures in his grasp. Everyone recognized Ecliptor. He made the rounds in the streets at night, dragging anyone out into the streets who refused to obey the curfew laws. But more recognizable, were the two figures he held. One was bound and kneeling at Ecliptor's feet, the other was restrained with chains, trying to stand as proudly as possible, despite the obvious beatings he had taken recently. 

The crowd grew immediately silent as they gazed upon the two bound men. Arcus moved forward to take Ecliptor's place between them. 

"Good. I see I have your undivided attention. I'm sure that each and every one of you recognize these two men. This man here," he moved to stand next to the kneeling man, "use to rule this pathetic country, before I arrived. He has seen fit to stand down, and turn over all power and rule to me. Your President doesn't look so kingly now, does he?" Arcus pulled the President's head back by his hair. The suit that he wore was torn and bloody, his face cut and bruised. His normally combed black hair, was a mess of tangles now. A few people gasped at the unfamiliar sight. 

Slowly, Arcus bent to whisper into the President's ear, "Who rules now?" 

"Screw you!" The President gritted out from between clenched teeth. Another quick jerk on his hair threatened to nearly tear his head from his shoulders. 

"Who...rules!" Arcus growled back. But his words were only rewarded with... 

"IT SURE AS HELL ISN'T YOU, CRYBABY!" Followed by a slab of concrete, aimed & true, heading straght for Arcus. Once he was nailed, Superman snatched the President out of the line of fire. 

"Know this, Arcus: I am gonna be on you like tight jeans on Brooke Shields! Make one wrong move, and I will be all over it, and you! It will end soon!" 

The smaller group watched in amazement as the President was rescued by the Man of Steel. The younger man nearly cheered as he tried to make his way toward the steps. But the taller man stood in his way, a hand pressed against the younger man's chest, staying him. 

"You can't go off half cocked like that. You'll only get yourself killed, then what?" 

"We've worked too hard to put the resistance together for your hot headedness to end it now. Please... " The young woman begged. 

The young man's intense green eyes looked back and forth between the two, "Okay, okay. You're right. And we do have a meeting tonight. And time," he looked back up to the top of the steps and Superman carrying the President to safety "...is running out." 

Arcus moved to stand before his second and final prisoner. The prisoner kept his eyes raised, looking up into the air, refusing to lower himself to look upon Arcus. Arcus only laughed. For somewhere next to them, someone handed Arcus something. Arcus then slowly brought the object up between them, watching as the prisoner's adverted eyes fell, focusing on the object he held in his hands. 

"Good. You do recognize this then," he waved it tauntingly. 

"Recognize this?" another voice yelled. A silken rope, attached to a batarang, wrapped around the object, which turned out to be the Gold Zeo Ranger's Power Staff, which was then yanked out of Arcus' hands. 

Arcus gazed back at the bound man, his black and gold robes... tattered and torn. The tattooed lines above and below his eye, were nearly lost amongst the numerous bruises that colored his handsome features. 

"This... is Lord Trey, from the planet Triforia. Better known to all of you, as the Gold Ranger. Batman may have snatched your staff from me, but I still have..." 

A red blur cut him off, rescuing Trey. Cries of joy rose up from the crowd once more, to Arcus' growing anger. 

As he left with Lord Trey, the Flash gave Arcus a well deserved Bronx cheer. "PFBBBBBBBBBT!" 

Karone watched, with a lightened heart, as the heroes made complete fools out of Arcus. But it wasn't over yet. 

As she moved forward, next to Arcus, she leaned to whisper in his ear. "I think that you have proven to everyone, who's truly pathetic. Give up, now, while you've still got some pride left in you." 

Arcus turned his head to look at her, "You use to be the most wicked and evil being I had ever seen..." 

"Emphasis on 'Used to be.' She then whispered in his ear "Your beloved bitch Astronema is dead and gone. Karone is back, and this time, I'm back for good!" 

"NO! You're lying!" he shouted, moving away from her as she just got closer, saying one word: "Loser." 

Once more, Arcus stood at the very top of the steps. He was pissed. 

"You'll get yours, Karone! How you'll get yours!" 

"As I've already stated, I know there is a resistance going on. For those who know of it and can give me a list of people involved, they will receive those people's rations for the duration of your own life, under my servitude. Come on now, don't be afraid. Step forward." 

The small group held their breaths as the gazed around at the crowd. There were several people there that knew of the resistance they headed, and some of them they had been uncertain of. There were some, who they often wondered, would rat them out, if given the chance. As they fretted, gazing over the crowd, the tallest man spotted an elderly man, as he moved slightly forward. His back was bent by years of hard living. He had attended some of the meetings, making sure to announce to everyone what would happen to them all if they were found out. They had tried to convince him to join them, and that what they were doing was the right thing. His military background would have given them an advantage. 

Almost as if he knew right where they were in the crowd, he locked eyes with them, then he looked away. They had always worried that he might be the one to rat on them. As the tall man watched, the elderly man stopped his progress through the crowd, just a few feet from the steps. Arcus watched him approach, a smile on his face. A smile that seemed to waver when the old man stopped. 

"Is there something you'd like to tell me... old man?" Arcus questioned, arms folded over his chest. 

"No. Nothing. I was just trying to get closer so that I could hear clearly. Bad hearing... mind you," the old man tapped the hearing aide, almost invisible, in his left ear. Arcus turned, in exasperation. 

"Very well. When I find these people, and I find out who all knew of them, along with these heroes that have shown up, you will find yourselves facing the wrong end of my blaster, as your weak President almost did, were it not for Superman." 

"AND KARONE! Speaking of which..." 

A bat-shaped sillouette flew towards her, and in a heartbeat, she and it were gone. Arcus snarled "You can have that traitor, you bat-freak!" 

The small group let out a collective sigh of relief, as the elderly man remained silent. But, how long would it be before someone did give into the offer? And offer like that was too good to give up. They had to do something, and they had to do it fast. 

After Arcus left, the crowd remained gathered for a little longer, talking among themselves about what had happened. Soon, fear in their hearts, they slowly departed, leaving the trio lagging behind. 

"What time do the others get off of work detail?" the young man asked. 

"I think, about... eight tonight," the woman replied, her gaze cast down. 

"Then the meeting will take place as scheduled. I'll see you guys later." 

"Okay, bro. Take care." 

"Don't worry about me," the younger man called back over his shoulder, as he walked away. 

They watched him disappear around the corner. Worried, the tall man turned to the woman at his side, "That's all I do, is worry about him. One of these days his recklessness will get him killed." 

"But, ever since this... Arcus took over, he's been doing a lot better at being careful. He knows now, what is at stake." 

"You're right. Let's get out of here. This place is starting to give me the creeps." 

"I'm right behind you," the woman said, as she followed him from, the now empty, street. 

* * * 

**The Old Command Center, restored**

"Megaship, dead ahead!" Hawkman yelled. 

Billy 2 spoke up. "Is everyone there?" 

"Yup, plus Karone. Did you find..." Jason asked. 

"Uh-huh, he did. Good to hear from you, again, Jase." Billy smiled. 

Within 15 minutes, Billy was reunited with all of his old friends, introduced to their counterparts, and the otherworld heroes, and after an hour of handshakes, kisses, hugs, and trading stories, Billy promptly went to work with the Morphin Grid. 

*** 

"Any luck with the Grid?" Billy jumped, startled by the unexpected voice. 

"None. Ever since that day I touched it I thought it was telling me what to do, but everything I've tried to do hasn't worked. And ever since then, it hasn't done anything else. No glowing, pulsing... nothing. I've touched it, held it, everything I could think of to make it do something." 

Andros 2 moved to stand next to Billy, who was checking the readings on the main power excellerator. "Kim's worried about you." 

"She always is. Ever since we were kids," Billy smiled at the memories. One of the few good ones he still remembered. "How is everyone doing?" 

"The injuries are all nearly healed. Now everyone's just biding time until they we can continue with our mission. The longer we stay here, the further Zordon gets away from us." 

"I understand. That same thought has been on my mind every day and night." 

"I trust you. You'll be able to get us going before you know it." 

"I only hope that your trust is well founded." Andros smiled one of his rare smiles and patted Billy's shoulder, before leaving the young bearded genius to his work. 

Billy had no idea of the time that passed between Andros' leaving and the whispered voice that called out his name. At first it was a mere whisper, so soft that Billy wondered if he had actually heard it at all. But then it seemed as if someone was almost yelling his name, the voice becoming more and more urgent in it's tone. 

Laying aside the schematics, he moved to the engine room door, "Andros?" Silently he listened for a response. Where there was none forthcoming, Billy returned to his work. But, no sooner had he picked the papers back up, then he heard his name called out again. 

"DECA, scan the ship for life forces." 

"Yes, William," Billy continued on with his work, while DECA scanned the ship. 

Quietly and cautiously, Billy made his way along the empty corridors of the Mega Ship, listening intently for any other sounds. 

Carefully he checked in each open door, and soon found himself on the bridge of the ship, once again. 

Leaning back against the console, Billy gazed around at the bridge at the numerous consoles and seats. His gaze soon came to settle on the silent Morphin Grid. He'd nearly given up on ever unlocking the Grid's secrets and the powers. Powers that were desperately needed in order to save Zordon. Now they'd have to rely on physical devices such as weapons, to defend themselves. A task that seemed nearly impossible. 

"Not impossible." Billy jumped at the unexpected voice. 

"Who's there?" 

"You know. Deep down inside of you, you remember my voice." 

"No, it can't be." 

"But it is, young pup." 

"But, you've been silent ever since you returned me to my natural age." 

"No. You have only now, been willing to hear me." Cautiously, Billy moved nearer to the Morphin Grid's containment field. As he drew near, the Grid seemed to pulse with a life of it's own. 

"How did you restore me to my natural age?" 

"It is a difficult process to explain, and there is little time." 

"You know about Zordon?" Why he was surprised by this knowledge, was beyond him. 

"Yes. There is a great emptiness within myself that he once filled. But, there is more." 

"More?" 

"Yes. Your home world is still in great danger. Already the forces of evil have taken over the rule of your nation's capitol, this you already know. You and the others must prepare must prepare to leave as soon as possible, if you are to save your world." 

"We have no powers to defend it with." 

"It is for this reason that I have restored your age to you. You are to be the conductor for my power, through which all the others will become endowed with the power once more." 

"Will we be given back our old powers?" Deep inside he hoped they would. He had missed the Wolf for far too long. 

"You will be given the powers which you all have been destined to hold. Those that were rightfully yours from the start." 

"The Zeo powers..." 

"Yes, including the Zeo powers. They come from a shadow part of the Grid. Though they follow the rules of science, they are magical in origin." 

Billy took a moment to let it all sink in. Using his brain, he tried to remember all of the powers, as well as the number of former Rangers. As far as he could tell, some of the Rangers would receive powers they had never held before. With pride, he looked at the Grid, 

"What do I have to do?" 

"Bring all of the former Rangers to me. Once they are here, remove my containment field, place your hand into the Grid. I will let you know who to call forth. When you do so, you will touch their hand, and the power will be transferred from me, through you, to the receiver of the powers." 

Billy smiled. Deep in his heart he hoped that the powers of the Blue Morphin Ranger and the wolf spirit would he his once more. And he couldn't help but let the name the Grid had called him, boost that hope. 'Pup.' 

"I'll get them together and bring them here as soon as possible." 

"Very well. Return as quickly as you can. Time is against you all." Without another word, Billy raced from the Mega Ship to gather all of the former Rangers. 

* * * 

As Billy lead the group back to the Mega Ship, he was bombarded with questions from everyone. He tried the best he could to keep up with the few answers he had, until each Ranger have five or more, each, to answer. 

"Everything will be explained soon," was the only answer Billy had left to give. The questions didn't stop, but were only whispered amongst the group. 

In pairs, they moved up the ramp, boarding the Mega Ship. 

The volume of the questions being asked seemed nearly deafening in the much smaller confines of the Mega Ship's corridors. 

There was nearly a pile up, when Billy stopped outside of the closed bridge doors. Gathering their sense and balance, they back up a few feet from Billy. Turning, he faced the confused group with a smile. 

"There is a way for all of you to get your powers back, but you have to be as quiet as possible and trust me," everyone nodded their understanding and agreement, as they followed Billy onto the bridge. 

They stood, crowded, in the entrance of the bridge as they watched Billy move to the Grid's containment field. 

As soon as the containment field was detached, Billy sat it aside and glared down at the pulsating, green orb of light that was the Morphin Grid. 

"They're all here." 

"I can feel them." 

Billy glanced back at the others who stared at him as if he'd grown a second head, and was talking to it. 

"I'm the only one that can hear you? Why?" 

"You've had the most recent contact with me, and you are open to me. The others will hear me in time." 

"I understand. Are you ready to proceed?" 

"I am. Do as I have instructed you," Billy nodded as he reached his hand out to touch the Grid. 

* * * 

"Is everyone ready? Are Cindy & Jamie here?" Isis asked. 

"We're all here. Billy, let's get started." Billy 2 smiled, when a greenish glow cast in front of them, soon revealing a **3rd** set of Lightstar Rangers, and 11 others, who were Rangers, but wore the costumes of the Justice League. 

Trini 2 said it for everyone. "Does anyone else hear the little 'X-Files' whistle on this one?" 

  
  
THE END

  



	25. Alternate Power Pathways: Morph into Lig...

DISCLAIMER: Storyline: Cinders. Rangers: Saban. JLA & Titans:DC A little explaining, there are 3 dimensions of Rangers running around here, so here it is...Cinders' Rangers are as you know them. Mine, when they are with hers(mine from the MMPR/JLA realm) are refered to as: Jason 2, Kimberly 2, Zack 2, Trini 2, and so on. from PRJLA, they are: Superman 2, Wonder Woman 2, Batman 2...You get the idea. And now... 

ALTERNATE POWER PATHWAYS: MORPH INTO LIGHTSPEED  
by: C.A. Turner 

"Now what?" Hawkman frowned 

Now, another group of otherdimensional heroes had arrived, just as Billy Cranston was about to use the Morphin Grid to restore the powers of this dimension's Rangers. 

"Right now, our new visitors are going to have to wait. Time for the Power to be returned. Ready, guys?" Billy asked. 

Everyone nodded in aggreement. Billy removed the containment field. His hand was wrapped in a blanket of tingling warmth. The feeling he had when his mother would tickle him, when he was little. The feeling began to bring back many of those, locked away, memories. Somewhere beyond his memories, he could hear someone calling his name. Looking up, he saw that all of the Rangers were watching him in stunned surprise. 

_"Ask Thomas to come forward."_

Billy looked up to find his old friend in his usual place at the head of the group, standing next to Jason. 

"Tommy, come and stand before me." He watched as Tommy looked around him at the others. Cautiously, he made his way to stand and face Billy. 

"Are you sure about this?" Tommy asked a bit uncertain. 

"More sure than anything I've ever done." Tommy could see the light in Billy's eyes, that told him that it was so. He took a look at Tommy 2. The look on his face said it all: This was for the best. 

"Alright." He watched Billy hold out his hand, between them, palm up. Little sparks of green light danced among his fingertips. 

"Take my hand, Tommy," taking a deep breath, he did as Billy had asked. He watched, as his hand drew closer to Billy's, little sparks of green reaching out from Billy's hand to his. 

As the power enfolded him, he felt it move over his body like a tidal wave. It was a feeling that he'd been without for far too long. The power sang in his blood as it coursed through his veins. As the power rich blood reached his head, his vision was filled with a bright white light. 

As if his hand had become detached from his body, Tommy felt Billy release his hand. Slowly his vision cleared and he turned to see a sea of astonished gazes locked on him. Carefully he looked down at himself, and in that moment, he wanted to cry. 

He had been given back the powers of the White Ranger. Gone was the spandex uniform. His body was now covered in a flexible, metallic white armor. In the center of his chest was a medallion, emblazoned with the Tiger. Everyone watched as Tommy slowly removed his helmet. 

"Wow! This is the most amazing thing. How..." 

"The Grid told me what I needed to do. I'm a conductor for the power," Billy stated as he watched the green sparks dance from fingertip to fingertip. 

"Then we'll finally be able to go after Zordon." 

"There is more that I need to tell all of you, but first thing's first." 

"All right." Tommy moved away, to join the Lightstar Rangers on the other side of the control panels. 

_"Call forth, Jason."_

"Jason, it's your turn." 

Jason was a bit concerned. He'd had problems with the Gold Ranger powers, and they'd nearly destroyed him. He only hoped that he'd be able to hold the powers again, without any incidents. Slowly, he strode forth to stand before Billy. 

"I hope this works," Jason sighed. 

"Trust me... bro," Jason smiled at Billy's assurance. 

Carefully Jason took Billy's offered hand. He watched with the same amazement, as Tommy had, at the green sparks that leapt from Billy's hand to his when their hands met. For a brief moment, Jason felt like something was trying to fight the powers of the Grid, then as suddenly as it came, it was gone and the thrilling feeling of the Morphin Powers surged completely over him. 

After the blinding, red light faded from his eyes, Jason looked down to find himself armored in the same type of armor as Tommy had been, the difference being, he was the Red Ranger once more. He looked down at the emblem that rested solidly against his chest. There, emblazoned on it's surface, was the familiar image of the Tyrannosaurus Rex. 

"Th-this is what I should have always been?" 

"The Red Morphin powers have always belonged to you," Billy replied with a smile. 

Jason moved back to stand with Tommy and the Lightstar Rangers as he removed his own helmet. 

"Zack, it's your turn." 

"Alright! I can't wait to get me one of those fancy new uniforms," everyone laughed at his obvious excitement. Zack hip-hoped up to Billy, becoming immediately serious as he watched those same sparks that Tommy and Jason had observed. He knew he wouldn't end up like Billy had, when he'd first touched the Grid. After all, Jason and Tommy were fine. 

"Are you ready?" Billy asked. 

"Yeah, man. I'm as ready as I'll ever be." 

Billy reached out to him, the sparks leaping around in his hand. 

Taking a deep breath, Zack took the offered hand, watching the sparks wrap around his own hand. Within moments, the black light faded, Billy released the held hand, and Zack gazed down at himself. 

He was home! He was armored in the uniform of the Black Morphin Ranger, the medallion on his chest reflecting the, much missed, Mastodon. "Amazing." 

Everyone watched with smiles on their faces as he joined the others. Billy looked up at the awaiting group. All of them waiting patiently for their powers, wondering who would be the next to receive theirs. Listening carefully to the Grid, he wait for it to give him a name. Finally, he received one. 

_"Trini is next,"_ he heard the voice say. 

Billy let his eyes wonder over the crowd, coming to settle on Trini, "It's time." 

Trini moved forward accepting the powers bestowed upon her, the fading of the yellow light, the return of the Yellow Morphin Ranger powers as well as the return of the Saber tooth Tiger. Then it was Kim's turn. 

Everyone waited for Kim to step forward, but she held back, "I've got something to say. Even if I had never gotten my powers back, I realized what I have missed all this time. I love & miss you guys more than I can say, and, whatever else happens, I'm glad we're all back together." She then moved past the others to stand face to face with Billy. 

Carefully, he brought his hand up between them. Kim tore her gaze away from his pale eyes to glance down at his offered hand. Her own hand trembled as she reached out for his. As she took it, she felt, more than saw, the green sparks take hold of her own hand. The feeling washed over her, adding to the loving feeling that filled her. Within seconds, the bright pink light that blinded her disappeared, replaced by Billy's smiling face. He winked at her as he released her gloved hand. And in that very moment, she knew that he was and always would be there for her, no matter what. 

"Thank you," Billy nodded to Kim as he watched his newly armored friend join the others, the symbol of the Pterodactyl shining brightly. As he began to call the next person forward, he was stopped by the Grid. Carefully he listened, then gazed over the remaining former Rangers. 

"The Grid has asked me to inform the rest of you that there will be some changes. A few of you will receive power that you have never held, because circumstances beyond any one's control changed the way the powers were suppose to be. For those of you who will receive the new powers, it will take some time to get use to them, but these are the powers that you were destined to hold. Aisha..." 

Aisha moved forward, smiling. She had always thought that she had been doing the right thing by giving her powers to Tanya. But, for the years that followed there had been a large empty spot that she couldn't seem to fill. Willingly, she took Billy's offered hand. When the feeling passed and the green light faded, she stood armored in an unfamiliar uniform. 

"Yours are the powers of Zeo Ranger 4, Green." Aisha gazed at the green uniform, surprised that the yellow had not been her chosen color after all. "Welcome back," Billy smiled. 

"It's good to be back." Aisha joined the others as Billy called Tanya forward. Soon she was standing before everyone, armored in a very familiar uniform. The powers of Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow were hers once more. 

Batman looked at Jason 2. "Almost like deja vu, wouldn't you say?" 

"Yeah. I get the feeling for them, the wildest is yet to come." 

Billy looked at the last six remaining teens as he called Adam forth. Without hesitation, Adam gripped his hand. A sense of elation filled him as the blinding, red light dissipated. He was now given the powers of Zeo Ranger 5, Red, leader of the Zeo team. Inwardly he was grateful that he wasn't the frog again, and he chuckled. But he did miss his animal spirit. As Billy prepared to call the next person forward, Adam took his place with the rest of the empowered Rangers. 

"Rocky, are you ready?" 

"I think so," Rocky moved to stand before Billy, releasing Kat's hand as he did so. He had been forced to give up his powers when he'd been hurt. It had never been his intention to give up Rangering that soon, and he'd always regretted his recklessness, which had caused the accident in the first place. But, the powers had been passed on to Justin, and he would have rather died than to ask the youngster to return the powers to him. The decision had been made, and he'd had to live with it. 

Taking a deep breath, he took Billy's hand. A power, stronger than he'd ever felt, raced through him in that instant. He could feel it healing the damage that still remained from the foolish accident so long ago, as well as the ache in his heart. He was stunned by the explosion of blinding blue light, and then it was gone. When it was over, he found himself holding the powers of Zeo Ranger 3, Blue, are yours once again." 

"Thank you." 

Rocky joined the others as Billy turned to the last remaining former Ranger. "Are you alright?" 

"I think so. It just seems so strange to find, that being a Ranger has always been my destiny, no matter that Rita had made me evil to begin with." 

"The power always knows who is worthy of it," Billy cast a glance at Tommy. He had been evil when he was given the powers of the Green Ranger. Yet, when the evil had been removed, the powers still found him worthy." 

"I guess you're right," Kat agreed. Glancing quickly at the others, she made her way to Billy's side, and before everyone, Kat was given the power once more. The power of Zeo Ranger 1, Pink. 

3 more. "Karone." Billy suggested. 

Karone walked nervously towards Billy, and gave him her hand. After the purple light faded, Karone found herself a member of the Lightstar Rangers. 

_Cindy is next._

Cindy repeated the process, becoming for the first time, the Purple Morphin Ranger, the symbol of the Stegosaurus proudly worn. Samantha, the Purple Morphin Ranger was amazed how little she had to do with Cindy's arrival. 

Finally..."Jamie, hold aloft your sword and say "Zeo Ranger 6, Purple!" 

Puzzled, Jamie did this, while Jamie 2 smiled knowingly. In seconds, she, too was ready for action. 

Seeing all of his friends uniformed, Billy removed his hand from the Grid. 

"Billy? What about your powers?" Trini asked, surprised when Billy approached them unmorphed. 

"There is something important to be done first. Until it is completed, I cannot receive my powers. Andros should know, all too well, what happens to someone who already holds the Morphin Powers when they touch the Grid." 

"All too well," Andros agreed. 

"Well, what are you suppose to do?" Carlos wondered aloud. 

"Let me start at the beginning." Billy moved around to the other side of the Grid, replacing the containment field. "I know how important it is for us to find Zordon, but something even more urgent needs to be dealt with first." 

"There's nothing more important than finding Zordon, before Dark Specter..." everyone knew what was on Aisha's mind. It's something they were incapable of forgetting. 

Would you still say that if I were to tell you that Earth is in jeopardy? I thought not," Billy said, when Aisha only gave him a blank stare in reply. "Arcus had taken over Wasington,DC. We need to take care of Earth first. That is, and always has been, the number one priority for us." 

"How do you know this, and how are we suppose to protect Earth and still search for Zordon?" Tommy wondered. 

"I think that's part of the reason why we're here. To protect Earth while the Lightstar Rangers of this dimension rescue Zordon." Isis ventured. 

"That's one of the reasons. I believe there's more to it." Billy finished. 

"I was able to pick up some scattered transmissions. I didn't want to tell you all until we were in a position to do something about it. For that, I'm sorry. And as for how we are suppose to protect Earth and still find Zordon... There are more powers being held within the Grid. Our job will be to find those who are worthy enough to hold them... on Earth. This is the reason why I cannot receive my own powers, yet." 

"When do we leave for D.C.?" TJ asked, understanding Billy's decisions, and how urgent the situation was. 

"Now. The Mega Ship is at 96% power, as are we. You all get prepared to go to D.C.. I have a few quick things to do, then I'll be back." 

"Don't be long," Kim said, as Billy passed her to the exit. 

"I won't." 

They all watched in silence as Billy left the bridge. The silence was broken a moment later, as Rocky cracked, "Let's kick the tires and light the fires, and get this baby going." Moans were heard from everyone on the bridge, as they all prepared to leave. 

* * * 

"It's me." A bright light flashed in his eyes briefly, before the guns were lowered. 

"Sorry," came a voice from beside him. "There have been a lot of Quantrons around tonight, and we couldn't take any chances." 

"That's good. I ran into quite a few of them, myself. That's why I'm late. Is everyone here?" 

"We've just been waiting for you." 

"Good, let's get this meeting started." 

* * * 

A large crowd waited patiently, whispering silently among themselves, as they waited for the last of the resistance leaders, in the semi-lit room. 

The first four resistance leaders stood before the crowd, waiting patiently themselves. When the door at the back of the room opened, everyone turned to see the last leader, followed by two armed men, enter. Smiling at everyone, he made his way to the head of the crowd and his friends. 

"I'm sorry to keep everyone waiting. This is, perhaps, the most important meeting that any of you have attended so far. So, a bit more precaution was taken. As I'm sure that most of you have noticed, there are an unusual number of Quantrons in the city, and on patrol." 

Sounds of agreement filled the room. A sign that it had not been just his own imagination. He motioned the rest of the leaders forward, the tallest taking the floor. 

"As I look out over this crowd, I see a good number of you who were present at the base of the White House this morning, so you have seen first hand why this meeting is so important." 

"Arcus is doing all that he can to assure his rule here. The President is alive, thanks to Superman, but we've been told that our only other hope of fighting Arcus, is gone as well. The Power Rangers," again sounds of denial filled the air in response to the young woman's words. 

"But, as it turns out, they are alive, and still fighting, along with these new heroes, ready to put a stop to Arcus and his cronies. Also, we are prepared to do everything in our power, to end his rule, and end it quick," the young black man stated as he moved to stand next to the others. 

"What we want to know is, who among you are willing to do all you can, to help us?" the young Asian man asked, looking over the crowd. 

All five leaders watched in satisfaction, as hand after hand was raised in agreement. But the smiles faded quickly, as they heard an all too familiar voice coming from the back of the room. "How will any of these, pathetic humans, help you... if they're already dead?" 

All eyes turned to find their worse nightmare staring back at them. Arcus, and a small unit of Quantrons stood at the back of the meeting room, slowly emerging from the darkness. 

"You thought that I wouldn't find out about this place? You have to be more careful about who you confide in," Arcus stepped to the side to allow entrance to a young man who stood behind him. 

They all knew the boy, and knew him well. He was always outspoken at the meetings, always willing to offer ideas on how they could defeat Arcus. They had never imagined that the boy would be a spy. He was well liked by everyone there. 

As the boy stood staring at them, he didn't speak, only glared at the group, smiling his evil smile. He only stepped back when he felt Arcus' hand on his shoulder. 

"Now, I'm willing to make a bargain. If all of you leave this place now, and I never hear about your association with these people," he spread his arm out, indicating the five figures at the head of the group, "I'll let you all live. But, you five will be taken to the Dark Fortress... for conditioning." Arcus casually lifted his hand to the metallic device attached to the side of his head. A hint, at the type of conditioning they would receive. 

Arcus folded his arms over his chest, waiting for the crowd to make it's decision. 

**_KA-WHOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!_**

Arcus screamed "Damn it! Not again! damn, _damn,**DAMN!**_

As the wall furthest from the proceedings exploded, six columns of light appeared before them. As they solidified, a number of voices were raised in cheers. Arcus, as well as the Quantrons soon found themselves confronted by five colorfully clad individuals and one human, all with blasters raised. Within seconds, that number grew to an outrageous level. 

"This is impossible!" Arcus growled, reaching for his own blaster. What were they doing here? Couldn't they let him have just one measly little win? Just _one?_

"That's what you get for doing your own thinking," Cassie stated. 

"...which apparently wasn't much. Cassie 2 finished. 

"You've always been sloppy about making sure your work was done... Zhane." Andros moved a few feet ahead of the Rangers, to confront his old friend. 

"Well, I'll make sure it's finished this time. Get them!" 

"Both Zack & Zack 2 said it for everyone. "GET READY TO RUMBLE!" 

The Quantrons rushed forward to attack the Rangers. Billy moved behind them, a black box held firmly in his hands. 

"Everyone, out of here now! You five," Billy indicated the five leaders, "follow me." Confused, they followed the bearded man from the room. Watching from another doorway, they made sure that all of the other resistance members made it out of the building safely. As the last person left, they closed and blocked the door. 

"Who are you?" one of the 2 young women asked. 

"My name is Billy Cranston, and I have an offer for each of you." 

"An offer?" the black man asked. 

"What kind of offer?" the young man inquired suspiciously. 

"An offer that will allow you to fight against Arcus and to protect this planet... if you accept." Billy looked at the faces of the confused group. 

"You mean..." the Asian man began. 

"I'm offering you the chance to become Power Rangers. You can accept or refuse, the choice is yours," Billy said, placing the box on a nearby crate. 

"How do you know about the powers of the Power Rangers?" the tallest on asked, skeptically. He knew that no one knew who the Rangers where, or how they got their powers. How could this man know? 

Billy looked the group over, a smile on his face. "I use to be a Power Ranger a couple of years ago," there was still a bit of skepticism in the man's eyes. "I wish I had more time to explain. You five have been chosen as the holders of the power, having been found worthy by the Morphin Grid. I need to know now, if you will accept these powers, or refuse them." 

Billy opened the black box, filling the room with a mystical green light. The Morphin Grid pulsed and tendrils of green light reached out, as if testing the air. The group seemed concerned about the object before them, but noticed that Billy didn't seem to pay any attention to the tendrils of light that seemed to nearly caress him, at times. 

The five figures looked at each other, silently discussing what it was that Billy was offering them. They had been extremely surprised to find that the Power Rangers were alive, let alone have the opportunity to become one themselves. 

Reaching an agreement between them, the youngest turned to face Billy. "We accept. We'll do anything to protect Earth from Arcus. But, what happened to Astronema?" 

"Astronema is no longer with the forces of evil. She has been freed from her brainwash, and is once again, Karone." Billy stated plainly. "I'll explain later." 

They watched in astonishment as Billy reached a hand out to the green, glowing orb. Watched as the green tendrils of light wrapped around his hand and arm. When he looked at them, there seemed to be a barely discernible green light glowing at the back of his pale eyes. Holding out his hand, the green sparks dancing over the surface of his hand once more, Billy called forth the first recipient of the power. 

"Carter Grayson, please come forth and take my hand." The youngest man didn't hesitate. He strode forward, gripping Billy's hand tightly. 

He felt the tingling sensation of the power as it washed over him. Felt it in his mind as it shuffled through his memories. Then there was a flash of red light, then the sensation was gone. When he looked down at himself, he was dressed in red and white armor. His helmet was red, with a shield shaped eyeplate. 

"Carter, you are the Red Lightspeed Ranger," Billy stated with pride. 

"This is incredible." 

"If you listen quietly, the powers will tell you everything you need to know about your new powers." Silently Carter listened, and from somewhere beyond all normal hearing he could hear a small, nearly silent, voice talking to him. Feeling a sense of hope that he'd never felt before, he smiled beneath his helmet and stepped back. 

Billy was just as in awe as the others at the new powers. It was all amazing. But he'd have time, later, to wonder at it all. Time was short and he needed to finish his task. 

"Joel Rawlings, it's your turn." 

Joel hesitated only slightly as he moved to stand before Billy. Cautiously he took Billy's hand. The power surged over him as well, and after a flash of black, he found himself armored in a duplicate uniform as Carter's. But where Carter's had been white, his was black; his helmet's eyepiece a triangle. 

"Joel, you are now the Black Lightspeed Ranger." 

"Oh man, this is unbelievable. I have always wanted to be a Power Ranger." He smiled beneath his helmet and moved to join Carter, who had removed his helmet and was examining the details upon it. 

"Kai Chen..." The young Asian man moved forward. His stance reminding him of Trini, and as well it should. Kai was her cousin. Billy smiled in assurance as the young man took his hand. After a few exhilarating minutes, Kai released Billy's hand. The blue light that had blinded him momentarily, was the brightest light he'd ever seen. Looking down at himself he found he was armored much like the other two. But, his was blue. 

At the sound of Billy's voice he looked up. 

"Kai, you now hold the powers of the Blue Lightspeed Ranger. 

"Thank you," Kai responded in awe. Like the other two, he moved away so that the next recipient could come forward. 

Billy looked at one of the 2 young women, reminded of days gone by. A day when he and his friends were chosen by Zordon to become the protectors of Earth. 

"Dana Mitchell, are you prepared?" The young blond woman nodded and strode forth, pride shining in her eyes. She took Billy's hand, feeling the green sparks of power move from her hand, up her arm, to wash over her completely. After an intense bright pink light disappeared, she felt Billy release her hand. She too, stood armored as the others. Like Carter, Joel, and Kai, the upper part of her uniform was the same design, but pink, with a small skirt encircling her hips, ending at her upper thigh. Her helmet's eyepiece was an oval. When she heard Billy speak, she looked up to meet his gaze. 

"Dana, you are now the Pink Lightspeed Ranger. Without a word, Dana stepped away. 

Billy's eyes came upon the other young woman. "Kelsey Winslow, come forward, please." 

Kelsey repeated this, and when the bright yellow light completely faded, Billy told her "You are the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger." 

Billy's eyes settled on the last and final recipient. As he looked at him, he reminded Billy of a combination of both Tommy and Jason. He would do well as the leader of the Lightspeed Rangers. 

"Are you ready to receive the power, Ryan Mitchell?" Billy asked. Ryan nodded sternly and moved to Billy's side, just as the others had before him. He felt the tingle of power, much as the others had, when he took Billy's hand. But something was different. As the power washed over him, images flashed in his mind of all the Power Ranger leaders who had gone before him. Leaders from thousands of years before to those most recent. From the images floated a voice, deep and commanding. 

"Welcome, Ryan Mitchell. You have been found worthy to hold the mantle of Leader of the Lightspeed Rangers. Do you accept this role and all that it entails? To lead your team into battles to protect Earth and it's peoples, and render your services to other planets and peoples who would need your help and protection?" 

"I do," Ryan stated with conviction. That's why he'd gone along with Carter and the others to form a resistance. He was doing it to protect the world he loved. He had already served two years in the corps., it was enough of a military background, that he could have helped those in the resistance fight successfully against Arcus. 

All thoughts stopped when a flash of Titanium silver blinded him momentarily. When he opened his eyes, he was looking directly at Billy, the others behind him. Slowly he released Billy's hand and gazed down at himself. 

His armor resembled the others', but the main body of his armor was Titanium. 

"Ryan, you now hold the powers of the Titanium Lightspeed Ranger and leader of the Lightspeed Rangers." 

In the silence following Billy's statements they could hear the sounds of battle on the other side of the cement wall. The sound having been silenced by the ritual that had been taking place. Then reality came crashing back, full force. 

"It's time for action, Rangers. This will be the first of many battles you will have to fight. Listen to the Power within each of you, and it will tell you what to do," Billy explained, watching the Rangers replace their helmets. "Good luck, and may the Power protect you." Billy smiled as they teleported out of the room and into battle. 

Finally alone, he turned to face the glowing orb of the Morphin Grid. 

"It's time, Billy. Time to take your rightful place among your friends. To hold the powers of the Blue Morphin Ranger, and to be guided, once more, by the Triceratops." 

"It's been a long time, and I've spent it regretting the decision I made to pass on the Zeo Powers to someone else." 

"The Zeo Powers were never meant for you. These were the only powers you were destined to hold. Are you ready to accept the powers once more?" 

Billy smiled, "I am ready." 

"Very well, cub. Place your other hand into the light." Billy did as the Grid had instructed. He watched in awe as small tendrils of green light began to wrap around his arms, and flow up over his body. 

As the feeling surged through him, the voice of the Grid came to him as a soft whisper, "Welcome home," then it was gone. With a burst of blue light, Billy pulled his gloved hands away from the orb. Gazing down, he found he was uniformed in armor, resembling that of his former uniform. The familiar Triceratops design on his helmet, and resting on his chest, a medallion with the head of the Wolf emblazoned on it's surface. He was truly home. 

The end.   
Now, It all begins.  


  



	26. Alternate Power Pathways: Untitled

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_Not mine: Saban's & DC's. Original storyline not mine either: Cinders', Thanks again, and here's the next chapter... _

"Alright, Alpha, teleport away."

"You've got it." Billy watched as the box, containing the Grid, disappeared from before his very eyes. All too soon, the sounds of blaster fire replaced the silence of the room, reminding him of his duties. 

"I guess it's back to work, as usual," a thought that he'd, at one time, grown weary of, now exhilarated him. In a streak of blue light, Billy teleported from the room to join his friends and the battle. * * * 

As soon as the battle began, everyone separated into the following teams: 

Jason, Jason 2, Superman, & Superman 2 

Billy, Billy 2, Flash, & Flash 2 

Trini, Trini 2, Isis, & Isis 2, 

...and so forth. 

"What are you doing here?" a shocked Pink Lightstar asked 

"I-I..." Before he could respond, another blast exploded on the floor next to them. 

"Never mind, we've got to get you out of here." Cassie grabbed his hand, blocking his body from the blaster fire with her own body. The boy hid his blaster behind his back, out of sight. As the Pink Ranger tugged on his hand, they darted out from behind the concrete wall. Carter saw her dash across the room, firing a shot into a group of Quantrons who happened to step in her way. Then he saw the boy. He tried to yell out to her, to warn her, but the sounds of battle were deafening and there was no way that he could get to her. 

At a flash of blue beside him, he looked up to find a new Ranger joining the battle. Carter watched as the new Ranger battled off a couple of Quantrons with a pair of lances. It appeared that the new individual was quite skilled at battle, and something inside of him told him that this was Billy. Another Ranger joined, only this one shot off a barrage of shots from a ring. This had to be the other Billy. 

2 blurs of red trashed as many Quantrons as they could. The Flash. Both of them. 

Quickly, and as carefully as possible, he made his way to Billy's side, dodging a single blast that was fired in his direction. Reaching the Ranger's side, Carter reached out a hand, placing it on the individual's shoulder. 

"Billy, is that you?" Carter yelled over the noise. 

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Billy could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't there to exchange pleasantries. Everything else in the room was quite obvious as to what was wrong. 

"Over there," Carter motioned to the form of the Pink Ranger who was heading for the door, a young boy in tow. "The boy who's with the Pink Ranger is a spy for Arcus. We've got to stop her, she's in danger." 

"Right," quickly, Billy contacted Alpha. "Alpha, open a frequency between Cassie and myself. I've got to warn her that she's in danger. Hurry!" 

"I'll take care of it!" The Flash shouted, and soon snatched Cassie from the boy, speeding her over to Billy & Carter, who told her everything. Her expression was disbelief. "Justin? A spy for Arcus? No way!" 

"'Fraid so. Warn the others." Billy told her. They had all known Justin for nearly a year, as a part of their team, as a Power Ranger. 

The only person more surprised than Cassie, was TJ. Just weeks ago, he'd been in Justin's garage with him, asking him to join them in fighting against Arcus, and now... he was standing at Arcus' side. 

Billy watched the play of events from beside Carter. He should have been surprised by the young boy's actions, but after years of being a Ranger, and being around them, not much surprised him anymore. 

In his headset, he could hear Tommy talking to him. -Which Tommy are you?- he thought to himself. 

"Billy, man... are you there?" Gone were the communicators of the past. Communication was established using a system built into the helmets. Small adjustments in who could contact and here whom, were handled aboard the Mega Ship, by Alpha. 

"I'm here, Tommy." 

"We've got things wrapped up out here. How are you guys doing?" 

"We seem to have hit a little snag. Seems that an old friend of yours has joined the wrong team." For a time communications between the two grew silent. Billy began to try an contact Alpha when he was stopped by Tommy's concerned voice. Billy knew then it was the Tommy he'd known. 

"I'll see what we can do to help you guys out. Hold on tight." 

"We're not going anywhere," Billy responded, closing the link. 

Arcus, his arm around the boy's shoulder, moved to face the room. Quickly he moved down the steps to join the Rangers and Quantrons in the center of the room. 

"I can tell that some of you are a little surprised. Good." As Arcus raised his own blaster, a flash of purple light appeared between Arcus and the Rangers, solidifying into the form of Karone, the new Purple Lightstar Ranger. Under her helmet,she leveled a glare at Arcus. 

"I owe you this, you son of a bitch!" She then hauled off and slugged Arcus in the jaw. 

* * * 

He slowly solidified, feeling the remnants of the teleportation dissipate from around him. He found himself in a darkened, partially enclosed area. Before him was an exit off to the left where a dim light filtered in. Ahead of him he heard voices, some of them familiar. Across from the exit was a closed metal door. Gripping his sword tightly, he cautiously made his way toward the voices, his plan firmly in place. 

As he neared the entrance he slowed his advance, inching his way up against the wall. Ever so slowly, he moved inch by inch along the wall until he was able to peer around it's edge into the room beyond. The room was filled with familiar Rangers and some unfamiliar ones as well. Mixed in with them were several armed Quantrons. Arcus was getting the daylights beaten out of him by an extremely pissed off Karone. He had one chance, and once chance only, to do this right. Any slip up now and his chance for surprise would be lost and there wouldn't be a second chance. Giving the room one more quick glance he gripped his sword, raising it to eye level then burst forth from the darkness of the small hallway. 

* * * 

As Arcus began to fight Karone off, he couldn't help but be sorry. It appeared that Astronema was indeed, gone. He smiled in satisfaction. -No one else in my way- Arcus whispered to himself. 

As he pondered on the nights activities, the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Casually, he rubbed his hand across the back of his neck to comb them down. As he placed a hand on his neck he heard a shuffling sound behind him. Without thought, Arcus spun around in time to see his attacker approach, sword raised for attack. Acting swiftly, he dodged the blow that would have taken his head off. Spinning, he grabbed the attacker's arm, wedging it up under his own, wrestling the sword from his fingers. 

Once the sword was wrenched from his assailant's hand, Arcus kicked out, planting his foot in the center of his attacker's chest, sending sparks cascading around them. Sword at his side, Arcus watched the intruder sink to his knees, then fall face forward, onto the cement floor, at his feet. Bad move. 

A scream of anger filled the room behind him. Turning, he spotted the Purple Lightstar Ranger aiming with a well placed flying kick. As he raised his arm, sword in hand, to defend himself, a blast rang out knocking Karone to the floor. The instant healing factor kicked in, and she would soon be fine, but still, she was out of the fight for awhile. Beside him, Justin lowered the blaster to his side, once aimed in the same direction as the dark figure. Quickly, Arcus moved to the merely stunned woman. 

"You'll get yours in 1 minute." she promised. 

Rage instantly filled him. Turning, he yanked the blaster from Justin's surprised fingers. 

"She's a traitor, just like him," Justin defended, pointing at the crumpled figure of Ecliptor laying in the entranceway. 

"Shall we talk traitors, Justin?" Cassie bellowed. 

The Rangers watched as Arcus approached the former Astronema. She glared at him, a growl of anger escaping from between her clenched teeth. 

"If you've killed Ecliptor, you're dead!" She hauled off again, slugging him in the jaw, then kicking him in... "AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE! Did Kat tell you about that?!?" 

Gritting her teeth, she looked to see Arcus cowering in pain below her. From somewhere in the room she heard Andros call out. 

"Get away from her, Zhane! She already cleaned your clock, and my ribs can't take that much laughter anymore." Andros chuckled. 

"I won't tell you again, the name is Arcus!" Quickly he aimed the blaster he'd taken from Justin, at her. "You might get a shot or two off, you may even kill me, but she'll die too." Arcus started. 

Karone just glared beneath her helmet. "Be careful what you wish for." 

With all of the anger she had, she kicked up, knocking the blaster from his surprised fingers. She watched as he stumbled back a few feet, before a blast exploded against his shoulder, knocking him off of his feet. 

Karone's eyes locked on Arcus' prone figure. Behind her she could hear footsteps, and a flash of red next to her told her that Andros was standing at her side. A growl from somewhere behind them caught their attention. Turning, they found that Ryan held a thrashing Justin, arms pinned behind the boy's back. 

"I caught him trying to hide," Ryan stated, lowering the boy to his feet. 

"We'll take him with us," Carlos said. "And when we get aboard the Mega Ship we'll try to deprogram him." 

"It won't be that easy." Arcus found his feet, brushing dust from his clothes and examining the burn in his shirt. "Damn! This was my favorite shirt. You just can't find a shirt like this in the galaxy, anymore." 

"Good thing, that has to be the ugliest thing I've seen in a long while!" Tommy snickered. He, Tommy 2, Green Lantern, GL2, and Andros 2 all came in. "They're just about finished." Tommy reported. 

Grabbing the edge of his jacket, he straightened it on his shoulders then gazed back at the group surrounding him, starting with Tommy. "You have no taste in clothes! As for the rest of you,you actually thought you could get rid of me that easily? Wrong! Oh, and by the way, glad to see there are a few more Rangers for me to kill. Welcome to my party boys and... girls." Kelsey & Dana shifted uneasily, as Arcus cast a lustful glance at them. "See you later, party crashers." In a flash, Arcus disappeared, taking a struggling Justin with him, leaving Ryan staring at his empty hands. 

Immediately, Karone dashed to Ecliptor's side, sliding a few feet on her knees. 

"Ecliptor," she called out, lifting his head into her lap. 

"My Princess, you are all right." 

"Yes. What about you, are you..." 

"I will live. The sword has cut through my wiring, so I will need some assistance." Karone wiped away the tears of relief, glancing up at the Rangers standing around her. 

"We'll help him to get aboard the Mega Ship," Andros said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

"Adam, are you there?" Billy called, static filling his headset. Slowly the static began to fade and he could hear Adam clearly. 

"I'm here. Are you guys alright?" 

"Yeah. Thanks for sending in the cavalry." 

"No problem, man. See you on the Mega Ship." 

"We're right behind you." Billy closed the communications and found several helmeted heads looking his way. 

"Cavalry? What cavalry?" Kai asked. Had he missed something? And why was everyone concerned about Ecliptor? He was the enemy. 

"Tommy and Karone told me what was transpiring and I offered my help," Ecliptor said, getting painfully to his feet. 

"Why would you help us? You and Arcus have been trying to destroy and take over our planet," Carter accused. 

"Yes, Arcus did all of those things. At the time, I was in a personal battle with what I've known all of my life. The person I really am, and my programming," Karone tapped the cold metal device that was still attached to the side of her head, "at war with each other." 

"I'll fill all of you in once we're aboard the Mega Ship," Billy informed them. * * * 

"She what?!" Dark Specter growled in anger. 

"She joined with the Power Rangers. A traitor, as I had begun to suspect. But, there's more," Arcus said, gazing up at the huge image of the lava creature that towered over him. 

"More? More than the Rangers being alive and what you've just told me?" 

"Yes. There are now five new Rangers and another of the former Rangers has been found and he has his former powers." 

"What of the other former Rangers?" 

"I would assume that if one of the former Rangers has his powers back, then they all do. Plus..." 

"They're's more?!?" 

"Another dimension has made itself known. Only in this one, The Rangers are The Justice League. This stinks on ice!" 

"I need you to leave Earth immediately. I need your help in taking Zordon to the planet I've located in the ZR-12 galaxy. There you will help me successfully drain the remainder of his powers." 

"What of the Rangers?" "I will send Darkonda to Earth and continue what you've been doing. I'm guessing that the new Rangers will remain on Earth to defend it. I hardly doubt that the others will stop their search for their former mentor. But, we'll make the chase a bit more interesting." 

"I will join you as soon as I can. What about Astronema?" 

"She is lost to us." 

"As you say," Arcus bowed low before Dark Specter, the creature's image fading. Then soon, he too, disappeared from the cliff. * * * 

"I need you to leave Earth immediately. I need your help in taking Zordon to the planet I've located in the ZR-12 galaxy. There you will help me successfully drain the remainder of his powers." A black gloved hand reached out, cutting off the transmission. He had been fortunate to have accidentally come across this specific transmission during his voyage to Earth. He'd heard of Earth's plight and had tried all that he could to prepare to depart from his planet, but a battle on a nearby planet had delayed him. When communications had reached him, informing him of Lord Trey's capture, he departed from the planet, immediately. 

As he neared Earth he received communication signals indicating that the Power Rangers had recently arrived and were making plans for attack. As soon as he entered Earth's atmosphere, Phantom Ranger opened communications with the Astro Mega Ship which was waiting nearby. * * * 

Cassie answered the call, opening the frequency. "This is the Astro Mega Ship, state your business." 

"I wish that we were meeting again under better circumstances, but I have some vital information for you and the other Rangers," Phantom relayed. 

"It's good to hear from you again, Phantom Ranger. What do you have for us?" 

Upon hearing Phantom Ranger's name mentioned, Andros and Ashley turned toward Cassie. She smiled and signaled for them to come closer. 

"Open the frequency for the bridge's com., Cassie," Andros instructed. "Bring up the visual." 

The rest of the Rangers who were on the bridge turned in wonder at the black armored figure who appeared on the viewing screen before them. 

"Phantom, you have news for us?" Andros asked, standing in front of the screen. The dark figure nodded. 

"I have. I just picked up on a conversation between Arcus and Dark Specter. Dark Specter has located a planet in the ZR-12 galaxy where he plans to take Zordon. There they plan to drain the remainder of his powers." Gasps filled the bridge of the Mega Ship. 

"Zordon..." Kim sighed. Happy to know that her old mentor was still alive, but terrified of what the news implied. 

"Great Gaea. We've got to get him out of there." Wonder Woman finished. 

"That is the same galaxy where KO-35 is located," Andros stated with surprise. "Thank you, Phantom Ranger." 

"Anything I can do to help. May I be of assistance to you on Earth?" 

"Thank you for your offer, but there has been a new team of Rangers appointed to it's protection," Andros indicated the six new members who stood at the back of the bridge, and who appeared to be having a hard time taking it all in. 

"Carter Grayson; Red Lightspeed Ranger, Joel Rawlings; Black Lightspeed Ranger, Kai Chen; Blue Lightspeed Ranger, Dana Mitchell; Pink Lightspeed Ranger, Kelsey Winslow; Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, and finally, Ryan Mitchell; Titanium Lightspeed Ranger and leader of the team." The group nodded their hellos at Andros' introductions. 

"Ah, a brother and sister within the team. I pray that you two will be as close as my brother and I. Welcome Rangers. Speaking of brothers, I must be on my way to Earth to retrieve mine." 

"Your brother?" Carlos asked in confusion. Phantom Ranger had a brother on Earth? How did that bit of information get past them? 

"Yes, Lord Trey of Triforia. My eldest brother." 

"You don't have to go to Earth for him. He is here, safe on the Mega Ship, nursing a few wounds." Ashley finished. 

Cassie quickly linked to the medical bay. "Billy, can you hear me?" 

"Yes. What's wrong?" 

"Trey's... brother is here to take him home. Can you prepare him for teleportation?" 

"His brother?" 

"Yes. Phantom Ranger." Phantom Ranger? Billy had heard of him quite often from the Aquitian Rangers. He was a kind of loner, if he wasn't mistaken. He'd also heard of the rumors that said that he'd been cast out of Triforia for the death of a diplomat. That he'd been roaming from galaxy to galaxy trying to atone for the death. 

"I'll get him ready." Billy moved quickly through the medical bay. His hands were quite full, and he was thankful that Tanya was there to help out. He brushed past her as she helped Isis run a diagnostic on Karone; passed by the area where Alpha was helping to repair Ecliptor. 

Standing at the side of the first med-bed, Billy turned off the stabilizing device. Raising the panel that arched over Trey's chest, he then moved to the others to do the same. 

When all was ready he contacted Cassie. "They're ready." Billy watched as he disappeared in a black column of light, laced with gold. 

"Billy, where is he going?" Tanya asked from her spot next to a sleeping Karone. 

"Home. His brother came to get him." 

"Good." Carefully, Billy reached into the pocket dimension at his back, and felt the familiar feeling of the Blue Morphin Morpher. 

"Things are as they should be, now," he whispered to himself, smiling. 

* * * 

The Rangers said their 'good-byes' to Phantom, and turned to the task at hand. 

"DECA, you take over the helm, all of us need to meet in the commons area and discuss a few things before we head to the ZR-12 galaxy." 

"Everything is under control, Andros," DECA responded in her automated voice. 

"Very well. If everyone will follow me to the commons area, I will answer a few questions. Cassie, have Billy and Tanya meet us there as well. Karone too, if she's able." 

"Okay." 

* * * 

Tanya read Karone's diagnostic printout, slowly. She turned to look at the sleeping girl as Cassie's voice rang out in the medical bay. Quickly she looked to Billy who was helping Alpha with Ecliptor. 

"Billy, Tanya, Andros has asked me to have the two of you meet us in the commons area for a meeting. He'd like Karone to attend as well, if she's able." 

"We'll be right there," Billy responded. 

"Karone, do you feel like you can go to the meeting with us?" Tanya asked, when she noticed that Karone was awake. 

Karone's eyes opened slowly. When she'd heard her name she'd cringed inwardly. All of her known life she'd been Astronema, and she'd been evil. How was she suppose to face all of the Rangers, and what she had done? Earlier, contacting the Rangers and helping them, had been the beginning of atoning for everything she'd ever done. But, would it ever be enough to make up for all that she'd done? 

Ever since they'd returned to the Mega Ship, everyone had been nice to her and she'd felt like she didn't deserve it. Though the newest members of the team had looked at her suspiciously. A look that she felt she did deserve. If she'd been in their place, she would have felt the same way. Could they really trust her? Did she deserve their trust? 

And now, a meeting. She feared going to it, but she feared not going, more. 

"I feel fine." 

"Okay. Let's get you up and head up, then. I'm sure they won't wait for us for very long," Tanya said, lifting the panel from over Karone. 

* * * 

The group of Rangers waited in the commons area, watching as Tanya helped Karone to a seat while Billy found a spot next to Kim and Tommy. Once everyone was in place Andros stood at the front of the group. 

"I know that a lot of things have been happening really fast, and there are some questions. We'll get to those in a few minutes. First, let me introduce our newest Rangers to everyone," Andros motioned the new Rangers forward. "These are the Lightspeed Rangers:Carter Grayson; Red Ranger, Joel Rawlings; Black Ranger, Kai Chen; Blue Ranger, Dana Mitchell;Pink Ranger, Kelsey Winslow; Yellow Ranger, and finally, Ryan Mitchell; Titanium Ranger and leader of the team. Billy, would you please explain our need for new Rangers?" Billy stood and moved to the front. 

"Well, to begin with, all of us; Morphin, Zeo and Lightstar Rangers are needed to fight against Dark Specter's minions when we go after Zordon. That's why the Morphin Grid has empowered these five individuals with the Lightspeed powers. With all of us gone, the Earth is fair game for anyone, and will need to be protected. That's now the job of the Lightspeed Rangers, as well as our otherdimensional counterparts. Are all of you willing to accept this task?" 

"You can count on all of us to protect Earth as all of you have," Ryan declared. 

"We've all been willing to sacrifice our lives to protect Earth, and we always will," Dana said proudly. 

"We'll do honor to the Ranger uniforms that we wear," Carter announced with pride. 

Wonder Woman spoke for the Rangers, JLA, & Titans. "As long as you need us, we'll be here." 

"Us, too." Superman 2 spoke up. 

Cheers when up from the assembled group, all of them remembering the day when they had first been asked to take on the mantle of Power Ranger. 

"Thank you, Billy," Andros said, watching the Blue Morphin Ranger take his seat with his friends. "I know that the new Rangers have questioned Karone's helping us." Andros gazed at his sister, her eyes cast down in shame. "When we arrived in Earth's orbit she contacted us with information that would lead us to Arcus. She'd been keeping up the guise of Astronema until a situation could present itself so that she could become the person she really is... my sister." The surprise among the group was unanimous. The only ones, until that time that knew, were the other Lightstar Rangers. 

Andros quieted them immediately with a wave of his hand. He could see how it was effecting Karone. All eyes were on her. If only she could realized that no one held it against her. Andros was getting ready to speak when Karone got to her feet and moved slowly to join him before the group. Ringing her hands together, she gazed up at the group of Rangers. 

"I-I'd... just like to tell all of you how sorry I am for everything that has happened. For all that I have allowed to happen. I was taken from my home, my family, when I was very young. I was raised in the hands of evil to become evil. I've never known anything else... until Andros. Sometime ago, I found out who I really was, and at that time I was trying to atone for the things that I had done, by sneaking back aboard the Dark Fortress. It was there that Darkonda found me. 

"H-he reprogrammed me," she rubbed the side of her face where the device had been. Tanya and Billy had removed it a short time ago, "to be evil once again. They also captured Ecliptor and reprogrammed him as well. 

"Ever since then, I've been fighting with myself as to what was the right thing to do. So, when the Mega Ship appeared in the Earth's orbit, I made a decision which I hoped would be the right one. I contacted you regarding Arcus' plans and location, conspiring to help you. 

"Even as a Ranger,I don't know if I will ever be able to prove my worth to you, after all of the evil I've done." Karone bowed her head, her fingers laced together in front of her. 

"For every evil thing that you've ever done," a voice began. Karone didn't want to look up and see the accusations in their eyes. But, she couldn't help it, she gazed up, and when she did, she spied a tall blond, her accent thick, moving forward from amongst the group. As Karone looked closer, there was no accusation in the woman's eyes just a smile. 

As Kat came to stand at Karone's side, she continued to speak, "By doing good, it begins to erase all the bad things you've done. They won't disappear miraculously, but they will disappear." 

"Kat's right. Good is worth so much more than evil." Tommy approached the two girls, the same smile on his face. 

"I wish that I could believe you both. How could you know how hard it will be to redeem myself, you've never been evil." 

"You can believe us. We have been where you are," Tommy added, remembering his first acts as the Green Ranger. 

"Maybe not to the extent that you have. You were raised that way, we were created that way. You see, before we became Power Rangers, we were both used by Rita and Zedd for their evil purposes. But, eventually, we were able to prove our worth, and the evil we had done was eventually forgotten," Kat finished. Slowly, a smile curved Karone's down turned lips. 

"Thanks." Kat and Tommy nodded, giving her a couple of gentle hugs, to keep from harming her wounds. 

"Speaking of being evil...I've been down that road, too. If it wasn't for my friends in the JLA, who knows what would have happened. We're all willing to help you, Karone, and believe in you. You just have to believe in yourself." Hal Jordan told her. Karone hugged him. 

"One thing concerns me, though," came Tanya's voice. 

"Same with me," TJ added from her side. 

"What has he done to Justin? What part could he possibly play in all of this? He didn't want to come with us, to get his powers back. He wanted to stay with his father, to have a normal, happy life," Tanya said. 

"How else do you think that Arcus and I were able to locate all of you before your friends did? When Arcus saw that the boy had refused to go with all of you, he took the opportunity to bring him over to our side and use him to find all of you. Afterwards, he became a spy for him," Karone explained. 

"Which brings to mind another point. A way to get Zhane back." Andros looked to Karone. "Is there a way to deprogram them both?" 

"There is a way, but it won't be easy." 

"I didn't expect that it would," Andros admitted. 

* * * 

Plans were made, and a team was chosen to go rescue Zordon... 

Andros 3, Cassie 3, TJ 3, Carlos 3, Ashley 3, along with... 

Superman 2 a/k/a Jason Lee Scott, 

Batman 2 a/k/a Zack Taylor, 

Wonder Woman 2 a/k/a Kimberly Hart, 

Isis 2 a/k/a Trini Kwan, 

Green Lantern 2 a/k/a Tommy Oliver, 

Black Canary 2 a/k/a Kat Hilliard, 

Flash 2 a/k/a Billy Cranston, 

Hawkwoman 2 a/k/a Tanya Sloan, 

Hawkman 2 a/k/a Adam Park, 

Firestorm a/k/a Rocky De Santos, 

and the Huntress a/k/a Aisha Campbell. 

The fact that these Rangers had the same powers as the JLA shocked the teens. 

"I gotta ask how they came to be the JLA there." Jason asked. While they were bailing Zordon out, the others will protect the Earth in their abscence. 

As the ship took off, Trini 2 said it for everyone: "May the Power Protect You All. 

  
  
The end   
There will definitely be more to come.


	27. Alternate Power Pathways: Taking Care Of...

_DISCLAIMER: Not mine. DC & Saban's. Original storyline for most of this: Cinders. And now..._

ALTERNATE POWER PATHWAYS: TAKING CARE OF BUSINESS   
by: C.A. TURNER 

  
  
In the AstroMegaShip, Kimberly Hart was wondering about the last 2 days. She had just met 2 doubles of herself, both still with their original Ranger Power, and she also had just met Wonder Woman: the original, from where she got her new powers. 

You see, this Kimberly Hart had just come from another dimension, where she had the powers of Wonder Woman, and the former Rangers had also gained the powers of other legendary heroes, and in fact were known as the Power Rangers JLA. Besides her, there was... 

Jason Lee Scott, a/k/a Superman, 

Tommy Oliver;Green Lantern, 

Zack Taylor; Batman 

Trini Kwan; Isis, 

Billy Cranston; the Flash 

Tanya Sloan; Hawkwoman, 

Adam Park; Hawkman, 

Kat Hilliard; Black Canary, 

Rocky DeSantos; Firestorm, 

and Aisha Campbell; the Huntress. 

"Apparently, the Lightstar Rangers were a part of every dimension." she thought. It also amused her about where they were on their dimensional plane. Jason, a reporter for the Daily Planet, Kat; a florist, Adam & Tanya; museum curators, Rocky; a graduate student, Tommy; a freelance commercial artist, Aisha; a bodyguard, Billy; a police scientist, Trini; a high school science teacher. What really shocked her was where she & Zack wound up. 

In addition to inheriting the mantle of Batman, Zack also wound up with total control of Wayne Enterprises, becoming CEO. As for Kim herself, she became Ambassador to the Amazonian nation of Themyscira. 

Aiding them were other heroes & other Rangers from other dimensions. Kimberly was brought out of her reverie by... 

"KO-35! Spectre is heading there! Get ready, guys!" Andros shouted. The Lightstar Rangers who were helping them were from this dimension. The others stayed on Earth to protect it from the U.A.E. 

"Activate cloaking device!" Jason 3 shouted. 

The cloak was activated, turning the ship invisible. "Dark Spectre's ship has begun landing procedures. Get ready to roll!" TJ added. 

"We can't let them drain Zordon's power! Get ready to morph, gang!" Tommy finished. 

As one, they shouted... 

TIME FOR JUSTICE!!! 

Jason: "SUPERMAN!" 

Zack: "BATMAN!" 

Kimberly: "WONDER WOMAN!" 

Tommy: "GREEN LANTERN!" 

Trini: "OH, MIGHTY ISIS!" 

Billy: "FLASH!" 

Tanya: "HAWKWOMAN!" 

Adam: "HAWKMAN!" 

Kat: "BLACK CANARY!" 

Rocky: "FIRESTORM" 

Aisha: "HUNTRESS!" 

This was immediately followed by Andros' cry of "LET'S ROCKET!" As one, the team of 16 heroes shot towards KO-35. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**Meanwhile, back on Earth...**

Quantrons, putties, cogs, and parademons were giving an assist to the UAE, making things a little rougher for the heroes. Billy 2, aka Blue Ranger, quickly joined Hal Jordan at his power battery, and having put on his own power ring, joined in the oath... 

_In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night, No evil shall escape my sight, Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!_

With that, everything white on Billy 2's uniform turned green. "Time to go to work." he finished. 

Soon, he and Kyle were nailing cogs at an alarming speed, while Hal helped both White Rangers polish off the Parademons. "What the hell are they doing here?" Tommy 2 asked. 

"Beats me." Andros 2 finished. 

My doing. Actually, mine, and a friend of yours." Rita chuckled evilly. Within seconds, they knew who she meant when he revealed himself. 

Aisha 2 gasped. "It can't be!" 

Rocky 2 frowned. "Jason can't find out about this!" 

Aquaman stood before them, chuckling evilly. "Why not? I'd love to meet the young punk who's gonna try to kill me. 

It hit everyone right then. _This_ Aquaman came before the time Jason killed him. 

"Enough fooling, boys and girls. Time to end this. Once this dimension's land masses are destroyed, I'll return home and do the same there!" the one-time hero sneered. 

"Wanna bet, fish face?!?" a voice snapped behind him. It was Jason. 

"Well, well, well, the little punk decided to show up after all. Any regrets, little boy?" 

"A few. None that involve **YOU**, I'm happy to say!" Jason finished. This was THIS dimension's Jason, and as the former Sea King was about to find out, he DIDN'T have any qualms about polishing him off. 

In fact, the fight was over before it even got started. Jason 2 joined in, and soon, Aquaman was at their mercy. Using magic had weakened his fighting skills, and both Jasons 1 & 2 had the definite edge. Laying nearly unconcious, Aquaman whined "Why?" over and over. 

"Best he forget about his knowledge of the future." Isis added, and cast a memory spell on him, before returning him back to his own place in the timestream. 

Rita's forces continued to fall, due to the combined onslaught of the heroes of 2 worlds. Batman, Hawkman, all 3 Green Lanterns, and both Zack 1 & 2 trashed their weapons. 

Wonder Woman led both Kimberly 1 & 2, Black Canary, the Titans, & both Trini 1 & 2 in a major trashing of the UAE's forces. Rita, Ivan Ooze, Master Vile, Divatox, and Darkonda were beaten down. 

Meanwhile Isis & both sets of Zeo Rangers not only rescued Washington, they discovered that Zedd was under the same spell as Astronema, and the Zedd of their dimension. Using the same tactic as before, they destroyed the staff, returning Zedd back to his true self, the Prince of Danata, aka Larry Zedden, who was reunited with his daughter, Jamie. 

Flash & Superman quickly dismantled both Mondo & Machina, leaving Sprockett, Gaskett, & Archerina prey to the other heroes. Within minutes, it was all over. The heroes had won. 

A great **WAHOOOOOOOOO!** went up from all assembled, until Wonder Woman returned them to reality. "It's not over yet. Our friends still have to rescue Zordon." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**KO-35:**

The heroes landed on the surface of the planet, only 100 yards from where Zordon was. "Leave this part to me." Batman spoke, and was soon gone. 

Tengas & cogs were guarding Zordon, and doing a good job of it, until a bat-shaped sillouette passed over them. 

Batman returned. "Coast is clear. Let's do it." 

The heroes struck quick & precisively. Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Isis, & the Lightstar Rangers got Zordon safely aboard the MegaShip, while the other members of the Power Rangers JLA trashed Dark Spectre's plans to rule, by ruining his weapons, and capturing Arcus & Justin. 

Superman & Flash put Dark Spectre out of his misery, forcing him to surrender to them by having Isis cut off his connection to the Morphin Grid, leaving him very vulnerable, despite his strength. "It's not over yet, I WILL destroy you, and rule that mudball! Especially as long as I have Arcus..." 

"The name is...ZHANE!" a voice bellowed. Turning, Spectre's hopes were dashed when he saw Zhane was free from his programming. "NOOOOOO!" 

Superman chuckled "I heard that the IGPF had been after you for a _long_ time. Hope you enjoy your new home. You'll be there for a while. 

**Back on the MegaShip...**

Wonder Woman, who had since demorphed back to Kimberly, explained 

"Tommy's the person to thank for freeing Zhane. He used the ring to bypass the synapses the device was hooked up to, and destroyed it without hurting him. There was still a great bit of residual Arcus to deal with, so that's where my Magic Lasso came into play, getting rid of him." 

Zordon spoke up. "We must all return to Earth...and return everyone back to their own dimensions. They are needed there." 

"You can say that again!" Huntress giggled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**Earth; Command Center:**

Everyone was ready to take their leave and return home to their worlds, the JLA Rangers were first. Zack spoke for his teammates. "It's been...a new experience for all of us. So long, and take care." With that, they boarded their ship, and went through their portal. 

Everyone else asked their counterparts the same question: "You've got your powers back, now what?" 

The answer was also the same. "Simple. We'll be there for Zordon if he needs us. Speaking of which..." 

"Now that the Center's been reestablished, we can begin monitoring the UAE again. As for Justin, I'm happy to say that his brainwashing has had no permanent effect on him. He'll be fine." 

"And on that note, it's time we took our leave. Too much time in another dimension does not a happy Zack make." 

Wonder Woman quickly agreed. "Time to go home! And may the Power Protect you, and the Glory of Gaea be with you. Later, everyone!" 

Zordon smiled, as he created another portal, this time with help from 3 Green Lanterns. Soon, they leaped through the portal in the MegaShip... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

...and soon found themselves looking at the Watchtower, coming home. 

"Can I ask a favor?" Kimberly asked. 

Superman grinned. "Sure." 

"This was a blast, but can there be at least a year before we have another interdimensional adventure?" 

No one knew this would be out of their hands, especially Superman, when he told her "Promise." 

  
  
THE END.

  



End file.
